<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Real, or Not to be Real by BulletCola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382019">Real, or Not to be Real</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletCola/pseuds/BulletCola'>BulletCola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BNA, Both OC &amp; Michiru like to goof off with eachother, Brand New Animal - Freeform, Flashbacks, Flashbacks are mainly from Pre-Trip to during the Trip to Animacity, Follows the episodes (Mostly) until the Middle act, Gen, I just wanted to make an OC &amp; Michiru Adventure ok?, Kagemori Michiru with a Shotgun, OC can hear only English when people speak Japanese, OC develops Cosmic Powers during Rabbit Town, Partially Inspired by Sam &amp; Max, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Said Middle Act starts around Episode 8 or 9, Said powers are a bit worse than Michiru's, Something real freaky happens at the end of Chapter 3, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, The Final Act won't end after Alan's Defeat, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>67,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletCola/pseuds/BulletCola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, out of all the things that I've seen. I thought life would be simple due to how the world works. I love my family dearly and while things were kind of boring, I still had fun with them as well as some of the activities I did with games and trips around towns &amp; cities.</p><p>I mean sure, that is still mostly the case, it doesn't change the fact that the circumstances in which are out of my control, are making me wonder of what's to come. Especially since I just suddenly teleported to a random location out of nowhere in the midst of Japan.</p><p>My name is Junior, and while I am afraid of all of this, it did gave me two things that I hold dear.</p><p>A motivational purpose of more than just a path of a career and......</p><p> </p><p>Well, a real friend that I can be with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagemori Michiru &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Where am I again?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Apparently, I woke up from some memories I had from when I appeared in this world, that's great, more potential trauma...</p><p>Anyway, I need to get to the bus, I won't want both that Bus and my Friend waiting for me.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Remember as well:</p><p>"Words" - Someone is talking</p><p>Words - OC is thinking</p><p>(Words) - OC is narrating (For a few exceptions)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the longest time, I thought life was simple in the United States. You learn to do things, then go to school, find some subjects of interest while witnessing through events, then you go through some big process to find a job to get money until you grow tired and lay in your household. Honestly, I kind of hate that it was inevitable that I'll have to be away from my family, since they're the only people that I ever interacted with daily, I have no friends, at least ones I commonly hang out with, not much so with acquaintances.</p><p>Anyway, I know it from a long time ago. Even if that is still the case.... It does not change the fact that what happened to me for a single year, not only changed my life but gave way to a different direction through life, because of one simple thing.</p><p>I had more of a purpose than just my family.</p><p> </p><p>My name is Junior, a 19-year-old former Sophomore College Student who just wanted things the way they are, safe and sound, as always that is.</p><p> </p><p>Until the unthinkable happened.</p><p> </p><p>All of this started when I came to bed and well…. Just slept.</p><p>Then I was into a dream, one that while nothing much special happens, was a point where everything changed in my world.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Oh wait, I am in the dark....</p><p>This is kind of something to be expected....</p><p> </p><p>Hmm, oh wait there’s something popping out, it seems like it's a picture of a glowing light.</p><p>Wait, is that a meadow, it is kind of nice...</p><p>Wait a minut-</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hey Junior, you want to see that reveal of that one game you want?" A Stranger said out of nowhere</p><p> </p><p>"uhhh, yeah. Sure?", I said nervously</p><p> </p><p>(I followed this person to watch this "reveal" trailer he was talking about. We walked towards the meadows into a nicely made house that you would usually see in the middle of nowhere, or at least some mountains. Feeling nervous as I’m walking to this strangers’ house, I went with him upstairs to what I think is his room. His room is nothing special, just a small room with a single bed, a closet, a medium sized HD TV, along with a computer standing on the desk in the other side of the room)</p><p>(The stranger turns the Computer on, which immediately transitions into a video of the trailer he was talking about)</p><p> </p><p>Wait a minute. Blanka in SFV? Again? Felt like I had seen this before. </p><p>Oh shit, he's making some sick combos, and some huge holes around the place.</p><p>Ughh, that flashing light from that KO is a bit distracting.</p><p> </p><p>Sooo, that was nice. but at the same time, I feel like walking around...</p><p> </p><p>(The whole house disappears before my eyes and I'm now in some sort of dock that's under a heavy storm, it seems to be nighttime with the waves flowing heavily but not too wide around the sea)</p><p> </p><p>(I walked to this boat that leads me through it, the area looked like something out of a book. Honestly, now I think about it, looked pretty as well)</p><p>(So I got to the lights on some land and went towards a lighthouse as I walked to the door and opened it.)</p><p> </p><p>Think this might lead to something, I'll like to look at the top since I like the view so far.</p><p>(I looked at the stairs as I usually sometimes do in order to be careful, considering it might be a bit older than other stairs I walk on)</p><p> </p><p>Huh, these stairs seem quite high quality, clean white as well.</p><p>Hmmm, I am a bit anxious on just simply going up here, considering I am scared of heights.</p><p>Oh hey I'm finally up, that was kind of fast.</p><p> </p><p>(I look at the outside of the top section, where I gazed into the never-ending layers of ink and ribbon crafting it's art around the seemingly never ending surface)</p><p> </p><p>Wow.... That is pretty...</p><p>Very... Pretty....</p><p> </p><p>Wait, I am now seeing a camera viewing of myself? Is that the ending?</p><p>It seems....... sad.</p><p>Seems more like.......</p><p>like.....</p><p>like..........</p><p> </p><p>Huh?</p><p> </p><p>(I see up in the sky on what seems to be purple lights around the storming clouds, brightening up as if there's a party going on. The clouds began to show multiple stars and blue fogs around them, it was honestly pretty to look at.)</p><p> </p><p>This IS really pretty, reminds me of that one time where I went up to the mountains with my older brother, since the town lights cover them up...</p><p> </p><p>It's almost as if it was a.....</p><p> </p><p>a dream.....</p><p>a drea......</p><p>a dre.....</p><p>
  <em> a dr.... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> a d.... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> a... </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(I woke up.)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Huh, that was a nice dream, all I know is the lights... Glad I saw it... </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Gosh the light now seems pretty brig- wait, my room isn't this bright.... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Still, I feel dark around the eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Okay just need to stretch, and lay for a bit, I need to know what time it i- </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> what, what..... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> it's grass along with the phone..... </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> WAIT?! </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> GRASS?! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> HOLD ON! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(I looked around to see that.......)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> oh fuck........ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(I'm literally in the meadows, in the middle of actual nowhere)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> no no </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Mom?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> nonono </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Mom?! </em>"</p><p>
  <em> NONONONONONONOONONONONONON </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"MOM! <b> <em>MOM!! WHERE ARE YOU?!</em> </b>"</p><p> </p><p>"<b> <em>ANYONE?!</em> </b>"</p><p> </p><p>(As I panicked, I try to look around to find something to see if this might be still a dream, since I kind of tend to believe things are real in dreams especially if a game has a reveal trailer in my dream)</p><p> </p><p>(Oh.... no... I do have a phone. Yeah I wasn't dreaming)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> NONONONONONONONONONONONONO </em>
</p><p>
  <em> WHAT IS HAPPENING?!!!!!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"NO! NO NO NO! NOOOOOooooooooooo...."</p><p> </p><p>(I sob a lot, as I do not know what is going on.)</p><p> </p><p>(All I know is that I'm not at home and I'm away from my family and I hate it, so fucking much.)</p><p> </p><hr/><p>10 Minutes Later</p><p> </p><p>.............</p><p> </p><p>(I lay there with my back staring out of the sky, staring at nothing from the shock that I was in from the realization that I'm in somewhere else entirely. A place where I am away from the people that I loved.... Who loved me back)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why...... </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> why....... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>................</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> no, I need to go somewhere, I need to know.... </em>
</p><p>(I look back on the Bed Mat where I initially slept on before waking up, noticed that not only is the phone there, but also some of my clothes, a coat with my wallet (I always put it in my coat for safety reasons), my walking stick and my mask (Cheeky one ain't ya god?), something that I'm both glad and confused of, whose those out of anything that appeared in thin air)</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>3 Hours Later</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I need to go home, so fucking much. Please I want to go home, want to go home, want to go home, want to go home, want to go- </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> wait a minute, there's a sign, oh thank gosh! </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> cannot see it yet.... ummmmmm... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wait.... </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> It’s in Japanese.... </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Wait a minute, the meadows seem like.... </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Oh fuck.... I'm in Japan am I? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> WAIT THAT MEANS I CAN GO HOME! THERE MAY BE A TOWN NEARBY YES!!!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> YESS!!!!!! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I NEED TO GO HOME I NEED TO GO HOME! </em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>30 Minutes Later</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just need to get some patience as I.... </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Oh wait.... A road! This is good! </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> AND A NEARBY TOWN! OH FUCK! </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Wait, I don't need to rush at least during this day, maybe it's a few hour difference from here to America, so it might not be so bad. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Okay, just cal- no NO I CANT BE CALM IM AWAY FROM HOME! </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Just. need. to. walk.... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(As I walked for what seems like forever (Possibly due to me overthinking of everything in my life, which makes sense) I noticed on what seems like a normal town nearby, despite it seemingly far away)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The town..... seems quite modern, that's nice. I'll still need to stick the road an- </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Wait what? What is that? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(I look at the right side of around town in my view, and I see on what seems like a truck full of masked people)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shit, they're a gang, hope I don't meet them..... </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Hope the town is safe so far.... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(I continued walking on the side of the road as more cars and trucks drive by, some of them began staring at me for my unusual appearance, which also makes sense considering I look like a homeless tourist that got unlucky in some deal that some malicious person had made. I then noticed these awkward looking signs that have some sort of messy imagery, at least in a more artistic sense rather than the content itself)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Huh, that's strange. Why am I seeing this many X and No signs? Oh no, is it no trespassing?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wait, that can't be right.... the place isn't barricaded at all, and nobody is guarding it like a prison... </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> So why.... </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Huh... I think I might need to know, or not if I'm laz- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> no I can't be. I’m alone, and I have nothing but some clothes, my wallet and a phone.... </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Oh wait, my phone! I can- </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Oh... I forgot their number, fuck..... </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Wait..... wouldn't they call me? Why aren't they? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> no.... nononoo they c- </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>NOPE</em> </b> <em> NOT THINKING ABOUT THAT! </em> (As I shake my head violently)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ok.... ok... just keep on walking and I'll be there...... </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Anytime now......... </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Any..................... </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"hey jun-"</p><p> </p><p>"Junior."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What is that sound? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Junior wake up!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, it's her! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p> </p><p>(I suddenly woke up, again. Must be a dream of my past memory. They had been happening since I was here)</p><p> </p><p>"What is it? I feel really tired."</p><p> </p><p>"We need to go out. To the bus! Just try don't be grouchy, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>(This is Michiru, the only person that I would consider to be my friend. At first it was a bit of a rocky start due to her "condition" as a tanuki humanoid (I personally find it to be cute) and the implications between the relationship around me as a human stranger. Thanks for her parents, it went off decently)</p><p>(Ever since then, things spiraled a bit out of control from our first meeting in physical form, which alerted some Beasthunters and made us be on the run for a few months in order to help her "condition" from Animacity, a urban location where Beastmen, people with animal forms, reside at, and to keep the family safe)</p><p> </p><p>*Sigh*</p><p> </p><p>"Okay.. okay... It'll be hard to do so. You know that me being bothered or stressed out would make me easily frustrated."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Really. I can get really annoying about that by my constant whining. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I know. I just want to get there on time! Besides, you were the one who stayed up a bit late." Michiru pouted</p><p> </p><p>"....I know....", I said was a looked down, making Michiru seem a bit concerned</p><p>(Honestly, I have a bit of a habit to stay up due to the addiction of browsing the internet with my phone, since it's like a portable computer that takes you away from the boringness of reality, at least while I was at home, then it just stuck for not much reason. Then again, this whole trip is making me use it less and less unless it's around bedtime)</p><p>(Actually, I have not been as nearly lazy as I was when I was actually at home. Motivation does things to you)</p><p> </p><p>"Hey. Just don't do it as much. It's bad for your eyes." Michiru says as he put her arm around my back to my right shoulder</p><p> </p><p>"I know. I just can't help it. Even if I knew I had to help it."</p><p> </p><p>"Good! Now! Off to Animacity!", she happily instructs</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh thank gosh, seems like we’re almost there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hold on…... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Wait. I need to brush my teeth first."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, we can wait for a tiny bit, but be quick!" She excitedly says</p><p> </p><p>(Throughout that whole trip, I had lost a good amount of weight as well as taken care of my body a bit more than usual like brushing my teeth, taking deodorant, vitamins and brushing my hair. Mostly because of the experience as well as being more responsible in taking care of her as well as her taking care of herself (Especially with that power of hers, I kind of wonder if she likes that despite the "Condition"). Actually, I feel like I'm a bit of a different person despite sticking to the same things about being safe as well as being quiet unless either someone talks to me or I feel like talking (More so on the former).</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>(We walked to the ATM as she used her credit card to gather some Yen for the trip. Before that I wiped it with a Clorox handkerchief from a box I was holding)</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to do that..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Really? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Really? I think it's safer to be safe in case."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Especially with a machine that a lot of people use with their hands. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, alright..." Michiru says as her eyes roll a bit</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to be so bothered."</p><p> </p><p>(She does not respond as she uses the ATM)</p><p> </p><p>(As she withdraws her money, I stared a bit at her paws as I usually do so since I'm still quite new to this whole Beastmen stuff compared to almost everyone else here. I just like the way she maneuvers them due to her nails)</p><p>(As I was looking at them, I noticed a bit of a distracting noise on my right. Looked in that direction to notice another group of Beastmen hunters, again.)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Are you fucking kidding me.... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Chiru?", I said with worry</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I know! I need to hide!"</p><p> </p><p>(Michiru goes under a vent as I stand around)</p><p> </p><p>(The group begins to search around the sidewalk before noticing me beside the ATM, they started to walk up to me)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Needless to say, I was panicking already, especially if they know who I am due to my appearances from the start of my trip)</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Kid! What are you waiting for?", The Leader calls out</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> plese please please pleasseee </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly, I don't know. I kind of go at my own pace."</p><p> </p><p>"Really? In a place like this?" One of the thugs said questionably</p><p> </p><p>"Well I am just traveling around, I'm not trying to go to this, "Animacity" if you are wondering."</p><p>(I hate the way I said that word, reminds me of the usual prejudice)</p><p> </p><p>"Good. We don't want those "Things" to be near to us. Especially since they just can't be reasoned with... Especially after.... what happened all those years ago...", The Thug Leader said as he turned his head halfway</p><p> </p><p>(My heart sank a bit, but more so about how they have a bit of guts to even say about “Things” that openly in this time of age. Fucking why?)</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, boss. Don't think about it, we are in this together, we are trying to make a difference.", One of his pals said</p><p> </p><p>(But at the same time, they seem quite sad when they mention about that event that seem to happen years ago, I felt pity and sadness at the implication of unjust actions towards innocent people in general, both Human and Beastmen, but not towards them exactly due to their hypocrisy)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wait, "Happened all those years ago"? What happened then? </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, so what are you looking for?", The Leader questioned</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wait, why am I continuing this? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"We're just spreading the message, that this shit needs to stop."</p><p> </p><p>"Ahh, well I hope you have a good trip."</p><p> </p><p>"You to pal.", The Thug leader said happily</p><p> </p><p>"Hey guys, let's move!", He then said to his allies as go on their way to vandalize one of the near signs</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(As they pass though the road, I noticed a couple of signs that were promoting Beastmen to Human Unity of Animal Rights Day that state around the lines of "BEASTMEN SHOULD DIE")</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, anti-beastmen quotes, how original. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Seriously though what the fuck.... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Michiru starts to get out of the vent as the coast seems to be clear)</p><p> </p><p>"Are they gone?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ehh, I think they just continued down the road..."</p><p> </p><p>"Ok! Good, good..."</p><p> </p><p>(Thankfully, she got the money out of the ATM in enough time before we got into the bus. Quite glad I got there since I didn't exactly feel like going for another walk outside of the city)</p><p>(As we sit down on the two seats, with her on the window and me on the right. I began to talk to her about some random stuff but also about our traveling for this far)</p><p> </p><p>"Chiru. Did I tell you that I have a front tooth?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, you didn't......"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wait you did?", Michiru said in surprise</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I originally was going to have braces at around high school before I just forgot about them entirely, as usual. Which kind of sucks considering they costed about around 200 dollars.", I explained</p><p> </p><p>"What's the problem with that?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's basically 20,000 yen in your case."</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, that's such a waste of money though!", Michiru said in obvious surprise</p><p> </p><p>"I know, it just happens at times in life."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p> </p><p>(We just sat there silently before I brought up what happened before we got into the us)</p><p> </p><p>"Say, Chiru. Do you know anything that happened years ago that made people angry against Beastmen?"</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly, no. Which is kind of weird, since we should've know this by now if it's that big, but from what I've heard, it's probably just him saying things" Michiru explained</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... saying things...", I said in disbelief</p><p> </p><p>(Then I pop in another conversation)</p><p> </p><p>"Chiru, are you afraid about Animacity."</p><p> </p><p>"No, not really. Since it's a safe haven for Beastmen, that'll mean that I'll have an easier time going around without hiding for one.", Michiru states happily</p><p> </p><p>"But... what about me."</p><p> </p><p>(This stunted Michiru for a bit)</p><p> </p><p>"Oh..... I actually don't know...", She frowns</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that's why I'm scared about this. Even though they're like us, they're more powerful than me.... I.... I don't want to die....I just wanted to be with you throughout...", I said depressingly</p><p> </p><p>"I-I know, just.... Let's just see how it turns out... Maybe it'll be fine if we play it safe like you usually do. Maybe the person in charge would help us including you!", She says, trying to cheer me up</p><p> </p><p>"I guess... It won't be black and white though.", I said with a bit of concern but still somewhat cheered up due to her cheerful attitude</p><p>(I’m honestly glad I was with her throughout)</p><p>(As time passes, we finally have a glimpse of the actual city, Animacity. Name is a bit unoriginal but it works)</p><p> </p><p>"There it is Junior!"</p><p> </p><p>"I know. Just glad to see it!" As I calmly say in a happy tone</p><p> </p><p>(Honestly the city reminds me a bit of San Francisco, a place that I wish I go to more due to its variety of places to go to. Looks like it's a good time to do so...)</p><p> </p><p>(At least if it weren't so difficult)</p><p> </p><p>*BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> hmm? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>*BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> oh fuck </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(With another wave of Beasthunters involved)</p><p> </p><p>*BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKSHITFUCKFUCKSHITFU- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>*FHEW*</p><p> </p><p>*PINK*</p><p>(Apparently an arrow went straight through the bus into her phone. What kind of person does that soo openly)?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"?!" Michiru comes in shock</p><p> </p><p>(Oh, that part is way too fucking close. Thank fuck)</p><p> </p><p>"MICHIRU! WE NEED TO GE-"</p><p> </p><p>*FHEW*</p><p> </p><p>(Another arrow came through. This time it knocks my friend off the shuttle)</p><p> </p><p>"CHIRU NO!", I yelled</p><p> </p><p>(I tried to get off of the bus but I was too scared to actually get off of it. In fear of inducing pain to myself. So I fully open the shuttle to get out with one leg. An arrow flew past me which made me paralyze a bit from shock before I got off)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK SHIT FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(Thankfully, she was near as I finally got off. I ran with her in time and gone into a forest)</p><p> </p><p>(Did this for like around a minute, knocking off of anyone trying to be close in hitting her before one of the guys knocks me off)</p><p> </p><p>"NO DON'T!", Michiru pleads</p><p> </p><p>(I slowly got up as I speak)</p><p> </p><p>"P-please. You won't accomplish anything you're looking for in taking us... There's no po-", I tried to persuade</p><p> </p><p>"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU FILTHY GAIJIN!", The guy yells before elbowing me in the chest</p><p> </p><p>"I FUCKING 'NEW IT! NO WONDER YOU WERE CLOSE TO THAT CITY YOU FUCKING PUNK!"</p><p> </p><p>(The guy begins swinging at me with the pipe, which I avoided as I try to get up by rolling sideways from the ground)</p><p> </p><p>"You think what you're doing would make a difference? HA! Tell me another conspiracy kid! You are doing this after what they did to us?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Us?! You are not affiliated with me! We are ourselves!", I shouted back</p><p> </p><p>"Shut it!"</p><p> </p><p>(One of the guys prepares to aim their bow at me. Michiru cannot do much especially with how far she is from me as the gang holds us hostage as I got up)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> oh no </em>
</p><p>
  <em> NONO! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> PLEASE NO! </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> NO NO! </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> FUCK MAN NO! </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> MOM! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> CHIRU! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> please... no... </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> NOOO- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ahem."</p><p> </p><p>(The guys began to look at the source of that voice. They saw what seems to be a woman in a lab coat.)</p><p> </p><p>"What is it lady?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Can you see that what you are harming are my precious customers? Be gentle around them, will you?", The woman says in a sassy tone</p><p> </p><p>"Customers? How are these your customers when they're trying to get in that city?"</p><p> </p><p>(As he was talking, another guy tried to aim an arrow at the woman, firing it straight at her. Surprisingly, that didn't work)</p><p> </p><p>"Huh, trying to shoot an arrow at me while we were talking? That is real cheeky of you-", She says, pressing the Leaders buttons</p><p> </p><p>(She then transforms on what seems to be a ferret form, along with two other guys who came out of nowhere doing the same as her)</p><p> </p><p>"Let's dispose of these guys already!", One of the duo said</p><p> </p><p>"It'll be a pain in the ass if you kill them, so try to hold back a bit.", The Woman Beastmen insisted</p><p> </p><p>(Then the fight starts and.... my gosh it went quite nasty. No not in a bloody sense, more so how aggressively they fight compared to humans. If this is what they normally fight like, I wonder if I'll be safe once I get into the city)</p><p> </p><p>(The guy that was holding me tried to let me go and run away. I took this as an advantage by taking his lightweight pipe off from him. We struggled for a tiny bit before Michiru knocked him off with her puffed up tail, making me take the pipe)</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Chiru!"</p><p> </p><p>"No problem!", She said in relief</p><p> </p><p>(We planned in talking more on what happened before the woman walked to us after the rest of the beasthunters ran off)</p><p> </p><p>"The path to Animacity is riddled with people like that. But you two don't have to worry about it as I'm taking both of you there.", The Woman beastmen stated</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Thank gosh </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you!" I said in relief</p><p> </p><p>"Me too!" Michiru responds with gratefulness</p><p> </p><p>"I usually help fellow Beastmen who are in trouble. However, considering the circumstances, I guess I'll make that a bit of an exception.", She says while slightly staring at you</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I do not like that.... I sense fear on that... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Yeah, I don't think a lot of humans go into the city. Which makes me wonder more on why humans, at least a good amount of them, dislike them so much. Especially since it's on a time where people are more likely to have a furry fetish)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Still though, I guess she was just a bit surprised about me being involved and I'm just being paranoid. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a loving volunteer, Mari Itami", Mari states as she gives her full name</p><p> </p><p>"Saying words like that makes things kind of suspicious.", I stated about her gesture in her words</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Especially saying "Loving Volunteer" as if it's apparently an attraction in a time like this. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Well dang kid, you got me.", She admitted</p><p> </p><p>"Wait. Let me guess, we have to pay, right? If so, h-how much?", Michiru says with quite a concerning look</p><p> </p><p>"I said I was a volunteer though...", Mari says with a poker face</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, one with a charge that is.", Michiru says with a seriously pouted tone</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm... You are not so charming are you?", Mari comments</p><p> </p><p>"If I had any charm, I wouldn't even be here right now, and I wouldn't bring in my friend just to risk him too.", Michiru shoots back</p><p> </p><p>"I just wanted both of us to be safe. We don't deserve any of this violence, at all, just because of who we are as individuals.", I explained</p><p> </p><p>"Huh. What's your name?", Mari says to me</p><p> </p><p>"Uhh, Junior.", I revealed about my name</p><p> </p><p>"Junior. That is interesting from someone like you. Oh well, in any case you are certainly right about my charm. Guess I'll take all the money from you both as a price."</p><p> </p><p>(I stood still as I heard it, my whole world became something out of a ghostly force. Yes, I am usually serious about money)</p><p> </p><p>"No... You can't....", I murmured in a toned down voice</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry hun, it's a price for saving you guys. So don't be stingy about it am I right?"</p><p> </p><p>"no...."</p><p> </p><p>"Junior, let's just give her the cash an-", Michiru insisted</p><p> </p><p>"I said.... no... not yet...", I responded</p><p> </p><p>"We HAVE to go to Animacity, I know you care about our wellbeing that much Junior, but we need to be safe above all else."</p><p> </p><p>"Doesn't matter if we don’t have the cash! Without it, not only are we even more unsafe, we would have to leech off of others and do things dirty for it! I don't want to risk that!", I argued angrily</p><p> </p><p>"Just... hold on a moment...", Michiru lets Mari know</p><p> </p><p>"Make it quick Tanuki." Mari points out</p><p> </p><p>(Me and Michiru both faced each other as we talked about the decision)</p><p> </p><p>"Junior, we can get it back while being safe, we just have to try."</p><p> </p><p>"Try? For how long? For how fucking long?", I teared up a tiny bit</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, but I.... wait!", Michiru realized</p><p> </p><p>"What? What is it?", I wondered to her as I drop my sad emotions out of surprise</p><p>(Yeah, I change my emotions kind of easily depending on what I hear)</p><p> </p><p>(She whispers for a bit to me)</p><p> </p><p>(I pretended to sigh and act like as if I were making a hard decision to fool Mari)</p><p> </p><p>"Okay..... Okay.... I'll do it.", I said</p><p> </p><p>"Good, that's a deal- Wait a minute what you were whispering about?", Mari questioned</p><p> </p><p>"She was telling me about some dirty joke to make me happy.", I lied</p><p> </p><p>"Huh. Alrighty then...", She says with a bit of disbelief but not enough to fully do so</p><p> </p><p>(We went to the boat that leads to Animacity. I was holding to my torso from the pain I had back there while Michiru slides to me with worry)</p><p> </p><p>"Hey.. Junior, please don't do that again."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean exactly?"</p><p> </p><p>"Putting yourself in danger. You usually just keep yourself safe out of fear and yet you... well, do the exact opposite."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I did that because while I preferred running out from danger, I can't just let them hit you. I can't imagine what it'll be like if you were in pain... Especially since you seem fragile at times since the trip started."</p><p> </p><p>"Junior, you should know by now that I can handle these things myself. I the power to do things that I usually don’t do, and we would potentially get the support and assistance that we need as we tell them about my condition.”, Michiru explains</p><p> </p><p>"But what about you? How can you protect yourself from something or someone you don't expect?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it's just....."</p><p> </p><p>*Sigh*</p><p>"Just don't get hurt... Okay?", She says while trying to put on a soft smile</p><p> </p><p>"I'll try. As always.", I accepted</p><p> </p><p>"Good.", Michiru says with satisfaction</p><p> </p><p>(We are close to getting off the boat to Animacity, a modern city filled with possibly some of the most outrageous things I'll even seen, and I don't know how I would react to it all once I step in it's surface)</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Mari.", I asked</p><p> </p><p>"Yes hun?"</p><p> </p><p>"Considering Beastmen are just like Humans with Animal forms and characteristics instead of being born as animals, do you guys also eat meat?"</p><p> </p><p>(She stares at me for a bit before saying)</p><p> </p><p>"Hahahahaahahahaha! Oh man what a question!", Mari laughs from my question</p><p> </p><p>(She’s calms down a bit before responding)</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, not exactly. We do not eat meat as it goes against some morals about who we are. Although some fishes are a bit of an exception."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Well, that answer is sure something. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>(We kind of became silent after that as we have not much to say, or at least not much to talk what’s on our mind as the boat gets closer towards the city grounds)</p><p>“Hey, is the city really only for Beastmen?”, Michiru asked</p><p>“Yes it is ma’am, Animosity. You also an outlier?", Mari questioned</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Michiru just kind of made a cold expression as she turned away from her. Shit, probably reminded her of all that time she was at home for like, what, almost a whole year? For me, that would be somewhat alright but for her, a former basketball player who was having the time of her life? Yea, that would probably do some numbers to her in a room that is pretty dark for normal standards of rooms. It was honestly why her parents trusted me, other than my kindness, before I actually talked to her for the first time (Albeit on the Phone))</p><p>(I decided to be near her to give her a mental reminder that I’m still here, and would try to stick with her throughout. Not like I have much else besides her so we’re kind of on a similar boat. She responded with belief as she seems to have a sense of comfort right after. That’s good)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well, it IS gonna be quite the trouble for you two, or at least a shock if they find out that you are a human. Thankfully, Beastmen usually stick to human forms, at least during the daytime.”, Mari explained</p><p> </p><p>“Well, thanks for helping us there. Glad you came on time.”, I said</p><p>“Yeah, no problem. If I came there any longer than that, you would’ve been dropped dead.”</p><p>(I was just quickly reminded of how much her interference actually saved my life. She did it without asking at all. It made me pause out to the sea (Or Lake?) for a bit on just how much impactful that is)</p><p>“Huh, I impressed you that much?”, Mari wonders</p><p>“Y-yeah…. Never had anyone who was a stranger to us do that to me ever since before I started this trip…”, I stated</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Mari looked at me with a bit of a surprised face, before going back to her usually laid back gesture)</p><p>(Thankfully, it wasn’t long before we finally went onto the docks to Animacity)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, we’re here. Once you two are off the boat, it’s back to us being complete strangers.”</p><p>“That’s fair.”, I noted</p><p>“Got it. Thank you!”, Michiru said in relief</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(We got out of the boat and went to the city.)</p><p>
  <em> Honestly I am quite excited about what stores they have of my interest. Games? Clothes? Food? Toy Weapons? I wonder…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Huh, it’s dark… and too quiet. That is not good.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What is this? It’s a bit too quiet”, Michiru says in a whispered concerned tone</p><p>“Yeah… I think it’s maybe their bedtime. It is getting late but…. Wait…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A City can’t have something THIS dark, it might be either a power outage or…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. I’ll see what’s out there.”, Michiru informs me</p><p>“No, I’ll just stick to yo-”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh no </em>
</p><p>(Yeah, I think we’re a bit screwed when we heard that)</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. And there Goes My Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Words" - Someone is talking</p><p>Words - OC is thinking</p><p>(Words) - OC is narrating (For a few exceptions)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Month: Don’t Know but know how much it’s left, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Day: Also forgot, didn’t look it up on my phone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Year: 2021</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Few Months left till Animacity, I guess</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank gosh that the weather is really nice, makes me want to walk through some flower fields with Chiru, would honestly be nice from all the shit that’s happening to us by things outside of our control.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway, Chiru is still pretty quiet, with her hood on, along with all of her potential fur being covered as well, probably waiting for the city to arrive before she could be happy. I honestly hope so, it would crush me to pieces all over again to see something that I’m currently holding dear to be lost within her void.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We walked through a Train Railway, after discussing that we should either go under or the railway bridge, we decided to do the railway at a good hour since doing it underneath is a lot slower without a raft. Honestly we don’t talk to each other much, which is weird considering we relied on eachother but ehh, we have our issues to deal with so I guess it makes sense</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doooo do dodododo doooo do, doooo do do dooooo- dooooo dododododo doooo do ba da da da da ba daa-, I sanged with the Railroad theme</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baa da dodododo doooooo, doooo dododododo dooooo, la ba dabbba dabba deee, da da dada la da daaaa-”, I sanged further when I switched it to that one song from the Sound of Music</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I looked behind me to see if she's any different, she seems to smile a bit but still covered up and droopy, makes sense considering we're in an area where anyone can see us from like a mile away…)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I stopped for a bit for her to catch up, and yet she stopped because of me stopping)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? Does the rail have a problem?”, she asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Just wanted you to catch up.”, I answered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh….. Thanks…..”, she said in a monotone voice</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(It wasn’t much, I was honestly panicking for a bit at the start since the railway is one stairs and it’s pretty high up. I wish I walked faster but I can’t because of me panicking) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>……………</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish my parents were with me….. so much….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… How long was it before we reach Animacity?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Tanuki perked up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you knew?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I kind of do, considering how long we have been walking overall, but at the same time I want to make sure…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you don’t exactly know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(The Tanuki got a bit frustrated with what I’ve said)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How come you don’t even have a clue on how far we are? I can’t stand waiting more than a year for this crap to be off of me!”, Chiru argued</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey hey! I know we are closer to the city, we already have a reference with us anyway, I just wanted to know how many miles there are left because there’s not much internet here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(She paused for a bit after that)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry… I’m just having to deal with this…. It’s sickening me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? Remember when I said you looked cute when we first met in your room?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does that matter? You are like an exception in the whole world of a person that accepts me that easily due to no previous beastmen encounter, and yet everyone else has, that are also not part of my family. I can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>risk</span>
  </em>
  <span> having anyone looking at me without this coat, it’s either fight…. Or flight….. I’m sweating in them more than a typical Basketball game. That is why it sickens me…. To uphold all of this crap when I didn’t even have to for all of my life. I just simply had my cheerfulness and my basketball skills, and yet I have to, Junior, I have to do all of this while you are barely helping me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(I felt a bit heartbroken upon hearing that last sentence)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Barely? Why barely?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay… Maybe that’s not the right word. More so…. That while your help is, what you call, a “Godsend”, I still have this feeling of disdain despite that…. And…… I don’t know why…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I kind of can tell what she meant, I had that feeling before)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just can’t believe that everything that i’ve ever known and loved is taken away from me, just because of this fur, all of these, things around me. All I wanted was to just go home, be with my family and team, go through life as if nothing happened. Now I can’t and I‘m not sure if I will return after all of this. I hate it so fucking much that a part of me wishes I would SCRAPE all of this fur off of me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I looked at her after that)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to feel from any of this! What is this some kind of fucking joke?! I can’t even fucking stand just walking, even fucking walking is enough to make my head swirl to where I want to hit myself in the head to wake up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I was shocked from that, because even though I expected it, it was something that I wish didn’t happen)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down Chiru! This is not the end of your life!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course it isn’t, but this is nothing but pain and misery… I-I can’t seem to fucking take it…”. She tears up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(We get silent once more, knowing the emotional weight that we are bearing at this very moment, knowing that I have to say something to mend this for a bit)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have that kind of feeling too. Of something that doesn’t seem right, of feeling negative all the time, all this and that in which you convince yourself that it would all go wrong, and how because you accepted that life is unfair, you always expect the worst of things. Making people like me, and you, into this cynical individual that can’t bear on upholding all of this positivity, because we always look at the figurative bait hook instead of anything else…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chiru…. I know that all of this is bad and that we have to go through it, but we </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be real, that there would be always a light at the end of the tunnel, even when it would take years to find it….. Even if you lost something along the way…”, I stated</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know… but…. In my opinion, having a realistic view gives you not only a better view on life but also gives you meaning, one that would endure even the greatest of struggles. After all, I have you, you have me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(We went silent for a bit, again)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would we know that we will see that light?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will know once that time comes, as it always does, kind of like a rolling ball. It’s life after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>……………………………….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I can see that… I might feel like this for a while, but….. I’m glad you said it to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your welcome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(It did remind me of something)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Chiru, have you ever heard of Black and White Insanity?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly in that term, but I might know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s basically a case of a person who only sees a group of one certain side and only on that side, that anything else besides that view is considered wrong because to them, it’s considered inferior as it isn’t considered the “Right thing” to them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever thought about that kind of subject, of people who would use their suffering as an excuse to bring that suffering to others, even if those people in question were innocent, just because of who they are as a race?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kind of…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It honestly pisses me off, because instead of actually going for unification and helping each other out, they would rather waste it all to cause prejudice towards innocent people just for their own personal narrative, doesn’t matter if it’s a child, someone that only slightly connected to them, as long as they get attention and satisfaction, they would do it all. It sickens me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean like Beastmen acting racist towards Humans?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, like that. While I do understand considering it might bring up painful memories of them being unlucky in life, it is no excuse to act like not only a complete prick but also a monster to only them, just to feel better about yourself when those people did nothing against you to deserve it. It sucks even more considering I’ve witnessed many people just turn sour on social media along with the internet because of people trying to one up others, having the attitude of trying to “Crack the Code” just for the sake of validation. It is everyowhere from where I was from, and I’m so fucking exhausted from it, so much. Despite all of that though, I still use it, as it was a place to where I browse to all the things I like to see, even when I’m… alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Michiru frowned upon that last sentence)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am always alone, sticking to the 2nd floor of my room, sleeping around due to the summer as well as after online classes because of the nature of the house. I planned to do great things, going on trips to places that I’ve loved to do as well as finally use my motivation to do something productive for myself instead of suffering in that house. Yet, it was all gone from the Quaratine. I thought of soo many negative thoughts, from lacking that motivation in life, thinking that I’ll be a horrible person from my lonliness, convincing myself from others on the internet that the world is awful, even when that is a lie, yet people around there ate it up, because the internet can make you cynical.Then I got better, then I don’t, I get angry, then fine, it’s just nothing more than a fucking cycle of emotions when I go through them over and over and over and fucking over again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Junior, stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why do I stop just now? I haven’t even gushed this much emotion to anyone but my mom, and she’s not here!”, I teared up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking damnit! I don’t even know where I’m exactly at, how come the people in town have nothing from my family when I gave them my card or phone calls that I forgot to use. Am I in a dream?! IS THIS A DREAM OR IS IT ALL REAL?!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JUNIOR! STOP!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Michiru holds me tightly, making us stop as we are close to the end of the bridge)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>………………………….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then again…. This was my fault. My laziness. Lack of motivation. I have no one to blame but myself for being a pig.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t a pig! You are trying your best to help me despite all odds, even when you had the chance to just walk out of it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My motivation for a career and life was just so that I can sit all day with no one bothering me when I get rich! I had multiple opportunities to get up and do things and yet all I do is use my phone and imagination to escape reality!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about now? What about the many times that you got up and did your job before the trip? How many times have you always paid attention to me instead of your phone, how you always look out to see if anyone is near, how you tried to cheer me up from time to time, how you took all that time into making a fragile crown while I was sleeping? No matter how you convince yourself that you are nothing more than a lazy bum, your actions tell me the opposite, do not forget that. Do not forget that you did the best that you could!”, Michiru argued</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…………….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we ready for this, Chiru?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… not sure…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(We proceeded to walk to the end of the bridge, with no potencial mishaps so far. We did our usual walking till the sun came down, making us having to put on a fire)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmmm….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Chiru?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brought any matches?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm pretty sure I- God damn it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw fuck you didn't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah....."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, how are we gonna-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I stopped as I was reminded of energy, which reminded me that it makes fire, which reminded me of.... Michiru's tail.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Chiru. Can you do something about your tail?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well remember when you used it as a big cushion?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes?'</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*Beat*</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ohhhhhhhh, you mean to use it to rub the wood to make the fire?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Umm, I'm not sure about that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why? You seem to be comfortable about it? Is this about the whole "Dislike being beastmen" stuff?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not exactly, it's more so if I can handle it well. That and I don’t want to burn my tail!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure it won’t since your tail seems to turn into something more resistant to fire based on the apparent material on it’s skin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think so. In that case…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then again, how come you're not sure if you can handle it well?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I seem to only use it when I get emotionally stressed and I feel like using it both at once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That seems, situational.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(And just like that, her Tail puffed up)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh wait, never mind!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH okay!”, I kind of shouted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Michiru proceeds to place her puffed tail onto the nicely placed wood, then she tries to move it from left to right. It isn’t working. As I stared towards the tail, I have a bit of an idea)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chiru, can you stick your tail onto the wood?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, now let me grab your legs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait what?”, she blushed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me grab your legs, so I can maneuver around it while your tail sticks to the ground since it’s that thick enough for it to slide around nicely, I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oookay..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(So I grabbed her legs and began running around the wood in circles. I originally thought it was a gimmicky dumb idea until)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*Fooosh*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(It made the campfire, despite the doubts behind it)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey look! We made it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heck yeah we did!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(We proceeded to stop with me putting her on her feet)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I actually can’t believe that it worked!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? You thought about that when it was your idea?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes, I thought it was too gimmicky to be effective but it seemed to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good! I wanted to sleep after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Me too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(We prepared our sleeping bags as we got ourselves comfy for the night. As I looked up on the sky, being reminded on the many times I slept in my bed back home, I heard a psst)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What is it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chiru? What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to say… If you find the reason why you were here, what do you think it would be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That seems a bit obvious</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, that I’m in another alternate dimension.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, like I said before, we don’t have Beastmen in our world, we only just have humans, people such as myself. Either that or……”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I paused for a moment at the thought of some weird theory)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe… That someone wanted all of this to happen….. Just for someone to enjoy….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're telling me that someone manipulated this whole history into the way it is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kind of…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow…. That seems… A bit too much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s just a bit of a theory.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Theories are always like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(We both chuckled at that)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to feel safe?”, I asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean.”, Chiru wondered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well as in do you want me to be near you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, that would be nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I rolled like a burrito towards her right side, near the fireplace as we begin on going to sleep)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Chiru.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Junior.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you in the mourning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(As we began to sleep there is one thought that came up)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are we ready to show what we are? In this state?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Animacity, Bay Area</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unknown Date</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2021, Present Day</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(As we heard the loud howl from the glowing silver figure in the distance from the top of a building, I froze from my very tip of my feet as I tighten my lightweight pipe from my hand, same case with my friend as well)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Then, a bunch of eyes started to light up around us)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking no man. Fucking why.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Junior?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know…”, I shutter </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Other than those words, everything just froze, including my mind, as the eyes began to travel towards us, along with images of figures and shapes swarming into the bleak shadows. I hugged her around tightly as I became afraid of this presence that is waiting for every moment for them to strike until…)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*PHIIIIIIIING*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wha-?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*PEEEWMMMMMMMMMM*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Fireworks started to light off, making the shadows to be mixed in with colorful shades of red, green, blue and all over. We still paused as this happened, unable to connect the dots as it all happened a bit too quickly than the reactions of our stunted surprised emotions. The Beastmen began to fling their masks into the nightly sky and the lights began to light back u-)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK! MY EYES! IT’S SEEKING THROUGH MY HEAD!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Yeah the lights made me have a bit of a flashing reaction as I covered my eyes and kneel down while all I hear is sounds that belong to a long beep that you would hear from Counter Strike, especially since we spend for like around an hour and a half with not much bright lights)</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Hey Junior! It’s okay! It’s just a festival, I think.”, Michiru tried to calm me down as she looks down to where I’m kneeling</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My eyes, fuck.”, I complained</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Thankfully it’s not for long as I began to stand up)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whew. Fuck, that was…. Too much.”, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good! You got me worried over there.”, Michiru said happily</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(As we try to calm down (More so me) we noticed that we are still holding each other from the hug that I initiated beforehand. We played it off in a tone that you usually use when you accidentally bump somebody and you said sorry in a anxious manner)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! We’re still holding each other.”, she said with a bit of a blush</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine. You were trying to calm me down”, I let her know</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking the same thing. Don’t know why I said that.”, Michiru realized</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(We both stayed a bit as we look at the area that glows around us)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“IT’S THE MAYOR!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(We immediately look at the direction of the voice as they announce the “Mayor”, who is walking towards the big screen as she begins her ceremonial speech)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It has been 10 years since Animacity has been built with the intention of keeping the peace between us as Beastmen as we go through this harrowing saga. The unification between Humans and Beastmen hasn’t been closed despite the many years that have passed. Regardless-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(As I tried to listen to the Mayor talking about  the potential alliance, I looked around the area to see many anthropomorphic animals alike, from giraffes, to wolverines, frogs, some forms of sealife, heck even ones that I didn’t exactly think we're gonna be there such as colorful wolves and foxes. Then I looked at her, Michiru. I feel like she’s the only person to ever be in a situation like then, and while I might not have the exact same feeling as she would have (Since she’s now a Beastmen), it won’t change the fact that it did anything different than if she were human. She’s the only person that I have a purpose of, and the only way to somehow find my original purpose, my home, if I can. So in a way, we relied on each other more than usual. I hugged her more as I thought of these things, feeling glad once more that I’m with someone so energetic in the right ways)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(She hugged me back in response)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heheheh, honestly, despite you being tense, you are very huggable, especially with your big afro.”, She complimented </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? I’ve never been told that in a while, even since one of my past classmates told me that a few years ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Michiru looked at me with a bit of a poker face before looking out towards the area)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man. There really is no need to run, at least not in a while… I’m…. I’m actually finally happy about this. Heh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(She chucks off her coat, which made me try to catch it before it gets potentially dirtied as she moves around with a lot more positive energy than she was when we both started the trip)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is great, we feel…. Free……...Finally as relaxed as if we were at home….. Fuck man…. That long? I’m just glad that this is all worth it……</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(We started to explore the cent</span>
  <span>er, while I use the pipe as a walking stick, as we look at decorations, objects, performances and quite much more. This was a huge breath of fresh air, especially with the dancing flamingos.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, I’m holding a pipe around here, would they take it seriously if they see me with it? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now I think about it, maybe they won’t if I’m using it as a walking stick.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Upon the sight of the dancing flamingos, Michiru tries to imitate their dance, she then tries to have me do the same thing)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to dance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why noooooooooooot?”, Michiru playfully whined</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m just not into it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Junior, you are always the type of person to dance when you are alone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant as in duo dancing, not solo.”, I pointed out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still though! I can’t just leave ya!”, Michiru said as she decides to take my hand and force me to dance</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I wasn’t really bothered by it, as I’m still too happy that we are both in relief) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(And because of that, I was a bit too into it)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Kind of a mistake in my part if were in a city full of strangers but ehh, considering this is a time where everyone is having fun, maybe it’s a tiny bit more safe)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One two three four one two three four one two three four one two three four</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I began to spin around a bit more aggressively since that’s something I kind of like to do, having my eyes see lines of lights and glitters of spark as I form a twisting circle of myself around before I stop and began to flail my arms around with no rhyme or reason like a wacky inflatable tubeman, except with a bit more control. Doing as as Michiru and a few others around her stop began staring at me, probably in awe of how aggressive I’m making it out to be)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WEEEEEEEE! YEAH YEAH YEAH!!!!!! FMWOIFIOENIFNIWN)IDW</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Gone on for about a minute before I stopped)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeez Junior, thought you were gonna fall down on the floor for any second now.”, Michiru teased</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m kind of used to it, even if I…. Feel a bit dizzy but not much.”, I said</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(We then go to some of the stand were it had caramel apples for people to eat freely, I’m not a huge fan of apples if I have a choice so I declined)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’m more into chips, mushrooms, pickles, sour candy and sandwich style food, like burritos or burgers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you're in luck my boy! There’s a single burrito stand next to the drinks, hope you like it”, one of the adult beastmen happily told me</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>YEAH! I WOULD LIKE SOME BURRITOS! DO THEY HAVE SHRIMP?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks!”, I told</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your welcome… Say, you seem to look… rough. Did anything happen to you?” The adult said with a bit of concern</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh… Ummm…. hmmmm…..</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah. Just got through some dust which dirtied me a bit, that’s all.”, I answered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Adult responded with satisfaction</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank gosh, don’t want much suspicions. It’s nice he was looking out for me though.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(We began to walk to where the burrito stand is claimed to be at, until you noticed a colored wolf, one with a color and a detective style trench-coat, shedding tears as he stands tall among the masses. I stared at him, to which Michiru notices as well)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>….wow...that feels like it has some sort of powerful message.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe I would be like him if I were in his position.”, I told my friend</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would agree as well…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(The wolf began to speak)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a nice smell….. It’s a smell of beasts filled with joy and happiness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”, Michiru questioned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Celebrate… It is a festival that Beastmen have waited for, for a thousand years…”, the Wolf answered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… I understand that pretty well.”, I replied</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh….. So you think….”, Wolf commented</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, let’s keep going. We need to get that burrito for you!”, Michiru reminded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(We resumed to walking towards the stand, as I’m reminded of the reality of the current situation of the city, as I always was since I take things usually seriously)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thousands of years…. For that long? Would that make Beastmen stubborn towards peace? Would that mean they know better?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>….How does he know that…. I’m human?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh wait….FUCK! He’s a Wolf right? I just hope it doesn’t get bad. I just only h-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Earth to Junior!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I lost focus on my mind as my friend talks to me)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Were here that quick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah? Of course!”, Michiru happily said</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I looked at the stand, it seems like it has a nice collection for a burrito stand…)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>OH SHOOT! SHRIMP BURRITOS?! Wait, how did…..I hope someone in this city doesn’t get offended. Sorry…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I took the shrimp burrito with sour cream, cheese, rice, guacamole and saute mushrooms (YESSSSSSSS) with both excitement and guilt along with a drink. While Chiru gets… a beer cup..)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*Sniff* *Sniff*</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chiru! Why are you drinking that?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Junior, this is our time for one, cut some slack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you're 17. Drinking it with that much would make you drunk.”, I argued with  great concern</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Junior…C’mon!”, Michiru pouted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm gonna take the third route aren’t I? Fucking jeez, this is not gonna end well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok. Just drink it once we get somewhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh. Oookay-”, Michiru teased</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, that’s a bit settled with, now we just need to explore a bit while I-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite the pair of Gluttons I see.”, A Familiar voice is heard</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh…..</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>(Yeah, Mari appears again, despite what we said about us being strangers, and she’s a bit bothered, by us)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Knew you have more of it in ya two.”, Mari said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey… You’re that weasel!”, Michiru angrily pointed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weasel? Wait are you a ferret?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mink, I’m a dang mink fellas! Comparing me with those cheap furred fellas? HMPH!”, Mari ranted</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I do not like where this is going</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Worried that something might happen due to a type of mischievous character arguing with us like this, I looked around the area in case something would go wrong. I would honestly prefer arguing with her, because I usually argue for reason but considering the situation we are in, and how much we suffered for, I tend to mentally keep myself in check to look out, especially what happened… before)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmmmmmmmmmmmm, huh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Yep, fucking knew something was there. A more animal shaped monkey beastmen, right behind Michiru. Took out of pipe to point it at him)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t you fucking dare</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(The Monkey stared at me with a bit of fear (Well yeah, he was caught unexpectedly) but I still kept on my toes, as I walked towards him underneath Michiru while she’s distracted with Mari)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>NOPE!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(As soon as he moved towards the wallet, I leaped onto him like a ball, tackling him with my pipe as I grappled him, to which I responded by holding him like a cage as he tried to struggle. Well, until he removed himself off of me for the last second, then I grabbed his legged paw as he starts bouncing off)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?”, both said</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(For some dang reason, he legs have more power than me, making me latch on him as if he were the balloon and I’m Tarzan)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>NONONONO SHIT SHIT</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I get dragged across the floor, scratching my clothes as I try to use his leg as a ladder of my hands to the wallet. However, I was too scared of what is going on, until my weight goes over him, making both of us roll around the place)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>AHH NO FUCK ARGH NO! SHIT OH FUCK! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! NO YOU WONT GET THAT WALLE- FUCK THAT HURT! WHY DO I FEEL SO WRONG WITH MY HEAD?! FEELS ALL OVER THE PLACE WITH ME ROLLING!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(For what seems to be around 2 minutes (Can’t tell if I’m rolling), I finally got the wallet as I gone a bit on top of him, felt a big bump along the way)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank fuck</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chiru! I got it for you!”, I yelled </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I realized that for some reason, we rolled onto a dark alleyway off of the festival, which was a bit weird for the roll to travel that far)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okaay, now I just need t-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Then somehow, the fucking Mink slapped the wallet off my hand as I was distracted (Despite me paying attention by looking forward) behind me. For which the monkey did acrobatics to fly up and catch it!)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FUCKING WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYy</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man, you are quite the roller kid. Too bad it won’t be enough for a city like this.”, Mari taunted</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Am. no. fucking. Fighter either.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WE NEED THAT MONEY! I DON’T WANT TO BE A <em>FUCKING LEECH!”</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too bad so sad, well, see ya!”, Mari said as she ran off towards the direction to where the monkey ran off</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“GO FUCK YOURSELF!”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I know she was a conman, one that would do anything for her schemes, yet…. I felt betrayed…. I can’t help but feel as if my heart was filled with suffering and grief for someone who saved me…. Did she save us because it was already a plan she made all along? Guess so)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>NOO PLEASE!!! NOOOOO…. Noooo……. Why…. no nonno nono ononononoonontotrnonononononononono</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I curled up into a ball as I knew that it was my fault for losing that cash for Michiru, how I was responsible for it all)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Michiru ran up to me as she realized what happened)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Junior! Are you okay?!”, Michiru asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m sure.”, I tried to stand up as I felt dizzy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>fucking damn it</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it! Gosh fucking….”, Michiru started to get angry before….</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“JUNIOR LOOK OUT!”, Michiru yelled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I looked behind me as I realized that the bump I had on the steel beams maybe made the thing go into cablowey) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*BOOM*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I ran up to her for cover as we try to run away from any sort of danger)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*CREEEEAAAAKKKK*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(And then the Tv tower began to fell off)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKWDWJ)W)DMOIWDMOPWODJOPWJFOIEJNOIFJ)WNWOJ)IFJ)IWJ)IFJ)EIJOIFMWDMPOW)SDIOMW)DM)OWMD)OQD_WK)DMW)MDOIWMD)WDJIWJ)IFJD</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(My friend began to run onto the direction of the Tower as she notices an old man walking through the road, I tried to do the same but for her to gain more speed for us)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(I then just realized that we don’t have enough time. Even after Chiru pushed the Old Goat guy out of the way, we still don’t have enough milliseconds to safely run from the falling tower) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Until suddenly)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*PMFH*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I felt a sudden pressure behind me that is making me go really fast, which was just in time before the tower fell onto any of us. I got up as I was landed with my body laying on the floor, and then I saw the same person we saw earlier, the crying wolf that is)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You! You were the one that wrecked the festival didn’t you?!”, The Wolf yelled to Michiru as he hold her </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-wha, no! I-I didn’t! It feel after I heard a loud noise from my friend rolling around with that pickpocket.”, Michiru explained</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AND HE MADE IT EXPLODE?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(The Wolf then looks at me, notices that I was the friend she was talking about, to which he proceeds to walk up to me menacingly) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU <strong>FILTH!</strong>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(He grabbed me by the collars, screaming into my face as I see the depths of one's rage at the very end of my reality. He was also holding my skin along with the collars, to which he tightens them with my big hands)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU SCUM! YOU APE! ACCIDENTS LIKE YOU SHOULDN’T DESERVE TO LIVE!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(He then proceeds to slam me into the wall while holding me, I’m already in too much shock to properly talk to him)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HEY! DON’T TALK TO MY FRIEND LIKE THAT! HE ISN’T THE CULPRIT!”, Michiru yelled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then who?”, the Wolf aggressively questions</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-It was that one guy, the one near the pillars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The pillars? That guy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(He proceeds to let go of me, making me slide through the wall into the ground as he’s sniffing from the scene of the crime. Then he said)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry…. This seems to have been a misunderstanding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(He run off to a dark alleyway, leaving me on the floor as I laid there, still from shock)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Junior! Junior are you okay?!”, My friend said as she tried to help me up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I….. I don’t know….. I think I can move…”, I uttered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry that this happened to you. I should’ve intervened!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know… It isn’t your fault, you’re just scared from that after all… Let’s just go off somewhere… Like the pickpocket right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I’m not ignoring my pain, I know I’m not okay but we still need to find a path from him. We both gone to the direction to where the thief ran off, even after a good amount of time, there is still no sign of him or Mari (Fucking….))</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey… I still have that burrito.”, Michiru states, trying to cheer me up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? *Wheeze* Gosh. Is it messy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually no. Let’s keep it until we wrap things up for today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okey dokey lokey.”, I responded</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now where would he potentially be despite being nim-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT? AGAIN?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Another explosion came off, this time being around a distance near another alleyway. We ran towards to where it’s exposing smoke)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn Beastmen, selling your hide to those humans! Bastards! You are even worth using my claws to drive them into your fragile skulls! My fists would be more than enough for the likes of scum AS YOU!”, the Wolf yelled with a deranged face as he stared down two other beastmen, one being a lion and another a deer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Another fight breaks out as the Lion begins doing a Roar cry, summoning a big shockwave as we both covered our ears. Both of them try to attack the wolf at once with the deer trying to hit a weakspot as a sneak attack. Yet, the Wolf maneuvers that with ease as he pins the deer into an uncomfortable position)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck…. Fuck…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me go!”, the Deer cried</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, after all of what you both did, you have the guts to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You lost the pride of a Beastmen and for that, you lost the pride of a deer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*CRACK*</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(The Wolf then rips his antlers into 2, completely breaking them with his own arms. Another thing that brought me shock, and a bit of trauma, that’s great)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(The Lion then begins to snatch up the wolf)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop right there, greenhorn!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Branding me as a greenhorn…”. The Wolf snarled</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(He then uses the broken antles to freaking smash them onto the lion, knocking him away from the wolf into the air and FREAKING JUMPS HIGH UP TO LAND A BIG PUNCH ONTO HIM. WHAT?!)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you fucking kidding me?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How can he-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*GRAB*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK FUCKFU FKCJ FUCK FUCK FUCK! WHY AM I UP! I.. .CAN’T… BREATHE…..</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(</span>
  </em>
  <span>Another wolf begins strangling me from behind with his arms tightened while he grabs Michiru with his other arm, wrapping us like a rubber hand. I try to punch his face behind but they don’t have enough force to knock him off of me</span>
  <em>
    <span>)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>URHG HELP HELP HELP FUCK NO PLESSAS FME DKWO</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you dare to move! These two lives are done for!”. The Other Wolf threatened</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whose life is done?”, the Blue Wolf said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(He seemed to flash stepped behind him, since he appears by milliseconds before kicking him out to the face, which knocks us off of the other wolf by force. We got up to see him pummeling him down like a pinata being attacked by a candy hungry child)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on! That’s horrible!”, Michiru persuaded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell if he’s gonna die or not!”, I said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(The Wolf then knocks him towards the other two knocked out beastmen, looking like he’s ready to pummel them to death)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough isn’t it? They’re already knocked out!”, Michiru called the Wolf out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They ruined the festival, so don’t try to stop me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop you? Who’s gonna react once they know you killed someo-”, I chimed in</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DON’T UTTER ANOTHER WORD <strong><em>HUMAN!</em></strong>”, the Wolf yelled</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(That kind of got me to shut up)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is right! Those are beastmen you are pummeling to!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These guys are hired by humans. That alone makes them a disgrace to all beastmen…. On second thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(The Wolf begins to stare cold center into my eyes, before snarling as if he’s ready to pounce me like the rest of them as I pointed my pipe straight at him for defense, shaking like a leaf)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO! <strong>DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE!</strong>”, Michiru practically screamed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(I’m too scared to do much of anything, this isn’t anything like I experienced in my life, so new to it, so… fragile, which made sense)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said! Don’t. You. FUCKING. <strong>DARE!</strong>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(The tail began to puff up again, this time at a bigger rate than the time I used it to make that campfire all those months ago. She caught me as she smacked him away, launching him quite far out. We both began coming up to him on the floor)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? Why are you fighting these beastmen, your own people? Isn’t this a “Beastmen Paradise”?! Why are you going after him?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chiru… What did you expe-”, I tried to argue as I thought that a city would likely have fights and crime as usual, the opposite of what Michiru seemed to have believed in that regard</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please… Not now….”, Michiru told me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is exactly why. Humans are enemies of this city. Including that one.”, the Wolf says, talking about me</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Michiru holds me tighter from the comment)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I felt better just by that</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are not! People like him are the reason why I made it this far! After all… I was also a human…. Once…. Like, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a human…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(The Wolf then looks at her, amused to the thought)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With that appearance?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Are we really gonna go in there?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the night concludes itself for the day, both Michiru and Junior find themselves a place to live in along with a Human-Hating Wolf that has a bit of a chip on his shoulder. Then, realizing that Michiru still doesn't have an ID for her hybrid claim, they both embark on their very first day, while not only leads to one messy night but also leads to something a bit more horrifying.....</p>
<p>Junior.....<br/>Obtains a Cosmic Power.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Location: Middle of nowhere of some town in Japan<br/>Date: Do not know<br/>Year: 2020?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ok… Ok…. Finally… Less time wasted the better.</p>
<p>(Thankfully, I seem to get to town without wasting a whole day, which to me is good since I’ll waste less time from here to home. When I was walking around town, which seemed more or less normal for such a modern Japanese town, I honestly felt embarrassed by a lot, mostly because Japan was the one country that I wanted to go to solo, since I’ve never told anyone about that, since to some,  it’s considered “Weeby” to do, (Dang it stereotypes, I just wanted to find a relaxing atmosphere). So that means I actually achieved it, just not in the way I exactly wanted it to be)</p>
<p>Just don’t make any attentiooooon…… dont make them look at you……… dont… make them… look.. at … you…..</p>
<p>(I try to find any sort of reference of a town hall, considering I might get some actual guidance in just what is going on for me, even if they might not get it)</p>
<p>(As I walk around the district, I see just normal people going around in the distance as if it’s any normal day… Well, except for for a certain newspaper vendor that I see nearby, with nobody near it. I decided to take it because, I mean, there's nothing else to it so I would probably need some context of any sort)</p>
<p>?!</p>
<p>(Upon reading it, I can barely see what it’s saying (Go Figure) but the imagery looks kind of…. Negative or at least serious, it have some big kanjis covered in a red block)</p>
<p>Uhhhhh what the fuck is that?</p>
<p> (The image was some sort of shadow that looks a bit like a human, but at the same time….. It looks….. Animalistic, with it’s hunched posture, tips from the fingers and eyes that seem to glow an unusual light)</p>
<p>huh….</p>
<p>(I put the paper on my stomach, thinking it’s just like another big foot thing)</p>
<p>(I placed it back to view again and see other image that shows what looks like to be a protest, with signs that show a similar fashion to the ones I saw when I was walking through the road)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Are they believing this? Are they just overreacting? Yeah they are, they obviously are</p>
<p>(I took the newspaper for a reference in case as I begin to walk further down into the sides of the buildings, hoping to see anyone to help me)</p>
<p>Nevermind about that, I need to find someone to help me, right here and now.</p>
<p>(As I walked, I noticed about 2 things, 1. Things are a bit quiet around here for the day time, 2. No one is wearing masks at all and 3. the behaviors that I'm seeing are a bit off. Some are looking in multiple directions while others seem more or less robotic. That was only half of it though, most of them seem fine. Well, except for some groups of punk-like people that are around the place…. Yet, they seem… Older, they're definitely not delinquents from the School grounds, they’re something else entirely)</p>
<p>Where do I have to go? I seriously don’t have a single clue, I can’t just ask someone here because I don’t know Japanese at all and I would freaking embarrass myself. Mom…. please…. I hope you're here at this moment……</p>
<p>(I thought of many memories of my mom, the one who I treasured the most, who was with me throughout almost all of my life, with the simple exception being when I’m with my dads for a some weekends when I was in Omaha, and when I was with him for four months at one point around 2011 I believe… I remember breaking the glass by ramming into it when I was just a child, her making songs out of my name plastered in some lyrics, hugging me when no one else did, having a gentle nature around me. I miss it dearly, I cried throughout this whole short trip just for simply that)</p>
<p>“We need some help over here!”</p>
<p>HUH?!</p>
<p>YEah… ummm.. Noo… Did I just hear…?</p>
<p>“We need to do something about this lil punk in here!”</p>
<p>(Yeah, apparently, I can hear fucking English of all things in Japan. Don’t know why if it’s a freaking small town)</p>
<p>(I ran to the direction of the voice. The sight I was beholden was… something…. It was at the edge of the town, where the part after that is meadows upon meadows of land. There are a lot of people swarming around outside that one house, which looks like a medium normal American suburb house with a backyard. Most of them seem normal, but the punks seem to be more aggressive about the situation)</p>
<p>“What is going on there?!”<br/>“GET THAT RAT OUT OF THERE!”</p>
<p>“What are we gonna do?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We need to do something before it’s too late!”</p>
<p>YEAH! I'M DEFINITELY NOT DREAMING!</p>
<p>(In front are what seem to be the house owners of the place. They seem to be like your normal Japanese Couple of sorts, except the guy of the couple has brown hair with a slick back while the other looks more for of what you might expect, skinny, clean,  dark haired, and such)</p>
<p>“Okay. Listen up people, we kind of have a sticky situation. It seems like there IS a problem that we were all predicting in the first place…. Ladies and Gentlemen… I think there is someone in this house that is behind me…. A Beastmen.”, the Husband said</p>
<p>(Then the crowd became louder and vibrant over the revelation, some asking to kill it while others are asking it to be set off outside)</p>
<p>“Now, is there anyone willing to go near it?”</p>
<p>(Before things could get hairy, I got through the crowd (With my mask of course), which was a really heavy experience. I don’t know why I’m doing this, this seems scary to me… but I think I need some sort of context into what the fuck is going on)</p>
<p>“Hey… Um… Excuse me? Excuse me?!”</p>
<p>(My unique appearance (Being an American with an afro and a mustache can get you attention) caught the eye of the couple)</p>
<p>“Wait a minute. You can speak Japanese?”</p>
<p>“U-ummmmm…… Uhhhhh…” I said with embarrassment of speaking to strangers</p>
<p>“Sakura, just wait for the answer before we assume.”, his wife said</p>
<p>“Oh….. I think I can… I mean…. In this case of the situation I-”</p>
<p>“Well, it looks like a Gaijin is gonna be our way in helping this case. Say, umm, what’s your name?”, Sakura said</p>
<p>“Oh…. Junior….”</p>
<p>“Ok Junior, I’ll let the crowd calm down….”</p>
<p>“Okay! Listen up people, we already have one volunteer, so we won’t need anybody else!”</p>
<p>(Then the crowd roared again)</p>
<p>“WHAT?! THIS KID OUT OF ANY OF US? WHAT ARE YOU A FUCKING JOKE?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you seriously gonna have some random American dolt solve this problem? What has this town gone into?!”</p>
<p>“I don’t mean to be rude but having a teen to rely on doing this task isn’t that reliable! Please, I beg you to pick someone else!”</p>
<p>“Oh no… I hope that kid is alright, something tells me that it’s not gonna end well.”</p>
<p>(Shortly after that, Sakura told me to come inside to talk about what's going on. As we got in, the living room looked quite different from the outside, it had a blue and white color palette but the structure has a low table, the floors were soft with green mixing with the white, slideable doors and a backyard that has a sand floor. Sakura locked the door behind us before talking)</p>
<p>“Okay, Junior. We need your help about something.”</p>
<p>“W-wait a minute. Why me out of the rest? You don’t even know me.”</p>
<p>“Because we can tell that you are new here. You seem confused, have no sense of direction, looking all over the place with concern. Someone like that is also likely to not be put up with all of this crap the town has been giving lately.”, Sakura explained</p>
<p>“Oh..”</p>
<p>“That and.. Well… your appearance gives you that nice kid vibe in a way.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Thanks!”, I said </p>
<p>“Anyway, my name is Sakura and my wifes is Hiro.”</p>
<p>“Hellllooo!”, Hiro happily greeted with her hand waving pretty fast</p>
<p>“Okay… Umm… What do you mean by… “Crap”?”</p>
<p>“Eh? You have no idea?”</p>
<p>“No, other than Beastman but I don’t know that either.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean? Everyone in the world knows it.”</p>
<p>Wait what?!</p>
<p>(I looked at him with a shocked expression, as if the whole world was crumbling at my feet)</p>
<p>“Oh. You actually do not know.”</p>
<p>“Yeah…. I don’t.”</p>
<p>“Well, besides that. You have to see it for yourself, he’s being paranoid around the back of the house on the upper floor. He’s afraid that someone is gonna take him out and kill him. If we can’t act fast, the hunters would do it by force. We’ll explain the situation going around later. Seems like you truly don’t know what’s been happening recently.”, Sakura said</p>
<p>“Ok…. Do I need to be careful?”</p>
<p>“In terms of safety, not really, he won’t hurt you. Just make him escape by giving him the push he needs. Fake it as if it was an accident towards the crowd and it would maybe buy him some time to be out of there.”</p>
<p>“Why is he being hunted?”</p>
<p>“Simple, while this town isn’t really against Beastmen. The Hunters are. They came around here two weeks ago and they are living here as if it was a motel. They are ruthless into getting what they want.”</p>
<p>“They would also commit crimes against humanity to do so. Only against them.”, Hiro chimed in</p>
<p>“But…. why?”</p>
<p>“Honestly. We don’t know. We’ll have your back.”</p>
<p>“Ok….. Ok….</p>
<p>(I slowly got upstairs into the short hallway, where it had up to 4 sliding doors, two on each side that are distant from each other. I tiptoed to the left one as I hear scrambling noises. I slowly slide the door through, to which I’m greeted with a normal calm room. Nothing special… Until…)</p>
<p>*Bush… Creak*</p>
<p>*Tat-tatat*</p>
<p>(I hear noises of hangers from the closet, moving around rapidly as a figure swarming around)</p>
<p>“Ummm. Hello? I don’t know what is going on, but I don’t mean to hurt you.”</p>
<p>(I got no response from that. So I walked further)</p>
<p>“I don’t know what Beastmen are honestly. I kind of just came to town with no sense of context at all….. Um….. I’m kind of scared of this too.”</p>
<p>(As I got next to the closet, I slowly got myself in there, leaving the sliding door open in case. I checked the hangers, the clothes, the blankets, some caskets but none of them seem off.)</p>
<p>“Please, let’s just… calm down and I can help you…”</p>
<p>(Then, I saw nothing. So I decided to get off the closet…)</p>
<p>*Brush*</p>
<p>(Until I felt something on my head. I was shocked again, holding very still as I listened to the noise that might come, yet it did not. I tried to put my phone on flashlight mode. Seeing nothing until…)</p>
<p>*GASP*</p>
<p>(I looked up)</p>
<p>“AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!”</p>
<p>(And then it went black)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Animosity: Some Dark Alleyway<br/>Present Day, 2021</p>
<p>“With that appearance?”, the Wolf commented</p>
<p>“A-appearance? No seriously, I was a human originally!”, Michiru tried to persuade the cold Wolf</p>
<p>“You look more like a tanuki.”</p>
<p>“Tanuki?! I’m a raccoon! (I don’t even like Tanuki’s)”, she muttered </p>
<p>“You lack the stripes on your tail, more than enough to be considered a tanuki. Trying to convince me with a tactic like that is a bit clever, but I’ve already seen worse.”, Wolf argued</p>
<p>“B-but…. But I wasn’t try-”</p>
<p>“Shut it. Let’s move.”</p>
<p>(He acted all of this as if he didn’t notice my existence, at all. That is, pretty cold. The two began to walk through the alleyway, with Michiru looking at me as I was behind her as I caught up with them. The Wolf begin to tie up the remaining beastmen as we watch him do so)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think many beastmen like him defy physics just like that?”, Michiru asked to me</p>
<p>“Well… Considering he has a human body with the power of an animal, maybe it’s a bit more realistic that the combination would make things that humans thought to be impossible, possible.”</p>
<p>“Hey, human, stop using that sickening language like that. It’s born of nothing but the misery of others.”, the Wolf growled as he ties the last remaining </p>
<p>“We're new to this, of course we’re gonna theorize about your tricks.”, I argued</p>
<p>“You wanna play rough human? I will make sure we will play rough.”, the Wolf angrily threatened</p>
<p>“Hey! What did I say?”, Michiru intervened<br/>………….</p>
<p>“Fine…. I don’t care much about that crap anyway.”</p>
<p>………….</p>
<p>“Sooo…. Junior, do you want me to carry you?”</p>
<p>Again?</p>
<p>“Why? Aren’t we just gonna walk though?”</p>
<p>“Well, considering that he’s moving around as a wolf, it’s better to just keep up to speed with mine as I carry you.”</p>
<p>“Okay….. Just don’t make it scary.”, I pleaded</p>
<p>“Sure!”,</p>
<p>(The Tanuki proceeds to pick me up similar to a style of a young kid sitting on a Mall Santa’s knee, as she goes though the rooftops, running with them as the Wolf in front does the same. Pretty much scared me, but the posture I was in made things a bit better to feel safe. We jumped down under another alleyway, with her letting me go and checking if I was alright, to which I assured her I was)</p>
<p>“So, where are you taking uuuuussss- oh my gosh!”, Michiru said</p>
<p>(Upon looking at what she was reacting, I saw the same Wolf, not being a wolf anymore and more like a human….oid)</p>
<p>“Wow… Uh, like…. I mean-”</p>
<p>“How long do you plan on staying in that form? Just change back into human.”</p>
<p>“I… I can’t, that’s what I was trying to say.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we do mean it when we say that she was once a human, considering that something happened to her than made her like this, which is why we went here in the first place.”, I explained</p>
<p>(He glares at me for a bit before turning around and moving forward, probably believing in me this time about Michiru’s “condition”)</p>
<p>“Huh, he does look striking in that form.”</p>
<p>“No comment.”, I said</p>
<p>(We followed him to the streets, which looked something out of a vibrant neon setting. Even though it’s still night time, the beastmen are in human forms despite being told that they did the opposite, probably for crime related reasons I assume in this case)</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” The Wolf wondered</p>
<p>“Well, it’s just that I thought beastmen were on some sort of schedule on when to transform from beast to human.”, Michiru said with a bit of a confused expression</p>
<p>“Those forms are only for the festival, to celebrate them as beastmen in the city, it is not a schedule, it’s normal.”</p>
<p>“Wait, really?", Michiru said with surprise</p>
<p>“I kind of expected that, after all, anniversaries are a big thing and I assume that Beast forms are used for physical related activities like crime or brawlings at some random bar.”, I said</p>
<p>“Not too shabby for a human.”, the Wolf nodded</p>
<p>“Seriously, stop with that motif.”, I said with a serious expression</p>
<p>“How about you stop with that attitude?”, Wolf said</p>
<p>(Still can’t believe that he holds a grudge to someone he doesn’t know much about, one who didn’t do much of anything wrong. Then again people can do that a lot, I guess)</p>
<p>“Wait, I thought everyone used their beast form all the time?”, Michiru whined while slobbing her arms around</p>
<p>“Don’t say something so human-like.”</p>
<p>(Michiru bitterly mumbles to herself as the Wolf continues forward)</p>
<p>“I kind of find it hypocritical of his attitude. Acting like he supports Beastmens existence while not giving any humans any slim of chance.”, I said</p>
<p>“Junior, he’s probably saying that to cope.”</p>
<p>“Still though…”</p>
<p> (This leads us to an apartment, to where two other people seem to live in, one being a middle aged woman with a short shaped body and the other being a bearded older man with a tall structure. Once we came inside, the first thing they did was put a tape on my friends nose, which, once ripped of, revealed blue underneath)</p>
<p>“What is that?”, Michiru wondered</p>
<p>“A Beastmen marker, a simple but effective way of examination. You are, without a doubt, a beastmen.”, the Older man said</p>
<p>“But wait, I-”</p>
<p>“Now, as for you young boy, would you kindly take a step over there? It would be good to chec-”</p>
<p>“No need for it, he’s a human.”, the Wolf said</p>
<p>“What? Really now. A Human in Animacity? Huh, that is quite the surprise but not too unexpected.”</p>
<p>Not too unexpected? I thought people around Japan generally hate them on all fronts? Then again I am thinking about a whole population so there are probably exceptions that would happen…</p>
<p>“What is your name son?”, the Older man wondered</p>
<p>“Junior.”</p>
<p>“Well then, what brings you here Junior?”</p>
<p>(I stood a bit straight up, feeling more comfortable around his calm nature)</p>
<p>“Well, I was with Michiru, the Tanuki, who was my only friend I’ve ever had. We met around at a town where she had some sort of condition that made her into who she is now, making us into outcasts due to our relationship. We have been on the run for months just to find this city, and now that we are here, all I could feel is relief. Look, I don’t want to see my friend hurt, she really is my only friend as well as the only person I have in my life. So please don’t hate me…”</p>
<p>“Whoa son, we are not looking to hurt you or your friend there, we are just looking out, that’s all.”, the Older Man assured me</p>
<p>“I know… It’s just that I already have someone generalizing me for who I am…”</p>
<p>(The man looks at the Wolf with a glare)</p>
<p>“What? It’s true that’s what he is, just like other humans before him.”</p>
<p>“Not now Shirou.”, the Older man said, confirming his name<br/>…………………..</p>
<p>“Wait a minute, you are an American right Junior?”, The Older man wondered</p>
<p>“Yeah, I am.”</p>
<p>“Have you been to Japan on a trip or something else beforehand?”, Shirou chimed in with a look as if he's finding me suspicious </p>
<p>“Actually, no. I was practically homeless before I went to Michirus hometown.”</p>
<p>(They, except for Michiru, looked at me with a bit of surprise)</p>
<p>“Really? Is anyone from your family with you?”</p>
<p>“..........No….”</p>
<p>“Then how?”</p>
<p>“That’s… A bit complicated, you see, I was only around in California from the United States. I….. lived there for around 4 or so years, which beforehand I was living in Omaha Nebraska for most of my life. I went to bed just like any other day on the second floor. And then, there I was, laying on a bed mattress in the middle of nowhere in Japan, with nothing but some clothes, a phone, wallet and a medical mask. I don’t know how I came there, any traces of my family are nowhere to be found…. I miss them so much, and so dearly….”</p>
<p>“So you're telling me that something happened to you that made you lose everything and you don’t know why?”, Shirou said</p>
<p>“Yes!”</p>
<p>“How can we believe that? How can we be convinced that it’s the case? It could all be just a lie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I have my phone with my parents!”, I claimed as I brought my phone to them, not before I browse to those pictures</p>
<p>(They checked on the phone to see the faces of the parents I was talking about, including ones that involved me)</p>
<p>“Huh, yeah these are definitely convincing…”, the Older man said</p>
<p>“How can they? They are probably staged.”, Shirou questioned</p>
<p>“Staged? Look at these faces and you can see the similarities from him. They are his parents.”</p>
<p>……………..</p>
<p>“Huh, I guess I’ll take your word for it…for now….”, Shirou said, with a slight hint of doubt</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, he was with me throughout our whole journey, watching over me as well as making safe decisions for the both of us and while we didn’t really talk much until a few months ago, we knew that we have to relied on each other, as friends…”, Michiru stated</p>
<p>…………….</p>
<p>“Wait a minute… How do you even know Japanese that fluently when you don’t seem that accustomed to it? I remember that even some foreigners that were educated with the language can have some issue with it.”</p>
<p>“Simple, I hear you all in English.”</p>
<p>(This catches them by even more surprise, more so than usual, even Shirou is caught off-guard)</p>
<p>“W-what do you mean you can hear us in English son?” the Older Man questioned</p>
<p>“Just that. Even though I can’t read Japanese, especially since I usually don't need it as much, I can hear you all with fluent English. I don’t know why, but it's just like that.”, I explained</p>
<p>“Okay, that is really weird…”</p>
<p>“I know….”</p>
<p>(We all went a bit silent for a minute before…)</p>
<p>“Hmmm, this doesn’t seem to be possible. Humans are humans while Beastmen are beastmen. It’s decided from the beginning and it wouldn’t change that.”, Shirou said</p>
<p>“I am sure it was a disease, considering Junior calls it a “Condition” usually.”, Michiru states</p>
<p>“Disease? A “condition”?”, Shirou wondered</p>
<p>“Yeah! A disease! There has to be anyone like me in this town right?”</p>
<p>“No, there is no one like that, at all.”</p>
<p>“Never heard of it.”, Older Man says</p>
<p>“What do you mean?! A disease! A Beastman disease, there has to be!”</p>
<p>“Don’t be so loud Chiru just calm down…”</p>
<p>“But I need to know! There has to be anyone, anyone is in this town with a similar condition to me right?!”, Michiru yells as she gets more desperate</p>
<p>“There is no one like that.”, Shirou assured</p>
<p>(Michiru looks up to him, before slowly frowning down, being utterly defeated. It’s already hurting me to see her like that, making me hold her around her back, making my stomach feeling more fragile and sensitive)</p>
<p>“Lately, there have been strange diseases regarding human delusions, so I recommend getting a che-”</p>
<p>(Not gonna lie, I felt pretty insulted by that, intentional or not)</p>
<p>“It’s not, at all. Why else has she been locked in her house for almost a whole freaking year?!”, I said not being too loud</p>
<p>“Gem! Don’t say it like that!!”, the Older woman comes in</p>
<p>(The Older Woman walks up to the conversation, upsetted by Gem’s comment)</p>
<p>“I swear, you have no delicacy at all.”</p>
<p>(She’s goes around to look at us)</p>
<p>“You’re Miss Kagemori right?</p>
<p>“Oh, yes I am! Michiru Kagemori!”, she happily says as she bounces up to greet her</p>
<p>“And who might you be, young man?”</p>
<p>“Junior.”</p>
<p>“Good, good. I’m Melissa, and while you can see Gem being like this, he is the Director for the Beastmen Life Association. It is also our job to help newcomers with their troubles. In any case Michiru, you’ll go to the council tomorrow for your Beast Registration.”</p>
<p>(The woman hands the paper to Michiru, who reads it for a bit before looking at them with concern)</p>
<p>“I’m telling you guys! I’m seriously not a Beastman! For a Beast Registration… I…”, </p>
<p>“Even so…”, Melissa said with concern</p>
<p>(Then I realized something)</p>
<p>“What about the student credentials?”, I said</p>
<p>“Oh yeaaaaaaaaaah, the credentials!”, Michiru said excitedly </p>
<p>“What do you mean by that?”, Shirou wondered</p>
<p>“They show you your blood type as well as who you are. They are kept safe for personal reasons like credit cards.”, I explained</p>
<p>“Yes! This includes different blood types for both of the species, meaning that would be enough proof that I wasn’t originally a Beastmen!”</p>
<p>“Well…. Except we can’t do that…”, I said</p>
<p>“Wait?! Why not?!”</p>
<p>(I shrugged my shoulders)</p>
<p>“Uhh……… Well, it did include a acrobatic monkey and a mink (Fucking asshole).” I described, muttering those last two words</p>
<p>“Monkey an a mi-”, Michiru wonder till she realized exactly what I meant</p>
<p>(She then just stood there, shocked that it was on her wallet the whole time, meaning that it’s taken from them)</p>
<p>“Yeah… It was in my wallet…”</p>
<p>“Oh… Well sorry, you have to give up on that.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?!”<br/>“If something gets taken from you in Animacity, chances of getting it back are quite slim…”, Gem assured about stuff that gets stolen</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, that’s fucking great….<br/>…………………..</p>
<p>(Michiru looks even more devastated than right before, I don’t know what to do but silently grief for her, heck she didn’t even budge for a bit)</p>
<p>It would be okay Chiru, please… please don’t cry…… please…… fucking dang it… why.. WHY?! MINK YOU FUCKING….. *sigh*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about you two go to sleep? You both look very tired.”, Melissa advised us </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(We walked towards the “Bedroom” which looked more like a storage room with a makeshift bed, boxes and books. Kind of like the atmosphere though)</p>
<p>“The bed is clean so…”, Melissa said</p>
<p>“It’s ok, we’ve been used to being homeless anyway.”, Michiru noted</p>
<p>(We had a bit of a depressing silence from that, especially considering it’s reminding us about that whole trip, and how it made us see things)</p>
<p>“If there’s anything you two don’t get, ask Shirou.”</p>
<p>“Actually.”</p>
<p>(I stepped in to Melissa as I have something to say, while a Crow comes out and bonks Michiru on the forehead)</p>
<p>“I actually wanted to talk to you.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah… I do.”</p>
<p>“Why is that young man?”</p>
<p>“Well, you didn’t hear what I said earlier regarding how I came here and…. It’s pretty unique and I just wanted someone else to know.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I think I have the time, tonight’s been pretty quiet so far.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.”, I relieved </p>
<p>(We walked upstairs to the roof of the building, it’s a bit cold but not too much. I stand on the side while Melissa. I don’t know why we did but I asked beforehand since I liked the view)</p>
<p>“So. What happened?”</p>
<p>………………</p>
<p>“Umm. Well, it started when I was in California, in the US. I lived with my mom, older sister and an aunt.  I lived there for around 4 years, while beforehand I was in Omaha Nebraska for most of my life. We, usually in the house, due to the Quarantine.”</p>
<p>“Quarantine? How come there’s a Quarantine in the first place?”</p>
<p>“I’ll explain later.”</p>
<p>(I then stated my story again, along with the trips that I’ve taken after that. Being lonely, homeless, being lost in thought in many ways. It’s a bit like a nightmare, to hide that much to everything else)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh dear… I’m…. I'm so sorry to hear that… To carry the burden of having everything taken away from you by a split second. That seems, horrifying…”</p>
<p>“It is… and well… it’s okay I guess, it’s not like it’s your fault.”</p>
<p>“Still though…”</p>
<p>(We started out in silence, looking at the nightly sky)</p>
<p>“To have that taken away for just a millisecond? I-I don’t even know what to feel, what to believe. All that I’ve witnessed, the Beastmen, the Racism, the Hunters. I still can’t believe if it’s all real.”</p>
<p>………………...</p>
<p>“Am I staring into nothingness? We, her and me, made it so far and yet I felt…. Empty… from Exhaustion, from the Trauma, from… Everything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can relate to that. Feeling like everything you know was lost, to not know your purpose in life when you were with it for so long, I was through that before…”</p>
<p>(I looked at her when she begins on talking about herself)</p>
<p>“Before this City was built, I had to look for scraps of trash along with dirtied grasses in the forests near the coast, desperately trying to look for anything to digest along with what little of my family I had left.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One time, I grew more worried about my little wombie sister acting weird, thinking she was the big member of the pact, and yet she grew more desperate and aggressive… Then we found out that she witnessed the death of our kin, while she was looking out, she lied to us by saying that she was on a trip to find things, heh, that was a funny lie.”, Melissa said</p>
<p>“As more time had passed, around when the city was being built, more of our kin began to act the same as her, to the point where they took it out on eachother, ravaging their throats until we had to break it up, it was horrible…”</p>
<p>“Then… the Hunters came, and took them all…. Except for me… Simply because I was busy under a tree….”</p>
<p>“After that, I just… wandered, until I met a local homeowner that took me in for a bit, taughted me things that I’m using for this job I have right here, in Animacity. He was the only person beforehand that looked out for me when no one else did…..”</p>
<p>“Then what happened?”</p>
<p>“Well…. It’s simple really, others found out from a tiny mishap one day, threatened to take all of his cash and everything he worked for if he didn’t give up on me, he didn’t mind it at all. So…. He used the only time with his money to give me a chance to go into the city, just as when it was new to the public, right before they took everything and himself….”</p>
<p>“I walked for weeks, turning into what felt like years, hiding everything I have just to simply have any form of life… instead of “them”.”</p>
<p>“And you got here safely?”</p>
<p>“Yes, made a life out of it, had a good ‘ol time, stuff like that…. but…It did not, change the fact... . that the people that I belonged to, for my life, were just… gone…”, Melissa ended with a shed of a tear</p>
<p>“My gosh…. Do you have any idea why, other than you, people would do these things to you other than them being different?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is what hurts me. I don’t even know why they would do such a thing…. For no damn reason… It pains me so much to just think about it… Which is why I wished for newcomers such as you, Human or not, to never suffer like I did before, ever again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(We sat there silently, gazing once more into the misty sky as it covers with bits and drops of white sparks while being faded by the city lights)</p>
<p>“I’m just glad that we're talking like this…. Thank you…. I needed that.”</p>
<p>“Your welcome sweetie.”</p>
<p>…………………..</p>
<p>“You want to go back to bed while we come back inside?”</p>
<p>“Yeah…. I do.”</p>
<p>(And so we did, as I took a shower quite after Michiru did so as well)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gosh, this feels a bit cold, just like any other shower time before I get rinsed…</p>
<p>What would happen once we delved into this city….<br/>Would the unexpected happen?<br/>Would there be anyone watching us as I think?<br/>What activities would me and my friend would have fun with for the times to come…<br/>Would Shirou accept me for who I am?<br/>Would I….. Get worse treatment physically?</p>
<p>(These were some of the questions that were wrapping around my head like web bubbles, ones that bring out one idea to the next by connection. I decided to lay on the floor, considering I usually like laying on the floor sometimes whenever I feel like it)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H-hey…”</p>
<p>“What is it Michiru?”, I said</p>
<p>“I don't want you to sleep on the floor this time.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because it worries me, silly.”</p>
<p>“Then what do you want me to lay…. Oh, you mean on the same bed?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, like what friends do at slumber parties.”</p>
<p>“Not sure if they do that exactly."</p>
<p>“Well, I wanted us to sleep like that one time when we did a similar thing with our beany sleeping bags after you used my tail to make a campfire.”, Michiru said before giggling</p>
<p>“Heh, yeah… Sure.”, I gladly accepted</p>
<p>(We then used our sleeping bags to lay beside one another on the bed (A bit redundant but it’s a bit more comfy) as we prepare to sleep before…)</p>
<p>“Say… Do you think I would have a purpose in this city? I’m a human, so not only would they might smell me but…”</p>
<p>“No! Why would you ever think of that? You are the friend that stood for me, that and being with me all this time. Being with people who care for one another serves more than enough for us to be happy…”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t worrying that much… Just that I find it a bit of a concern of that being more apparent as time goes on.”</p>
<p>“Well don’t worry then. Remember what you said? “I have you, you have me”?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I did, you are right. Now I think about it, I don’t know why I ever thought about it.”</p>
<p>“Don’t sweat it, it’s probably natural, I guess.”</p>
<p>“Okay Chiru. Good night.”</p>
<p>“Good night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Love you, see you in the mourning.”</p>
<p>“See you in the mourning.”</p>
<p>(We then begin cozying on the bed, sleeping with relief and delight. I would only hope this relief, even if we were in a situation, would be better as before we came into the city. I hope)</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey…”</p>
<p>Mmmmmmmmm okay, oaky…</p>
<p>“Junior, wake up.”</p>
<p>Wha...</p>
<p>“Okay…. I’m up right now… </p>
<p>…..Do we have to do it early?”</p>
<p>“Apparently... Yeah.”</p>
<p>(Shirou opens the door slightly, putting his head out of the door)</p>
<p>“Hey, you need to get up and get ready, we’ll be getting out in 30 minutes.”</p>
<p>Yeah… I’m used to that before</p>
<p>(We got ourselves ready and prepared to go out to the station to register Michiru as a Beastmen (Despite her objections previously). As we first came in, we know pretty well now that there are a lot of others like us as well, possibly for being the only city for Beastmen (Yeah I’ll probably ask about that…). Look liked streamlined seas of crows that, while they do have an end, doesn’t change much amount how potentially claustrophobic it can be)</p>
<p>“This whole area is packed.”, Michiru states the obvious (No offense, just saying)</p>
<p>“Well, my job here is done. See ya.”, Shirou says as he prepares to leave</p>
<p>“Wait, you’re leaving? Do you have anything important?”</p>
<p>“I just simply have some things to attend to, human. Used the mourning as a chance to bring her here.”</p>
<p>“Please don’t call me that.”, I said</p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter enough for me. Anyway, you do the rest yourself Tanuki.”, Shirou concludes as he tries to leave</p>
<p>“MOVE! I am in a hurry!”</p>
<p>(Some guy yells out in impatience towards another guy who he is seemingly trying to cut, leading to the both of them butting heads with their beastforms, and yet, The others seem to be into it, some with money to throw out)</p>
<p>“What’s going on over there?”, Michiru wondered</p>
<p>“Just nothing more than Younglings showing off their power.”, Shirou answered</p>
<p>“No no no, that’s not what I mean. Are there no rules?”</p>
<p>“There are.”</p>
<p>(The two beastmen seem to be using only on their physical attributes to dominate over the other)</p>
<p>“The stronger one wins. It’s a simple rule if you ask me.”</p>
<p>“I guess that makes sense, animal kingdom stuff and whatnot.”. I said</p>
<p>“Hmph. Tanuki, your turn won’t come up if you just stand around.”, Shirou said before really leaving out</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I guess we’ll just wait… Nothing more than the usual.”, I said</p>
<p>“For our very first day. Jeez, tell me about it.”, Michiru said with a bit of annoyance</p>
<p>(So… Yeah it’s gonna be really tiresome, which is kind of mended by me having the phone…)</p>
<p>Oh yea, forgot a bit about that…</p>
<p>(I took the phone just to see what’s going on and…)</p>
<p>Ah, fucking…. *Sigh* Figures…</p>
<p>(The internet can only let me connect to only the Cities Homepage, and nothing else. Possibly for giving no one the chance to manipulate it if it was freely browsable) </p>
<p>(I looked around the seas of people as I put my phone away, one of them being… Off.)</p>
<p>Hold on….</p>
<p>(There they are, bits and traces of blurry sparkles in blue, swarming around one of the beastmen’s ears. It began to grow not only cleaner… but also smaller, the earlobes began to shorten, the skin becomes more pure and it was that of… a child)</p>
<p>What a minute…</p>
<p>(I tightly shutted my eyes, only to see the ear back to normal, followed by the beastmen touching it as if he wondered the same as I did)</p>
<p>What just happened?</p>
<p>Okay…. I need to relax a bit……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>??</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Is that….. The Acrobat?</p>
<p>(Just as I realized that what I just saw off the distance is the same monkey from last night, I quietly slowly walk towards him)</p>
<p>“Junior, you're getting out of line.”</p>
<p>(Then she realizes why I was)</p>
<p>“Wait a minute… Is that… I think he is!”</p>
<p>(As we both come towards the suspected monkey beastmen, he notices us, turning into his monkey form and starts to run off)</p>
<p>“Of course.”, I said before running after him</p>
<p>(We both got out of the waiting area where it shows another row of buildings)</p>
<p>“Hey Junior. Try to distract him while I try to catch him with my hoodie.”, she says while taking off her hoodie</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok!”</p>
<p>(We both go on separate directions towards the alleyway, with me taking the more obvious route. He notices only myself being there so he runs while taunting me. As time progressed, the beastmen seemed unaware of his surroundings as he ran away until….)</p>
<p>“Gotcha!”</p>
<p>(Michiru catches him with her hood, holding him in place as I caught up)</p>
<p>“Yeah, not letting that happen…”, I said</p>
<p>“W-What are ya doing man?!”</p>
<p>“Give me back my wallet!”</p>
<p>“Dunno what’er talking about!”</p>
<p>“Remember? The Tanuki? The Wallet? Ring any bells?”, I said</p>
<p>“Y’think I’ll remember that far?”</p>
<p>“Far? That was last night! How is that far enough?!”</p>
<p>(Before we could get an answer from him, a familiar voice chimed in)</p>
<p>“In this town, it’s pointless even if you’re talking about last night.”</p>
<p>(We saw the source of the voice to be the Asshole herself, Mari. Fucking Mari man. Even if we did it to deserve her wallet being stolen due to our reluctance to put out all of our cash, it doesn’t change the fact that losing that along with the irrational feelings of betrayal (A bit ironic) made me go sour on her. I took my turn in holding the Monkey Beastmen as we looked at her changing to Beast Form (I knew beforehand because I can just tell by her outfit and goggles). However, that wasn’t enough as he got out of it scot free, taunting us yet again as he disappears into the upper buildings)</p>
<p>(It definitely did not please Michiru, no siree)</p>
<p>“Junior?!”</p>
<p>“What?! I tried to hold him when I could!”</p>
<p>(She angrily turned to Mari)</p>
<p>“So you were an accomplice!”</p>
<p>“Could already tell honestly…”. I said</p>
<p>“Wait. You can? How?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, clothes I guess?”</p>
<p> (Mari changes back into her human form, knowing that we both knew who she is)</p>
<p>“Huh, you just happened to see us in this case? Using it as an excuse to help your accomplice!”, Michiru said</p>
<p>“It was just a coincidence, and only a coincidence. After all this place is too dang small.”</p>
<p>“Then why did you fucking slap the wallet from my hand?”, I angrily said </p>
<p>(Mari instead, responded with a chuckle)</p>
<p>“Yeah, about that. Y’see, since you already cheated my service by not giving me all of your cash, it was only fair for me to simply slap it just to make you lose what you valued in the first place, only for someone unrelated to it all having it in the end. A fair price I would say.”</p>
<p>“So you did it to spite me?”</p>
<p>“In a way… Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Wow….. That’s…. Huh…”</p>
<p>“Didn’t expect me to do that did you?”, Mari taunted </p>
<p>“Besides, who do you two have to thank for making it into this city?”</p>
<p>“Still though, we did give you our due despite….. Well that….”</p>
<p>(Mari sighs for a bit before saying…)</p>
<p>“Okay… Okay… Fine, trust is a priority in this business after all. I’ll tell you both as a service. For lost things, Rabbit Town is the place, everyone gathers around there.”</p>
<p>“Rabbit Town?”, Michiru said</p>
<p>“Yeah. Pay a visit to Gran Grandma over there.”</p>
<p>“Do you know where it’s at?”</p>
<p>“Of course. Once again the place is small for a city, more like San Francisco small.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well that’s nice.” I said happily (Despite, y’know, Mari)</p>
<p>“Anyway, it’s around off the alleyway from here, around the overpass. Just walk forward there and you won’t miss it.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.”, Michiru said with satisfaction</p>
<p>So the area is covered, now we need to be careful about it</p>
<p>(Before we started to walk out, I asked Mari one simple thing)</p>
<p>“Mari, why did you give us the location despite you spite-ing me?”</p>
<p>“Simple. You two are just newcomers, in a way I understand your struggle, so I only gave you that as more of a discount of sorts. After that however, it’ll have none of that.”</p>
<p>Huh, that’s nice.</p>
<p>“Oh… Well, thank you!”, I said (Feeling some mending over her reason)</p>
<p>“Don’t. Deals a deal, nothing more, nothing less.”, Mari says before we walk to our destination, Rabbit Town</p>
<p>(Walking there was easy, like Mari said, but at the same time. It was… weird and creepy when we got there. The Entrance looked very rusty, words were brown and white, with a Bunny Icon that’s missing a black pupil and had an industrial theme park aesthetic going on. It was torn, worn out and just plain unsafe. It made me feel unsettled by just looking at it. I was sure it’s a crime district)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chiru do you really want to be in there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course I wanted to! I need to get that wallet back so I can prove to the others that I was a beastmen.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but just look at it. We can easily be lost in there, get captured and be in complete danger, changing our lives for the worse once again. Can we just go around it?”</p>
<p>“I…. I don’t think so Junior…”, She said as she noticed that there’s not much area that would lead to when they need to go</p>
<p>“No, there has to be!”</p>
<p>“Sorry… I don’t think there's another way…. Look, just get behind me, I already have my puffed tail in case something bad happens.”</p>
<p>“But that means you would be in danger!”</p>
<p>“So? You shouldn’t be in danger either.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?! Those people there would definitely have more experience fighting, they would overpower you easily by your lack of experience and do awful things…. I do not want that to happen.”, I said with great emotional concern </p>
<p>“Let’s just be careful, okay?”, Michiru assured</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can we….. Ok… Ok… let’s… check for a bit…”</p>
<p>(I went behind Michiru as we went through the gate, even after passing through that it’s still creepy, with the yellow and purples colors glossing over buildings that almost have nothing in them past the glass as if they were part of a lifeless abandoned mall, mixed with forms of grey around them. I felt like we weren't alone)</p>
<p>“This… This feels nothing like a “Rabbit” town…”, Michiru wondered</p>
<p>“It’s probably originally some sort of amusement park.”</p>
<p>“Well, it would be an amusement once we know just what the fuck you two are doing here!”</p>
<p>Yep, I was right, FUCK!</p>
<p>(Then, two groups, both being all thug-ese females, cornered us by two sides. Closing the gap as I tightened my pipe straight up)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Umm, e-excuse me? Do you know where Gran Grandma is at?”</p>
<p>(And just from that, each of them transformed into Beastmen, growling at us as they close us even further)</p>
<p>“Think your hot shit coming in with a beast form like that?”</p>
<p>“W-what do you mean?”, Michiru said with confusion</p>
<p>“Don’t play dumb with me you bitch! You should know that in gang terms, changing to your beast form means you want to fight. While showing in your beast form means you're looking for one, is that right?!”</p>
<p>“B-but she can’t! She’s new to this city, just like me since she doesn’t even know how to turn back into human form. I’ve been with her since she was in her room for around 5 to 6 months before I had to get her out and get here! I mean it when I say that!”</p>
<p>“Can’t change back huh? That has to be some kind of joke. Are you mocking me?!”, one of the thugs angrily asked</p>
<p>“N-no, he’s not! I was human til around last year!”</p>
<p>“So you were.”</p>
<p>(Then came the old beastmen, Gran Grandma herself)</p>
<p>……………………………….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“GAHHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!”</p>
<p>(Most of them began howling in laughter, unable to take the belief of my friend’s story)</p>
<p>“Did you two think such a poor excuse would fly?”, a Lioness said</p>
<p>“I can prove it! There’s a student credencial in my wallet that my friend mentioned. Was stolen from me yesterday and we want to have it back.”, Michiru explains</p>
<p>“Why do you think it’s here instead of anywhere else?”, Gran Grandma said</p>
<p>“Mari, a mink, who told us that lost things come towards here.”, I said</p>
<p>“Huh, so it was Mari.”, Gran mumbles as she slipped her hand, which holds the wallet, front and center</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s it! That is the wallet I was looking for! Look at the student credential and you would find-”</p>
<p>“You just said you were a student right? I assume the boy beside you is also one as well?”</p>
<p>Students? Well, even though I was homeless, I had been to a good amount of schools, usually due to family reasons rather than myself, been to my favorite middle school and high school, didn’t really do much of social interactivity, and go out to buy stuff for lunch or a snack around my last high school. Gosh, those were good times if I have to be honest. Kind of wish I had Chiru around with me that time, since even though I feel alright, I felt a sense of emptiness on having no one around m-</p>
<p>“”Hey! She asked if you’re students!”, the Lioness threatened</p>
<p>(I was popped back to reality by that response, I just hoped there would be no danger)<br/>“Well, Y-yes I am. My friend though…”</p>
<p>“O-oh, I was in school for years, mainly throughout high school and into college. I’m currently homeless now.”</p>
<p>“Wow, that seems tough, heard America’s debts can be quite tiresome. Well, if that’s where you're from that is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am, but actually, that wasn’t the case in terms of me being homeless, I-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So that means… You can both read and write, correct?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>(Gran then touts the wallet as if it was a fishing hook)</p>
<p>“I do not mind giving this back, but, in exchange, can I ask you both a favor?”</p>
<p>(She then moved out, along with the rest of the group, leading us to follow her. Before that though….)</p>
<p>“Heh, I can just tell by smelling your flesh.”</p>
<p>(The Lioness stands right on the side, behind me, out of seemingly nowhere. It made me froze up in terror as we walked)</p>
<p>“From your sweat, your look, and how you didn’t even turn into your beast form when we threatened you… I knew you were a filthy human.”</p>
<p>“D-do you, want something?”</p>
<p>(She then puts her single claw from her finger towards my throat, as if she’s holding me hostage)</p>
<p>“Want something? Maybe…. heh… maybe not, bastard. I know that people like you only think for themselves, hunting down us like savages. Considering that you're just a little fish in a wide pond, if you do something as to run away from this, I will make you scream for the very things you hold dear, cutting you open like butter, screaming in your own filthy mess till you're very. Last. Breath.”, she said with venom in her voice as she tightens her nail to m throat further</p>
<p>“Elsa, that’s enough.”, Gran says <br/>(This catches Michiru off guard, not before the apparently named Elsa let’s go of my throat and walk away towards Gran, before saying)</p>
<p>“Remember human, you’re nothing more than a pathetic excuse of life, soiled down into this land.”, Elsa says before finally walking to her apparent Leader</p>
<p>“H-hey, are you okay? What happened?”, Michiru said to me</p>
<p>“I... had a warning from her.”, I letted Chiru know</p>
<p>“What did she say?”, Michiru wondered</p>
<p>“We’re here.”</p>
<p>(We shot our heads forward towards our destination. It seems to be a wide open Classroom, with a light floor, green walls, and a few small pillows here and there, along with a chalkboard. It also included a good amount of… Children)</p>
<p>“Teach these kids to read and write.”, Gran states</p>
<p>“These children are in here?”, Michiru said</p>
<p>“Yes, betrayed by men, with washed up people such as myself. All who end up in this town, along with beast women who have nowhere else to go. They more or less have to choose a dangerous path. These kids must also strongly feel that bitterness.”</p>
<p>(My heart became sensitive again over it. These children, all who deserve the chance to have decent lives, are destroyed by others in fueling their own desire and personal gain)</p>
<p>Why…. Why would someone do this to them…. Oh right, of course….. Those monsters…</p>
<p>“If you two read and write, they can open up a path for a better tomorrow. Well, almost two.”, Shiki said, saying the last sentence with the intention of putting me on edge</p>
<p>“What do you mean by that?”, Michiru said with serious concern</p>
<p>“Oh, nothing much…. Yet”, Elsa answered with a bit of a whisper at that last word</p>
<p>“If you can do that for me, I’ll give you the wallet.”</p>
<p>“Got it!”, Michiru happily accepts</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure.” I said bluntly calm<br/>(Class started basic enough, we both wrote out names to present them of basic reading skills. One of them questions about the way my name was saided)</p>
<p>“Miss! Why does that big haired guys name sound differently from yours and why does the name look… weird?”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s because my friend here is from America, a place where many different kinds of people live in as one country. In his case, even though he’s more Spanish, his name is actually a Jewish name, which is a different religion, despite him not being Jewish.”</p>
<p>“How come?”, one of the others said</p>
<p>“Well, that’s partly how names work in America.”, I said</p>
<p>(I kind of lied about the name being Jewish, thought it might be fun and still technically educational in terms of how wording might work, even if the word itself is a bit inaccurate)</p>
<p>“What about the le… la… lo.”</p>
<p>“Letters?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah! Letters!”</p>
<p>“Umm, it’s a bit complicated. You see, despite not knowing Japanese Kanjis at all, I know the language pretty well, since I seem to have the ability to…. Hear fluent English as you all speak.”, I said with exaggerated enthusiasm</p>
<p>“Whoaaa, really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, pretty much.”</p>
<p>(As the lesson went on, it became a bit more difficult as the kids not only can’t seem to know reading and writing, but can’t grasp the steps as easily as it should. It made me feel warm about how me and my friend are doing something meaningful for our first day in the city, along with Michirus nurturing nature she’s putting towards in this situation)</p>
<p>“So. What’s your name?”, Michiru said</p>
<p>“Oh! Youta!”, the boy said</p>
<p>“Ok! Youu…, How do I write it?”, I said</p>
<p>“Simple, you just do this… then put what you call the “Minus” sign. Then you make this nice hook with a line covering the crescent… There!”, Michiru said as she tried to teach me how to write the boy name in Kanji</p>
<p>(Yeah, I never had much of a time to teach myself that in the letters unless it’s destination related or instructions that we see during the trip. Youta proceeded to copy the kanji as she did)</p>
<p>“That is right! That is, “YOUTA”. It’s your name.”, Michiru happily said to Youta</p>
<p>………….</p>
<p>(Then I heard some steps as well as some noises next the the closed doors, making me curious I asked Michiru for permission to not disturb the class as much)</p>
<p>“Hey Chiru. I want to be with you for a bit more, but I feel like checking outside for a bit, is it okay for me to do so?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure. I can handle it, just don’t be out for too long.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>(So I prepare the walk next to the door, putting my ear next to it to get some context)</p>
<p>“Alright Kusakabe, what are you doing here?” you heard Elsa asked</p>
<p>Kusakabe?</p>
<p>“I’m here for business obviously. Why else would anyone come to this hellhole?”, Kusakabe said with a bit of casual stride</p>
<p>“Business, huh? I’m sure you’re here to extort the money.”</p>
<p>Shit, money laundering? This probably would not end well…</p>
<p>“I’ve already told you that we don’t have the money for you right now.”, Gran bitterly said to the businessman</p>
<p>“No money-? THAT’S NOT GONNA CUT IT!” IF YA AIN’T GOT IT, THEN YOU BETTER FIND A WAY TO GET IT!”, Kusakabe said with loud anger</p>
<p>Fuck… no oh fucking no</p>
<p>“Who should you girlies be thanking for letting you operate under the gang?”</p>
<p>Oh, so it’s more than just a small deal….. That’s worse.</p>
<p>“Umm, Junior? What are you doing?”, Michiru asked </p>
<p>“Ummm. Just trying to hug this door. Kind of like it, no biggie!”, I lied</p>
<p>“Oh… Ok.”</p>
<p>“WHAT WAS THAT?!”. I heard Elsa burst out</p>
<p>“YOU’RE ASKING FOR IT!”, Kusa said as they both deal with a growling contest</p>
<p>*Thud, thud THUD THUD*</p>
<p>“Cool your head Kusakabe.”</p>
<p>“Uh, boss!”, Kusa snapped out of his anger with surprise</p>
<p>“I have no intention of fighting with women. This would all be resolved once you pay what you owe.”, the “Boss” said</p>
<p>Oh, so a boss is involved this time, great.</p>
<p>“It’s not very often that we get a visit from you personally Flip, why now?”, Gran calmly asked</p>
<p>So… Basically, this group is paying to have some kind of home under the bigger yakuza type of gang, meaning that this whole town we are in is being under watch, despite being an ignored part of the….. Oh wait, that makes sense, it’s all hidden from the public, of course.</p>
<p>“Haven’t you gotten some new goods in recently?”</p>
<p>New goods? They just said they haven’t had enough money…… Unless…. Does that mean they’ll sell their member as a…. Oh no.</p>
<p>(I heard an emotional gasp from Gran)</p>
<p>“Sell that off and you’ll have your money.”, Flip said</p>
<p>“How d’you know that?”</p>
<p>“Did you think you could hide it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hide? Hide what?! What is… Wait… hidden….. Kept off from the outside in secret….. Classroom…. No… NONONONONOOOO!!!!!</p>
<p>“...If you don’t sell before it’s to late, you won’t make a cent.”, Flip concludes as he leaves off</p>
<p>What now?</p>
<p>“Get going! It’s thanks to us that you could even exist.”, Kusakabe also concluded</p>
<p>(My heart stopped at that very word)</p>
<p>You mean…. All of this….. Their whole life…… as a gang, is just under a deadly deal?</p>
<p>…………………….</p>
<p>“So… What do we do now boss?”, Elsa said</p>
<p>“.........We have no choice….. We have to do the unthinkable…”, Gran stated</p>
<p>“No! We can’t! Anything but them!”</p>
<p>“What I say is final, you cannot change that Elsa.”</p>
<p>“........”</p>
<p>“Now….. The children…..”</p>
<p>?!??!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!??!?!?!?</p>
<p>NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOOOOOOOOOOO OOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFPFPFPFPFPOWFPOEJWFHOIEHBFEHNFOIHBSIODFHIOWJSNIJDFHI<br/>(As soon as I heard that, I walked fast, real fast so they didn't hear my footsteps as hard. My heart is pounding from the danger we are in, and I am not gonna waste a single second)</p>
<p>“Junior? What’s going on?! You’re scaring me!”</p>
<p>(I did not answer her as I took out my pipe, and looked for anything good enough to open. The windows, don't care if they;'re locked. So I walked over there and started breaking the windows to open the way, over and over and over and over and over and over)</p>
<p>*CRACKCREAKCRASHCRACK*</p>
<p>“Junior! What are you doing?! You’re scaring them! JUNIOR STOP!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Michiru begins to grab me by the arm as she gets more tensed up)</p>
<p>“We can’t Michiru! We need to go NOW!”</p>
<p>“W-why?! What did you hear from hugging that door?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’re gonna sell us all into a money laundry! To a Yakuza gang! We need to find an opening! AND WE NEED TO FIND IT, NOW!”</p>
<p>*SLAM*</p>
<p>(It was already to late, they were gonna do it fast anyway)</p>
<p>“So you were listening to us banter on from that. Clever you, but not clever enough. Please, take them away.”, Gran said</p>
<p>“NO! YOU WOULD NOT FUCKING DO THIS! DON’T PLEASE! FUCKING DON’T!”</p>
<p>(We get grappled by the members, one by one they take us to a “trip” on a cage)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NO! NOOO! NOOOOOOO-”</p>
<p>(Then I got socked in the face. Which was the very first time I ever got knocked out physically in my life)</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They're your children aren’t they?......”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“THIS IS SO CRUEL!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“....Brats…..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“....all a matter of survival”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“YOU FILTHY APE!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very. Last. Breath.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(I seeped through the dreams, shifting through things. Things that seem, out of this world. Cosmos, stars, gravity, all of it is blurred with blue……. Then the color orange appeared…. And it wasn't happy)</p>
<p>“....hey……..are yo-”</p>
<p>(The Orange began it’s wake)</p>
<p>“NO! STOP IT! WHAT ARE YO-”</p>
<p>“This is how the world is to be, which what you would call, the animal kingdom.”</p>
<p>“But why?!”</p>
<p>“It is in it’s nature…. Nothing would control it…”</p>
<p>“That isn’t true…”</p>
<p>“Not true? The only person who's close to it that proves it “Wrong” is that tanuki shit, even then, she is only known to be a savaged human. Face it, intelligent life is always destined to fail, because their qualities would give them the ego they would never have imagined, seeping through life until all is gone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really? What makes you think that if fully true? Many forms of life can change for the better, all it does is take time and true effort, it can happen at any time as we speak!”</p>
<p>“Heh, yeah… Right…. How many more centuries do you think would last for that.”</p>
<p>“Years, maybe decades, centuries…. Or maybe just one second of thought…. Of Unification….”</p>
<p>“DONT YOU EVER SAY ABOUT THIS UNIFICATION BULLSHIT! THIS MIND HAS SEEN TERROR!”</p>
<p>“YOU DONT KNOW JACK SHIT BY BEING NARROW TO REALITY! YOU ONLY JUST FEED IT TO DELUDE YOURSELF!”</p>
<p>“Huh, really? Fine…. Have it your way then…”, it says until it disappears</p>
<p>(Then…… uhhhh….)</p>
<p>OJF)WJF)IWJFNWEOIHNFHOIWHOPDJPOAKSPOMPWOSMOWMOPIFNOEFNIPFMWPDMWOIDNPWODM)PWDMPWOKMDOKWNDOIWNPFWMPOFJPWMDOPWJMDJ)IWJ)DIJW)DIJ)WM)M)OJDPOKPDSOWMPODSKPOQHDUJIEJUOPWJHIDUOKIJIODWI(DKWK</p>
<p>“What? IS this?”</p>
<p>“You made the narrative to be in your favor…. Right?”</p>
<p>“Did I…? Did I…? I don’t want to…..”</p>
<p>OWFJWOIJFJWI(JDF)WJD)IJ)WJD)JW)SOKPWODJPWFJWPOJF)OWKD)OWD</p>
<p>Wake up<br/>Wake up <br/>Wake up<br/>Wake up<br/>WA-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>(As we are caged within the ropes of a greedy crime boss, the ropes begin to pull us upwards into the shadows of doubt in the docks)</p>
<p>“Ginoru-sama! Save us!” Youta yells in despair</p>
<p>“Asking a god for help ain’t gonna solve anything! We have to fend for ourselves.”</p>
<p>Tell me about it…</p>
<p>Urgh… what the fuck….. Just happened…?</p>
<p>“Junior! Oh thank god you’re awake! I thought I lost you!”, Michiru said as she hugged me tightly</p>
<p>(I hugged her back tightly, knowing that she was alright)</p>
<p>“Junior! We are stuck in this cage for gosh knows what, and we need to find a way. I’ll look for one!”</p>
<p>(Michiru then jumps on the bars like a crazed prisoner and proceeded to flash her tail to puff it up, using it as a wrecking ball while we hold for dear life)</p>
<p>OH FUCKKKKK! MY STOMACH!</p>
<p>(Unfortunately, none of that seems to be working, retracting her tail as the crane begins to pull us further upward)</p>
<p>“This can’t be it! Look the driver's seat is closer to u-”</p>
<p>(As she starts giving a small speech to the children, I sense something. Off, really, really off. My  sight begins to see some sparkling blue traces around the cables as well as the kart holding it. I stared at it with concern as it…. Begins to change)</p>
<p>What? What fuck what?!</p>
<p>(The top part begins to have blurry effects around, looking more cleaner and less worn out. Then… it begins to shapeshift into a more simple, coppers and aluminum, then the whole kart begins to look more blocky and natural. I blinked once the parts started to look really different and then...)</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>(They became too weak to hold on to the cage)</p>
<p>*CRUDD CRUAHHH CRACK*</p>
<p>“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”</p>
<p>(We all screamed as the cage began to fall straight into the ground, right before…)</p>
<p>*POOF*</p>
<p>(Michiru gave us the big parachute (Not exactly but eh))</p>
<p>(As we land safely to the ground, we immediately scatter out of there as my friend screams for all of us to run. I ran with her in the same direction until…)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fucking knew you were gonna run like that, you savaging BASTARD!”</p>
<p>(Elsa covers the way of our potential exit. Knowing what kind of beastmen she is, I pointed my pipe straight at her with fear)</p>
<p>“I do not know how the fuck you can turn those things into weak pieces, but you being already human pisses me off to no END!”</p>
<p>“Elsa! There has to be another way! We don’t have to do thi-”</p>
<p>“FUCK YOUR “NICE GUY” SHIT! YOU ARE FUCKING NOTHING!”</p>
<p>“RUN!”, Michiru cried out</p>
<p>“CHIRU NO!”</p>
<p>(Michiru decides to tackle Elsa, which proved inefficient since she easily countered it by grabbing her neck)</p>
<p>“Ngh… Let go!”, Michiru screamed</p>
<p>(I then swung at her with the pipe at hand on her back, hitted her hard enough to let Michiru go, surprisingly)</p>
<p>“DON’T YOU FUCKING HURT HER!”, I yelled</p>
<p>“You need to stay down you fucking ape!”, Elsa yelled back</p>
<p>(She then prepares to claw me down straight at me, while I shutted my eyes, holding my pipe defensively.. until…)</p>
<p>“Urgh.. Grr… What the… fuck…”</p>
<p>(I opened my eyes and see Elsa torso grow… older, more fragile, becoming more crude and messy as the blurry traces begins to swarm around her)</p>
<p>“NO! NO! GET IT OFF OF ME! AHHHHHH! I FEEL SOO COLD!”, Elsa screamed in terror as she physically tries to grab them off of her</p>
<p>(We all looked at her in shock, we never knew that something like this was supposed to happen. Rapid Aging? My gosh that sounds terrifying. I hesitated for a bit, which then undid the whole process)</p>
<p>“UGGGGGGGGGG! AH! Huff, huff, puff, huh… Huff…”, Elsa tries to regain her breath as her torso returns to normal</p>
<p>OH FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!</p>
<p>(Elsa then got up, I tried to thrust her but she easily countered it with a throw)</p>
<p>“What are you?”, She said with fear</p>
<p>“I…..I….”, which is what I said</p>
<p>“You…. now….. NOW YOUR FUCKING DEAD!”</p>
<p>No nONONONONONONO-</p>
<p>*BAM*</p>
<p>(I then heard a swift kick, then a couple of landing sounds that wander a bit off)<br/>Oh… thank gosh…</p>
<p>It’s Shirou</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. WHY AM I IN A FREAKING BOMBING MISSION! WHAT THE FU-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So, right after the tiring and crazy aftermath of the end of the Rabbit Towns Gang, Junior realizes that he alone has cosmic powers, ones that can bend around gravity along with the stars in the cosmos.</p>
<p>Soon, just one day after this incident, he comes spiraling into another whole situation out of his control, one that would change part of his view of life, as well as one that would be crazier than the last. That's right folks, we are gonna be handling the one challenge towards life:</p>
<p>Bombs!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This would be the first chapter would it wouldn't include the flashback, it'll just began right where Chapter 3 left off.</p>
<p>Also I finally can use the Rich text, meaning I can use the italics and bolds in the words I did use for my Google Docs, so that's nice.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Location: Animosity: The Docks</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Day: Yep, still forgot</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Year: 2021</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll show no mercy for those who sell beastsmen to humans. Even if you’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>woman.”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Shirou started to say</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why did you sa-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up Human, you’re nothing more than an asset here while I’m doing the favor for the mayor. So stay down like a good do-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“IS THAT RIGHT?!”, Elsa screamed before the rest of the Beastmen start to pounce on Shirou</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Then the fight began. Fuck, it didn’t even last 10 seconds. He just punched them one by one in a single hit as if it was a few seconds of a John Wick Movie, actually not even the defeat count is that quick there)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(After Shirou delivers a knocking blow to Elsa, Gran already surrenders nonchalantly)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, I surrender. You have to show respect to your elders.”, Gran concludes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(This stops Shirou, only changing back into his human form and starts staring at Michiru’s knocked out phase lying on the floor)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait?! MIchiru is knocked out?! Shit no!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I tried to get near Michiru to keep her safe in case….)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*Plap*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Shirou proceeds to grab my arm, tightly)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what are you doing?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said, stay down!”, Shirou says before throwing me down to the ground</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Reacting to the flat surface from that throw, I struggled to get back up from what just happened)</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop… doing that…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it, you’re already making this harder as is. Tch, typical for a human to do so anyway.”, Shirou says before hitting me again, this time on the shoulder</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’know, I did say that you should respect your elders but that isn’t about doing the opposite of that, now you’re just being cruel to the kid.”, Gran calls Shirou out</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kid? What kind of kid is this to you? He intervenes with my objective already, with him as the asset, and he isn’t acting what he truly needs to be. I’m just keeping things as is.”, Shirou tries to justify</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, keep doing that and see how long that lasts, after all, you did see what that kid just did to one of my guards…”, Gran concludes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Shirou then just stands there, acting as if he understood what she said to him in terms of what I just “did”. I don’t know what I exactly did)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Then I just….. Laid on the floor, hoping desperately as I looked at Michiru still being knocked out until the police arrived, finally giving you the chance to get near her while Shirou talks with some detective)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chiru…?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I just sat beside her….. Looking both at her as well as the police in the distance as they got to me to check if were hurt while they took care for us)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Man…… what just happened again? We just went to some huge line for registration then we got involved in some freaking money laundering deal from some seemingly huge boss guy, then things just….. Just…… What am I looking at?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this….. Real? Is anything of this real…? Or a dream…? Can I wake up? Please?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I tried to shut my eyes tightly as well as tighten my muscles but…..)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No… Nothing happened, that happened in dreams before….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What was that orange thing…. Was it…. Me? No…. it wasn't…. It was just like something said to me… that I made it that way just to make me feel better about myself… But… I did so because I know there are people who are like that… Maybe I just wanted to stand up for myself….. When the time comes….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck…. Twitter made me think things didn’t it?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Animals, politics, crime, urban city, on the run, shit’s stand by me but in a freaking side of Sam and Max…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Heh…. Sam and Max, two buddies with problems dealing with a city in cases… Well, expect this is more normal than anything…….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>………..fuck……… I think I don’t have much more to say I think………..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mph…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Michiru then let’s out a noise… slowly before opening her eyes a bit, then staring at you with her rainbow eyes)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Junior….?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Yes…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“................”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you… got hurt…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… I think so-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Michiru grabs my collar with her hands, deepening her claws into the coat)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you not to get hurt! To play it safe for me! And now you just went your way anyway! Fuck! What has gotten into you?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To me? Michiru you literally put yourself in danger just to help me and the kids! Taking a reckless risk when you shouldn’t need to!”, I argued</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! So I can finish my job easi-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No… No, it doesn’t Chiru, all it does is blow our cover and then you get injured by others based on that recklessness, and then I have to risk that danger to myself because of what you did. I am in constant fear and panic because we are in a freaking city filled with Beastmen that can kill us if they wanted to! That Lioness you tackled threatened me beforehand while we were walking to the classroom with her claw towards my own throat. They can not only smell me, they can also beat me physically far more easily! I, am, </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chiru! So when you get yourself in trouble like that, I fear always that it would all likely lead to our d-d-</span>
  <span>death</span>
  <span> *Phew*. I have to get you out of there as always at the expense of another life!”, I teared up</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what the fuck just happened, I changed someone’s ribs and I’m scared of that! So stop blaming me for getting myself in danger when you are the one doing the same….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I went silent after that… Not know what else to uniquely say to her)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Junior….. Junior…”, Chiru says as she places her hand  on my shoulder (She was also wondering about the Deaging part but it didn’t matter for now)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What else am I going to do?”, Michiru questions</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know…. But I just don’t want to risk it.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We all have to take risks if we need to make something matter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was when we were outside, this city is diff-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No it’s not! If we keep taking the safe route every time, what does that make us as people? Ones who just keep the status quo as others suffer for it’s bad side of  culture?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All I wanted was to be safe… That’s it…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But…. look what happened Junior, we saved the kids…. We got ourselves out of that situation well rounded…. That tells me it does make a differen- Wait! The Kids!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Michiru then runs off to the police to check any news about them, I ran after her)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about the kids?!”, Michiru shouts out to some detective and Shirou while I stand besides her</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is she?”, the detective asked</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A Newcomer and just some pawn, we’re looking after her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pawn?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s just along with the ride….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(The Detective looks at us both with a frown)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, not exactly a great… Welcome to the city for you two huh…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, the kids would be in our protection, no need to worry… There’s an institution for children with no-living relatives...”, the Detective assured, casing Michiru to lower her head until realizing that she needs to talk to Gran </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I tried to walk to her until… I was stopped by the detective)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…. I think so…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, I have a few questions for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(That put me in shock)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-what do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s about… What happened… It involved, turning things to rock, and making someone unable to breathe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did that happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, look behind you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmmm</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I proceeded to look up to where the crane is and…. My god…. It was something else…. Most of the top parts were ravaged from the reaction of the cables, most of it was either plain old metal that aren’t crafted at all and are just pieces of rock, or where just a more basic variation of a metal)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok…”, I said as I turned back to them</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So.. What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I look to both the Detective and Shirou who stared at me with patience for an answer)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… I just…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Speak up, we won’t get anything if you mumble like that.”, Shirou told me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>………</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I was eavesdropping while we were teaching the kids at the-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shirou already talked about that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He did?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, was eavesdropping while you did the same it seems.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh….. Well… I guess it happened when I was in the cage. After Chiru was trying to calm the morale of the children, I saw some…. Blurry lines around the cables. They were sparkling like stars…. The more I looked at it, the more it.. Changed… I had a similar case to when I was at the registration in the morning.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, same thing happened with someone's ear I saw, was revered into something smaller, shorter, one that looks more…. Like a Child's ear… I just blinked hard and it wasn’t there anymore.....”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So… about the main topic, the material that was crafted from that blurriness made it too weak to hold the cage, so we all fell down until Miciru saved us with her big tail. Then we ran, one of the lioness came at us and was holding her with a chokehold. Batted her in the back with a pipe to make her let go, which she did. Then…… When she tried to pounce on me…. Her torso, beginning aging up…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aging up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it became more hairy, darker, fragile, greyed out, it looked like something of what I imagine from an old lion. It became too weak for her to fully breathe through, she was struggling on the ground, with all of us watching her in shock…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then…. It was all undone by me losing focus, I think…. She was afraid of me…. Horrified…. Disgusted by me…. She was ready to claw me out, and that was when Shirou came by…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(We all went silent for a bit, again)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that all?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, everything else I know from getting to Rabbit Town are either not as noteworthy or something Shirou already knew.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(The two then talked to each other as if they’re concluding on their personal stuff, before coming out as Shirou leaves the conversation)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So. What is your name?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Junior.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Junior… If what your saying is true, which I believe it is, then it can potentially mean one thing. Something that no one seems to have before despite what a few stories I’ve read say….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean? I thought you were…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Junior, we might believe. That what happened, was from the fact that you have Cosmic Powers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry what….?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No… Noo…. C’mon… that can’t be true… right? Heheh… Right? Cosmic Powers? Like… what?”, I said as if I found it funny</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have not much cases of any of this happening beforehand, the only things related to it are only stuff to the Ginoru Cult.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ginoru Cult?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a group that believes in the legend of the Ginoru, a supernatural silver wolf that helps others in need when they chant for his support. Nothing more to it, but it has quite the following.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No… I can’t… How… Why….. Cosmic powers?! How?! AM I DREAMING?! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?! I KIND OF WISH TO BE NORMAL FOR FUCKS SAKE!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for cooperating with us,I’m just only therizing based on what you told me. Considering how you’re new around here this young, I suspected a bit that you would be telling the truth, especially since others had said similar things as you did in that scene. It’s good that you stay in check for anything unusual if this has any proof.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Then the detective just left me out, as he walked towards the police, with me standing there… All alone)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I HATE BEING A BEASTMAN, I WISH I CAN CURE THIS DISEASE AND GET OUT OF THIS FUCKING TOWN!”, Michiru yells as she grrs angrily</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I just can’t help but stare at here, being like….. That…. She still feels that way)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Huh, guess it makes sense, having to put up with that crap because she’s probably the first one be a hybrid of sort</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, there has to be more hybrids…. Right?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>……………….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck… What just happened again?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Junior.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I looked at Michiru as she kind of talks to me in serious manner)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What..?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going back to the apartment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But what about the registration?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems like we don’t have to do it since I have the card…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…………</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chiru… Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You just yelled at him for something, that doesn’t seem fine…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s not talk about it for now…. Wait, actually I do have something to say!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do back there?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When I was being asked?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, to the detective guy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He was simply asking me what happened, nothing more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? What about…… the thing that happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>……………</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Junior, what just happened back there? What I saw, was weird.”, Michiru said with surprise concern</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… don’t know…. I don’t know why I have them……. What is going on with me? I just…. Looked at sparkles and stuff just happens. Even happened this morning, with someone's ear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean you changed the age of some guy's ear?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What in the……..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know…. I want to know….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“*Sigh*, Let’s just…. Go home for the day… okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“....... Okay….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(We both came back to the apartment, got greeted with having the living room being the roof instead of the storage room, that’s pretty nice! Although….. I just stayed up later than Michiru despite being in bed the whole time….. Those events…. Haunted me a bit…..)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cosmic Powers? A theory perhaps? I…. i just can’t comprehend it….. I don’t want to…….. FUCK WHY CANT I STOP FUCKING THINKING ABOUT IT!! ! DAMN IT! Just need to get too…. Sleep…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I tried to go to sleep by just laying still, while facing upward towards the ceiling. I look at Michiru under me one last time before dozing off)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*Rooster Noises*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*Rooster Noises*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*ROOSTER NOISES*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>OKay! Okay! I just want to get up naturally, FUCK!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Woke up from that fucking sound, I just planned an alarm on my phone, MY PHONE!)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning Mister Gem, what a beautiful day!”, Michiru says as she looks out of the window</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Good, now I can sleep</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Mister Gem, what’s that big building over there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh that’s the medical center, Sylvasta Medical Center, directly operated by the Sylvasta Pharmaceutical Company. It has a laboratory and a Hospital.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wonder if she’ll be interested in it for other reasons. I would be just for exploring there and nothing else. I like exploring cities….. Not now at this time…….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*Shut*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, what the…. Waaaa?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I looked out to see what’s going on, only to see Michiru being grabbed by Shirou. Got right up from that, and started to go after him)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shirou! SHIROU! WHAT THE FUCK?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(He didn’t respond. So I tried to pull her off of him, nothing budged him)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you please let her go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“........”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do wrong?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“............”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(As we got to the library, I knew that he’s gonna put her in the storage room, again. Making me shield the door in case)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shirou, you don’t have to do this! This is getting pretty ridiculous-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Shirou simply holds me by the shirt, having enough strength to hold my weight off the door, to where he puts her in)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Wait, what the-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*SHUT*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Michiru starts banging the door, tackling it, slamming it, punching it, with nothing working while Shirou barricades it)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is going on?!”, Michiru yelled to the other side</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you be quiet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“THIS IS SO NOT COOL!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Shirou then throws the card under the door before sitting on a couch)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I now know that you used to be a human.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So why are you doing this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something like that can be dangerous.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? What do you mean dangerous?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If the humans find out that you turned into a beast, then they would all panic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that have to do with here? It’s not like it’s gonna be spreaded out here!”, I said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just stay there till we find out more.”, Shirou ignores me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>……….</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is enough.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*Crash*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take one step out of that room and I’ll kill you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*Mumbling from the door*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Shirou answers this by shoving another desk onto the pile of stuff around to the door)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I’ve kind of had it.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shirou! Seriously, can’t you actually fucking talk to me for anything?! Anything?! I know you don’t seem to care about me, but I need to know some of this information so that w-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Then I got grappled by the neck from him)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha…. what..?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Shirou goes closer to me, whispering right next to my ear)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t seem to make myself clear enough to you rotten ape. I do not, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>will not</span>
  </em>
  <span> care for you. You are in this city as a human, a human with a dark purpose. I know people like you, people who would destroy anything before they are satisfied.”, He whispered</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How can…. Y-you…. B-be… s-so-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you rearranging the furniture this mourning? That seems exhausting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(We both looked at the source of the voice to see a bald woman with a Military-ish outfit that’s holding a straight cane, she kind of looked like a fantasized version of a WW2 Vet. . Shirou lets me go)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, the Mayor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(The “Mayor” then looks at me with curiosity)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, didn’t know you had a guest coming.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, he currently lives here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, please help me…. From this torment……. Please…..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Hello Mayor, my name is Juni-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes yes, I actually already know your name.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh…. neat….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, really?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, I always look for the latest data in Animacity, that is part of my job as Mayor. I also know that you are a human as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh…. maybe not too neat….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm, are you…. Okay with that? I mean… I just wanted to be with my friend and all, which is why I came here in this first pla-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to worry Junior, I don’t have as many negative connotations towards humans and based on what I’ve heard, you are rather tame towards Beastmen, I thank you for that.”, The Mayor Smiled</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re welcome.”, I said happily as I blushed a bit from the compliment </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure about that? Considering he’s a-”, Shirou tried to say</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oogami, at least have a bit of courtesy.”, the Mayor said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can call me Mayor Rose from then on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “...Anyway, Oogami, there’s a bomb involved.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A bomb?”, Shirou said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes that’s right. The Director notified the Police that the Sylvastia Medical Center received a threat. Then, today at dawn, someone bombed one of Sylvastas trucks that was transporting medicine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you have the money to build the Hospital for Beastmen filled with cutting edge equipment, that money should go to the humans instead. That’s what these criminals are saying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I take it, it’s the Anti-Beastmen again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Police did their best at tracking the scents left by the bombs, but the explosion ended up causing the smells to get mixed up. They weren’t able to track it unfortunately, I believe that with your sharp sense of smell, you would be able to do a much better job than the police.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Shirou looked at her with stern)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, help me find any others.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A few patients are hospitalized there, we have to do this quickly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“PLEASE HELP MEEEEEEEE! MISS MAYORRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you just hear something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“.... No…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>WOULD YOU PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE! I’M BEING LOCKED AGAINST MY WILLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Yeah…….. Very fucking loud, along with the desk falling)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*THUD*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was Kurou, he’d just learned how to mimic voices.”, Shirou lied as the crow flies to his shoulder</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hardy Har Har………. Don’t think that sounds too believable…..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Move all that. Please?”, The Mayor says as she points her cane to the obvious display</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(She then closes her eyes, shadows her face and internally stares at him like a hawk waiting for it’s prey to take a hike before it eats them whole)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right now Oogami.”, She says with a smile on her face</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Shirou, despite his stubbornness, takes them out anyway and let’s Michiru out of the door. Exploding out with frustration and anger)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank gosh I’m out of there, I can’t even bear to be in that room again!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Michiru points at the Mayor)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mayor! He’s guilty of kidnapping me and locking me up!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He said he’ll kill me if I tried to leave!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(As they talk, I tried to listen to them while I looked out of the window, from the medical center, to the streets under the building…. It was kind of pretty for one)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, I definitely want to explore there….. It’s maybe fun too!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Except…. something … weird happens….)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(As I looked at the streets, one of them is wearing a stereotypical detective outfit, with the tan trench coat along with the fedora. It was walking on the right sidewalk as it passed though. However, when it was in the middle of the sidewalk, he stopped)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must be…..”, I heard the Mayor try to say before it stopped</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(LIterally, as soon as he did, all of the volume I heard just…. Stopped… the voices from Chiru and others….. The birds….. Cars…. Everything…. Then…. Then….. It took it’s hat off, to reveal itself…. As a Celestial Skeleton)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E N J O Y I N G T H E R I D E J U N I O R ?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I stared at it with terror as it began to point at me. With Blue sparks flowing around him)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A H H H ! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>AH HA HA HA HA HA HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHADHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(It began to do it faster, and faster and faster, with no way of stopping until….)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*FLING*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“.....Make sure you call Oogam-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OH FUCK!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*Crud*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*pling</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*CURB*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(A pipe began to go straight at my view as I thankfully dodged it when it delayed it before firing, going through the window with a perfect circle as it stabs on the ceiling)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the?”, the Mayor said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Junior?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(The three walked to where I was at, looking at the pipe stabbed at the ceiling)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?”, Michiru said with great concern</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know, I saw some skeleton thing, taunting me as it had some… blue sparkles around him… then a pipe was shot at me!”, I said with panic as I knew that almost killed me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Shirou looked outside the window while Mayor Rose looked at the ceiling with curiosity) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, so it may seem.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems like what Mayor?”, Michiru said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess it is true. Junior, your friend, is gifted with cosmic powers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait… What?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cosmic Powers, I’ll explain after this is said and done. We might need him as well. Here’s the piece of the bomb that was left at the crime scene.”, Mayor Rose concluded as she gives Shirou something, don’t know what </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(And so, we went out of the room to go towards the Medical Center, well… at least not before we get ready, starting from the roof)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Junior. Is what happened during yesterday the same thing as before?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, that means you can reverse things and make objects fly… Man, I wonder what’s next…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look Chiru. I don’t know what's going on with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do your eyes feel different?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kind of, at least when they happen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…………..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Junior, we can find a way to help you know what is going on. I mean, it is rare, but….. Maybe some tech would solve it…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(It didn’t made me too happy from that)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(We then got up to the roof where Shiro describes the situation)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That hospital is part of the Sylvastia Collaborate, which belongs to the Sylvastia Family.One of the richest families in the world. They support our Mayor’s vision of achieving equal rights for Beastmen and Humans. They also supported Animacity with large amounts of funding. Some humans are unhappy about that though. However, rumors say that the Sylvasta Pharmaceutical is profiting off of their data on beastmen, and as a result not all beastmen have a positive view on them.”, Shirou explains</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So basically, it’s either like a caring medical company or like Umbrella from Resident Evil except with no monsters</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why accept it if that’s the case?”, I said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you only do things that are for the wellbeing of Beastmen.”, Michiru said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I can’t say no to the Mayor…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, fair enough</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Shirou takes a piece of metal from the bag and begins to smell it)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So… How long does he do this, I forgot to check.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t, I think for around 30 seconds?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna sing out our own song as he finds the bomb?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’know, I always love doing that with you Junior.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s why I asked.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What will it be?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmmmmmm, “Back to School”?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah! My favorite!”, Michiru said happily</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Shirou proceeds to take out the phone to quickly call someone)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Oogami, I found the location of the bomb.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna bet some checks on how many they’re gonna be?”, I said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, he’s gonna say it anyway.”, Chiru said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“....6….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See?”, Chiru said with a shrug</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I shrug goofily along with her, making us both laugh)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you two stop fooling around? You both go to the hospital.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Let me guess, the Fred Jones tactic</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are there bombs at the hospital?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t smell any there but go just in case. We suspect that Sylvasta is what the criminals are really after.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Welp, looks like its anooooooooooooother looooong daaaaay, yiiiiipiiiiiieeee.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(We gone after he as she lets me know that he's walking away)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I started talking to her as we run through the city to follow Kuro)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, bombs, political terroism, money laundering, people suffering of age changing, abductions, abusers and fucking things from outer space. I seriously wished I was safer but apparently I’m not, so much for finding a safe haven.”, I said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… Kind of wished that too…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’know Chiriu, it would be a shame if there was some random giant of an angel monster that swarms around the city to turn the whole world into peace abiding people while having their nature turn 360 upon us all!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the heck are you talking about Junior?! Let’s keep running!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(So we kept going, while I looked at some stores. Those models for the signs are kind of cute, some bunnies, dogs, mouses (Awwwww), and such. Wished I wanted to go around the place for my first few days but here we are, trying to not let destruction of property happen. So anyway, we then went to the gate entrance of what seems like a parking lot for ones to deliver. We stopped to see what to check until we saw the Crow sleeping on top of it, implying that this is what where after)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Then the tunnel got dark, which I honestly like the aesthetic, as we delved into the realm. We heard of what seems to be Kusakabe, the same guy from Rabbit Town trying to deliver either mediecene or a bomb to a location)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Try to go faster!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, don’t be in such a rush. The police should have their hands tied up with all the “bawbs” right now.”, Kusakabe said with a cunning plan</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, this is the last one you hear me?”, the Lanky doctor said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, relaaaax. You benefitted a bit from this to y’know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Benefit? What are they talking about?”, Michiru whisper as she grew her Hare ears above her head</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ummm, Chiru?!”, I said with complete panic while whispering</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? OH!”, Michiru as she tries to cover her ears</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*Sniff Sniff*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Kusakabe tries to look from what the smell is coming from, nothing seem to be in sight)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was too close you know!”, I said with worry</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I know… Shit now they might be looking around!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait…. Hold one a sec….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I focused hard this time on my vision to see if there's those…. Sparkles around the place…. It seems like they aren't any… unless….)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmmm maybe….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I decided to go under the van, looking to see any of them from under or on the other side)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Junior! What are you doing?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Finding a small spot to use.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What small spot?! You’re putting yourself in danger!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I know, I hate it</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I look at……)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The ceiling?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I see the sparkles, at the concrete ceiling, I don't know how any of this works at all, but I'll try)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmmm</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I stared at the concrete ceiling, as it began to slowly get smaller and smaller until it was at a point where it was some big stone with glue that can’t hold it on, which is apparently one of the things the construction workers apparently did… When making the hospital…)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Who puts some random rock into glue when making a freaking building?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay….. Fuck my head hurts a bit…. Here it goes….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I let the process go, letting the concrete rock fall off the gap as it lands on the apparent “Bomb” cart)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HUH! What the hell is that?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, the bomb!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who goes there?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well shit I need to roll out…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I SEE YOU OVER THERE BUNS!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Yeah apparently Chiru didn’t pay attention to her ears long enough from that stone drop. I rolled quickly out to the other side)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you! Show yourself!”, Kusakabe says as the other members turn into their Beastforms</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(She then got off the Van, clearly embarrassing herself)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heheheh…”, she giggled in fear</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Go get her.”, he ordered the others to chase her</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Then she runs off from them, now……)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No! FUCK NO!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I felt extreme guilt that its my fault for this... )</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She saw us, do you think she heard something?!”, the Lanky Guy says panicking over info leaking on accident</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s just a little girl, she’s not gonna get away from us.”, Kusakabe says as he goes Beastmen to get after her</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Oh, its now me… and him…..)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve seen her face somewhere before. Where was it…? Oh!”, the Lanky guy wonders</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Then I showed up)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eeek!”, he cries out</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… Um…. Hello?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“GET AWAY FROM ME!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait hold on!”, I said as I put my arms forward to stop</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Then… Suddenly, he just…. Gets pulled towards the ground out of nowhere from his cloth…)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“AHH! NO! CRUD! SHIT SHIT SHIT!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I-I’m gonna take care of this bomb o-okay? I’ll just drive it out of here while……”, I said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You stop right there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I looked at the voice, it was a big squared guy, no hair, a lab coat, and a tie)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not going anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I looked at the bomb, then to the entrance)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Who do I need to protect? The building…. Or her….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sure she takes care of herself but for how long? How far?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yet if I just leave it here… then maybe the bomb would….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait…. It’s cracked, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe that means…. Oh!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I dropped the apparent “Bomb”)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, y’know, I have a trip to go to, it’s for someone sooo uhhh…. Bye!”, I said as I ran into the van</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! He’s getting away!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll handle it.”, he says as he places on what seems like a robotic rhi-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A ROBOTIC RHINO?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(So I tried to see if there's any keys in there)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmmmmm mmmmmm AHA! The Cup holder…?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(</span>
  </em>
  <span>I took the keys to the cup holder and tried real fast to put it on the engine. It worked as I drove the van out of there and ram through the entrance in a hurry)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> I am having pure adrenenline just for being involved in a fucking bomb mission in a car chase, what the fuck has my life evolving into?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I tried to put a call on Michiru, until realizing that I don't have enough time to do so since…)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HMPH!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I have a Rhino up the vans ass)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I DON'T HAVE A LICENSE OKAY LIFE?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I tried to go towards the right side of the circular area I got out of from entrance, into the street, with a Rhino still behind me as he's chasing me)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’MON COME FUCKING ON!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“....Because I’m also a Beastman, hmph!”, Michiru smiled</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Shirou was a bit surprised upon hearing that)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such a pain…”, Shirou says as he runs</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah heheh! Good, now let’s find Junior before it’s too late!”, Michiru says with excitement</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*BZZZZZZZZZ* *BZZZZZZZZZZZZ* *BZZZZZZZZZZ*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Shirou picks up his phone to see the name Junior on it. Usually he would just ignore it but it definitely isn’t the time for that)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“FUCKKKKKK FUCK FUCKFUCKKKKK! SHIROU IM AT SOME RANDOM STREETS I DONT FUCKING KNOW WHERE I AM BUT ON YOUR LEFT!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down! What's going on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I tried to get of what I think is the bomb itself but some guy  blocked the way, which made me leave here with a Van and a fucking Rhino chasing ME!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Shirou hands over the phone to Michiru)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, it’s for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“CHIRU?! THANK FUCK YOUR SAFE!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What's going on?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A BIG FUCKING RHINO IS CHASING ME AROUND CLOSE TO THE MEDICAL CENTER THATS FUCKING WHAT! I'M ALREADY COMMITTING SOME ROAD CRIMES AND I CAN'T STAND IT! I DON'T EVEN DRIVE!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay! Hang on! We’ll be with you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OKAY JUST HURRY!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT HSIT HSITHSIT</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*CRASH*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>SHIT SHTI FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(For most of the time I was driving, I just went over some grass and stuff as shortcuts while trying my best to not hit cars. I feel dreadful over this)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay I just need to-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What should I do?!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(I looked behind the rhino, wondering how I should do this… and then..)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh right!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I pushed my two arms forwards, looked at the middle part of the Rhinos horn towards a wall, which made the Rhino uncontrollably move its horn to that direction, making it run straight at the hard wall at full speed…..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*CRACKLEEEEEEE*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>….Which made the Rhino crash into multiple pieces, making me finally stop the van)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank…. Fuck….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(After that….. I just laid there… in ruin….)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Junior!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What…. Oh.. its them…. Thank….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I felt too stressed to even think straight, as Michiru takes me out of the van to check me)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Junior! Are you okay?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah… I think so…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay…. Let’s get into the Medical Center.” Shirou said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… sure…”, I said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…...</span>
  <em>
    <span>hmmm</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hey… Shirou…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I…. I… may not be a beastmen myself…. Nor do I represent a subject that you are with personally…. But I swore… I swore to myself that I will try to help whenever I can. Originally I would’ve just think and yeah while I do still think, I do so with purpose… Instead of just relying on being safe all the time…. That includes the good beastmen in this world, they deserve as much love as any other person, especially Michiru, the only friend I’ve ever had in this world. So… please, Shirou….. Please believe in me…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I seem to have made him take aback to what I said)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re persuasive…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(That was all Shirou could say)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I was too stressed to even walk on two, making Michiru having to hold partly onto me as we walked there. We then walked from the elevator all the way to where the floor has the blown up section at)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Junior…. Why didn’t you run with me when I ran out at the parking lot?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… You did say that you can take care of yourself, or at least… imply that as your narrative…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You could’ve helped me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to do something about the bomb, and then I was outnumbered… Made the wrong move and suffered for it… Now it’s my fault for leaving it….. Now there’s probably someone dead…”, I said with deep regret</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No…. No it isn’t your fault, you knew that once you were outnumbered, you had to leave quickly…. To me, that’s better than wasting your life over it, because you can better spend it on finding another way…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if there is no other way…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“........”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(The door opens to where the room was blown up, looks like a random mess of ruin)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is….. Awful...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(We then see the detective once again, this time with the same exact person I saw back at the parking lot)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oogami, you made it, this is Mr. Yaba, the Director of the Medical Center.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I kept my mouth shut in case he might plan for something sneaky as he stared daggers upon seeing me)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“*Sigh*This was clearly the work of the bomber as well.  The Police didn’t stop this crime, the repercussions would be harsh.”, Yaba said as he points to us</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Honestly, the way he worded it felt too forced, especially since I knew about him being onto something before the other two did)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Allow me to investigate too.”, Shiro says as he walks forward</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s an advisor who's been helping us investigate the situation, are you okay with that?”, the Detective said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm. Do whatever you want.”, Yaba said as he leaves the conversation</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Shirou then tries to find any scent of the scene as he kneels down to the ground)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even you missed this one Oogami.”, the Detective said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve traced all of the bombs but this one didn’t appear, how’s that possible?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…………</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“*Sigh* Another day, another time of feeling like shit…”, I said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…. That sucks…. Say, what happened to the Robot Rhino?”, Michiru said to me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm, I just… used a different power… I think… Don’t know what it did other than pull. Made that robot run towards the wall and destroy himself by pulling his middle part of the horn at another angle, making him lose balance”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Say, you discovered another power? Just today from last night?”, the Detective wondered</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Yes…. I did…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My god.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Shirou stand straight up after the scent was discovered)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is…..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did… Did you just discover something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It has…. No smell.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(That surprised us for sure)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm… No smell, in ruins… does that mean…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it probably means that someone cleaned the smell…. But who?”, Michiru said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It should be obvious by now.”, Shirou said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(He then walked out of the room, towards one of the offices, we followed him suit)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(There he was, still sweating, stressed, panicked, all over)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Director Yaba.”, the Detective said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?!”, Yaba eeped</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I speak with you for a moment please?”, Shirou then said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want from me now?! I hope you know that I can hold you responsible for this!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We conducted an investigation of the crime scene, but we came to detect no traces of criminal scent.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“IS that an excuse?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Yaba is becoming more paranoid and paranoid, just like how I would naturally do as well if  I knew it was me. Should be obvious)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not only the criminal but there was a period of time in which no scent was found at the crime scene. It’s impossible for scents to completely disappear. Unless….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Shirou takes a big step forward)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... You used special chemicals to fully erase the scent.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>……..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mister Yaba, this laboratory is capable of developing such a chemical, right?”, the Detective pointed out</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“T-This is outrageous! Are you actually blaming and suspecting me?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw one of your staff members doing business with a gang earlier today. I’m guessing you are involved with them too aren't you?”, Michiru pointed out as well</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like…. Fuck…. You were literally in that room she was in as soon as she ran and I tried to get the bomb. Apparently you were careless enough to do so…. With an obvious Robotic Rhino more or less.”, I chimed in</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell us?”, She said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was… too tired back there… besides I thought he had an extra plan on his sleeve to take me out if I did tell you… Guess not…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In order to eliminate the proof, you staged the whole thing and bombed the laboratory.”, Shirou concluded</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Then I realized that the whole bombing wasn’t my fault. I thought about it so much that I somehow thought the one in the parking lot and the staged one were the same thing)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously?! How can you trust remembering what this says?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Shirou then stared at him deeply like a knife, making him freeze straight up. Going one for 10 seconds until he just, smelled his hands, making him realize that his hands don’t have his own smell, making him the culprit, in shock)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In accordance with regulations of the Beastmen Special Zone, the analysis of the scent is going to be used as proof. So Mr. Yaba, let’s go on and have a looooong talk at the police station.”, the Detective concluded</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Yaba is obviously not into it as he immediately turns into his beatform, strikingly similar to the robot I faced outside the Medical Center. Roaring to his lungs as he tackles Shirou, which while he parried…)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No Shiro-”, Michiru said before getting choked by a green tail</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HUH?!”, I yelled</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t move! If you move even an inch, I’m gonna kill her!”, the Lanky guy said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“YOU! FUCKING! FUCKER!”, I yelled</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(As I immediately took out my pipe, Shirous parry wasn't enough for the Rhino as he pushed him to the wall, slamming him like a projectile)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“GET OUT OF HERE MIMURA!”, Yaba yells to his partner</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I instead grabbed the tail, leaving me hanging for dear life again as he bounces off the room)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You brat! Thinking you can get to her?! Tough break!”, Mimura said as he takes advantage of his body to shake you around while he goes high to the tower</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I can’t really do anything as I hold on, to where I closed my eyes towards his tail until it stopped, for only by that point, we were already on the roof)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here we are, kid! The top of the world!”, Mimura yells at me upon opening my eyes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(From then on….. My mind went blank…. From the shock of heights…..)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Then I got hung over the edge….. Making my mind turn white)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…………………………</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…………………………..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hello?.....</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Anyone?......</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So wait is this the end?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh… so this was a dream…..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why….. I don’t want to…….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So………</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How do I go around hmmmm</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, maybe it is nice, after all anywhere is viable at this point…..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do dod odo doooo lalalalla laaaaaaa</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>…………</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Umm……</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Guys?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Can I… wake up?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hello……..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So uh, maybe I need to image some coffee to bring some awakening chemical rea-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Hello, Junior)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>?! WHAT IS IT?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Oh, just coming to say hi)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hi for what?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Hi for your celebration of being on an adventure, so to speak.)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Who are you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Me? Well, I’m just a concept. Of how you would interpret one being of the cosmos)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Comos….. Wait, are you…?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Brought you powers? No… I did not.)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then who…?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Honestly, I have little to no idea…. Except for one thing…. It’s one that you already knew, one who was from your past, one that was more or less from a single, distant memory)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is it a riddle?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(No, it is literally the only thing I know, I’m serious)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh……..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But…. how do I use my powers…. I have no exact rhyme….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Simple, you have to see it from your own eyes. The eyes of your human comprehension, once you comprehend an element of the concept of calmness, you can have some sort of control over it… However for now, it is impossible for you to fully control it, as abusing it comes with huge downsides depending on the power. Such as if you chose to fly, you would only do so at night time, as well as being only in the sky, up to once by the way, any more than that would make you bleed off of your nose. Smaller powers have more availability, but still have some downsides along with really niche uses…)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why do I have them…?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(My guess? You are not some chosen one, nor are you just some hero… No, you are nothing more than yourself, that is what you need to understand as you go through life, that you are you, and that nobody else can change that but yourself. You’re no angel, no demi-god, no immortal, no anything at all, just only Junior, the human)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So these powers have... No genes?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Yes, basically)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>…………………..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>…………………………</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Oh what you look at the time, looks like……. Yep our sessions over gotta go BYE!!!!)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>*BLIP*</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oof…. thats cold….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Junior? Hey wake up!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh… right….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I woke up on a concrete floor, with Shirou in wolf form standing towards me as I get up)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened…. Again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…. After you passed out from shock, I used my stretchy hands to knock him off of us, we fell off the building until Shirou saved us…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait?! We fell off?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… We did….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>………………..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>*Break*</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ohhhhhh you… fucking…… …..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Man,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I thought Animacity was gonna be my lucky break…. After almost half of an entire year….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I got the taste of it in just a SINGLE NIGHT</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>SINGLE!!!!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>……..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>IJFOWH)FIJW)FJJ(D_(WJ)DIJW)DKMX)_WK)DXJW_ODJPWODJPOSJPDXJ)(WIJHD)(WM_SD)I)WDJ)WISNDPIWNSPDMWOKDXMPWSMD)IOSKND)ISJD)IW(JD)(WIJ)(DISPXKMPOSMCPMX)SMC)OSXM)APODJ)AJD)ISJC)WOS{DKQ_ODJ_OAPKSSOKD_OWK_)OKWDJKPJD)IWOCJ)(IOFJH)(IDH(IWDFHW(FHC(FC]NoijNONON)IONOSNDOIJNDOPANDPOASOPSMOADN)NDONOISFNIOSDNDONAPSMPAMSPOAKMOPDMWODN()IQN)DINW)IDJN)AIJPASPSPANDPAOMSOIasinoaindo)iadhniosndposjdpaoppjpjpNODFNOSINFA;SDMPASMDPOAOKWJD0IOJDI0AWFAIWFIAFJASIOMCASLCSA,POSAJDPASJDOIPASOFASMFISANFMOASFSPAJFSAPKDMCOAINDOIENFANFOINM212122121234213412410000213U1239123023103219KEI2D1DM9XSAXMOEIKEABITCHESKAPOFKASKPODPSKPOFKAPFPOFPFWHYAREYOUREADINGTHISWHTAJD0OmqdmasmfspomfpsmdsdfmpkdmcpkmpmfmapfkamPMOAMF0CAWIPDNWAPIJMDFOIAWFIANOFINFF</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MICHIRUISCUTE</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>AJ0FDA0OFM0AMDPOAMSDMASO0JDPSAFJPOSAJFO</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Mind.exe is not responding, what would you like to do?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Restart</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&gt;Cancel)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what… Fuck this, I’m going back…. I have enough of this crazy shit for just TWO DAYS! TWO WHOLE FUCKING DAYS! TWO FUCKING DAYS OF THIS FUCKING CITY! IN THIS FUCKING DAY! IN THIS FUCKING TIME! IN THIS FUCKING FALL! IN THIS FUCKING CHAT! IN THIS FUCKING-”, I yelled more and more as I walked off into the sunset</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think he would be alright?”, Shirou said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…. He can get over tiring concepts sometimes… Despite being…. emotional…..”, Michiru assures</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I remember this chapter having some great praise on it's subreddit compared to the other chapters. It'll remain similar to the episodes until Chapter 7 (Which is currently in progress).</p>
<p>Stay tuned as I copy and paste the remaining chapters by day to day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. They stole Michiru!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the trilling tale of the Bombing Challenge, Junior rants all the way to his apartment, finally having some peace and quiet with not much happening, just him and his friend having fun like they always do.</p><p>However, that would soon spiral out of control like a violent tornado, as after purchasing a neat item he got from the Mari the Mink, something goes horribly wrong.</p><p>"Hey, what is that sound Mi-"</p><p>"-Chiru?"</p><p> </p><p>For Junior, the unthinkable happened</p><p>For Junior, he was about to discover for just one second that.....</p><p>THEY STOLE MICHIRU!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Location: A Japanese Town: A Closet</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Date: Don’t Know</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Year: 2020?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>NO PLEASE! GET AWAY FROM ME PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA GOOOO!”, the “Paranoid” person yelled out</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I tried to hold him in place to calm him down)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, hey, hey, HEY!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I stopped the young adult in place by that last word. Upon seeing him……)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wha- WHAT THE FUCK?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>(Oh my fucking gosh…. It looked so real…. Yet soo….. fake……. He had a grey coat, and black hair, looked like a Possum with his beady black eyes and wide whiskers</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I am not here to h-hurt you, n-nor take you out of the front! I just w-wanted to............... help................... you.......”, I tried to say while trying to recover from the initial shock of seeing something very fictional looking</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Just like that, he stood still as I tried to talk to him about what's going on, barely in my case, I kind of…. Can’t comprehend it in terms of real life stuff)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…. You c-calm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sort of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good enough…. L-Look, I-I don’t know much about this whole, B-Beastmen thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, what year did the Beastmen delve into human civilization?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I said nothing at that comment, and just looked at him at absolute confusion)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My god…. You actually don’t know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I don’t freaking know, I’m looking at a human sized…… possum, the beady eyes the…. The….. it’s just…… *Sigh* I can’t seem to completely comprehend it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can… tell…. What do you want to know…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me…. The Concept of this… Beastmen stuff…..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s simple… Well, firstly they were around ever since the ancient times, at a time when humans believed that Beastmen were just either religious gods to believe or were just characters used to make characterization easier to work with. However, at around this time, Beastmen try to replicate themselves into these kinds of gods that Humans made with their entertainment and artistic values. At first, Beastmen were originally in peace with humans, treating them as they would treat any other, mostly because it reminded them of the very characters that they created. It was basically just normal life…. That is… until conflict happened…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What conflict? How did it s-start?”, I said with great concern</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That, we all do not know, it is just a plain mystery, all we know is that conflict happened, the peace was broken, beastmen were more and more separated as time went on along with the overall humans around some of those times being divisive over their existence, up to the present day. Some still hold the old ways while other countries still hold the more modern attitude, including here in Japan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(As I started to comprehend it, I at the same time did not, because I am still grieving even more over my family)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good night Junior!”, Anyone would say when I say the same thing</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m so proud of you Junior!”, My Dad would sometimes say if I let him know that I finished a final test of the class year with a B</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Helloooo”, My Sister would say when she calls one of her friends in her group</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Snuggle as a Bug In A Rug”, Mom said  as she tucked me into bed when I was young</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I loved Joshua so much…”, Mom said as she grieved over her unborn child</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you Junior, you think so so well!”, Mom says as she compliments me for my way of talking </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wanted to quit…. So much….”, Mom would also say in genuine tears when she struggled over her smoking addiction, even when some of her teeth fell beforehand</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I thought about many dark thoughts, some that I feel like are gonna change me……</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Into a monster…..</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello? You there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I snapped a bit out of my thoughts as the Possum told me that)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, I’m sure you have what you need to hear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… I wanted to know how they…. Work…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh it’s simple. Beastmen are basically Animal Homo-Sapiens, ones who can change into either their Beast form or Human form. From what I know, Beasts forms are usually used for physical based activities such as fighting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you in your “Beast” form then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Because I just do, some people like me are quite like that and don’t follow it as a traditional thing but as more of a personal preference.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that all?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that is the gist of it…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(We sat there in silence as we hear the crowd still being loud at the front of the house)</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is your name a-anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shujiro….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Shujiro, my name is Junior, for some reason I can seem to hear you speak english.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, really?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but that isn’t important. What’s important is that you need to get out of here! T-Those hunters are not…..G-Gonna wait for much longer and they’re too distracted enough in their tunnel vision.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-But where do I go?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just get out….. That would be a lot better than staying h-here…. L-Look I know that you might be scared a-about this…. I am too… Never experienced this in my life honestly…. B-but you can find the way of what you truly wish for, all it needs to do so is time… You need more time in life to live on…. That is what’s important for you..”, I concluded</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if I don’t know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then……… Just follow on what you feel….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>………..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok….. Ok……. I think I’ll do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G-good, just turn into your human form and people aren’t gonna notice too easily….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(And so he did. We walked downstairs as we said nothing while the couple saw us get to the backyard)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh…. So this is already goodbye….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea…. Kind of sucks. You were the first…. One I've met for people like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(He took a few steps forward to the plain metal fence that leads to the empty meadows, but he stopped)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why….. Why are you doing this for me? I thought you would fear me for being different despite your lack of knowledge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I thought about that for a bit….)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Simple. Why would I hate someone for being different? I am myself, and myself is as good as anyone else, including you. Physical attributes, while they do matter for the health and sense of achieving great things, should not be excuses to pour in hatred… I am me, you are you… That’s all there is to it in this world…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about the others….?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They will understand, or not, it’s up to them to choose while others like them are responsible for using new info to help, or damage it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(After a single whisper of Thanks (Along with me saying your welcome), he turns into his beastform just to get out of the fence and towards some meadow hills before turning back to human again for the last few seconds I saw him….)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was this……..</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was this real…?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Junior?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I looked back at the couple who saw most of it)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for doing the right thing…”, Sakura said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-your welcome….. I don’t seem to…. Understand much of….. I…… I’m soo lost….”, I said in a sad tone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok….. We understand what you might be feeling…. C’mon, let’s just say a fake story to the crowd…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Ok.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(We walked back into the house, preparing ourselves to get to the front part of the house to announce a fake such as cleaning any potential fur and smell before we opened the door)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, people! It seems like based on what we saw…. It looks like that there are no Beastmen in the house, guess it was more of an oversight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(The crowd became…. different…)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… thank gosh…..There’s no Beastmen in danger….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean no Beastmen? Why make a fucking joke like this? You almost scared me that I thought there was someone injured in there!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(They wallowed their dissatisfaction or relieved-ness before the crowd slowly began to scatter into the other parts of the town. Making the area quiet once more)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t say this enough Junior, but that you for your kindness and fast way in solving this problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you announce the Beastmen in the first place? I think that’s a poor move on your part to gain that much attention.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, since this town is a bit friendly to Beastmen until those 2 weeks ago, there were still Beastmen wandering around. We used ours a bit of a distraction since he already has an easy route to get out on, only motivation would get him out, and the Hunters have bad cases of tunnel vision, so they’re not usually smart around here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh… Do people keep any in their houses?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately… Not anymore….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I was still in shock because 1., I never solved something as huge as this in my whole life and 2., I’m still shock from the different world stuff along with Beastmen (Hope he’s okay though))</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…………………</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…. What now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems like you’re homeless… and have no place to go… I suggest that we would get the the town hall an-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on a sec.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Then, another couple walked through the street towards us)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First off, I would like to say that it’s nice for this place to have been quiet once more. It was causing such a huge ruckus for most of the day I thought it was gonna be forever!”, the Dad said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too as well, he and I feel like our job becomes a nightmare whenever that happens…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! So….. What brings you two here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well…. We actually heard you talking about what you really did while the crowd was somehow convinced of the opposite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah crud</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And…. what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we want to talk to him.”, the Woman said pointing to me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”, the Woman said happily</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, first off we want to give you a job and somewhere here to live. You might have some sort of reputation  because of what happened today but not much else…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope so</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll let you know once we get there. Then again, what’s your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ummmm. Junior.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Junior, just call us Miss. Kagemori and him, Mr. Kagemori. Will let you know more when the time comes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(As so we go off somewhere. Don’t know what it is now as I waved goodbye to both Sakura and Hiro. Whatever it is…. I hope I can know just what is going on…… at all.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Location: Animacity, Apartment Library </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Date: Take a guess</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Year: 2021</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>IN THIS FUCKING MAN MADE SHIT! IN THIS FUCKING MASQUERADE! IN THIS FUCKING WAY! IN THIS FUCKING GROUND! IN THIS FUCKING FUCKING FUCKING FUCK FUCKITY FUCK FUCK FUCK!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HOW WOULD LIKE IT TO GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“HOW WOULD LIKE IT TO SUCK MICHIUS TAIL?!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*GASP*</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“WHAT DID YOU SAY?!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, oh I’m sorry, what I meant to say is (Ahem) HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT TO SUCK MICHIRUS TAIL, MR. GHASTLY?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*Beat*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> (Basically, after I got back to the Apartment from….. that….. I mimicked the iconic lines from the South Park Movie, just with Michirus tail instead)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Would you quiet down?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I froze, since I don’t like disturbing people on purpose)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… Ok….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, my throat</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Then they quieted down. I didn’t care as much. Just gone to bed straight up and just feel asleep)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*Creeeak*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…. Junior?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Michiru opens the door to check on me)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What…. Happened to you today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(This would be easy)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well. First off, I didn’t have any time to relax myself, from Gem’s alarm, to the Van chase, to falling from the largest building in the whole city for the first time in my life and all the events from yesterday….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you mind about how I felt? I also dislike it greatly in a way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Simple, it’s just how I’m reacting to it all, that’s all…. To cope.....”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean yeah but..... It puts me on edge when you do that.....”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She's right, my reactions can put people more on edge than usual, even if it's not much for some, it can make a difference</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"*Sigh*</em>, You're right..... I hope I don't do that as much.... hopefully."</p><p> </p><p>"At least you know it."</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Second…. I had someone with me while I was passed out..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, it was a voice… A voice that told me about my Cosmic Powers…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It did? What did it say?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It said that it was based on my view of itself, how I need to use my human comprehension along with trying to stay calm. Most importantly that I am no one but myself, that I am me, the human.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds a bit deep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It kind of does but there’s also another thing. It told me that while some powers vary in usage, they all offer certain consequences. Such as if I use something too much, I would get a nosebleed. That and my powers have a certain niche to them in it’s usage as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it’s like a fantasized version of Buddhism?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess so…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(She begins to lay on the bed)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, it’s just surprising that you already have a bit of a shift in just two days, kind of scared me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry…. It’s just that outside is pretty different than here. A lot more different.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s partly because you act dramatic in your reactions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? I don’t see it that way exactly, and yet people tell me that as if I was faking it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, just that you react in a big way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that’s true.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>……………………..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sooooooooooo “Back to School”?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heck yeah!”</span>
</p><p><br/>(We then started to sing some random lyrics from one of the songs we made up during our trip some times ago)</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <span>“DuDoDuDoDuDo DUDUDUDU </span>
</p><p>
  <span>DuDoDuDoDuDo DUDUDUDU</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why do we always choose a lone straight line-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it’s only gonna fade as time goes on?-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We go through the basics so much-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That we see them as only patterns-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heh, sounds like an Office job</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trying to choose a way that you want to do-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>AND ALL IT DOES IS MAKE IT ONLY A TINY LITTTTLEE PAAAAAAAAYCHEEEEEEECK-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Back to School! Back to School!-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why does it remind us of being more meatheaded?-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back to School! Back to Schoooooooolllll-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y’know, trying to learn things with practice over and over again is a “Practical” way of telling someone to become a robot!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DUDUDUDUDU</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back to School! Back to School!-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It can remind us that sometimes politics can burn in hell!-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back to School! Back to SCHOOOOOOLLLL-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What do you get when you mix education with teacher bias?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, a Class Hierarchy within the student body!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SCHOOOOOOOLLLLLL ISSSSSSSS QUIIIIIITTTTEEE THEEEEEEEE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>PLAAAAAAACCCCCCCEEEEEEE!</span>
</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <span>(Yeah, that ended quite nicely, not for Shirou maybe. Anyway we settle from that and gone to sleep, nice and sound)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yaba and Mimoru confessed to the crime. They were working together to embezzle assets from the medical center. When they found out that the Upper Management noticed, they bombed the center's data system. Hired some criminals and staged a fake bombing so they can get to erase stuff about the embezzlement.” Mayor Rose explained about the situation regarding yesterday</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I was looking around the library for fun, despite listening to what she was saying)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what is embezzlement? I hear words but sometimes I can’t fit it together…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Basically theft or malicious use of one's funds placed within trust or belonging to one's employer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Thanks.”, I said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder if Mayor Rose is gonna explain about my… powers….. Hmm… Does she know something that I don’t that she wants to tell me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s pathetic.”, I heard Michiru said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I looked back and saw that Shirou is still having that expression)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you talking about me?”, Shriou said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“....Well…”, Michiru said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I won’t lock you up anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*GASP*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Awww that’s nice, at least he meant it genuinely….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't want you to think I’m like those guys, just make sure you don’t tell anyone about your “Beastman-itus”.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm, nice enough name, even if it’s a bit unoriginal….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Understood!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also…. Junior..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even though I am still not sure what to think about you, I would also like to say sorry about my behavior those past few days…. It’s just that… You reminded me of someone…. Awful….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh ok!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait… That’s it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? I really didn’t like what you called me and how you treated me the mourning before yesterday, but since you already regretted them and felt genuine guilt over it. That is enough for me to forgive you, because at least you understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Shirou looked at me with surprise as I said that)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah….. Sure…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I also wanted to talk about a bit of the elephant in the room,” Mayor Rose said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is the elephant in the room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Junior.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Both Michiru and Shirou made a sound as they notice what she’s talking about, they stared at me as I looked at the books from the upper stairs)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Based on the footage that we saw regarding his power, it seems like I figured it out. So far there are only two things he can do as of now. Sped-Up and Erasure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Junior!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I gave them the attention of myself as I walked towards them to stand by)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know of how these two work I assume?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, so far that is. I might have more once the time comes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well, anyway. The first ability he learned is Sped-Up. This ability is simple, the user focuses on a specific object and has the ability to either deconstruct the objects process into a more simpler one or fast forwards it to where it is aged. Important to know: Aging doesn't change the form, it only makes the object simply older, while deaging it takes out on what was upgraded from it’s previous mineral.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about people?”, Michiru said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s a bit off. The user can only do this process on a single part, meaning that you can’t change their whole body and would instead weaken one part of the bone before it returns to normal. However, it has a more apparent use whenever someone tries to physically attack the user, which would make the process go faster than the usual. That and the user can’t make any state that was changed into permanent form if it’s a living being, for objects, that isn’t the case.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I was then happily reminded of the time when Elsa, the Lioness that threatened me, had her whole chest crumbled as she was unable to breathe for a bit…. That was scary)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, for the second ability, this one is more interesting. Erasure sets a location in place, right after it does so, the small area would literally erase the space around it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, he can erase actual gravity?”, Shirou said with concern</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes he can, but whenever it does so, the area would suck anything near it before it gets immediately replaced by new gravity after a few milliseconds. Because of how the erasure mostly affects the object, the object's trajectory doesn’t know where to go since the erased space was already replaced, making the object fling out instead. Then again, sometimes it can malfunction and would have specific objects be stuck on the floor unharmed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Junior… Remember when you said that a skeleton was laughing at you before a pipe flew at you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is probably a part of a hallucination you endured upon getting the power, with the erasure going overdrive onto the pipe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I have some things to say about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I told Chiru about it as well last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I explained the whole thing all over again like I did with my friend, they seem quite pleased but also a bit shocked)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you remember what it said so easily?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I guess the cosmic stuff made me remember unlike dreams.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m also surprised that you might even have the ability to just fly… Honestly that alone is a bit shocking for someone like you, no offense.”, Shirou said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry.”, I assured</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems like that is it, if you have any questions you can meet me with a meeting at hand. I need to take care of some business.”, Rose said as she walks out</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Another day had passed, thankfully this time it was more of a freeday to which we spent going around to some mall. Was pretty fun, got to take some pictures and some great food.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you were that much of a fan of malls Junior, thought it was some pun you were making.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How come?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it did include calls around there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(As I was talking to my good ol’ friend, someone came up to us)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ummm, excuse me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(We both look at the person next to us. He had a tallish but medium build, has dark brown hair with a pretty long mustache along with Brown eyes like mine)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to try some of our Pressure Balls?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(We both looked at eachother before I said)</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What are exactly pressure balls?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Pressure balls are used to calm the mind into its most natural form, used to easily find memories that you might have forgotten without much tense along with the ability to potentially feel things you would have never imagined!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it’s like a Ying Yang Ball.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a way, yes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure why not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(We both gave a try….. What was surprising though)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey… These seem to calm me down a bit more…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too… Say what is your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drake sir!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh ok Drake, thanks for the balls!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problemo Jack!”, Drake said as he walked off</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that was something.”, Chiru noted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It sure was.”, I said with a smile</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(Then we gone to bed after doing a few more activities in the mall as if not much had happened)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Well until this morning, Michiru is not here. So I tried looking for her around the apartments)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you're looking for Michru, she’s not here. She went to the city hall to have a meeting with the Mayor”, Shirou said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is the city hall?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just go left from here and then take another left, can’t miss it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just letting you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(And so I did walked there, when I then saw Mari talking to Michiru)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mari? What kind of deal are they having?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(As I walk towards them…)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, there you are, just at the nick of time.”, Mari said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm…. why are you saying that…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I heard some things about what you did, and how you seem to like some blasting, I think I’ll give ya something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I don’t remember any blasting but I’ll check ok?”, I accepted </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(We all 3 walked to the stairs on one of the streets besides the City Hall, where she gives to Michiru a deal with an illegal Smartphone that can bypass the firewall of the city)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you start a tab? In Mister Shirou’s name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Yeah, she easily took the deal well)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, now Junior as for you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(She takes out another briefcase this time it had….)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ta da!’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. my. Fucking. Gosh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(</span>
  </em>
  <span>It was a Double Barrel Shotgun)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>W-What?! A gun?!”, Michiru said while trying to whisper</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh! Keep it a bit down! Anyway, this beauty holds up to two powerful shotgun shells that can pack one of the greatest punches known to man! Personally I would prefer the Rubber round variation, which lucky for you, would come at discount of around 40 dollars, so how about i-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal, just deal!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that was easy heh!”, she said as I gave her the cash to obtain the beauty itself</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oooohhhhhh man! YEAH YES YES!!!!!! THANK GOSH THERE WAS AN SAFER LESS LETHAL VERSION!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh and by the way, here some free fully packed rubber shells for free!”, she says as she gives me around 150 of these rubber shells in a normal hefty case</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be careful around that boomstick or you might get in trouble.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, this might be the greatest thing I bought for a long while!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem fella!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, Junior, it’s a gun!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A gun with shells! I love shells!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohhhhh so that's what you mean by the shells from that one time at the bus…”, Michiru says in an annoyed tone, rolling her eyes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(We then walked to one of the parks as we tried out our stuff, well more so the Chirus case. I just sat under the bench she was sitting at while I check the shiny new thing along with the individual shells)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*Flip*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Flop*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Flip*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Flop</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Flip*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Flop*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Flip*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Flop*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>HEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHE</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay I need to hide that for a bit. NOW THE SHELLS!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>OHHHH THEY ARE SOOO GOOD AS I KNEW THEM AS!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>YA DA DA DA YA DADADA DADA DADADA!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>TWIRLING SHELLS WOOOOOOOOOOO</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>USING THEM TO MANEUVER THROUGH MY FINGERS LIKE PENCILS YEAH!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WOOOOOOO</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHHO</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>TWIRL THIS YA STINKER</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>FLIPPING THEM LIKE COINS IS SO FUN!!!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>SIGH</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can just look at them for quite a bit</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lookin good</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soo fine</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Really, fine shells as the beach….</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*PLOP*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*MRRRRRRR SQUEAAAAAAAALLLLL*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey what is going on Mi-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I looked to see…..)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-Chiru?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(She isn’t there… at all…..)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait… Chiru?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“CHIRU?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I ran around to see if there was any sign of her)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“CHIRU?! CHIRU?!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK NO FUK NO NO NO NO NO </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“CHIRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!”, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I screamed as hard as I could just so something can hear me</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Apparently, it did not. So I ran, towards the direction I heard the car drove. My heart is already pounding with my stomach growing fragile once more. Know that I know that she's gone, I have nothing but grief….. And only grief...)</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(15 minutes later)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(It was absurd, y’know, most things that are happening in my life are absurd. I once had a friend who has always been by my side unless she has some important meeting or something. Now that friend is gone, away as if nothing happened…. And for that, goes my lucky break)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I went to some random outside restaurant just to simply talk to someone, anyone about her disappearance, with her card and details of her as my reference (Apparently she somehow left it on the apartment before she left) despite not willing to use the card to anyone inside the city for obvious reasons so the details should do)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Excuse me sir!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes customer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen someone by the name of Michiru?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ummm, no?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know her looks are arranged from normal to Tanuki?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm….. I think so.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>YES YES YES!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? I think she was in a vehicle as well, is that the case?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm…….. No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well shit</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Got out of there immediately after saying thanks. So much for a random spot)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Tried to call Shirous number, but all I got was the Buzzes, so he’s out of the question, which is worse)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh, y’know what kind of vehicle is used to put kidnapped people in…….</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh right! A Black car with darkened windows! An obvious crime related type.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(So I went around the area… talking to anyone if someone saw a black vehicle)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Black Vehicle?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Black Vehicle?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Black Vehicle?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, if I did see one I would’ve accidentally said a Boy Band joke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR….. Ok…..</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BLACK VEHICLE?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry! Really what do they teach you in schools?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“CANDY!!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What is this Candy?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I DONT FUCKING CARE MAN!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I went all over the edges of the city, time is running out, my heart is still pounding and the last thing I ever wanted to see is what is going to happen to… her…..)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SPILL IT OUT WILL YA I’M WALKING ERE! Not to be rude….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spill out what?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry…. Have you……….. seen black vehicle….?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...................”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.............................”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“............................................”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“............................................................................”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“........................................................”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…………………...nu..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FUCKING FUCK!”, I yelled as I ran </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Then I ran to the fucking ocean fellas. The Freaking Bay area.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(As the day rolls on, my eyes become blood-shooted, my throat hurts more, facial hair gets a bit darker with my afro wildy forming around like a madman)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not to hurt you but, WHAT HAPPENED TO THE FLUFFY TANUKI! TALK!”, I said as I form my hands into a grabbing pose despite not trying to grab anything</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Despite me turning more and more unhinged, I always tell myself not to hurt anyone innocent, except for maybe airsoft but I don’t know, maybe not…)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh! I don’t know anyone like that! I swear!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. That’s all I needed to know, sorry.”, I said as I left</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(As I walked off, finding another person to ask, I saw a cloaked figure standing on one of the left out stands. It was a white cloak to be specific, with a white mouth)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HEY! DO KNOW WHERE MICHIRU IS?!” I yell so it can hear me despite only being a single foot from her</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Then it ran, which made me ran after it)</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“HEY!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I ran as fast as I could, I did not stop because I wanted her above a lot of other things. Still though I can only act crazy but I cannot act like a monster….)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“TELL ME WHERE MICHIRU IS! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU! AT WORST I CAN ONLY GRAB YOUR COLLAR!”, I yelled to assure that I don’t mean awful harm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(As I ran after it, it seemed pretty agile for only never using the arms and only using its weight and feet. When I did though..)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So! Don’t run. Where <em>is</em> Michiru Kagemori!”, I said less loudly as I don’t want to rattle it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(It begins to take off it's hood to show…. A pink glowing head…)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>I see, so you want to know where this “Michiru” is?”, </b>
  <span>it said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What… Are you exactly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“A Clone perhaps, maybe a figure you will meet as the time comes. I might have a connection to Michiru.”,</b>
  <span> it said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Nothing else other than that I knew her before you were her friend.”, it said with smile</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say it like that! That’s quite harsh for no good reason!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I do not care. I already have some business to do after this. But from what I can tell. You care for her, very very much.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Then… watch this….”. </b>
  <span>It said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Then the unthinkable happened, it transformed into this white, pinkish feral wolf that real huge for one, glowing everywhere around it’s area like a bug-zapper)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>WHAT YOU SEE IS THE SILVER WOLF ITSELF! THE GINORU!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ginoru?”, I said as I remember the Detective saying about a cult that follows one called as such</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>NOW YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUTURE WILL BE LIKE AS IT COMES! </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>WHAT!</b>
</p><p>
  <b> IS! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>YOUR! </b>
</p><p>
  <b>NAME?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“......Junior…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>JUNIOR, SOUNDS LIKE A ROYAL NAME! BUT I CAN TELL YOU AREN'T ONE!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-can you tell me where Michiru is?!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>ONE WORD</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>WATER</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(After it said that…. It just….. Disappeared with no trace in sight….)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I saw that whole thing, looked like you were talking to nothing the whole time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Turned my head around to see Mari looking at me yell around some lone area)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just checking on the howling you were doing y’know, you seem… Weird…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you busy making some deals or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were causing a ruckus, why would I not look at you weird?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, I’m off to the docks, see you later!”, Mari says as she walks off</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So where was I again…….Water…… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WAIT WATER?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(As just like that, I ran to the ocean, literally feet under stuff, splashing like a freaking maniac under the shadowed sky as I scream for her name)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>CHIRUUUUUUUUU</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>CHIRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I didn’t care if I made a scene, my head was thinking of so many things, so many memories……. So little time…… so little……………………. purpose………)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Uhhh……….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I putted my head up to see what looks like a fuckton of buildings on the other side, not caring for thinking straight I swam straight through, since going back for a boat felt fucking tedious at this point)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ok…… ok……. Ok…. oh… so that’s what she means…… oh….</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>OH FUCK</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Just like that, I feel down under the ocean. Literally. The floor kind of hurts from them being partly edges. As I tried to get up from my fall I noticed that the underwater now looks… vast and dark…. Filled with neon colored particles flowing around like the wind as I stand on ocean rock)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh, fuck what the heck is that……. What….. the ………..</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Im.. standing under water…. I can… move freely?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hold on</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(As I bent my knees to hop up in case, I made a huge jump out of the water. So huge that I can see the whole area of the ocean from here!)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>OHHH SHIT! THIS IS KIND OF COOL!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Until I saw the portal underneath me disappearing before I fell down again)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*SPLASH*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I checked to see if I have my shotgun and shells with me after that. Surprisingly they did not get lost, thank gosh. I decided  to swim around a bit until…… I went under again…..)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit… again….. I fucking hate the floor of random rocks! It hurts!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait a minute!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I steadied myself, bounced small a few times then I instead straightened my body out forward instead of straight up…. What happened… was beautiful……. Colors flowed around me, leaving trails of lighten up blurry spacey skies in my path as I actually flowed like a snake in space…. I loved it in a way)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow……………….. That was……….. Nice………..</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How did it get this….. In this way….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I then noticed that something was glowing. I decided to take it out saw that the Pressure Ball from earlier is somehow storing energy for some reason)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait…. Is that Ball….. Making me feel a bit better when I use this….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh….. I wonder if….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Of course you do…..)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What no word?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ok</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(As I swam my way underwater, I felt some sort of ambient noise, the whole trip took around 30 minutes? So I thought it would be fine. That is, until the ambience noise began to get louder and louder, ringing my ears)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I saw a nearby wall coming through, along with some trash. So I just simply hopped upwards, which made me go up soo high I was partly yelling before landing on my feet into the sidewalk nicely from the ocean more or less, along with the ambient noise disappearing as I jumped out)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay… How the fuck did I land that safely and what the fuck just……</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.. I should not keep saying these same words over and over….. jeesh</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I looked around to see what seems to be an entirely different city. The structures seem a lot more normal than Animacities… They look more like…. Home…. More so Omaha)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey kid, where are you trying to go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I looked to see on what seems to be a Taxi Driver asking me a question, the logo looks different enough to be from another city)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait…. Oh no I'm in another place outside the CITY?! SHIT THIS IS BAD!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I said where are you trying to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, sir. I’m trying to look for my friend did you….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Realizing even more that it’s just a human rather than a beastmen, I gently showed him the card)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.....See her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>………………….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so, she was with someone fishy, they were going to some… gang related place? I say gang because I heard of the name, real weirdos alright, I wouldn’t be near them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Yeah sounds bad, real fucking bad)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it at a hotel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually yeah, it’s the one with the purple lights, you’ll see it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I walked towards the destination I’m looking to see)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, why do you need to go there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“....... I don’t know…… Just want to meet my friend..”, I concluded as I go on my way to the hotel</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Weird stuff? What am I going into? Why am I risking everything for this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh…. this is for Michiru….. Still though, I’m going against a whole gang, no small numbers, no obstacles…. Just swarms…………</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What am I going into…?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh….. OH FUCK!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>MY STOMACH</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK! I THINK I'M GONNA BE SICK!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>(I then began to forcefully vomit a bit onto the sidewalk, possibly as a side effect from that Portal ability) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, before I do that….</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(Before I went to the Hotel, I walked to the grocery part of it instead, buying a bag of freshly sliced ham, something that you won’t normally get in animacity (Sorry…. At least it’s only just animal ham) Also surprisingly, the items on my wallet aren’t as broken or destroyed, so that’s nice)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Upon finally getting there, the place feels rich, pretty dang clean and nice for one. I would like to relax here but I have a bad case of friend-wanting-itus and Ill cure it with Remingtons older little brother here)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to rent a room for the night, you seem…. Really wet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No thanks, I’m meeting someone out for tonight… That’s all… Say, do you know the floor number or door for that one party?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The one with the masks? Hmmm, I think it’s on one of the higher levels, specifically the 8th floor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, then have a good night then!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Before I walked to the elevator, knowing there was gonna be a brawl out tonight, I used my Portal ability in the corner (So people can’t see me) to see what exactly it is from underneath, looks like it’s more of a club rather than a hideout but I can’t be too sure. So I got out of the portal and went to the elevator. Hey, I least have rubber bullets, those would might be useful… I guess….)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(As I waited for the number to rise up all I could think…. Is her……)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*Thud thud thud*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh, that's weird… anyway….</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*ping*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is it….. Getting my friend back…. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*ping*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How I acted back there…. I never felt soooo…. Desperate in my life…. Since I first came into this world……...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*ping*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her face…. Her smile…. Her upbeat personality…. Her way of asserting things…...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*ping*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even though I wish more to play things safe</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*ping*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Does not change the fact that I’m glad of who she is in a way….</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*ping*</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now….. I need to do something…… For myself….</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And only… myself this time…..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*ping*</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(Then, finally I’m out… now….)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*Slid*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ALRIGHT! LISTEN UP YOU FLUFFY FUuuuuuuuooohhhh…..”, I said as I was pointed my Double Barrel before realizing something is really wrong</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I noticed that the crowd was silent, nobody was smiling, no one moved, literally everyone was staring at me, all of it was awkward…. And in front was Michiru, a broken tank and a…... fish?)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“.....................................................................What the……. Fuck?”, I said in shock</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Junior? What are yo-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I hugged her instantly before she had the chance, despite my earlier reaction)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Chiru! I missed you so much, I’ve been looking all over for you in a long time! I’m so glad that we’re finally here!”, I yelled in tears</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Junior….. We……..No… What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Michiru was surprised, then slowly claimed herself into being glad)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.....I’m glad that we are together…Right now...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good! But what is going on? What happened?! I’ve been yelling your name along with shouting shit at some people just to look for you, I had to swim the whole ocean with cosmic stuff to get here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t yell my name like that!”, Michiru blushed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>………………</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait?! Cosmic stuff?! You got a new power?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yessiree Ma’am! C’mon, let’s go home!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh….. Sure.”, Michiru said with a tear on her face, smiling more than ever</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(We walked off the floor with all three of us as we gone to the elevator, pressing the 1st floor whiling turning into their human fo-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em><strong>"WAIT?! </strong></em>You are now human?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yeah, I apparently can learn that now..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is good news, now we can probably go back ho-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait... Junior, I'll talk about that later."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Well, at least tonight was a glad night)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>………………………………………………………………………...</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That…. Was the most heartwarming ending I’ve ever felt……”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” , the Crowd cheered with enthusiasm after that wholesome conclusion </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How in the world did you find this place?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just talked to some strangers around here, bought some food and drinks at the grocery outlet and used that portal stuff to see what is going on.”, I said as I was holding my bag</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Junior, we need to know about that new power of yours!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh…. Are you, her friend…?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice… my name’s Nina!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a cute name. What happened though?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it included stuff about Nazuna and Nina almost drowning in the tank.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit...... Explains the broken tank</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh……”, I fell silent as both of those subjects are quite serious for Michiru</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I really don’t like those kinds of parties anyway, actually I don’t like parties much in general unless there’s the “fun” ones that you would get at an Arcade Fun Center or Bowling Alleys.”, I continued saying</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You crank a smile sometimes Junior.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(We got to the bottom of the 1st floor, only to be greeted by)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Excuse me kid, what brings you in bringing a loaded firearm into the building?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(...By the security) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You brought a gun into our DAMN HOTEL!”, the guy from earlier yelled</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh…. Ummmm… I’m pretty sure it’s an airsoft….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DOESN’T MATTER!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Junior, why did you do that?!”, Michiru yelled at me in fear and frustration</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought there would be danger involved against you and me, so I prepared myself!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You thought a freaking party was a gang?!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were kidnapped for goodness sakes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh, well nice try kid, tell that to the judge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(As he was telling me that, I noticed that the door was still opened from the entrance, to which I pushed my arms out at that place to erase the space so it can slam it)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*SLAM*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chiru, hold her and I’ll hold you.”, I quickly said quietly </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(As she hugs Nina, I holded Michiru like a submarine Torpedo, to which I did to summon the portal from under me and went underneath the floor, right through the security before they even noticed that we went anywhere, making them search around in a scattered pattern except for outside, which we gone out of. Instead of just getting out just outside of the hotel, I instead swam most of the way towards the ocean. The ambient noise became louder and louder a lot more quickly, making my head shake a bit more as I held on the pain. As soon as we were close on sight to the small walls next to the road, I hopped back out of the realm, making me throw up more violently)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Junior! You…. alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many times do I hear… *Huff*  that line? It’s already been a week or two.”, I said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then again, that power….. That was so cool!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know right as well!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still though….. How many times do you have to….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.....................Never mind, let’s just get back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never mind what Chiru?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have much time to talk now, we have to go back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(We immediately looked at Shirou, who was waiting at the boat)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Took you two long enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Shirou! Thank fuck you made it! I was trying to call you but you didn’t answer!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was only busy for just a single hour, and you didn’t think about calling after?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…… I forgot….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“*Sigh* Of course….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(We both got in the boat before anything unusual happens as we sail back to Animacity)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, all’s normal… I guess……</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m just glad I have her back after suffering without her for almost a day, at least mentally speaking like I was with her for almost a whole year, the person I could trust with my heart just like…….. Mom…..</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WIthout her………. I would be…… alone, with no purpose.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought… You wanted to go back to that side.”, Shirou said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, someday I’ll leave Animacity…. Except…. Not right now, I wanted to know about all the beastmen, I think it is my duty to know. So for now I want to stay in that city.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Me to Chiru… Me to…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you did open a tab in my name. Worked to pay it off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh… Of course…. The Scent Guy found something…. Hah…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?! Can’t it just be a gift, it is my birthday y’know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stingy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now I’m stingy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stingy dog!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tanuki thief.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Usually I don’t chuckle at stuff like this considering I’m usually serious…. But for now…. I think it’s good to chuckle, its nice)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“:.....Hmmmm… Transformation beyond morphing in invulnerable bodies. These two would not be what people refer to as…. Average Beastmen…. Oh, what you look at that, there’s a third wheel in here. Looks like this one didn’t even change to beast form in any of the footage, could it be a loose human on our hands, and why the odd powers? Very interesting indeed.”, the Blond guy smugly said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(As we got back home, the very first thing I did was make dinner. I mostly took some bread, added some onions, pickles, tomatoes, mayo and some non-beastmen ham (Don’t tell anyone). To which I finally serve her as I go into our bedroom)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heeeeeyyyy! Here's the birthday girl, back from the shelves!”, I greeted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I saw Michiru putted her phone away as she greets me)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Junior what is that sandwich for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not really good at making desserts so I instead made a good sandwich for tonight… Besides, I don't have enough time to just buy one after all that time I made looking for you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Michiru then frowned at that sentence)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m… sorry… for worrying you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Worrying me? Why be sorry? I wasn’t paying attention when you got captured, I was playing with the shells I bought!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Michiru giggles)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Junior….. Without you….. Maybe I wouldn’t make it as far as I do with you… You seem like a good opposite connection to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, even though you have your explosive moments, it’s mostly just natural from the circumstance that we endured for the past week or so, it would make sense for such a calm person as you to be crazy over it. You’re mostly just a person that plays things the slow and steady way unless something goes horribly wrong, and… well…. Alot of things are going horribly wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a nice description…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and I forgot about your new power. What was it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I jump under a Black Portal as I went under the table in a realm, before bouncing back up onto landing a soft chair)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is soo cool!”, Michiru said with surprise</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I try to swim in it, I’ll leave cosmic trails, how cool is that?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(She began began eating the birthday dinner I’ve made while I laid around for her to finish, as I was busy drinking the soda that I bought from the other city’s grocery store tonight)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(She finished it quickly though)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ummm, Chiru you could’ve slowed down on that sandwich.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess I got a bit too excited…. Besides you uncontrollably do the same thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(After she began to wipe her mouth and her dishes, I kind of started to play with her poofy tail as if it was a dancing puppet)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HAHAHAHAHAAHAH! Stop that, it tickles a lot!”, Michiru playfully said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok sure. Just reminded me of those play puppets.”, I said as I let go</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…………….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So….. this is your birthday, that means I’m 20 this year while you're 18….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… What about it?”, She said with concern</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just that….. Fuck, we were in this whole thing for soo long, and it’s not close to ending yet…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…. That is true……”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>……………………</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Junior, there’s something I wanted to ask you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t overuse your powers like that. At least only use it when you have to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but…… I always seem to say if </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are alright, but not the other way around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, unlike you Chiru, my powers seem to have a….. Bigger things going on, yours just goes naturally through your body. Mine doesn’t…. It was like I said in a way, I don’t know what’s happening to me, other than getting these powers…. Never had anything like this before we went to this city…. I feel like someone within our view of this place is pulling something to me, something that is hiding…. Something nasty…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Michiru realized something)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember when you theorized a bit that you think someone put you in here? In this world?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Junior… I think those two happenings are connected.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so too, it was why I mentioned them in the first place….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But where…. Where would they be doing this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe in space?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No…. I think it’s around here…. somewhere …. But what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(We both look outside the window, becoming silent as some clock does the talking. Whatever this is, one thing is for sure….)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why me out of anyone else?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Baseball.... Wish it wasn't today....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the tiring conclusion of the missing Tanuki, life goes back on track for another time.</p>
<p>However, during one small game, around the slums of Animacity, a fear, a trigger caused him to see a memory that he forgotten from his trip awakened, making him reacting into grief and despair.</p>
<p>Even worse, he played Practice with Michiru in a blasting way in their room, causing him to suffer of the feeling of doubt, grief and guilt all over.</p>
<p>Will he just forget his pain? Or will he need someone else to do it?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So far, this is the last chapter before the originally made ones come out as chapter 7 takes place before episode 6.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Animacity: The Apartments</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Date: Definitely after Michiru’s Birthday</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Year: 2021</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I knew Animacity would be a place that would be having serious stuff within it’s borders, such as crime, abuse, racism, politics, heavy subjects, brawling in some dark alleyway, and many more that traumatized me in many ways for just around a week, falling, almost getting clawed, being faced with people more scarier and stronger than me, alone in being in situations that I wasn’t supposed to be involved normally (That day of the Bombing was something I also fear greatly), all of them are due to situations that are outside of my control…… However…. That one day….. One day…. Was all it took from me to feel…. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cold, blank, and empty…..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> To be reminded of the horrible days of the trip that took place, just months ago……</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> It was all involved…..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a Baseball game of all things)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(It was around one of the days after Michirus Birthday, a day that brought us genuine joy and made us wonder what's to come. I woke up out of bed later than the others, being one that stays up later than them, I did the usual, got clothes, drank something while eating a banana, stuff like that. Was going to go to the roof to do target practice with my non-lethal double barrel, and so I did. My reload was a bit lousy but it's a bit of a “one big change” type of gun and it kind of worked well for me for 2 shells each. Beforehand Shirou would’ve complained about me carrying a firearm no matter to the point where he argued with me on who gave it to me)</span>
</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>A Few days ago</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you get that firearm?”, Shirou</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you want to know? It’s non-lethal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter, people will look at you with concern and fear when they shouldn’t, as it paints a bad image.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm using it as self-defense, really! I suck at hitting things! I would rather just blast something over with rubber bullets to push them off then to rely on skill with something that would cause risk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you're a coward.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah. It’s called being smart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe that’s because you’re so used to fighting baddies with guns that you hate guns.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really the case actually.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that does seem a bit of a wide assumption.”, I admitted</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Stuff like that happened until recently when Mayor Rose gave me a way to transport my gun into something to hold without looking dangerous, which kind of made Shirou stop complaining about it. Though he does talk about my responsibility with it from time to time, which is fair)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Anyway, I shot at a total of 18 shots before my friend Michiru came to talk to me about some game were going to)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Junior! Why not leave that shotgun practice for a bit and come to some basketball, I wanted someone with me to watch my skills!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I thought about it for a bit)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not a big fan of basketball, but considering you’re involved, I’ll go!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(And so I did…… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>haha…. </span>
  <span>I did…)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Instead of Basketball however, I was greeted with a baseball game… I thought it would be a normal one considering how it was presented as well being a game I used to play and like to watch at stadiums with my family on……..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Man, how I was so foolish about that)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is baseball, right? This isn’t basketball.”, Michiru said to Melissa with deadpan confusion</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, they both have people running all over the place chasing around things, they can’t be that different.”, Melissa says as she leaves us, who apparently didn’t know anything about basketball, despite having a hoop on the roof of our apartment</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(So far, I was mostly thinking to myself if there’s anything cosmic related that is about to happen in my sight, as the announcer starts addressing the two teams, one being the Pink Flamingos while the other being…. “Bears”, quite the name… Also he called them dumb…. Asshole, but maybe honest I don’t know…..)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How did that Silver Wolf know about me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A Ginoru?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is it’s cult going to find me now that it knows?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It said that the time will come, I just don’t know what….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just…. I just want to know what the fuck is going on…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“URGH!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I looked around to see nothing, only to notice my friend having the ball on her hand and someone laying on one of the stairs, a bit unconsciously)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck that was close….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heeeeeeereeee… Heeeeeeerreeeee…!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, I know he wants the ball but can he just…. Be a bit quiet? What am I saying, I’m sounding like an asshole now….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(A small Beastmen was annoyingly asking my friend to throw the ball. So she did…… With Gorilla Arms)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!??!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I get partly blown off from the force behind that simple pitch, as I get bounced back a few stairs off before landing to another seat)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>OKAY WHAT THE FUCK?!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Urhhhh! This is bad!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Michiru hops wildly with her basketball on top towards my side to where she did it in seconds)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck just happened?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohh….. Ummm….. I threw the ball….. With Big arms….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you get that?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was around my birthday, when I had to break that….. Tank…..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I was then reminded of what might’ve happen that day before I went to that one hotel building)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh……”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, it’s not that bad.”, Michiru smiles</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(It was the one of the Bears' turn to throw the ball… There was a Panda who batted up… I remember this being just a simple game of baseball, Batter runs almost all the way to home base as the Flamingos use their agility to not let him run there…… then………… then…….</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*SHINK*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He…… </span>
  <em>
    <span>died……)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HE’S OU-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(My whole world stopped at that very moment, nothing was a hallucination like that skeleton guy, nor was it near death…. No….. Someone died….. With his corpse flowing blood around the floor……)</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>W…….what…..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No……</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>………</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No……</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nonono…….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why……….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(It reminded me……….. Of…… that……)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>GIMMIE THAT YA FUCKING PUNK!”, Someone said as he knocks me off along with MIchiru laying behind me, badly wounded</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Heh. thinking you can protect someone you love even after who she was. Bullshit, not only is her existence, among others like her, detrimental to how the ecosystem works, but it also affects everything we, like you and me, stood for!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stood for? These people are literally like US!”, I yelled back </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Does that really matter when they’re responsible for killing us?! Causing that bloody tragedy all those decades ago that made us wallow in despair? The ONE THAT MADE US SUFFER?! HAVE YOU NEVER KNOW ANYTHING?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tragedy……?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(I don’t remember anything about this tragedy, all I know was that conflict happened…. Is this…. A clue to finding out what really happened?)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“TCH GOOD FOR NOTHING BASTARD! I’LL SHOW YOU <strong>FUCKING SUFFERING!</strong>”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>!!!!!!!!!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“NO! PLEASE DON’T! NO!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(As soon as he was close to batting me…… I saw….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>*STAB*</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(A knife…… In his gut……From…………</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Michiru herself…………….)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>*THUD Bonkcle*</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(His bat fell down…. Along with his blood flowing from his stomach)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(He began to….. Gurgerly scream in agony)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“AHHHHHHHRRRRRHRHGGGHGHHGHHHGHG!!!! HEEEERRRRHGGGGGGG!!! AHHHHHHHH-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(I didn't…. Give him a chance…. As I let my instincts get the hold of me no matter my reluctance…. Hold the knife, and………………………... began cutting his gut by moving it………</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>*SPLATTER*</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Blood</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My god</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was everywhere…………</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As I saw part of his intestines exposed from him………</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His eyes…. Lifeless behind those sunglasses</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dropped the knife as soon… as I……</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Am </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Covered</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Death</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Itself</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Killed</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Man</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>First…….. Time</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>------------------------------------<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-unior..?”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jun-?!”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>???</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em><strong>JUNIOR!</strong></em>”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT?! WHAT?! </span>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT IS IT?!”, I yelled as I </span>
  </em>
  <span>got partially back to my senses, pulling my arms back from instinct </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I saw that the game seems normal….. right…?)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Junior! It’s okay!  No one is going to hurt you!”, Michiru also yelled as she tries to calm me down as I heavily breathe myself</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(It didn’t help much)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“....what…… what just happened…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(She went silent before explaining)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The batter…. He was shanked by one of the flamingos….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I immediately look at the field to see other players in bandages and…. I don’t want to explain more than that)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Then…. I cried…… on a seat…. In a stadium)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why……. Why….. this…. Anything but this……. I did it….. I did it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Junior! That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> your fault! You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a monster!”, Michiru tried to calm me down once more, knowing what I meant when I said that I did it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>I killed a man!</em>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did it for you because he was about to kill us! It was kill or be killed, entirely different!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why does that matter….. It doesn’t change the fact that…..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! We’re changing pitchers! We want her!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(We both looked at the player from earlier, he was small, pdgy, seemingly there….)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, what?! NO!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Upon realizing that the “her” is Michiru….)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>HEY</em>! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I just stand there, despite me getting really angry as the team forcefully took out my friend from the seat and moved to their player seats)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“JUNIOR! C’MON!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(I wanted to get out there and complain to the team about potentially putting my friend in danger but…. I can’t….. Not like this….. I already suffered by near death experiences lately, and I don’t want to kill….. Or be killed….. but ….. Michiru…….)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Everything happened too fast anyway, as Michiru is already at the pitchers position)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, Junior you seem…. Weird, again.”, Mari points out as I stared in space</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to talk about it.”, I said seriously, like I always do</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah, fair enough.”, Mari left it at that</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey new girl! I’m talking to you! Hurry it up and pitch!”, I heard the Batting Flamingo said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I watched as Michiru gets angrily annoyed by the Flamingos snarky shenanigans)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so ugly! I feel so bad that I want to cry my eyes out!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have time though, after all I have a nail appointment!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Built a boat for mom if you aren’t gonna pitch!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I also can’t believe that someone like that guy over there is head over heels to you! Staring like some kind of disgusting robot as if he was electrocuted! Maybe a good ol’ fucking wacking to his pale head would do the trick! You fucking little bitch!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Then…… she fumed)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you say?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I saaaaaid! A GOOD ‘OL WACKING TO HIS HEAD WOULD MAKE HIM SPLATTERED HIS BRAINS OUT, THAT WOULD DO THE TRICK FOR THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING BITCH!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(She fumed hard as she tighten the ball, growing her arm)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're the one who’s ugly…. You’re not only pathetic but also a <em>fucking monster</em>…. People like you shouldn't even<em> exist!</em>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would've simply been angry for your boat comment…. But to exploit my friend's trauma….. Of killing a man…. Just to survive our struggles…. TO DO THAT AND NEVER FEEL BAD ABOUT IT?! <em><strong>HOW FUCKING DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF HIM AND THEM!</strong></em>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(This catches most of the stadium in shock (I think, I wasn’t paying attention) along with hearing a Huh under the seat)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong><em>YOU ARE JUST LABELING PEOPLE AND THINKING YOUR BETTER?! YOU FUCKING DISGUST ME!!!!!!</em></strong>”, Michiru screamed at the top of her lungs as she throw a mean pitch with her Arms, shooting it so fast that I didn’t even see the ball</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(The ball didn’t hit the glove but instead hitted the small beastmens torso. I winced in fear that he might’ve had some fatal injury, until he took it out no problem. Then I noticed the Batter’s just lost all of it’s wings, just that that)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S-Shut!”, the Batter shouted</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*PHEW*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“STRIKE!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*PHEW*</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“STRIKE!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“STRIKE!” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“STRIKE!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I then lost my train of thought as the pitches and turns went so fast that it looked like it was on a loop, doing the same thing over and over. Then suddenly, Michiru went up to bat, she was a bit hunched over, postering herself as if she was a madman, but at the same time time she also moved as if she was being all carefree about it)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>W-what is going on?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What fuck what?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’know, maybe you wouldn’t have such a bad fucking mouth if you did what your big daddy told you, maybe doing that would’ve made your whole family not bitch as much about you being an “Accident”.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“SAY THAT AGAIN YOU CONFIDENT LITTLE SLUT!”, the Flamingo said as she throws the pitch as best she could</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(But it definitely wasn’t enough, as Michiru readies the bat with her “Gorilla” arms to even bigger size and…… shit she just decimated it to straight up to space, shattering the scoreboard as well)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Whoa</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(It was honestly all I thoughted up regarding that, it took me out of my trauma…. For now….)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So many things that amaze me……</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So little time……</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Junior?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright? Mentally that is?”, Michiru said with great concern</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…. After that homerun? Yes, I think I am.”, I said with a smile</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh thank god…… Look… Let’s just walk out shall we?”, Michiru said in relief</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure…. Wait a minute….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I realized that one of the players looks a bit too similar to that batter…)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait?! He’s alive?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, yeah, he was stabbed but he healed up nicely, mostly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(We both walked out of the stadium as the team of the Bears walked out with a victory in their hands, due to Michiru that is. Honestly I’m not sure if I want to continue but I’ll check to see to what would happen next with Michiru)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you gonna follow them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… I guess, you don’t have to come y’know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you're going there, so I will.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, fair enough.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But…. Why did that game….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a gambling sport. Not official.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Waht?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(We then walked to the poor side of the city as Michiru held one of the wounded players towards their base. I kind of just walked behind them while they sang their song)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait! NO! Why do we have to do this!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Those Hunters are known for searching far and wide. It’s only fair to stop them.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“BUT YOU’LL DIE ALONG WITH YOUR GANG!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah? Well, then so be it.”, the Beastmen leader said as he drove his motorcycle to plan his ambush towards the Puttlock Gang</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“WAIT! KUZO! DONT-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(It was too late, he was already gone)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fucking dang it…..”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*BAMBAMBAMBAM*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I realized that I was sitting on the stairs next to the team's Hideout, hearing bangings there. I looked back to see what it was. So I decided to use my Portal thing to look under the hut to see them banging their heads towards the floor repeatedly, one of them smash through the floor, having his head through the realm I’m in. I got out of it when Michiru decided to open the door).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*Creak*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Michiru? What’s going on there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They wanted me to be on their team, so I just politely declin-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was a short lived dream.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(We both looked back to see the whole team standing near the door)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t play baseball without a pitcher and baseball is all we have.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not just play normal Baseball instead of risking your lives in a gamble?”, I questioned</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it’s our only source of income.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because of our awful track record, nobody let’s us be assigned to anywhere but this, and even then that’s only for the audience to make fun of us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So we just try our hardest to survive with our drunken coach, including murder and beatings on the field.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, that’s harsh…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Like, fucking dark…..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-Because I was born here, I’m going to be sipping body water for the rest of my life!”, the Small Raccoon began to cry, along with the whole team loudly</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Not a single second passed and Michiru already accepted it just to have them stop crying about it)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright! Fine, I'll do it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yayyyyyyyyyy!”, they then said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-wait! You’re kidding me right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only to just have them stop whining about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you see what happens in the field?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did, and it’s not as bad… Still though I recommend you to stay out back, that game seemed to be too much for you to handle… Sorry about that…”, Michiru frowned</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*Sigh*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright….”, I said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Michiru then points towards the group)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“However! You are not allowed to kill anyone!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Why not?”, all of them said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re just playing baseball! Nobody is supposed to die!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we just injure them really badly?”, Raccoon boy said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sprain their finger?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nu-uh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cutting their toenails too far?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Give them a wedgie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No way, no way, NO WAY!!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Yeah, and that was that for choice making stuff)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(After that we kind of talk to what’s gonna happen and here and there till we left to home)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously Michiru, don’t you think that the unexpected may happen?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe, maybe not…. All we know for sure is that we're in a Gambling Ring and that we have to win for the Bears after my acceptance towards the recruitment. That, and the next game might be another species inspired team.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… Hey, do you think I’m getting cocky?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, you don’t like being cocky.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, that’s pretty much why I don’t like being confident…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But, when push comes to shove…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can really shove….. Kind of…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Man, don’t sell yourself too out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m being realistic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, alright then.”, Michiru said with a shrug as she smiles</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Once we got back to the apartment, I had the most brilliant plan)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Chiru, do you have a big can of whoop ass?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so, might be in the living room downstairs, why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll explain later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(She got the can, good! So we went to our room and…..)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is nice! Now put it on your head?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll explain with movement, trust me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Michiru put the can on her head, giving my plan set in motion. I then took two chairs to place eachother by, making my posture more elegant and relaxed…. Then I took out my Double Barrel)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Junior?! What the hell are you doing?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Chiru. Just wanted to practice myself in case we are in a situation where you are grappled by beefed up beastmen looking for blood and I have to make an accurate shot. Also the ammunition is pellets so they won’t hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have! A shotgun! That thing will spread!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I doing this… What the fuck is wrong with me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I don’t know why I was doing this at all…… This isn’t something I even thought of doing in my life…. “Master Plan” yeah right)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay! I-....... Wait I’m stuck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… kind of forgot to mention, I’m doing this while I use erasure, meaning you’re kind of stuck to the floor. I’m not bullying you Michiru, I’m just practicing myself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! “Practicing” alright. It is definitely not the fact that ever since you got that from Mari, you abuse it 24/7.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>………………………</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>………………………</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>……………………..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry…. I didn’t really want to make the shot. I just feel…. Somewhat bored and dried out from what happened today….”, I explained as I put my double barrel away</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So… You're using it as a coping mechanism?”, Michiru said with concern</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“..........Kind of….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is going on with you?!”, Michiru said with frustration</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>………………………………...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Junior…I…. That makes me worry about you…. Ever since we’ve been to Animacity, you kind of….. changed…..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“*Sigh* I know…… I know…….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean…. You’re still yourself…. Calm, serious, not as confident, safe on choices, can’t take much of a joke at times... but…. I think those near-death situations are kind of getting a hold of you….As if you want power to not feel so…. Afraid…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I already said this Michiru, they kind of are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right……”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>……………………….</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go to bed now, maybe that would relieve you up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hope so.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(And so we did)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(That moment made me hate myself, screaming at myself, insulting myself that I thought that I might have brought pain to her. Doesn’t matter if it’s non-lethal, she was my only friend, and planning on doing that stood against everything that I thought…. It made me hate myself…… even more… It made me silently cry to tears upon going to bed…...)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Next morning was the usual… I guess. We got up, did things to get ready and gone out…. Only this time…. I feel… guilty… so down….)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Go fuck yourself Junior, you malicous piece of shit…..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Having only one friend throughout my life in this world makes things… really fragile… to me)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Junior I hope you die into a hole to whatever you came from……..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>WHY JUNIOR?! WHY ARE YOU BECOMING THIS MONSTER?!!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Monster…….. That’s why I was becoming…. Slowly…. surely……)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(It made me want to choke myself…… Is this…. AM I…. No I’m not… right?)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>DONT EVEN GO NEAR HER YOU FILTHY BASTARD!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(I thought I had my problems down to a minimum…. Now they're here… in my head..)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(We went to the stadium….. Against some Ox team… Do I really care…. Wait why don’t I… this is a death match….. yet….)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait…. What the..?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Then I heard loud noises… with Michiru making another homerun. Then she ran with…. Cheetah legs…. Huh….. she then went into 3rd base, winning the game)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh that’s nice……</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Another day…. Another position change….)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d be a pitcher.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>……….</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“SHUT UP I’M THE DAMN COACH!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Well that caught my attention to the Coach, he’s been sipping the beer as if he's a humpy dumpy as roundabouts… Hahaha… That’s kind of funny… I laugh with that…. Damn isnt that fucking sad?)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>………</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Oh… Now it’s against the Tigers… What day is it? Anyway, interested in this Beer guy and being unfeeling on the stairs, I hopped down to sit with him, catching him by surprise…)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the… You shouldn't be here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? You took Michiru out by a second, besides this is a gambling ring, there's not much rules or illegal stuff like trespassing…”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“*Sigh* Alright… fair enough….”, he says as he takes another beer</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Fuck, I really don’t like achohol, so why I smelled him, it kind of putted my mind off for a bit… So I putted my mask I’ve been saving on my nose to mouth)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Soo….. How many beers do you gulp?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lost count. Probably around 40 a day….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dang, you must be a champ at that point.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn fucking right…”, he says as he takes another gulp</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like your stomach?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Weird question… but no…. I deal with it, like I always do in life…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too….  I guess….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You too? How much ridiculing did you endure?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe at least sometimes, not too much… why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because that means your damn lucky, feel fucking jealous of ya.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…. Sorry….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t, I just don’t care….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Before you ask, it’s because of my income relying on losses and because I’ve seen a lot….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(THen another game another win another time… another…….. What am I doing with my life….)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Soo, your feeling… down….)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well YEah I am, because I can’t believe I did that to my friend, I feel dirty and tainted</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Don’t be soo droopy, if you did., you wouldn't have as much power to your abilities. I see you haven’t been using them since a few days ago)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And what, you want me to keep up on my homework?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(In a way, yes)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Great….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Don’t worry, In the meantime, just go with the pace it would be back)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>SO what about…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(TIMES UP BYEEEEEEE)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BLIP</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(That quick huh…)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Anyway, we are now at the finals and…… wait….)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(The enemy team seems…. Unusual… as if they’re from an edgy itchy and scratchy reboot. They seem unorthodox. One of them seems like he has some serious medical issues)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait?! HOW LONG WAS I LIKE THIS?!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>WAIT NIGHT TIME?!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>WAIT FUCKING WHAT</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I see them go fucking crazy, from burrow techniques, to splinter shots to fucking bashing heads all over…. What ….. what….)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now Michiru is panicking! FUCK IS IT MY FAULT FOR NOT HELPING?! *Sigh* Let me pay attention…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmmmm</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“GIVE US ALL OUR MONEY BACK!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Again, my attention popped out as I heard the crowds begin to yell and throw garbage all over the stadium… Another chaotic mess…)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Junior!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(And then……….</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She kisses me…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>SHE <em>FUCKING</em> KISSED ME!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LIPS DEEP!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>RIGHT THROUGH THE ROOF OF MY FUCKING <em><strong>MOUTH</strong></em>!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>AND FUCKING DOING IN DEEEP FOR JUST <em>4 SECONDS LONG</em></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>4 </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>FUCKING</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>SECONDS</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>LONG</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>THAT WAS THE VERY FIRST KISS FROM A NON FAMILY MEMBER IN MY WHOLE LIFE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>SO MUCH SO THAT MY WHOLE WORLD BEGAN TO FREEZE! AGAIN!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I DROPPED DOWN FROM THAT! AND WHAT DID SHE SAY TO ME?!)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now then, let’s go play some baseball!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(That made me fucking smile)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You fucking bastard, I’m in!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(For the first time, I got out of that fucking seat, into the HUGE standium, got the bat and prepare to swing to the Tanukis pitches! FUCKING SCARY but it soo dang worked!)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<strong><em>THE GAMES NOT OVER YET</em></strong>!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(She’s throws another hard pitch, I MISS)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“YOU’RE GONNA QUIT <em>THAT</em> EASILY?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(ANOTHER PITCH! MISS!)</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT ARE YA?! A FUCKING COWARD IN HERE?!”, I yelled, I don’t usually like to call people cowards but this ardrenline and the attitude of this subject made me to fucking out!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(PITCH! MISS!)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“YA REALLY GOT SCARED TO LOSE?!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(PITCH! MISS!)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“YOU HEARD THE MAN! DON’T BE A COWARD!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(PITCH! MISS!)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“IN THIS CITY IT’S ALL ABOUT WINNING OR LOSING! AND LIVING OR DYING RIGHT!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(PITCH! MISS!)</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“THEN PUT YOUR LIFE ON THE LINE-”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(MISS!)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“LIFE! FAIR AND SQUARE!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“YOU NEED TO FIGHT AND LIVE!”, we both practically screamed as I also added in</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“YOU BALL HITTING SONS OF A BITCHES!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(PITCH! MIS-)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*Grab*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT?!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(RACCOON CAUGHT BALL! MAYDAY RACCOON CAUGHT BALL!)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(THEN THEY SANG THAT SONG I FORGOT THE LYRICS OF)</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“LET’S FUCKING GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!”, I screamed while the boy said “Let’s do this!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(This time…. No…. I’m gonna be in the field, whenever one's gonna like it… OR NOT!)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Then the Jerry Grey guy gets up to bat. I’m the pitcher at the edge of the stadium after I got my clothes for the team quickly. This would be a long and fun night!)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a scary lookin pitch ya got tanuki girl! Of course, if ya actually hit it with that, it’s the last pitch you are evar gonna throw! Understand?!”, Grey Mouse said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. We’re not here to kill, just to play ball! Now it’s game on!”, Michiru said out loud</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Then it went on and on and on. So what did I do?! I jumped high up with my portal bounce that some didn’t see it coming. Along with some erasure spots to try to put the ball in either mine or other directions to my teammates)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(THIS TIME! WE ARE ACTUALLY WINNING!)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(As the turn is over and we are up to bat, meaning it was Michirus turn, I saw the coach running up back into our seats and proceeding to make more aggressive gestures, then he….)</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“JUST GIVE IT YOUR ALL YOU GUYS! THIS IS WHERE THE GAME BEGINS! GO OUT THERE AN WIN!”, the Coach yelled</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HELL YEAH! HELL YEAH! HELL YEAH! HELL YEAH!”, I began to chat hard</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is Michiru Kagemori.”, A Bearded Right hand says</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s transformed into an unusual beast.I find it…. Quite interesting.”, The blond guy said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s also with another friend, remember him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh, yes I haven’t forgotten. That boy…. Now he has a portal that makes him jump into high levels. Now, two for the price of one, amazing….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“GAME OVER! THE KILLER ANIMALS HAVE WON!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No… NO! HOW COME?! 20 - 21?! FUCKING EARLY POINTS</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Great now the Raccoon boy is crying! WHY! I DONT WANT TO SEE HIM LIKE THIS!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(We walked back to the seats, with the audience that we have congrating us for our hard work. Hey… Least it’s  good!)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Oh even the announcer congratulated us! That's great! As in literally!)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(So, we went back, did some shakes, did something IDK!)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Junior!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Michiru! I just….. Wanted you to say… thank you for that…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? For what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For what?! The… The kiss! The kiss blew my mind! I-I didn't feel like that in my whole life!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you didn’t?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea… I didn’t….. I’m… sorry… for what happened a few days ago.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon Junior. I do not blame you for what happened, you were just on edge that whole time, I understand that! I’m just…. glad you are back to normal again, that’s all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I shed a tear from hearing that…)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks….. I really mean it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I then hugged her with both of my arms around her, making an erasure between me and her)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! I’m so sorry!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Junior! This is plain foolery compared to all the stuff that happened!”, Michiru giggled</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… right!”, I smiled</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Also, I did that platonically, to cheer you up and nothing more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s fine. I love a friend!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(We then prepare ourselves to walk ourselves back to our bed, that is until…)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Helllllooooo you both!”, Melissa said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hello Melissa! We’re both going to bed, that game was amazing, probably the best time of my life.”, I said with ethasium </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, I bet it is~”, Melissa said with bedroom eyes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I immediately saw it physically)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm, are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, I’m definitely okay~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Saying definitely is not an amazing sig-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I stopped as I saw the television on the corner…..)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>NO!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(On the screen, it was a screenshot, of us……. Kissing, with a heart shape in the middle)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>NONONONONONO!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that… US?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“MELISSA! WE DID THAT TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, yeah right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OHHHH NOOOOO! NOW EVERYONE IN THIS CITY KNOWS THAT WE KISSED! IT WASN’T EVEN ROMANTIC!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*Knock Knock*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I opened the door and….)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh noo……</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Saw Shirou, Rose, and Gem out. All having bedroom eyes too)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“NO! NO! YOU CAN’T!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… but we did. Why didn’t you tell us earlier? Human and Beastmen relationships are quite rare here~”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YEAH! NO! FUCK THIS! LET’S GO!”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Then we ran straight up to our room, all while the rest chanted/taunted us from that photo. May the night haunt us once again)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Then morning came and it was as if it was a dream. I know it wasn’t)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(As I got to the roof for target practice, I noticed the raccoon boy along with the team having some… Peculiar equipment)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Michiruuuuu!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We used the money to buy equipment that would help us get better at baseball!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I thought it was nice. She did not)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You idiots!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? They want better stuff, that’s their choice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“NOPE! GO RETURN IT!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(We both came down from the roof, talking to them as if it was like any normal conversation. Honestly I’m glad this happened, I feel like I’m back on track!)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter I'm making in in progress, as most of the ones beforehand were already made earlier (Except for Chapter 7, which is part 1 of 7). So keep that in mind as there's gonna be a slower schedule due to Class Work I have among others.</p>
<p>Hope I can post some more soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Search for Something Off (Among a few things) (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a month since the Finals, things kind of seem normal.....</p><p>Well, until a group known as the "Fienders" came in that is, but not as enemies (Obviously), rather about something else.</p><p>Something.... Off.....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it, my first chapter that isn't based on any episode.</p><p>This chapter is one of the more longer ones I did so far so keep that in mind.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tell me, what makes a man or woman stand straight by it's own merits?<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is it power?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Personality?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Achievement?<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Discovery?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or is it having something others do not?             </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>           Within the Universe's structure of it’s concepts, one would think that you can only control the wonderous things of space and times is by… simply comprehending the power of the mind itself. While that is true on the surface, the opposite can happen, where one can control powers by being simply given to them at bay, and while they can grow molded by that way of obtaining power, it has much more consequences, both physically….. And mentally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Somewhere, in the infinite blackness known as Space and Time itself, an ancient and rousing being lies waiting around it’s starry depths. Don’t be too afraid my good ‘ol fellows, there is nothing to be feared off. Unless though, something goes horribly wrong with the beings constellation system within its body structure. This being was originally nothing more than a living starlight, becoming a mind talking thick turtle after his constellation along with the influence of the human mind made him be perceived into one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that is not what is important fellows, what is important is that this being felt something so powerful and dangerous that he immediately went to the source from lightyears away from earth. That Source being a big yet small city, within the loud, yet sleeping streets of Animacity, Japan, a place where (Almost) all Animal Humanoids come together in their own way of peace that their neighboring humans wouldn’t understand much about. This section of the story that we would be going from time to time before it’s own part of the story however, isn’t one of those people. No, what we would be focusing, is a normal yet unusual 20-year-old American, an American who illegally went into this city for his friend’s wellbeing, going by the name of Junior, with his friend being a more confident 18-year-old Japanese Tanuki, going by the name of Kagemori Michiru. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they both went to the City, mostly unharmed, after a long trip from a small town, they found themselves an apartment, a state of living, some new people including a hard cold Wolf Human, along with something that nobody expected. These two kids have powers that no one has seen before other than stories created from centuries ago. With Kagemori having the ability to change her body into multiple animal parts to fit her needs based on her new founded DNA. While Junior has been enhanced with Cosmic powers, ones that were borrowed instead of learned or gifted that bend gravity, time and the cosmos, all require the mind with hefty consequences.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around this time, they went on adventures and misfitted shenanigans, involving abolishing crime, playing games, being involved in political stunts and sometimes just being tomfoolery with each other……</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is all…..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until a month after the events of the Finals around Beastmen Baseball…..</span>
</p><p><br/>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm….. We are currently around a few feet under the city's floor and sewage system. There is no sign of any ruins.”, the Masked teenager said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you mean there are no signs of any ruins Moro-chan?”, a voice was heard in her receiver earpiece calmly</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So far, we only drilled around the middle sections of the city. Looks like we have to traverse the other layers out.”, “Moro” said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright, just find them as soon as you can. Soon, once we uncover it, we would be one step closer in showing Animacities way of doing things.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t have to call me sir, Moro-chan, Kaiz is fine.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-..... Alright Kaiz-kun.”, Moro concluded as she ends the call</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I heard it all (Well mostly), as we are stuck in a large constantly moving undergrounded ship that doesn’t require a drill to do things the hard way. Ruins? They must be planning on using it to influence the public knowledge in a yellow-press way. If that were to happen, it can spiral the city even more out of control. We need to get out of this cage and find Shirou fast! I look at my friend Michiru to see if she’s handling it well)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?”, I said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kind of…. We are literally stuck in this dirty ship just because we went too deep within their schemes without Shirou! This was all our fault!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t blame yourself like that. We might be locked in, having to rely on others to help us but we did one thing right…… We now know what’s really going on!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“......”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>(A Speaker begins to be spoken by a feminine voice)</p><p>
  <span>“Attention Prisoners, I am sorry to announce that once we are done with finding the ruins, you would all have to personally sacrifice your belongings, including your clothes, undies, ID’s and unnatural pieces.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uahhhhh! That is even worse!”, Michiru cried</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s not be running around butt-naked then. Besides, remember our powers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Powers? My Gorilla Arms are not strong enough to bend them, my stretchers and Bunny ears seem to can’t reach anymore than twelve inches and we can’t call. So what do you me-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I then used the portal to go underneath the floor. Not before taking Michiru in with my hand out. However when we traveled around the realm, we realized that there is no viable spot to be near Moro. So we have no choice but to go to the upper floors that lead to zigzagging downwards to Moro)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you can’t get near her?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are too many forces that are from that cage, had no choice but to go a bit back.”, I said as a frown</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that sucks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now then….. I guess we have to go from up… to down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>To some, this seems like more of a normal story of an unusual duo battling against a highly trained masked figure, looking for something ancient within this turmoil, a bit like a typical adventure story with an Urban twist. Yeah, while it does seem like that at first glance, it would sooner or later twist and turn in a way that not many would be expecting, even if some will get it beforehand.</span> <span>But first, before we talk any more about it, we first need to get the elephant in the room.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I looked around the hallway that we got into and noticed my Double Barrel is hovering from the corner top, possibly from the movement of the undergrounded ship)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chiru! There it is!”, I told her as I pointed it up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your shotgun? I don’t know why you would need it for this situation but, we might not come back here after this is said and done so…”, Michiru said as she uses her Cheetah legs to run up from the wall to grab it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you! I mean I guess I would handle that but thanks!”. I said </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your welcome! Now where are we…”, she said as we noticed a malfunctioning gated door that has a button filled with sparks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw shit….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmmmm……. Wait a minute! This should be obvious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if we don’t feel like doing this the more technical way, then doing that </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> brute force would do the trick.”, I said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How come? You don’t have bru-... Ohhhhhh.”, Michiru realized</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I then proceeded to put my hands close to the left and right sides of my eyes as my fingers stretch and shake. Preparing myself to calm the mind to pick…… a Constellation…….)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Part of Scorpio</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I then began to….. Summon a….. Blue Majestic Scorpion Tail on my shoulder, to which I used to Stab right through the wall where the button is, then I picked the gate from behind with the end of the tail. It actually worked but more so from between the door and the wall rather than within the door)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa! You can do more than just limbs?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re Constellations, of course they’re gonna be at least more than just arms.”, I said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(We then walked towards the door that leads to the lower floor, this time being what seems like a big ‘ol rock from underground…. until….)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I DO NOT WANNA GIVE-</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I DO NOT WANNA CRY-</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I DO NOT WANNA SURREN-DER-</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>AND I DO NOT WANT TO GO DOWN-!”, We heard it sang</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(We see a small tiny toy that’s on a small line rail towards to the rock, it had a key on it’s kart in front)</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Uhhhh. Who are you?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? I don’t have a name anymore, child.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you trying to do? It seems…. off.”, I said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To end this forsaken conflict once and for all, we can talk all you want but I’ve already suffered this battle for years boy! YEARS!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re trying to charge it down?”, Michiru said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am and nobody is going to stop me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(We then noticed that he’s moving at an extremely slow pace towards the rock)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Michiru tries to use the Gorilla Arms to punch through the Rock. It actually worked… until we realized that there’s two other doors right next to each other in a row)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… heh… this is the true enemy this entire time eh? You all are sons of bitches. BRING IT ON!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(We tried to take the other two out but then we realized that when one gets opened another one closes. Almost slammed us till we also find out that it just pushes us out)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shoot, we cannot just wait for him to charge in like this! We do not have enough time”, She said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and the two doors seem really hard to open at…... once…. I got it! Chiru, let me use you for a bit!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I then used Michiru’s stretchy arms to make it easier for me to hang on to the wall as she uses her other arm to open the first door. I then used my Sped-Up ability to fast forward the Toy, then it went faster and faster, looking even more worn out until after I went to the second door..)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally…. I am…. at … peace…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*BOOM*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(The Toy then exploded, shaking both of us off the walls to the floor while it sended a shockwave around the hallway)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No…. not him!”, Michiru said as she got up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chiriu, I think this is what he wanted…. Let’s let him live… in peace like he always wanted..”, I said as I also got up, patting Michirus fluffy ears and head</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We barely met him…..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Then we went to the final floor before the driving room. This time it has lots and lots of gears spiraling around the walls, along with a small tube that seems to be used for transportation. It seems like it was messed around a bit to have the tube end on the gears)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This seems a bit nifty….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Chiru, why did the chicken cross the road?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, what are you, his sister or something?”, she chuckled from that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now's not the time Junior.”, she said while smiling</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True but a laugh would suffice this situation for a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(MIchiru tries the small tube by pressing it’s buttons)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crap, this doesn’t seem to be working at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Hmmm. I tried looking somewhere within the room to see if anything is odd. Then I realized that ever since we gone to this room, I’ve been hearing some weird noise)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Michiru noticed this too)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay quiet….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Now she really did)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(She uses her hare ears to find where the sound is coming from, to which she responds by using her Gorilla arms to smash through the wall and rip it out. Which makes the whole room go haywire)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! YOU COULD’VE JUST DISABLED IT!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter now! I think I just disabled the beacons that are weakening our powers when we go near. Let’s go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(We then both ran to where it was finally the drivers room, where Moro, the Masked figure in a skin tight suit of belts, had already been expecting us)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Michiru &amp; Junior, I kind of already expected you two to escape that cage and walk all the way to this very room, but…. Not in the fashion in what you just did. Even though you have disabled the controls to the beacons, I can fight you both easily.”, Moro said as she leans back</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are not gonna let that happen! Taking advantage of the undergrounded system to frame the whole thing you're planning with the ruins as something that humans did is no excuse!”, Michiru yelled out</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? Do tell me Michiru. Isn’t intelligent life that has the privilege of all things wise and wondrous destined to fail? I’m only just giving the rest of the world an opportunity to reform a bit while Humans like him need a bit of a time out, don’t you think?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What we want is unification! Not a “Time-Out”!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s so-sad. Not as sad as when this happens.”, She said as she turned on her small deceive on her hips</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*BA-DUMP*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>JFWIJDOIWDJ)IWDIWDIWODJWDJWDM</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I then saw flash in my eyes)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRGHHHHHH!! FUCKKKKKKK! IT HURRRRTS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”, I began to scream as I knelt down in pain</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT DID YOU DO TO-”, Michiru yelled as her arms began to weaken just before she rushes in</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I just simply used a counter device in case, considering this ship isn’t something that I use all the time y’know? Gotta think about the details and what not.”, Moro said as she taps her forehead as she changes into her beastform of a lassie</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is not good! It seems like not only can I not use my powers to turn the tables, but it also seems like Michiru's is also out of the picture. C’mon! C’MON!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I then noticed a small screw on my side while then noticing a pushing lever that you see on train controls. I guessed it as something to go up. As the flashiness began to stop, I took the screw and tossed it next to her foot. Then I used my Double Barrel to shoot specifically her right side. She naturally dodged it like I expected, but she also dodged on tripping the screw from her feet by making a “Cool” dodge while moving to our far right)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was nice that you pulled off a trick like that human, I’m a bit proud of that. Unfortunately, I have to take you both back to the cage to where you both bel-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(The Ship began to shake even more wildly, as it positioned upwards, making all of us leaning away from the controls in the front)</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Y’know, I knew you were gonna make that cool dodge like in those animes. Since if the screw isn’t gonna cut it…. Then it will be for your lack of positional awareness and the way you dodged right!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Moro, as she was holding on for dear life like us, looked at the controls to see that yes, she did. Her dodge accidentally made her pull the big lever from her left that functions as a boost when underground.)</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>EHHHHHH</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! *YELLS IN JAPANESE*”, Moro screamed, unable to fully hear her talk since I’m near her counter zone that is taking in greater effect as she tries to pull the lever back but it has no cigar</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>COMMENCING BOOST IN T MINUS 5</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“KA O SHI TANO?!”, I heard of what seems to be Michiru yelling</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>4</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>1</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“HOLD ON!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? It didn’t wo-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>0</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*PHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(The ship then went into boost mode, going through underground so fast that as we are all holding on to dear life, the ship began to fly out of the ground from the ocean and began to fly it up all the way to the skies, to which Michiru uses the tip of our altitude to grab me whole and use her puff tail to shield me as we land)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Then the ship comes flying down….. And down………. And down……….. And down…. And down…….. And down….)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHH*</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>*THUD THUD THUD THUD CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAKKKKKK*</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What’s that, you may ask?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that was a part of a scene of action, a scene of a confident teenage girl being thwarted by the boyish duo in order to save the city once more from potential conflict…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of many scenes of the adventure I’d say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But….. this seems a bit….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Off………</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where's the apartment?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where’s the Blue Cold Wolf?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where’s the scenes of them walking around the city, discovering something they shouldn’t have?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well. what you just saw is the visions of the future, a future that is gonna get potentially crazier than the next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Meaning we just got ahead of ourselves at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So let’s just reverse the scene for a bit to have some context to the scene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before we would begin this story, I will like to say this</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the course of this story, you might fine some things a bit... different, either new scenarios, differences in theme within events that were already shown, or were already be addressed I would say</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if things seem normal..... remember.....</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having no purpose is the deadliest and slowest poison for the human mind......</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keep that in mind as it goes right before it's trembling climax would you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Anyway...</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Our story begins around twenty hours ago, at the rooftop of an Apartment Complex in Animacity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I got up from the morning as I usually do just so I can have some more time with some shooting… Kind of, it’s more so about talking to Michiru. I took a drink of Dr. Kelper (Basically a Dr. Pepper variation) to ease myself. Currently I’ve had my hair cut to look similar of my afro hair but still shorter &amp; less wide by a lot, with an orange Newsboy flatcap I bought)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’know, I kind of feel like playing some basketball despite not being huge on it, seems kind of fun with your tricks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>JUNIOR (LAST NAME UNKNOWN) </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A Human civilian within Animacity</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>LIKES: Going out to have some casual fun, video games, shotguns, non-alcoholic drinks (Especially if Cold), “Sandwich Based Foods”</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
<br/>
</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>DISLIKES: Unnecessary conflicts, danger, personal insults about who he is, cilantro</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure. Playing basketball all by myself gets a bit boring after awhile.”, she said as she twirls the ball</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>KAGEMORI MICHIRU</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Originally a human HighSchool Basketball player now a hybrid shapeshifter runaway in Animacity </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Became a tiny bit known around the city for said shapeshifting powers</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Likes to go in to situations for her moral beliefs</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Has trouble with the differences between Raccoon and Tanuki</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok! Well, I’m not exactly great at it, I’m more so a team player because I block the enemy opponents views a lot when they have the ball……. In High School…… from years ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright, it’s fine with me.”, Michiru said with a smile</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(So we both played Basketball around the hoop. I kind of suck at trying to get the ball from her as she has more general reflexes than me)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, I can kind of see why you like shotguns a lot, You don’t have to be moving fast for you to beat someone to it.”, Michiru said with a grin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that is true.”, I took it with admit, even though it’s probably supposed to be a taunt</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(She then proceeds to shoot the hoop around 3 points)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woohoo! That was fun, even if you aren’t as good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about H-O-R-S-E instead?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Horse? What’s that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s basically a game where you have to shoot the hoop at each turn based on the specific spot the shooter made the shot at, if they miss while they’re on the mark, they add the letter before it’s the other's turn. This goes until it is H-O-R-S-E if enough mistakes are made.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh… Interesting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s also pretty well known in America.”, Shirou said as he got the roof from upstairs</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>SHIROU OOGAMI</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>The “Too Cool to Be with Others” Wolf Guy</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Can break Metal and Bones as if Molten Lava &amp; Normal Metal had a messy break-up</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Doesn’t like Humans all that much</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Doesn’t like to be called “Daddy” in public(?)</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, kind of expected that to be only really popular in my country… I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it’s also popular in Canada, Finland, and some parts of western Africa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh, how?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? There is no horse game in Africa.”, Shirou tried to make a joke</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.............................”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly I thought you would make something a bit more clever…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or at the very least, ridiculous </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmph. Fine, it wasn’t funny. Still though I did find some activity that you might find fun Junior.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what is that?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Clay Shooting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>OHHH SHIIIITTTTT</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-Did you say Clay Shooting?!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yea… I did, it’s around downtown towards the Medical Center, you have to aim for around the left to find it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your welcome…… I guess.”, Shirou concludes before walking off</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Do you know what this means? I can have some fun with shooting on something other than stationary targets! OHH this would be so fun as I can also shoot while I still don’t bully others, best of both worlds!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I am not into shooting with guns, but I guess we can walk there to see what’s up. After all you did the same to basketball so this seems fair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good! Now let's go downstairs, maybe a few snacks and drinks before we go out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure!”, Michiru then giggled</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(We both went downstairs to get ready, as I used my erasure to whip my Double Barrel off from the floor and catch it, I seem to be tending to use the Erasure ability whenever I want to pick up something by pulling it and then catching it in the air. Anyway I took the recently purchased rubber shell ammunation along with some drinks)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well kids, don’t get yourselves in danger okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, especially anything Gang Related.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>GEM AND MELISSA HORNER</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Social Workers for the Beastmen Co-op</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Basically like your typical nice older couple</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>One of them still probably doesn’t know what Basketball is</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were not! We are just going to something called a Clay Pigeon Shooting range! Junior wanted to go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shooting range? That’s kind of risky don’t you think?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that were the case then something would’ve been done about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm… This is a good point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! See ya!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye!”. They both said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(We both went out of the Apartment complex and are off to the Shooting range…. But…)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait a minute, how come they got a clay pigeon? I thought it’s based on hunters and that theme is looked down upon.”, I said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, maybe it has a more competitive sport theme to it instead of hunting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(As we walked through the right, things seemed pretty normal. Some birds are chirping, the sun is lighting up nicely, and the nice sound of cars honking seems a bit of a breeze)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say, have you been caught up with what you know about your Cosmic Powers? You haven’t been using them as much other than the usual Erasure and Loops.”, MIchiru wondered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because I was afraid about overusing them, remember that you said that you don't want me to overuse them. Besides, I haven’t found myself in a situation where I need to use my sped-up. I’ve been to a meeting with Mayor Rose about this and it confirmed that I have no DNA genes around my genes as it’s the same as any normal human being.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Rose. Does this city have any divisions or semi variations of it around the world? It can’t be just Japan considering it’s a whole race we’re talking about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. We do not. This is the only one of its kind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>MAYOR BARBARA ROSE</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The Current Mayor of Animacity</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Acts as the soft spoken type to Shirou's more</strong>
  </em>
  <strong> b</strong>
  <strong>lunt</strong>
  <em>
    <strong> way of things</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Looks like a WW2 Veteran</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Seems to know way more than the usual mature mayor</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Likes Cherries in specific drinks</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-----------------------------------------------------</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is the relationship really that horrible?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a way, yes, it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“But….. how?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All we know about what ignited it was a conflict that started around centuries ago, as they began to burn Beastmen in similar vein as the Witch Trials.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, that is pretty dang scary</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you have no reference as to why the conflict started?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, all we know is that blood was spilled, and that was enough for the two races to begin a toxic relationship with one another.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just….. Don’t understand…. I thought furries existed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Furries? You mean humans with tastes towards Beastmen in a more sexual manner on the internet? They exist, just in a simple minority.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How come? It’s already been centuries, there has to be at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>changed….. Right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Then….. Silence….)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Junior. I know where you came from might’ve been different from there to here and that you think it’s impossible, but this isn’t your world, this is here and it will act differently than what you know of. Besides, we guessed that because of the Beastmens existence we assume that they are mostly afraid of what we bring to this world….. Do not worry, I will make a difference when I can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Silent took over again…… I felt a bit down that it’s even happening in the first place)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know…. I know…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(My time with Mayor Rose so far was honestly pleasant compared to others including Shirou. Sure he’s not as aggressive as before but his Lone Wolf act is making me not as interested sometimes)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, duh! Of course I heard of the DNA, but…. How many times have you had consequences over your powers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…… I think other than vomiting from those Loops, maybe some rashes from sped-up a few times and flash dizziness from all of those powers, not much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank goodness….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Over the rest of the month that was passed, it was more or less the same, we gone through some interesting activities that are mostly normal, expect for stuff like that one time at the pizza restaurant (Forgot what it was) or that one time at the Gardens that was owned by Mariachi Weeaboos. Still though I always have a great time with Michiru as we fool around while avoiding trouble)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> (Speaking of that…...) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>BEEP BOOP BOP! WE LIKE TA PLAY GAEMS</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>BABADE BADADOH ITZA MIRACLE!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehehe! Again Again!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU WANT TO DO IT!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“At least one more! You sound really funny and unique!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>VERY WELL BEBEBEEBEBEBEBEBEBEEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB BADADOH! KISS THAT FINGER LICKING POW!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(We walked closer to where the sound was coming from and….)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say, I wonder what the sound is coming from, as I agree that it sounds unique and funny- Hey….. Wait a minute, you seem… Off…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think he seems off? It’s just……. Wait…….. Youta?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Hello Miss. Michiru and Mr. Afro! I’m just having fun with my friend right there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>
    <em>YOUTA</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
<br/>
</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Former Daycare student in Rabbit Town</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Name stands for “Great Sun” in english</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>First student who opened up to Michiru</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Practiced his name around 200 times per day</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-------------------------------------------------------------------------</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been kind of long since we last saw each other, I am happy that you’re here Miss!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awww! I’m so happy that we’re here to meet you!”, Michiru said happily as she kneels down to his size</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you talking to anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you remember Junior? It was that noisy electronic Robot Toy that spouted out stuff back at that Pizza Restaurant.”, Michiru said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmmm…. Wait… no…. OH wait! Beterbang!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>THATS ME, ITZ YA BOY….. BOY</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>BETERBANG</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The Toy Robot who spouts out random stuff</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Likes to sound wacky</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Adds 15% Happiness depending on Beastmen</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>EACH SOLD NOT SO SEPARATELY</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>BATTERIES KIND OF INCLUDED BUT HE’S SELF-ELECTRICALLY POWERED</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait. Just realized that we are at the orphanage. Actually, I wanted to say, ``how is it going in there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s alright, I have some fun activities with my other classmates along with Beter over here when I'm outside!”, Youta explained</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>WE HAVE SOME FUN ACTIVITIES AS WE GO THROUGHOUT THE DAY! LIKE TALKING IN SAND, WATCHING PAINT DRY, AND EXCHANGING SHENANIGANS TOWARDS OUR CLASSMATES! ALTHOUGH THE FIRST FEW DAYS OF BEING THERE WERE…. A BIT WEIRD!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like how exactly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, when the kids like me found out about our friendship, they kept talking about it until one of the caretakers decided to see what’s going on, finding out Beter and….. It… kind of gotten silent before things continued on as normal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, you seem to have a better vocabulary compared to months ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because I have! I found out many words that are in two modes: Inside and Outside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are they like volumes and tones of voices?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, inside vocab is stuff I learned with the people here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm…. And the outside?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I learned those by hearing others outside of it.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Me and Michiru looked at each other as if we stepped on something weird, then we looked back to him)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what is one of the words you know from outside?”, Michiru questioned</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy! Dingleberry!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(We then get relieved by that comment as we released out breaths)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh and also motherf***er!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Then we got a bit disgusted right after)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ummm! Youta?! Just… don’t use that kind of word often ok?”, Michiru frighitenly noted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-K!”, Youta said with a small salute forward</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“DON’T WORRY I AM GOOD AT MAKING PEOPLE LIKE HIM HAPPY TO WHERE THEY CAN FORGET THE POTENTIALLY NEGATIVE STUFF IN THEIR LIVES. THAT'S MAYBE WHY THE ADULTS LET ME STAY HERE!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Well that’s nice of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“IT IS, AND I’M GLAD FOR IT!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I then wonder about any of the other questions I might have….)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, how are your classmates from the daycare to now?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Nothing much has changed. Ever since I met Beter, I kind of felt a tiny bit more distance from my classmates because of how I have so much fun with him.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(We both felt sad as we heard)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Youta, one day, you will have as many friends as you want if you try!”, Michiru tried to cheer him up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I know! I’m just saying about what it is now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“BESIDES, THE OTHERS ALREADY LIKE ME! SO THAT'S A GOOD START!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Hmmm…..)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has anyone taken interest in you yet? Not to sound rude or anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. Well, not much. It’s a bit inconsistent, as there are only some that were picked and out of them, less than half were picked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?! T-that’s freaking cruel!”, Michiru angrily said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess it might make sense, after all maybe the potential foster parents had other things to worry about in their lives so they don’t have the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Junior! They’re children!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just being realistic considering this city.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“*Sigh* Of course you are…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Umm…..)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is your favorite subject so far?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“English, feels like it has more interactivity than the ones I’m used to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>IT ALSO HAS SOME FUN WORD GAMES TOO!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I guess doing the same thing can make you like it more. Anyway, I’m glad we met Youta and Beterbang, hope we see you again soon!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Mr. Afro and Miss. Michiru! Take care!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>DON’T LET THE FLOOR BUGS BITE!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I want to say one thing to you Youta. Once you meet someone you cherish, stay with them, and it will bloom your way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s sweet of you Miss. Thanks! See ya!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See ya too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(We then waved each goodbye from the kid and the robotic toy as we walked through the streets.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Junior, wanna hitch a ride with me in Cheeta form?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure, I guess. I still get scared about being fast immediately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll try to ease you in that area, let me just build up speed instead, would you like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure! Just do it where not many people see it.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>(I then got onto Michiru, who then forms herself into more of a Cheetah before building up speed to get to the place quicker from time to time considering our responsibility to it)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(The closer we got to the place we’re going to, we noticed some people were around that area, then we noticed….)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <span>“Huh, kind of lonely at the same time, that’s good. Wanna go in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(We walked into the range after I got off of Michiru as we saw that the building has a more practical sporting aesthetic going on, which I was right on. It contained a large area with multiple clay pigeon machines that would shoot out along with multiple sections of it. It was more like a batting cage variation of the sport to be honest)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohh! Hello gentleman, and lady, welcome to the Clay shooting range. How would I like to set up your time for today?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>PINGTON</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The Owner of Ping’n’Pangs Clay Shooting Range</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Has a real finesse towards semi-mode</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Likes the word Pling a lot</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Is kind of Old for a Pigeon </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>See’s the store as a necessity</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello! I’m Junior and my Tanuki Friend is Michiru!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi there! Wait am I a Tanuki or Raccoon again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, hello to you both, my name is Pington…. Say…. Why are you still in your Beast form? No offense, but some people here take that as a threat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought it wasn't? Thought it was mostly towards Gang-related places such as Rabbit Town.”, Michiru noted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I just get a bit hung up around that subject.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, simple. They take my BLOODY guns as if they’re toys to borrow with! Or, at the very least they try to, hence why I made up my own security system to disable anyone from taking them. Including you two, not to be rude.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(He said as we noticed that his security system stems from around lethal to Net-catching non-lethally around it’s gates)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None taken Mr. Pington. Although I do have a few questions since we are new here.”, I said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, what’s your pling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Considering Japan’s Gun Laws, I sense you are against them?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OBVIOUSLY! Sure they do abolish public crime in general, but in this city, it’s already overridden with that along with mayhem from time to time, those poor children, I feel for them. Which is one of the main reasons why I made this business in the first place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever fought with any potential drama surrounding your businesses existence?”, Michiru asked</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why yes. Mostly for the fact that Clay Pigeon shooting derived from Hunting, a subject that lots of Beastmen hate due to the connections of hunting animals along with it being a Human invention.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how did you live with that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Simple, it was a divisive topic, meaning that it was enough for me to keep the business with the support of the Mayor. After that things settled down as if nothing happened despite the initial backlash. That and I made it more competitive looking to ease the crowds a bit more, liked it better anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Hmmmmm…)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it for just sport in this case?”, I said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but also to help newcomers and others alike into knowing how to use a gun properly, considering how the city itself is. I want my customers armed to defend themselves if they need to. It made the Clay Pigeon stuff to make all the more sense since they’re really good for you in teaching you the basics of aiming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, I guess that makes sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It sure dang is to a pling…. Say… I think I somewhat recognized you before, kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me? I don’t for you though.”, I said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah twas is true. Although that might be because some parts of the city have already nicknamed you.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some people suspect that you are a human, because they know you from your unique appearance, along with never seeing your beastman form, which kind of makes them feel a sense of a challenge, they seem to call you…. The “Hunter”.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“”Hunter”?”, Michiru said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously? That’s not good…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait? You really</span>
  <em>
    <span> are</span>
  </em>
  <span> the “Hunter”?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, how is it described?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Simply, jeans with a covering coat, along with an unusual appearance of wild hair. Sometimes carries a metal weapon.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that’s it alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh….. Well, don’t worry then, I will not get some of those people at you while in this store.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suspect that, after all, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> a customer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True. True. Now then, any other questions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’m good, thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome! Okay, since you’re both new to this, I’ll give you some free tickets to the clay shooting pits for you both to test and practice your aiming skills!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Pington gives us both of said tickets, which come around 30 minutes and can be turned on and off at any time)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sooo. You know how this works?”, Michiru asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I know the concept but not how to operate it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I meant as in the idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Basically as the pigeon shoots disks up, I have to aim it carefully with a shotgun while it flies off. Then I have to shoot it, do the same thing multiple times with concentration and such and you can get good with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that’s it?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah, basically. Wait a minute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I walked back to ask the Owner something)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are Airsofts good enough to break the clays?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok thanks!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget the goggles and earplugs you dims!”, Pington said in annoyance as he gave me two of each</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. Just don’t forget about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(As we put the tickets into the scanner, the timer is received by 30 minutes. I take this time as my turn to see if I can make these shots)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*PLING*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*BANG*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, nice shot!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I’m used to this shotgun, I should thank Mari sometime about this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*PLING*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*BANG*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*PLINGPLING*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*BANGBANG*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I keep on doing this until about 12 minutes were used, then I felt like I should give Michiru a turn)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Chiru! I feel like I want to give the time on your turn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? I mean, I haven’t used a gun before….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe but it is simple enough, at least to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“....Okay… I guess…..”, Michiru said as she walked in and I borrowed my double barrel for her </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay Michiru?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you always say that for the past few weeks. Of course I’m ok.”, Michiru pointed out</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(she’s right, I’ve been saying that regarding when I hear someone seem negative)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. So, what you need to do is simply position yourself where while you're holding it like a loaf of bread, try to stare from the top part within distance from the gun and your eye, so that the potential recoil won’t hit you back in the face. Also keep in mind that you might struggle on reloading along with shooting due to the lack of muscle memory of shooting one.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Muscle Memory huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(She then tries to use her Gorilla Arms to compensate for it, only to already realize that they’re too big to properly pull the trigger)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh…. Crap.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think you can just pull the small trigger with those arms?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”, Michiru said while laughing at how dumb that decision was</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just… Not use your powers for this one, let’s just focus on your more normal instincts, or something like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(So we tried, I helped her focus on her aiming by having myself hold her posture to make some key movements (OR at least ones I know of) in order to make consistent shots. They went alright until I turned her clay shooter on with her ticket. It went about 20 minutes and she was not too good, she had trouble reloading, she wasn’t quick on the trigger due to her shooting muscles. That is until….)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HMPH!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*CLICK*</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>*BANG*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(She seemed to enhance her gorilla muscles into only her trigger finger, making the shot not be as delayed as the strength from said power did it for her. Then she went actually decent)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait a minute, you can now control your power like that?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh yeah I think so.”, Michiru said as she tries to shoot the rest </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(It gone on for another 4 minutes before I stopped it as her time was almost up)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Guess time is up.”, I said as I turned off the machine, saving the remaining time left over</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those are some really good shots aren’t they?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! It made me quite excited that you solved it yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I can beat you at this as a contest!”, Michiru taunted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Heh, I think you might not be as consistent.”, I said happily </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon! Have a little faith in me.”, she said playfully</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(As we playfully taunted each other in the pit, a group of 5 other teenagers began to walk into the range, with all of them having a lot more darker yet casual clothing)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here we are, the Clay Pigeon range.”, one of the males said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, it seems like it has a more competitive edge to it! Feels kind of nice.”, Another said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Maiko, you wanted to hit off the weekend by going to the range?”, A Punk-ish kid said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure, why not. Not like I have any important business thus far or anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>MAIKO</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Part of a 5 man Circle of Friends that call themselves the Fienders</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Looks like a typical tsundere, but acts a bit mature</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Likes Flips like she likes her water</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Lollipops are her aesthetic</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>------------------------------------------------------</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(We heard them talk over from the pits so we decided to walk out and go on our way after we thanked the owner of our time. As soon as we did try to get out however…)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yo! How are you guys doin’?” the Punk-ish boy said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ummm, do we know you guys?”, I said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but it is still nice t’ say that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well in that case, hello to you too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too!”, Michiru chimed in</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Then I heard something)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*BA DUMP*</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>TIME IS TICKING, IT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN IN LESS THAN A WEEK!</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
<br/>
</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>(I then saw a flashing image of a pink light on my sight, I think this is….)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, the Silver Wolf of the Ginoru Cult?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>THAT IS ME ALRIGHT! NOW YOU SEEM TO BE WELL FOR YOUR TRAVELS!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah I was, what is gonna happen though?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>SIMPLE! I WILL TOUCH THIS CITY WHEN THE TIME COMES! A CIRCUMSTANCE REGARDING YOUR FRIEND OVER THERE WILL LEAD TO IT!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let me guess, the docks?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>CLOSE! MORE SO AROUND THE SLUMS!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh… That…..</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>AFTER THAT, MORE URGENT EVENTS WILL BEGIN TO UNFOLD</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Like what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>COSMIC INFLUENCE, POWERS OVERRIDING, AND A MONSTER COMING!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What kind of monster?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>SOMEONE THAT YOU KNOW OF!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What…..?</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
<br/>
</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>SEE YOU SOON, JUNIOR!</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
<br/>
</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay! Hey, what about someone that I kno-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Junior?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha- Yeah?”, I said as I get surprised with Michiru</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just introduced myself to the rest of them, so should you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Well, my name is Junior, I kind of came here just to have some fun for the first time with clay shooting along with my friend here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same for us as well, want to take a bite to eat before we would do anything else?”, Maiko said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not do the range first before we do that? After all, going in and out around more than usual takes a bit more time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Heh, sure!”, Maiko said happily, it makes you feel a sense of warmth </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(We waited for them to purchase their clay pigeon tickets. Maiko gives us 2 of them as well)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you! No one gives us stuff for free like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, you seem to be quite the calm type.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I am. Then again I also kind of get freaked out over things happening in a dangerous way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So basically like all of us?”, Maiko said as we both laughed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obviously! Relatable as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(We all went to the shooting range to have fun around our skills with shotguns. The first few minutes went well, what with cheering and from the others along with some fanfare as well as taking turns. Then things get a tiny bit competitive)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna get the most landing shots?”, Maiko suggested</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As in a 1v1?”. I said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heck yeah dude!”, Maiko said happily (I like the way she says that sentence, sounds fun and whimsy)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(We both started to compete with each other, her shootings are obviously nothing to scoff at, at all, as I expected. She was at the lead at first before I did, right up to where at a tie)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoaaaaaaaahhh! That is really weird. And amazing! We never saw anyone else on having that much finger power!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I used this shotty a lot for months, so I guess it comes and goes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sill though, I am surprised by your style, as it has a sense of simplicity but practicality to it.”, Maiko said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Then she seems a bit frown, as if she’s maybe thinking of something else… Or is jealous…. I do not know)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, don’t be sad. Who’s a good girl?”, I said as I tried to cheer her up in a basic way</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t patronize me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I already felt awful about it)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry, I-I didn’t know that would insult you. Thought it would be alright considering how other dog related beastmen react to it with joy.”, I reasoned with genuine thought</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright… I guess, I just don’t like it when people use that as a means to flirt with me. I can tell you weren’t doing it for that purpose so I’m not as angry. Just don’t do it again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(We both walked out of the shooting range not before saying Pington goodbye. We gone to the restaurant titled Burger Kitty, which made me wonder something)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait a minute, Burger Kitty? I thought meat wasn’t allowed?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Junior, I already told you. Beastmen are not exactly like the animals that inhabit here, they’re more like how apes and chimpanzees are to humans.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So Mari did kind of lie to me those months ago…..</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Humans don’t eat ape meat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s an exception.”, Maiko chimed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, do Beastmen feel a sense of guilt about it?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are a good amount of vegetarians around here, but not much drama over it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s kind of weird but….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, in that case, I’ll want a double patty mushroom cheeseburger with tomato, onions, mayo, ketchup and either pepperjack or sharp cheddar. Oh and make the mushrooms sauteed with vinegar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite the nifty combo, well I’ll just have the Purrper, it’s quite the iconic one with its variety of veggies mixed with the grilled taste.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(As we got our food and drinks to eat outside, we settled our stuff around the round table and began to chat for something..)</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“So…..”, the Punk guy said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, have you heard anything about the Stream Ruins?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stream Ruins?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, never heard of it.”, Michiru said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess you are in luck then. The Steam Ruins is this rumor that has been going around for a month now, basically, whenever midnight rises for every week, the sounds of steam seem to raise their volume at an alarming rate. You can potentially hear them around the sewers. Every time it happens, strange occurrences regarding the atmosphere seem to happen that are affecting the Beastmen badly, such as the temperature rates, unknown chemicals, illnesses and what not. No one has paid too much attention since nobody died, nor know where it’s exactly coming from, but it might get worse if it’s left the way it is. It can even go through sense of Smell as well. Which is why we want to find it.”, he then explained</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think they’re from machines?”, Michiru said</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.”, he said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which is why we kind of talked to you guys, we wanted some more assistance as we try to look for clues of its location.”, Maiko said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not call the authorities about it?”, I questioned</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They suspect that it’s just from other causes rather than from the rumor. We don’t exactly think so considering things were mostly the same as usual before the occurrences started.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Really?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…. Do you know any ideas for finding your clue?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We only know by going around the city, so basically no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a bummer. Junior you want to join in as well?”, Michiru said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Considering that we don’t have much planned for today, sure!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s great! Now once we are done with our lunches, we might need to split up to find any clues surrounding it, since we can handle stuff ourselves along with having a better time finding anything of substance to the rumors. We can call each other if we need to, so let’s exchange our numbers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(We exchanged out numbers before someone forgot about something)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Almost forgot, my bad haha. My name is Tyler Pyke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-------------------------------------</b>
</p><p>
  <b>TYLER PYKE</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The “Big Boy” of the circle</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Likes to wave around like it’s nothing</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Had a rough start before going out</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>LIkes to keep the morale tight</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Also the Big Fun at times</b>
</p><p>
  <b>----------------------------------------------</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And these are Akira, Tabe, and Prui.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>--------------------------------------------</b>
</p><p>
  <b>THE FIENDERS</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Akira: The all-around leader type</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oro: The Calm </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tabe: The Fatale (KInd of?)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Prui: The Distracting Mascot</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>--------------------------------------------------------------</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi there!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to see you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At your service… I think…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These guys along with me and Maiko just like to goof off but also look for things of the unknown if we feel like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many did you discover?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not much so far, but they are real nice sights to see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, so I guess this is the time to split up for a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes it is then, let’s go find some of them clues y’know!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Before we fully separated, Maiko starts to talk to ne)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And there they go…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t feel too excited over it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, they should’ve walked with me instead of running like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that makes sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say…. Do you ever believe in unity?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I stopped by that comment and thought about it)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why yes I do, after all people around us are like </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and therefore they deserve as much as everyone else. Simple as that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then…. What about the future?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As in what might happen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That, if both Beastmen and Humans are united.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, we do not know, I can guess that it might start slowly but will surely get to a point where it was back a few centuries ago, before the whole Ginoru stuff was crafted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean the Silver Wolf?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm……. I wonder if you can get to see it…. Or if we all….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, maybe not. That's what we can know of as of now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(She stood there for a bit before)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, is it okay if I can go with you two while the others go? It’ll probably balance some things out.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“That’s fine with me! I already liked how we are talking to each other!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(She kind of blushed at that comment)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ummm. You ok?”, I said, kind of telling on what she's blushing about</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… sure….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(So we both joined with Michiru to form a 3 man group to find any clues towards this “Steam Ruins”. Looks like we are off to a good start….. Hopefully)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys have any ideas yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, other than maybe some alleyways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(We then walked around the city, trying to find any sort of reference that might connect to the ruins. We have yet to find one, even with Maiko’s more athletic attributes around maneuvering some of the city's structures)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you along with your group know any other information regarding these “Ruins?”, Michiru said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kind of, we know that it’s dangerous and seems to be built around the early 2010’s when the city was being constructed and that it included some of thes-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I began walking around the sidewalk when I noticed something on one of the concrete stairs. It was a 1990’s modeled camera video recorder with a tube for the lens. Those kinds of things remind me of how much of the 2000’s (My era I was in) were similar to that era, except with better tech. I picked it up to see if anyone lost it and was going to look for someone…)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*BA-DUMP*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I began hearing….. Myself, I think it was…. My brain)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*BA-DUMP*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*BA-DUMP*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>fuck it hurts…..</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*BA-DUMP BA-DUMP*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK IT HURTS</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I began struggling to keep my legs straight as I began to kneel in pain as it kept beating faster and faster, making constant flashes around my sight and sparks whenever I closed my eyes. That is until…….)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*PHOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM*</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Well well well. Took you long enough….)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wha…. What is going on…?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(You are being influenced by an object, obviously. Since it recognizes you have cosmic powers.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait… are you… the concept again?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Of course I am! It’s been three months and you haven’t checked on me yet!)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>--------------------------------</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>THE CONCEPT</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A… thing that talks inside someone's mind</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Seems to know a lot of things</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Voice sounds like that one Space Dragon</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Likes scales</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-----------------------------------------</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>S-sorry, I don’t like having those effects, so I don’t used them as much</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I guess that makes sense for you but still, you haven’t been keeping up to your efforts…. It worries me that you are being like yourself….)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Myself? I guess….</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>(Now, where were we? Ah! Right, this camera you are holding was quite recently infused with cosmic influence, meaning that the lens can reveal the steps that you need in looking for what you want)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Steam Ruins?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Yes, the “Steam Ruins”, but it won’t give you the needed location, just where you need to go to to get another piece of the puzzle…... That’s it)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, seems fair I guess</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(What? You’re not gonna complain about it?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, no I’m not impatient about it</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Right, right…)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is there anything else?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Yes, I want to stay around here for the time being, this time I talk to you at various points if I feel like it)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I mean…. Okay but don’t go into my privacy when it happens</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Sure, even if I did seen it before, I won’t look)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks….. I mean it</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Now do not forget your friends… they’re waiting for you….)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*BLIP*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I then got up from where I was left off, with Michiru looking at me)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dang it Junior! You almost scared me like that… again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Michiru…. I…. I seen it…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what does he mean by “seen” it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He….. has cosmic powers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Maiko gets shocked from this)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not serious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m not kidding…. If I was I’ll make a punchline out of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I got up while they were talking)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey….. This…. Camera has something weird…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…. I can see… Hold on…..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I put my eye on the tube lens to see what comes to the other side. The lens is nightly blue, with dream-ese imagery flowing around the lens. It shows constellations along with what seems to be…..)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There it is!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The clue that we need to find! This camera can show us where to go step by step in order to find some stuff into these Steam Ruins.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we let them know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Maiko takes a call to her friends telling them about what they found, while we all 3 walked to the next place…. Which is a sewer)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa whoa whoa. We are going into </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”, Michiru pointed with her finger</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah… it looks like…..”, I said as I used the camera again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(The camera lens show me that the next piece is somewhere on a gated thing around it’s walls it looks like)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep… It’s down from here. Chiru, can I use your arm for a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? I don’t want my arm dirty like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I need to get down there safely in case I might need a backup getup route quickly instead of ladders.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, in that case…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys….. What in the world are you trying to sa-”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(I then grab Michirus arm, for which she makes it stretch and long as I pull it from her and use it as a Hanging Rope to go down into the Sewer)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?”, I heard Makio yell</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeahhhhhhh, we’ll explain that later…”, Michiru says despite knowing they others can’t know more about her powers</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(As I go down into the sewers, it seems a bit more cleaner than usual, which is kind of shocking since they’re usually dirty normally. Doesn’t matter much but jeez that’s quite an effort. Anyway, I then let go on the arm and told them that I’ll look around while they stay put to which Michiru ignores and goes in anyway with her arms)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha- Why did you come down here?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna leave you like this, even for a quick moment this city can tear us at any moment. I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>risk that, especially for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right, she was always the helping type</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, fair enough. I guess we’ll look together!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(So we leave Maiko there as we go down into the side of the clean sewers. The lights seem kind of well lit to the point where the place looks like an engineer rich facility with the sewer shapes)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, how do you feel about these… Steam ruins?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I've been through stuff, got kidnapped via punch in the gut, fell down from a high building, and almost got killed many times such as you, so this might not be so different and would just be something like an object or room that holds an organized shithole. We only know the name from those guys, nobody else.”, Michiru explained</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Hmmmm)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yank..”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ba…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Habada”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dabepo”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pona”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nank”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nking”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doodle”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Skadoodle”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it.”, Michiru said upon losing that match</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well sorry, that last word came up from that one video I saw on Youtube.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure that name was Plumtube.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember? My world?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right…. Hey what is that?”, she pointed </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(We both saw some…. Weirdly shaped hole at the end of the tunnel. We go after it and saw what looks like a pile of cassette tapes all around the side)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thats…….. Really freaking weird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know right? Reminds me of those cartridges of video games that were in Sam &amp; Max Season 2.”, I said with while laughing a bit from the sheer ridiculousness</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah from what I watched, Sam &amp; Max is kind of funny…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(We both looked at the sides of the pile to see that the cassettes themselves seem to have their name filled with rectangular worn black ink. Then we saw some pulled out switches.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Junior…. Do you think those switches seem…. Out of place?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean as if they’re made by someone else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(That is a great point……. I don’t like taking risks but…)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*Click*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What ARE YOU DOIN-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Then the gate suddenly opened….. From the top)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-ing…..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… seems like it’s on top…. Guess we’ll have to use your arms then….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“*Sigh* Okay…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(They she got on top of me as she got into the vent and once again used her arms to….. wait….)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? It’s in another cage?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Her hand seems to go into another room from her right instead of our left side)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait a minute…. I think these switches are about these parts of these cages. We have to press the right ones to get to that certain room I assume…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But…. how…..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSS!”</em>
  </b>
  <span>, It echoed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(We immediately rose up as we heard it.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that Maiko?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit! We need to get there fast!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Then we ran back to where we came from, we might have to get the thing we need for the Ruins but that needs to be put on hold as we get up and…)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Are you the “Hunter” we are lookin’ for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh…… Shit……..</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t talk eh? Looks like yer scared, I thought this is a challenger, not a chicken, especially since you didn’t even change to yer beast form. I’ll take that as a challenge right here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ummm, s-sorry sir…. We are trying to look for something…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shut it tanuki. Now kid! Show me your Beast form! NOW!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Well, this is gonna be a rough time…..)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>END OF PART 1</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. UPDATE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So you might be wondering what happened?</p>
<p>Well, a Midterm happened and it wasn't that good of a score I did, then the fires happened and I was a bit stressed out so I took quite a break.</p>
<p>Thankfully I am back on track but I haven't finished Chapter 7 yet (Since I did some more work on Chapter 8 (Based on Episode 6) more than I did on this chapter. Here's the Preview for Part 2:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhhh…….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Speak fucker! You ranna rang my ears some more? Why have you never turned into your beast form yet? You think you’re better than us pal?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you… just knock it off? That’s my friend you’re talking to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I look like I give a shit ‘Nuki? I do not, stinker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So…. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boy!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(That made me get a little tighten up)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will relent you to the inch of your life just so I can change to that form of yours!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>ShitshitshitshitshitshitSHIT!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>UMMM!!!!!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait… What the fuck?”, I said as I looked behind him while pointing my finger out</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(I pretended to do that, meaning it was my chance to….)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*Flip*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*BANG*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(To take out my Double Barrel and blast him from behind. It was obviously rubber so he reacted the shot by getting knocked off a bit instead of becoming…. Well bloody)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ALRIGHT YA SNEAKY BAS-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*BANG*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ARGHHH </span>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK</span>
  </em>
  <span>! YOU THINK YOU CA-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*BANG*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright </span>
  <em>
    <span>THATS IT!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, one of his buddies said before also getting punched in the face by Michirus Gorilla punch</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“BOYS! WE GOT OURSELVES THE “HUNTER” AND HE’S PACKING SUM FUCKING HEAT!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Then…. Shit now there about 10 of them. They don’t seem to belong to any Crime Group (Thank gosh) but…..)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C-Chiru…. I think we should….”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on a sec.”, Maiko said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(She then walks up in front of them)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! How bout I give you guys some of my cash and we’ll call this even? Especially since doing the opposite would be a complete waste of time for you all.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think we can just walk out after what </span>
  <em>
    <span>HE </span>
  </em>
  <span>did to that guy?! Nu-uh! Not a freaking chance </span>
  <em>
    <span>dolly</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, on second thought…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(She then freaking axe kicks him across the face while spinning…..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then all shit breaks loose)</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“AHHHHHRHHRRHHRRHRHRHHGHHGHGGHGHH!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(They all began to practically scream as they began to rush us down, making me run around to keep them at bay while Michiru tried to punch them (Not with amazing success cuz she never directly fighted people before) while Maiko over there seems to be pulling it off with ease)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit…. What do I do?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmmmmmmmmmm</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Part of Orion!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I began to use that one power I had a week ago of forming limbs based on constellations, only if I know what it is and I only know around four. Creating a single arm that holds a big shield. I resume to go into the fray with this in mind as I begin to protect my friend who was having a bit of trouble….. Needless to say, they mostly ran away before we got to fully beat the-)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit! Dropped my one shell, just need to pick i-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*GRAB*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>WAIT WAIT WAIT NONONONONO!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*BAM*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“GET OFF OF HIM!”, Michiru said as he punches the last remaining guy off of me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh….. thank gosh…..</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(As I get up we see that there are some staring at us….)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So…. How did you do that?”, Maiko said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That blue thing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About that…..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think at this point we might need to go down the sewers, with you Maiko. Might be safer down there since some of those guys might come back to get us.”, Michiru said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, fair enough.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(So we went down toward the sewers with Michiru’s stretchy arms once again, making Maiko seem anxious about it. I reassured her that her arms are fine despite this as we go down)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(We then try to redo the switches to see if any of them could lead to the right room. I decided to use my loop ability when I realized that the realm can see the inner workings behind walls and some upper floors)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey… Chiru, I can see what might lead to the room we need.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! Just do…… That one, the orange switch!”, I said while pointing at it from underneath</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(She then finds it, and turns it to have behind the wall to be making noises, only to stop before Michiru puts her arm in there once more)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean her arm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but also you. What kind of power…. Is that?”, Maiko said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s my… well cosmic powers.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cosmic powers? You’re joking right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No? Why else would I joke about it if I literally crafted a constellation arm from out of nowhere, those take a while to make which leaves me a bit open.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh…. I see….”, Maiko concluded</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey guys! I got it! Feels a bit colder than usual though…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Michiru proceeds to take it out on what looks like a….. diamond)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait. A diamond? Let me see.”,  I said as I took out the Cosmic empowered Camera to see it if it’s the right one</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>You know, diamonds are quite the fine sensation in many stores everywhere in outer space), the Concept said</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you sure…?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(................ Maybe.)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(As I began scanning it, I discovered that it’s nothing more than another key that leads to somewhere else…..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere that is a bit unexpected…..)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now… What do you see?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh……. I think it leads to another clue…..”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty much….. Let me look even fur-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>D̴̢̡̧̡̨̛̥͖̯̼͓͎͍̤̖̣̤͙̙͖͉̱̖͉͒̔͌̈́̏́̓ͅƠ̸̗̗̫̹̠͚͖̞̲̣͎͎̘͙̝̟͚̬̺͉͖͍̆̍́̍͑͂̈̎̂̒̿̿̕͘͝͝ͅ ̵̡̪̻͇̌͂̅̃̿͊̀̿͑̈́̿̊̚͘͝Y̵̢̞̺̘̻̹̜͉̞͙̝̤̮̒̌͑̇̏̔̅͝Ơ̷̧̧͚͙͕̰͎̘̼̙͍̘̎̏̂̐̂̆́̓͝ͅỨ̵͖̥̰̪͔̮̗͈̘̒̏͒̈̈͛͜ͅ ̸̨̞͉̠̪̼̝̝͚̦͕̦̼̪͔̉̂͑̈́̏̀̑͗͂̍̕͝͠ͅȨ̸̯̙̘̮͓̣͓͓̯̰̱͇̽̿͋̿́̿̔͂̓̍̈́̀̇̓͘N̶̘͒̌̉͊̈́͗̈́̀͝J̸̨̼̤̰̺̥̙̰͚͈̣͈͈̬͕̖̰̻̮̍̊̿̀̑̂͊͋͋Ọ̴̡̡̤̙̯̖̖̖̬̳͇̣̠̪̮͚͓͙̜̩̪̘̮̊̐̍̀͐̎͆͂͑̔̓͒̉͒̚̚̕̕͝ͅY̵̨̡̧͖̫͚̳̮͍̰͇̱͕̦̪̮͔͇̼̬͚̅͐̄̽̋͊͗̓̈́͋̕͘ ̵̬̩̤̐̒͑͐̽̈́̅̓͌̓͘͘͘T̴̲̫̙̠̤̪̘̻͛H̶̡̘͚̭̋̄̓͋̌͊̇̽̏̈́̊͘͠Ī̴̧̧̢̨̨̦̳͖̜̺͍̦̻̦̼̩̹̱̯͙̠̎̔̍̇̍̏̈̑̽̇͒̍̒̍̎̕͜͝ͅS̴̢̨̡̟̲̻̝̤͓̲͙̦͓̹̮͆͐̎̔̉̃̆̉̽̍̂̇̈́̔̔̇̈́͐̏̃͆̚̕͠ ̵̨̧̛̫̣͎̠̝̻̩͍̺̯̼̮̲̣̫̲̦̜̳͚̯̬̃͋̈̾͊͊͛̈́̓̓̿̒̎͒̾͛̈́̈̂̅̊̒̒͝Ō̷͚͙͒͛̍̇͆̈͆̈͛̑͒̔̇̈͑̿͒̌̉̔̇͛̾̀N̸̼̙͙̯͈̖̦̜͖̼̙͔͍̲̹͕͓̙̘͎̲͉̤͉͖̈͛̆̈́̒̽̂͗̔̏̏͐̌̋̾̾̑̾̓̚͝͠͝ͅȨ̸̨̛̪̮͖̫̬̺̻̫͈͎̭̲̞͓̼͇̬̟̞̘̼̎̐̆̍͑͊̋́̈͌͐͛̓̏͌͋̕͘͝ ̸̢̛̹̟̳̺̪̝͇̥̖͇̲͙͉̬̳̠̱̄̍̊̈́̃̾̇̎͂͗̐͆͝͝B̷̡̡̡̪̼̙̣͔̟̞̦̥͖̭̥̳͔̱͖̘̝̓̈́̏̈́̏̽̋̎͑̓̔̓̕̕ͅĮ̴̧̨͇͉̠͇̫̭͇̜͈̖̣̻͚͕́͊̊͌̇̿̔̔̈́̒͒̈́͊̌́͐͋͊̊̈́͘͜͜͝͠T̵̢̲̲͚̬̜̊̃͂̃̿̍̽͑̚͜͠ ̴̡̨̧̻̺̥̬̦̱̙̲̠̺̰͖̰͓̼̺̹̻̖̳̟̆̀͆͛̒̄̓̓̋̈́̀̈̽̐̿̒̌̏̃͋̕͘͠͝Ĵ̴̧̢͕̼̫͎̣̹͓̤̠̩̟̲̣̮͍͖͖̺̼̣̞̂̾́̓͋́̋͊̍͆̀̃̃̄́͋̚̕͘͜͝͝U̴̧̨͍͉̪̽͘N̸̥̮̥̲̘̱͚͕̘̳̰̜͙̱̪̗̮̅̓̍̇̐̉̊̇͜͝İ̶̛̲̻̥̬͔͕̫̻̳͇̟̻̬̺̍̄̊̔̃̿͋̾̇̒͛̚͝O̸̧̖̤̥͈̭̥̟̮̣̬̳͉̾R̴͈̜͙̗̝̳͚͇̥̱̽͆̿̂̄̍͑̇͂̇̄̓̎̈́͒̒͝ͅ?̴͎͒͛̿̊̔̿̾͆̾͆̃͆!̴͕̫͍̠͖̪͔͙̳͙͎̲̮̗͔̦̼̥͒̆̆̌̇̉͋̃̓͛̄̈́͐́͘͝ ̶̧͙̹̪̻̻̘̫̻̘͕̳̫̣̜̝̝̬̙̪͚͚͛̈́̈́̐͗͂́̾̌́̓̄̍̎͑̉̈̋͂̈́̕̕͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅY̷̢̮̝̺͍͍̜̫͕̗̤̏̈̍͊̄͆̈́̓̑͌̑̓̒͂̔͛̓̋͛̀̇̐̕͜͝O̵͈̜̖͈̗̠͓̤̭͊̀̀̐̑̊̈́ͅU̵͔͖̭̟̯̲̰͓͉͐̈́̃̔͗́̅̄͂͗̓͌̍̉̐̎͌̕̚̕͠͠ ̶̧̡͙̮͓̭̦̫̘͖̪̳̫̥̫̺͓̜̗̌̊͋̐̋̍̈̃̎ͅL̸̢̢̨̛̛̮͙̣͙͕̰̜̠̱͉̺̰̜͔̘͍̻͎̞̳͎͕̩̘̓̅͊̓̀̉̽̍̄̈̌̋̃̅͋̕͠͠Ȃ̷̡̢͚͖̪̩͖͔̙̯͉̯̟̪̋̈́͊̎͑͌͐͂͝Ź̸̡̨̨̛̯͚̱͇̦͇̳̪͍̮̗̥̰̤͔̣̬̥̦̤̲͕̠̏̎̇͊̔̈́͐̄̂͑͠Y̷̺̘̍̑̑̌̿̈́͒̌̂͗̃̄̓̾̕ ̵͖̦̬͍̥͖͇̊͌̿͐̃̑͋̋̀̋̀̆̂̈́͂̍̽͐̕͝P̸̞̮̘̘̳͉̤͇͍͓̟̖̜̺͉͆̎̔̈́̚̚ͅÌ̴͚̱̂̃͑̋͌̐͑́͐̋̈́̆̈͝Ë̸̡̧̢̨̛̺̦̠̙̫̰̗̱̮̩̥̰̤͉̥͙́̿̔̏̔̎͊̽̋̓̚̚̕͜͠ͅC̷̮̳̲̳̩̮̜̪̞̱̖̫̞͖͍̞̰̺͖͍̥͕̠̘̙̪̐̃̂͜E̷̥̻̟͔̦̟͉̬̺̹͐̋͊̋̌̐́ͅ ̶̢̣͉̱̣̺͂͑̊Ǫ̷̧̨̧̢̩͓̝̻͖̜̞̜̪͈̳̼̥̏̉̓̇͌́̿̒̾̐͜͜͠͠F̸̡̤̼̰̪̖̠̮̮͒͐̽͜ ̵̲̘̮̭̖̥̼͉̘͍͇͕̯͋̈́̔̄̅̑͜͜Ş̶̧̞̞̝̗̖͖̝̳̩̤͍̬̜̮̺̲̺̗̹͉̻̿̔͒̓̍̇̿̌̀͐̓̿̒̒͊̉͝͝Ḣ̷̨̧̧̨̗̹͕͎͕̥̲̬̻̜̥̱͔̙̦͙̻̗̙̺̜̜̍̀̽͋͐̿̐̇̾͛́̾̾̅̇̌̚̕I̸̧̛̬̺͈͈̳̠̩̙͈̙̞͙̩̟̻͈̜͈̹̗̺̙̫̘͛͌͛̐͛̋̒͗̍͌̇̌̋͊̈́̇̓̈̏̍̒̚T̴̖̹̠̙̱͐̈̌̽͛̌̎͂̓̄͋̓̽͛̕̕̕!̸̨̧̨̱͈̫̲͍̤̺̰̝͉̥͎̖͙̩̫̿̅̈́̈̇̇̑͑͛̏͑͑̆̋̔̿̓͜͜͜͝ͅ ̷̢̢̜̞̯̹͕̰̪͎̞͒̒̑͋̊̂̕̚͠Y̸̢̨͇̳̻͕̖̼̤͈̔̐͂̑͐̈́̇̄͆͗̄̈́̽̆̚̕͠ͅͅO̶̢̘̰̞͚͚̱͓̫̯̹̼͓͈͔͚̫̖̒͆ͅŲ̶̛̣͕͔̮̠̹̪̪͕̮̦͕̲͖̫̩̮̝͚̺̈́̽͆̑̄̃̓̐͗̓͝͝ ̸̧̡̼̭͉̝̭̮̪̺͇̟͉̲͓͎̦̈́̊̓̑̃̅̌̔̂͛̎̃̓̊̓̿̊͌̂̒̃̚̚͠L̴̢̥̥̦͖̻͍͎̼͕͚̒̃̐̏̇̈́͛͜͝͠A̶̡̦̜̹͍̯͙̠̻͍͋̑͐͜R̶̡̡̨̺̥̩͕͙̤̟̗͓̟̣͌ͅĎ̸̖̟͖̾̅̎̇͑͘ ̷̢̲͕͙̲̫̈́͆̐̒͊̊̐̈́͒Ā̷̢̨̨̧̛̜̼̝͇̜͖͖̳̞̭̍́̉̏̓ͅS̸̤͍͙̝̝̮͕͚̘͇̅̈́̑̕͝ͅͅͅS̸̡̡̢̛̞̫͍̪̗͙̥̖̳͇̯̥͓̠̟̓̑̿͒̑̐̍̌̎̔̂̓̇̇̆͗̈̕͜͝͠ ̸͎͇͇̰̮͈̽̓̓̊̈́͊͛̅́̾̈́̍͌̄̄̈́̉̃̿̽͠͝Ģ̴̛̛̛̯͕̜̩͉̫̼̘͎̘̍͗̆̒̐̔̊̀̂̅̍̉͌͘͘͘͝O̵̺͆̈́͊͛͛͠͝Ǫ̷̡̨̦̲̪̣̫̳̖̤̫̗̬̟̦̙̰̫̪̭̩̟̠̓̈́̑̂͜ͅͅD̶̺̺̺̊̍͠͝ ̶̢̯̮̺̗͎͇̜͚̠̹͇̤̦͕̖̬͉͎̖̲͐͒͒̍͘̕͜F̵̡̱̤͉̤̫̫͕̩̘̮͈͕̝̺̳̬̳̙̘̑͒͐͜ͅͅǪ̸̢̡̡̧̛̗̬͓̭̮̙̪̝͖̞̝̺̲̲̱͓̌̉̔̓͌̈́̂͛͋͛̈́̐̈́̿̏̈́̏̒͠͝Ř̷̡̨̢̧̺̻̪̤͚̬͓̺̗̦̬͚̈̊̓͘̚ ̷̱̠͙̳̫̖͉̯̼̫̱̜̩̰̩̼̱̬̯̖͒̆̌̅͆͗͑̄͌Ņ̶͇͓̥̼̩̺̳̅̈́͂̇͌̔̒̄͌͌͛͂̈́̿̌̎̌̎̇͜͝͝͝Ǒ̶̧̥̠͕̻͓̩͍̪̣̝̦̲̱̯̱̦̠̦̪̮̜͍̳̣̩͑̆͋ͅT̷̡͕̺̘̘̳̜͇͖͎̱̥͓͓͙̰͉͙̽̈̒͗̑H̸̛̥̤͔̦̩͉̣͎̏̍̎̋͌̋̃̓̈́͌̍̆͘͘͘̚̕͝Ȋ̷̧̛͍̩̼͕̥̝̘̰̱̫̹̲̥̝͕̠͉̟̥̝̭͉̠̞̼̿͛͒̆͆́̔̉̑̀̿̈́̈́̐̿̔͌͒̅̒͘͝͠͝ͅN̴̨̨̛̰͚̘̻̞͎̝̥͍̞̖͈̦̰̜̘͙͋̈̈́̉͌͆̑͘̕̕̚͜͜͠ͅͅG̴͖͕̹̣̫̳̤̪̯͉̼̖̥̯̳̠̙͉̫̍̎͊̃̂͆̑͛̄͂̒̈́͗͛̐̾̊͛͠͝ͅ ̸͕͓̫̭̮̻̜̘̦̜̲̫̲̇̉̎͒̽͛̑͝R̵̠͖͇̣̂̋̑͒̌͐̐͝O̸̢̼̜̱̻̻̩͍̽͊̐͂̎̋́̏͒́̿̿͒͒̈́̾̅́̋̂̉̔̚͜͝ͅO̵͎͚̹̗͔̦̓͗̐̔̎̅F̷͖̟̹͍͎̞͇̖͍͖̲̺̖̼͇̭̼͓̉̽̔̂̽͜ͅT̸̗̃͛̏̿̍̎͊͊̃͛̓̇̔̋͐̀̔̐̿̾̉͘͝͠͝Ơ̵̡̤͕͎̪͍̻̯̜͇̝̏͒̑̅̓̽͊͂̅͌̆͆̾̌̃͌͘P̶̧̼͇͉͕̺̲͉̬̱̻̬̘̙̝̦̝̬͆̉̔̒͛͋͒̃͐̒̈́̕͝͝ ̷͔̟̝̄̊̈̒̆̑̄̍̓͊̂̎̓̎͜͝ͅD̵̡̟̮͓̤͓̼̫̘͔̘͙̘̫̙͉̉̏̔͌̆̉̾͆͆̊͜ͅW̸̢̢̨̨̺͓̞̝̼̱̙̥͎͍̘͍̟͇̥̬͈͖͊̌͐͘ͅE̸̢̝͚̜͇̙̤̮̖̜͉̗̙̮͇̼̤̲̺̮̲̩̟͎͌̆̂̅̍Ľ̴̨̧̫̥̪͕̤͖̺̼̝̂̊͂͂̏͑̾̃̑̍͋̈́̃̂̚̕͝ͅͅL̷̢̢̨̢̳͎̺͔̼̩̭͓͖̥͉͕̞̥̂̎͜E̵̢̧̢̩̦̦͎̦̅̃̅̊͐͆̓̒͂͆̅̉͐̐̊̽̔́̈́̉͐̌͘̕͜R̷̗̙͈͛̐̅̈̚ ̴̧̧̢͋̉̌̌̈͊͋͒͗̉̀̊̐̽̓̉̓̕͘͝͝͝C̴͉͇̤̱̆̔̊̚͝Ǘ̵̡̨̲̱̹̭̙̺̟̝̟͕̺̘͈̫͛͌̉̔̈́́̓̔̓̆̀͛̈́͌̉̈́̏͌͆̕͘͘͝͝M̵̲̻͌͌̈̕ ̸̢̡̰̤̹͉͙̥̻̝̗̻̱̬̼̔̈̋̂̈́̇͌̈́̈̊̄̓̏͌͐͐S̶͚̰͖̅̈́̇̂̒̓̎͝͠T̸̢̛̛̛̺̲̜̜̮̳̠̣̂̌̔̂̓́̾͊̊̂̏̾͛͊͘Á̸̧͙̭̗̻̖̦̠͕͈͓͈̞̇̑̈̽͒̈́̍̚̕͝͠͝͝Ỉ̷̳̾̒͑͒̈̚͝Ņ̶̛̦̰̠͈̳̭̳̱̠̣͈̑̂̎͜͝ ̴̛̼̦̲͉̻͖̝̙̘͖̻̙̩̹͓̼͇̆̄̓͊̋͑̇̾̍̅̌̌̕͠ͅF̷̨̲͙͇̝̺̪̖̦͙̎͂̐̄͊̅̄̋̔̈́̂̆͝ͅǗ̴̡͓̠̮̙̯̾͊̒̓̃͝Ĉ̴̨̣̈̊͗̓̒͑͌̈́̈́̈́͒̉̒̈̋̓̈́͝͠K̷͓͉̘̞̜̱̯͖̦̼̪̗̼͖̲̥̭͍̖̱̪͌͠Ȩ̶̛̻͚̞̤̠̪̺̳̼̻̣͔͉̮̠̯͓̖̱͇̪͐̿̂͋̂̋̾̑̏̽̋͛̂͐͝͝͝Ŗ̴̥͎̠̙̮͎͍̓̔̓̈́͗̈́̇͐̒̑̿̏̉̈́̒͂̉̔̅̕̚͜͝͠͠͝͝!̷̨̹̖̺͓̗̖̯̙̬̜͖̔̑̈̊̍̓̍̓̔̑͆̒̓̀̄͊̇̿͂̚͘</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>H̸̛̱͔̻̰̲̪̲͓̮̮͔̿͂̐͌̾̃̋͊̉̈́̈́̈́̽̏̀̔̊̐̄͝͝͝Ȧ̶̢̨̛̛͍̙͈̫̪̤̘̫̺̭͙͙̦̔̒̒̆̽̓̑̀͌͋̂͂͑̿͗̈̈́̏̾̎̌͋̓͂͐̓͘̕̚͘͝͠͝͝͝ͅÄ̷̢̛̫͉̖̞̥͓̤̮̖̦́͆̂̈̀̓̈́̅̔̊͒͛͋͊͂̈́̈́̈́̋͗̋͘͘͝Ḣ̴̨̧̨͚̳̜̫͕͕̝̬̖̞̳͓͉̞͉̫̭͇͓̳̳̦̖̱̻̮̥̼͇̹̃̈́̑̽͋͠ͅA̸̢̤͖̣̱̭̯̬͚͉͓͔̙̣͍͈͍̮̩̻̮̰̖̟̦͎̲̜̥͌̆̍̋̾̒͊̈́̌̀́͌̕̚ͅH̴̨͍̪͎̭̔͗̓̓̓͛̍̕͝͝Å̸̺̹̦̹̰̖̟̠̙̘̒͋͋̊̊͂̀̀͂͒͠ͅͅḨ̵̨̡̢̛͔͉͎̫̹̘̖̹̖͙̬͖͍̔̃̾͊̀̐͆͛̇̿̏̌̅̑̅͊̅͋̇̿̀̐̌͘͝͝͝͝͠A̵̧̡̗͙̦̫͔̰̣̣̘̰̱͕̼̹͈̭͍̙̗̟̲̞̳̪̱̩̞͛͜H̸̢̧̢̛̛͈̙̤͇̬̼̻̠̜̥̥̰̲̼̣̦̠͈͉͎̩͚̝͕̗̤̙̓͌͊͛̂̓͌̈̑̄̑̍͜͜͝͠Ą̵̧̛̛̛̛̞̦̹̲̫̩̖̱͇̺̳͖͍̮̺̻̫̲͓͕̗̰͈̠̻̘̱̳̅̀͂̈́̈́́̏̂̇̍͒̌̎̇̀̉̌̿͌̏̄̆͛̈́̏̌͛͐͘̕͜͝͝͠͠ͅH̵̛͕͉͔̰͕͍̹̖̘̙̻̫͈̥̜̖͆͘͝ͅȂ̷̢̧͈̱̻̟̦̬̻̬̫̲̤̤̹̣̮̘̘͎͇̫̳̩̬̯̮̣͈̫̞̫͙̤̫̤̂̏̑̏̂͘ͅH̵̢͉͔̭͔̮̗̬̥͈̣̲̋̈́̈̍̈́̌̾̎̂̍̽͝Ą̵͈̗̘̭̹̼̗̯̯̟͇̺̪̦̱̘̼͍̙͎̥̝̫̩̻̻̗͖͖̙̦̖͕̲̐́͆̓̎̒̎̐́͂͋͋̿͗͆̇̒̅͊͛͗̂̈͋͘͘͘͜H̴͕̹̰͔͓̭͚̲͚͙̒̃̍̈́̓̈́̀̏̎̃̂̽̆̒̽͑̋̿̀̊̌͒̓̄̋͂̾͒͝͝A̶̡̡̨̛̲̣̲̳͔̘̻̦̙̻̺͍͇̞̙͙̰̺̹̯̘̺̳͖̘̖̥̞̹̲̯̗̝̰͑̈̊̄̏̓͌̂̓̄̽͌͆̃͋̂̈͒͂̅͊́̚̕͘͘͠͠͝ͅḨ̸̛̼̄̄̑̉͆̌̈́͂̓̒̑̋̀̿̏̆̈̅͗́͑͒̒̎̃͂̈́̈́̐̔̎̈̕̕͝͠͝Ḥ̴̗̗̤͔̬̪̩̱͔͍̭̠̙͖͇̠͉̠̘̲̙̞̑̉̓̽̔͒͗̄͆͗̾̓̏̄̍̾̚͠ͅA̴̢̨̛̖͍̞̝͎̣̬̟̰̜̰̲͇̺̜̭͍̱̝̰̬̻͓̪̪̝͍̔̐͊̎́̉͜͜͝A̴̢͇̥̥̙̖̲̥̻̮̰̭̬͇͕̪͕̲̯̘̘͕̮͙̼̦̭̙̖͗̃̈́͛̌͋̓̈̉͐́̌̽̎̓̐̎͌̕͠ͅͅH̸̪̰̱͈͙̭͓̪̤̿̊̀̔̾͛͒̋̋̌͛̈̀̐͛̉̏̽̈́́̍̈́̎̀̾̔̚̚̚͠͠Ḩ̷̧͕͓̗̫̞͇̱̬͚̳̼̻͖͔̩͈͎͕͚̻̮̭͑̆̓̈́̿̈́̐͜͜Ä̷͍̤̩̲̼̣͎͍͈͖͓̫̮̹̻̹̞̼̜̭̤̦́̀̌̃̔͂̒̿̍͠ͅH̸̨̡̡̡̞̖̫͍̳̦͚͉͔̩̜͉̮͖̠͍̻̺̮͙̰͍̲̞͎̫̲̹̞̻͕͖̓̽̇̊̏̔͘͝͝Ḁ̵̛̛̱̪̘̻̫̫͔̲͚̝͙̬̪͙̑͐͌͋͊̈́̾͑̂͂̍͊̔͊̚̕͘͝͝͠ͅH̶͎̣̦̤̬̱̫͋͒͆̈́̎̅͑͗̒̌͌̉̑̇̕̕̕͠A̸̢̧̱͓͎͍͔̮̣͙͚͚̮̭̗̭̰̯͉͓̝̬͓̬̱̠̘̟͒͛̈́͑͐̐̈́̔̓̀̔̕H̴̡̧̪̙͈̝̼͔̖̥͔̮͔͈̗̝̯͉̙̜̙͇͚̩̗̘̫͍̥̠̱͍̭̜̐̄́ͅA̸̧̨̡̗͓̬̼̥͙̩̻̺͇̯͚̺̟̥̞͍̞͖̦̻̜͍̤̜̘̙͖͎̠̩͈̅̋̌̉̃̈̉̚͜͜͜͜Ḩ̸͔̯̩̥̌A̴̤̦̤̺̿̅̅͌͛͋͐̔̓̔̔͐͋͊̋͊̓̌̾͌̌̑̽͐̈́͐͌̆͘͘͠ͅH̷̡̨̨̡̛̖̟̬̮̩̟̞̫̹̪̣̘̻͎̗̯͓̥̥͍̮̞̯͖̅̉̈́͋͗̃̈́̿͒͗̅̋̃̉̀̍͋̕A̵̛̺̥̻͙̭̻̱͎̤̪̺̲̪͎̍͂̎̀͝Ḩ̵̢̛̙̰̭̖͖͉͔̳̲̣͇̳̙̤̝̤͓͓̳̯̱̥̲̳̥̤̪͓͖͉̭̻̤̞͔̙̥̳̽̅́̓̈́͌̔̈́͒͌͐̾̎̂̿̾͛͛̏̍̇́̀̊͛̓̃̆̊̋̕͘͝͠Ḩ̵̨̢͈̻͎̘̯͓̹͓̟̘͎͔̞̫̼̙̟͕̻͓̮̗̝̲̼̥͈̬̞̠̈̆̋̽̊͗̄̅̅͆͋̈̎͒̆̔͑͆̂̾̇̑̓̂̎̇͒̌̒͑̽̽͂̊͘̕͝͠ͅͅA̸̢̛̗̖̱͈̬̻͈͓̹͇̞͈͓͖͇͔̭̾͆̉̾͑̈́̒̔̓͗̅͆̓̈́̍̃̽͗̉̍̓̔̆͒̚̕̚̚͝͝͝͝Ä̵̧̢̛̛̛͍͎̪̻͔͖̹̜͚̫͚̦̝̥́̋͛̍̓͋̒̏͑̌̓̑̿̔͊̊̃͂̉̏̓̂̓͛͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠H̸̡͙̯̣̼͉̳͈̠̰̬̺̲̱̓̚͜͜A̵̢̖̥̣̲̗̹̗̯̯͇̰͗̽̌̉̍͗Ḩ̵̣̹̭͉͖̭͇͎̄̇̓̓͂̓̊̈́̓͋̔͂͌͌̌̐̇̅̈̉̔͂̀͂͆̈́̈́͊͑͌̕̚̕̚͝͝Ą̵̡̛̜̣̘̟̝̩̖͕̦̺̗͍͚̬̼̎͋̃̍̅͆͗͒̈͗̏̅̍͆̒͂͒̈͛͊͗͝H̷̢̨̘̟͎͖̼̻͍̝̞͚͇̲͒̈́̊̐͗̿̋͛̂̋̈́̓̔̑͌̌̐͛̇̂̅̐̉̃̌̂͊̓̈́̚Ḁ̷̛̛͇͈͇͖̗̟̥͉̺̱̙̦̱̲͍͈̻͇̞̫͉̻͊̌͋̎͐͆̏͒̒̿̑̏̋̇̅́̊̈́̒̓̒͆̈́̑͆̕̕͘͜͝ͅH̷̦̗̣̘̎̿̐̃̎̈́̓̈́̉͒͑̇̆̄̓̋̊̕̚̚͝͝A̴̡̡̛̛̛̛̘̩̩͖̣̹̳̟͚̱̘̱̠͙̥̖̬̰͚̼̦̞̬̪͍̫̲̺̩̹̓̽͋̐̂͑͛͒͂̽̄̑́̌̈́͑̓͆̑͌̏̌͐̏̄̽̆̈́͗̕͜ͅH̴̟̻̙̣̼̠̮̯̳͉̹̋̔̌͒̀͂̾̈͊̊͜Ą̶̢̛̟̺̤̙̮̈͗̐̍̋̌̈͋̐̈́̅͌͒̉̿̆͛͆̎͑̔̏̃̂̅̆̂͛̋̕͘̚̕͜͝͠Ḩ̴̧̛̛̱̯̗͓͇̹̖͚̪͙͗̊̃̓̈́͒̓̽̌̿̀̊̇̿̑̌̓̈́̋̈̅̑͛̓̍̍̓͘͘̕͝H̴͖̟̩̮̙̮͕̺̜̩̻̥̗̲̞̪̒͋̽̀̐͌̍̅̏̉̔̃̆̍̈́́̆̏̓̽̃͗̌̅̀̔͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅH̶̨̛͚͇͚̳͓͍̥̝͉̮̳̲̙̞͕̰̩̞̪̮̥̱̤̪̖͇̺̱̱̦̘̗͉͖̓̅̍̆̏̿̊̂̔͐͊̏͊̂͌̀͂̋̀̄̕͘͜͠͝ͅͅH̴̨̛͚̤̜̫̼͚̻͖͋̐̔̈́͋̋͒̓͑̄̊̾̇̊͌͗̋͛͗̓̉̈́̒̇̿͆̽͆̈̿͗̕͝͝͝͠H̷̢͓̲̀̀̓̌̏̋̊̎̒͐͛̎̊̉͑̋̈́͌̈́̚̚͠Ḣ̸̨̠̼͖̖͓̯̃́̐͒̔̑̃͒̉̋̓̑̏̾͆̈́͂̆̽̏͋̀̓͊̀͑̋͐̎̌͘͠͝͝͝H̵̢̧̡̧̰̺͈̳͈̻̩̥̗̣̝̣̲̫̬̙͔̩̟̰̳̠̳͍̻̲̑͜Ḩ̷̡̡͈̯̹̗͉̝̩̙̱͖̪̜̖̯̮̼͈͒̈̉̃͐̌̓̉͒́̒̐͊̿͆̏̔̓͗̿̀̕̕̚͝͠Ą̷̧̛̺̞̙̩̖̲̼̙̘͙̦̯̮͉̻̺̠̙̲͉̫̲͙̤͇̐̉͛͆̋̉̇̓͆͑̄̀͒̐̄̈́͑̊͗̇͂̆̚͘̕͜H̴̨̛͙̱̃̆̌͋̔̓͆͐̀̈́̐͊̃̅͑̂͐͛̓͘͝Ă̸̩̤͉̝̯̱̲̣͚̮̙̩͔̓H̴̢̨͎̹̞̰͕͓̥̼̜͚͙̘̞̭̖͕̄̈́̓̓͌͝ͅȀ̴̻͖͎͓̞̱̹̪̦̗̈́̾̒Ḩ̷̢̛̳͓̻̼̬̤̤̫̤̺̥̹͍͇̯̠̣̼̱̝̖͉͔̲̭̾̊̔̇͑͂͗͛́̚͜ͅḀ̶̢̹͔͈̦̹̳̞̲͚͈̤̳̗̩̝̭̼̖̙͔̱̼̲͙͍͈̲͚̺̦̦͚̿̔̍͘͠ͅͅͅͅH̸̡̳͎̳̗̮͈̝̠̖̠̺̑̐͛͑͒͜͝ͅH̸̛̱͉̜͙̫̩͕̯͙͕̟͇̯̖͖̹̉̌̆͒̄̈́̇̉̿͗͑̐̈́̍̑̐̀̆̆͋̽̃̕͘͜͠͝͠ͅÅ̶̡̡̭̣͖̩̣͉̤̳̩̰̫͉̩̮͕̙͙͇̯̭͉̈́͂̽̋̽͌̓̑͂̈̏̔́̐̉͆̄̄́̌͑͊͗̕ͅͅḦ̷̨̢̡̨̢̡̨̭̥̭͚͚͈̥͈̬̗̬̜͔̘͉̪̖̬̹̠̬͇̹̯͓̝̙̠̘̥̝̲́͋̉̄̔͒͑̓̋͊͂͑̔̈́̽̑͆̄͘͝ͅȂ̴̧̨̰̱͙̘̱̪̹͎͍̞̹̙͈͚̜̘̠̯͚̹͇̻̼̙̝̣̱͖̮̺̺͉̰̺̋͜͜͜H̵̛͖̗͊̈̓̄̈́̒̐̂̅̂̈́͑͊̏́̂͐́̀̉͌̚͘͝͠͝͝͝A̴̡̡̧͎̮͉͎̫̩̜̜̫̲̠̙̟͖͖̪͉̭̞̰̥͈̮̰̭̗̱̻̱̼̘̫̥̪̅͐̋́̄̐̽̅̅̓͋̑͊̔̓̈̒̄͋̽̒͂͐͆̚͜͝͠H̶̛̛͓̰̓̌̓̒͑͒̾͌̍̎̇̒͋̑͌̓̔̄̇̈̆̾̐̋͑̃̚͘̚̕Ä̵̛̛̛͔̮́͛͌̍͆̈́̉́̈̊͂̔̽̓͌̐̈͊̿̆̚͘̚̚̚͝͠Ḧ̴̛͈̲̌̄̿̈̓͌̑̒̀̄̋̃̏̅̊̋̎̒̒̌̍̅̄̇̒́̆̄̕̕͘͘̕͝͝͠Ȁ̵̢̧̧̢̨̨̟̜͈̣̳͖̯͓̘̣͔̠͇͇͇̗͎̩͖̞̳̯̝̯̫̯̫̠̩͇͛̈́̾̆́͋̑̌͊͜͜͜H̷̢̨̨̺̘̱͔̺̝̳͕͓̺̞̞̳̥̱͖͇̻̙̱̤̻͈͕̥̳̻̯̲͍̪̹͇̄̓͊͌͐͗̎͂̒͌̒͑̿̈́̄͛̋̈́̓̈͂͛̿̓̑̃̾͘̚̚͘͜͝͝A̷̡̡̳̲̳̺̩̦̦̩͖͖̼͙̤͇͉̲͉͎͇̤͉̼̖̠̭͑̾̈́̓̓͐̑̉̌̆͑͆͋̌̐̌͘͘͘͜͠H̴̢̧̨̨̨̡̢̖̪̗͚̥͉̠͖̙̯̥͓͓̭̼͓̺͓̫͎̱̭͉͓͠ͅĄ̸̡̛̠͎͎̲̺̯͙̰̜͎͚̜͕̞͔̳͂̊̍͗̋͆̾͐͒̒͋̕͠ͅḨ̷̢̺̘̩̫̻̰͚̼̗͓̬͖̹͓̮̼̫̠͈̜͍̩̞͙̳̭̘̎̇̈́̈̉̉̐̓̊̈́̉̏͊̉̎̔͑͛̐͋̚̚͜͝͠H̶̼̪̭̣̻̜͈̬̭̺̭͖͍͓̮͍̬̄̔̒̂̈́̏̈́̈̈́̎̽͌͊̌̂͑̆̍͆͘̚̚͝ͅͅA̶̢̡̭͕̖̠̥͇̙̹̯̯͇̦̅̾͌̓̆̀̎̏̌̊̒̓̇͗͛̓͂͗̏̎͐̄̃̓̑͛̒͊̔͌̽̑̇̓̆͠͝͝Ȟ̸̢̰̺̰̯̫̩̖̮̰̻͈̻̜͇̻͙͈̟͎̹̝̞̱́́͋͋̑̑̂̑̂̐͋̑̔̍̂͊̊̆̚̚̕͜͝͠ͅA̴̢̡̡̦̭͔̬̲̞͖̯͔̮̟̻̤̯̹̖̠̘̞͈̮͖̜̗͙̝̝̩̠̎͂̆̄̽͊̚͜͝͠ͅH̵̡̛̙̤̗͈̦̥̖̣̤̰̭̮̬͍̖̗͉̙̪͓͒͒̿̄̾̇̃̈́͂͌̋͊̎̇́͛̏́̂̋̈́̋͊̈̋̋͂́̾̕̕͘̕͘̚͜͠ͅȂ̵̡̢̛̛̛̮̪͚̱͕͇͔̰̟̦͆͋̏̈́̿̃͒̉̍̔͂͂̈́̐̾̍̿̾̍̂͌͛̔͒͊́́͊̚͝͠͝H̷̢̢̛̤͎͚̙̖͇̘͓̘͙͌̈̂̏̈́̋̿͊̎̍̋͌̑̓̓̄̑͗͗̊̅̽̿̐̕͝͝͝Ą̷̘̞̗͙͇̥̣͓͎̹̞̐̿͌̄̿̕Ḣ̸̛̛̻̺̟̘̫̺͚̪̼̲̻̟̖̦̟̥̐̒͆̉̋̑̅̀̆̍̒̔̂͒͊͛̾̿͘͘̚̚͠͠ͅÀ̶̢̨̢͍̺͕͈̰̺͔͚̮̦̥̪̬͙̹̰͇͍̳͈̺͈̜͕̘͕͆̋̌̉̐͛̓͘̚͜ͅḤ̵̢̧̪̘̫͍̩̔͂̄̔͂͗̌͐͛͘͘͝A̶͍͍̺̞͓̤̽̃̒̈͗̐͊̅̉͒̈́̈͛͌̿͘͠ͅḨ̴̡̠͕̥̺͕̼̟̞͂̓̀͛͋̆͂̔͆̈̾̀̓̉̋̇̽̒̂̊͋̑̎̋̃͆͘͘͝͝À̷̫̲͓̍͑̚͘H̶̨̛̛̛̞̝̟̪͉̫̊̒̔͐̎̿̋̂͒̀̓̾͆̓̂͛̑̒̅͌̏̈́̎̏͌͆́̄͗͑̍̍͛̉̿͠A̸̡̢̨͖͕̼͍̬̗͍̭͙̙̦̘̣̰͉̞͔͙̱͔͎̦̖̟͕͍̺͍͚̱̠̞͈͕̓̽̇̈̾́̈̅̆̎̌̍̒̎̓̌̈́͑̈̂͊͆̇̈̀͗̔͋̌͆͑͘̕̕͜͝͝ͅH̴̘͓͎̜̰̋̽̓͗̊̔̑̍̑͆̓̾̆̂̽̚̚͝͝͠A̴̛̮͈̪̦̔̇̃̍͂͊̊̈́̀͛̈́̂̑̎͐̒̅̆͌̑̄̚̕͜͝͠H̶̡̢̨̨̧̡͔̲̙͉͇̖̹̻̮̮̩͎̺͔̦̤̬̱̙͍̪̙͖̯̱̱̍̀̉̑͒͊̕͝ͅA̸̢̡̛̮̬̹̗̥͍̻̣̻̞̣͇͓͎̦̯̺̻̼͆̒̈́̉͆͛̍̕͘H̸̛͚̱̝̊̃͑͐͂̃́͊̉͑̃͌͑̔̐͂̃̍̾̈̿͠͠ͅḦ̴̢̢̛̗͓͇̖̮́̈́̾͐̄̑̿̉̍̏̓͐́̈̀̆̾̂͆͂̂̚̚͘Ą̸̡̳̠͈̦͍͙̜̱̩̬̤̘̮̬̝̮̙͇̹̯̻̖̼͎̣͕̮͉̟͎͔̬̞̥̎̀͆̾̓̉͗̎̔̄̄͊̒̈́̿͛͐̄̋̒̊̀̾̊͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠H̶̹̫̘͕̥̞̫̒͐̑̅̉A̵̢̡͈̜͚̟̯͓̮̤̫̩̻̫̫̳̬̪͎̟̖͚̭̻͈̪̹̬͕̳̫̱͚̿̈́̋̈͊̽͋̿͐̌̍̆͗͋̾̅̑͐̃͌̊͛́͋̃͂̑̍̎̈́͘̕̚͜͜͝͝H̴̨͉̖͈͖̫͚̞̻̝̞͙̥̯̣̤͎̱͔̩̲̐́͌̋͂̊̉̚͜͝ͅA̴̢̧̨̛̻͙̙̗̻͉̥̭͕̼͎͉͔̭͓̙̜̟̯̹̬̣̲̹̓̃̉̏͑̀͛͌̈́͒̏̈́̆̇̅͆͆̋̐͋͋̈́̓̈́̚̕͝͝ͅḨ̷̡͉͎̼̠̣͈̤̺̹̠̅̏̅̈́̈́̓̅̏͗͂̾̉̂͝A̸̧̡̡̛̱͕͕̤̼̪̦̤͙͔͉̻̻̦͚̖̯̬̯̼͖̮̦̖̦̳̥̹̺͔̗̟̪̯͊̓̌̒͊͂̃̋̊̌̒̉͐̾͑́̔̑́͒͂̈́͗͘͝͝͝ͅͅH̶̨̡̛̛͙͚̪̱̼̳̭̗̟̻̰̙͔̙͚̮̗̳̠͊͂͊͋̑̔͑̍̍̃̈́̈́̾̽͛̾̈́̄̐̎̀̔̀̄͛̎́̉̋͆̅́̚͝͝͝͠Ą̶̢̢̨̗͙͎̭̞̰͎̣̰̱̫̞̠̪͖̯̥̰͇̫͍͓̫̫̖̪͇̪̜̞̝̩̰͊͒̅̾̓̓̅͑̓ͅH̶̨̛̱̻̹͓͉͇̘̬͈̲̝̥͚̒̈̄̆̎̽̑͂̆̅̓̆̅͊͛̏͋̓̊͐̀̓͒̓̈̈́͐͒̒̚̕͘̚͝͠A̴̧̮̘̩͕͉̦̠̳͖̰̭͉̜̲͙̩̯̜̠̤̖̝̔̎̓͝ͅḨ̷̛̱͓̜̝͈̤̑̒̊͌̎͋̃̉̆͑̿̎̔͛̾̈́̓͐͒̈́̋̽͊͗̊̉̈́͘̚͝A̸̛̛̪̠̎̓̈́͐̋̓̑̈́̿̍̄͊̈́̂͑̌̓̅̍͌͒͗̐̑͐̈͂͘͘͝͝ͅH̴̡̡̧̡̧̛͓͇̝̫̩͙̭̤̺̤͕͚̱̥͈̘̥̼̬͔͖̠̥̗͈̤͔͕̬̣͎͗͛̅̆̿̀͘͝ͅͅĄ̴̢̧̛̘͉̹̻͔̝̠̣̹͈̪̝̗͙̭̤̙̰͖̞̭͈͙͙̽̿̉͆̑̍͛̌̒̄̊͛̏̈̐͗͂͋̀͂̓̂̌̊͌̋͊̏͒̈́͘͝͝͝Ȟ̴̢̗͚̼̭̤͒̽́̔̓͊͂̑͋̚̚͝A̶̧̨̢͙̣͔͙̺͇̹̦̩̟̜̟̺̩̳̹̲̳̘̼̹̓͒̐̐͒͛͆̈́̓̽̀̈́̏̉͐͐͛͆̍̃̔̾̒̓͐̀̋͛̕͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅH̶̡̙͉̤̮͔͚̻̗͖̺͚̬̖̙̗͇̣̰͓̮̙̪͙̲̱̥̻̟͂͘͜ͅ</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>̴̧̨̢̡̨̧̗͉̱̥̖̞̙̣͉͍͎̦͈̪̱̦̜̯̰̉͑̒̊̈͗́̐̋͝</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ẉ̸͆̀̔̿͌H̴̟͈̗́̕Ă̴̡̡͓̺͈̅̓͋Ţ̸̹̟͊̈́͠?̸͇͝!̷͍̦̰̠̤̋͊͝ ̴͇͍̕͠͠W̷̢͉̠̰̼̅͛̂̓̄Ḥ̷̨͖̗͓̈́̓̓̄͆A̴̞̔͂̈́͠T̶͇̫͆̔͛̕ ̶̜͙͍̜͒̂ͅǏ̴̱͖̏S̴͎̤͈̒͘͜ ̸̠̯͚̳͂F̸̫̼̐̋͗͌͝U̶̪͉̎́͊C̵̯͓̽̐K̸̪̈I̶͓̹̐̓N̶͓̺͙̠̓̓͂̕G̶͍͇̓̌̈́̂̚ ̵͎̕H̶͓̰̻͇̽͌̂͠A̷̧͍̤͚̻͗̈́͒̚P̸̻̜͕͂̃̚͜Ṗ̷̧̖̦̻͒͝͝Ę̸̟̥̏͊̌̋N̵͖̟͍̓͑̑̐͠ͅḮ̷̻̭̳̜̂N̵̖̖̋́͘͝G̵̣̩̍̏͐̊̎ͅ?̶̙̚!̵̛̩͌ ̵̮̯̖̪͗̄͛̿̓</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>W̴̡͔̐͝H̶̰͝Y̸̜̥̍͘ ̵͈D̶͖O̵̰̯͝ ̷̡́͝I̷̪̣͠ ̵͇̕͝f̴͙͇͂̈E̴͈̾̏e̵̫͎̎L̶̼̣̊</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>̷̢̞̃̑</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>̴͔̉̂ş̸̞̌o̵̬̐̔O̷̢̅̾Ǒ̵̖Ǒ̷̢o̴͇̍o̸̤̅̒ô̵̡͘o̴̭̮͑ơ̸̻</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>̶̬̜̈́</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>̴̗̼̇d̶͎̏a̶̬̦̎M̸̭͊ȧ̶̟g̷͙͑͝E̶͖̐d̷̮͂̍.̸̛̻͓͝.̶̲̞̅̕.̴̺̩͌̉.̶̥͓.̴̲̥̊.̵̩͠͠.̴̙͝.̸̫̗̊.̵͚̇̃.̶̟͋.̶͖̑̊.̶̟́.̷̦̠̆̑.̶̲̆͘.̵̳͑͋</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Oh…. It looks like you saw some weird stuff in there did you….?)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Sorry that I paused this stuff for a se</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W̶̢̡̛̛̼̭̪̻̞̬̪͔̣͌̒͛̋̇̈͂̒̈́̐̅̈́̈́̏͑̈́̒̇͛̐̀̑̽̓̃̃̑̽̂̏͌̏̾̉̔̓͒̇̋͊̏̏̀̇͊̒̆̈͂̈́̒͆̆̈́͐͌̅͛̓̐̌́͐̆͘̕͘͘͠͝͝H̴̨̢̨̧̡̛͕̱̮̞̪̻͖̫͙͖͚̯͕̗̹̰͔̱̱̼͙͉͖̯̖͈̹͉̲̻̙̝̳̥̱̽͒̅̈́̇̉͌̾̄̈̿͗̍̔́̉̓̉̑̓͋͗̏̌̋̈́̃́̈̋͗̚͘͘͜͠͝͝A̷̢̨̡̠̰̟̥̫̠̝̝̪̱̥̥̗̣̫̺̰̖̘͉͉̳̻̯̘̫͐̑̚͜T̵̡̨̨̡̢̧̡̡̧̡͇̥͇̭̜̠͇̱̣̥͚̱̭͎͚̣̗̹͔͇̱͎̞̻̲͍͉̣͔͔̟͉̮̗̭̗̜͙̞̝̩͖͕̜̺͕̤͉͎͇͚̥͖̺͚̜̦̣̙̞͚͓̳̘̣͔̯͍͕̣̹͓̤͋̔̇̊͆̐͐̇̓̉̉̽̏̂͛̌̇̋͒̎̃̍̏̆̔͊͊͒́̃̈̀̇̆̋̌̈́̍̀͛͌̂̍̑̈́̽̈́̏́̍̌̉̎͂̐̽͐͐͆̎̀͗͂̑̏̓̆͌͆͒͛̇̕͘̚͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̛̛̥̥͉͎̞̰͎͔͇̉̍͒̐̒̉͋̓̎͌͌̾̉̇͛̇͋̈́̾̓͗̏̒̑̐̈͗̓̏̈̌̃̀͌̋̓́̈̅̃̌̓͂̒̐̓̌͗̈́̉̀̈̇̏̆̽̚͘̚̚̚͘͝͝͝͝͠Ḩ̴̛͍͔̟̭̆̈́̎͐̂͗̑̎͒͌̐̿̂́͑̀̇͋̊͂͛̎͒̅̆̂͒̉̎͂͐̌̿̈́̊̓̑̅̂̂̉́͆̽͐͊͘̚͠͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅȀ̴̢̧̧̢̡̢̢̛̛̛͍͈̱͓͕̻̻͓̥̲͕͙͍̘͉̯̘̦̩̱͍̠̞̳̞͉͈̗̤̪͔͙̺̳̣̭̖̣͖̘̼̗͔͇̤̦͖͚̯͇͉̫̝̖̮͚̣͓̗̻̪̘̠͕̩̣̹̠͓͈̹̲̠̟̜̫̟̝͖̐̆́͆͛͊̓̄͆̈͌͌́̅͗̅̍̈́̿̈́̈́̋̾͛͋͌̽̃͆́̏̾̿̓̓̾̀̈́́̃̉́́͐͋͆̾͗̃̾͗́̉̉̉̔͑̈́̅̒̊̓͛͛̚̕̚͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅV̵̨̨̨̢̛̛̛̰̲͈̮̳̥̹͉̮̞͚͍̩̼̠̦̼̺̦̪͖̦̗͈̪̘̪̳͉̲͉̳͖̯̥̖̱̲͎̩̫̦͎̜͕̙̹̘͕̲͔͙̙͚̼̘͇͍͕͍̗̻̺͓͇̞͙͚̘̗̣̪̜͕͈̩̟̼̘̟̾̈́̾̂͊̏͛͊̈́́̈́̈̍̓̽̋͌̐̾̌̈́͌̅̌͐̿̎̔̉͊̈́̂̒͋̽̊̃̓̓́͑̈́̓͐̅͌̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͝ͅE̵̡̡̢̨̡̡̨̛̛̛͕̳̥̳̮͓͔͕̥͍͎̻̪̙̞͔̺̦̞͔̫͕̦̻̣̗̦̩̬̥̫̭̻͎̲̲̳͓̖̜̼̻͍͈͔̖͚͎̗͉̳͎̣̩͓̲̼̼̙͒̅̔̽̽͛̍̂͛͗̓̏͋̂̆̄̋̌͗̀͂͆̽̉̅͋͛͛͗̐̇̇̈́̀̉̋̃̈́͂͂̐͌̄̓̌̍̽̾̄̏͛͛̈̌̆́̓̿͗͐͗̆̃̊̓̍̀̀̐̐̈́̈́̑̌͐̕̕͘̕͘̚͘̚̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̡̧̢̧̨̛̛̣̙͓̤̥̩̩̠̬͖̼͕̮̝̫̪̹͔̘͉̳̰̪̳͇̝̯̥͚̻̬̰͕̱̰̱̦̙̖͕͖͚̩̙̠̦̦͊̔̅̋͂̒͑̿͒̈͐̈́̈́̏̈́͊̓̓̊͛̇̑̄͋́̎̊͊͐̈́̒͛̀͑̈́͛͌́̽̑̐͂̂͒̽̈́́̊̉̈̒̏̓͐͛́͆̑̅̓̈́͐̅̒̊̅͂̈̊̊̒͌̆͆̐̇͐̊̚̚̕͘̕̕͘̕͠͝͠͝͝ͅY̶̢̨̡̧̧̡̡̢̛̯͓͔̬̪͚̩̙̭̰͚̫̣͔̖̗̤̻̣̹̘̭͇̞̰̺̜̱͔̗̬͓̬̗̱͍̘̼̖͓̻̬̗̩͍͙̻̩̮͈̙͖̞̬̟͈̗̐̈́̐̋̈́̒̓̈́͛̂̍̅̔̿̋̀͌́̆̇͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝Ơ̵̢̡̢̨̡̨̡̢̢̢̧̛̛͇̬̩̟̩̳̗̲̩͎̝͇̗̣̤̗̫̝̝̳̙͉̹̠̤͉͎̙̰̟͎̗̤̙͓͓͈̥̙̣̪̰̼͙͚̱̥̬̝̫̤̝̲̠̱̹̫͚̬͖̭̯͎̭̥̥̳̼̩̦̲̜͚͖͍̰̪̖̗͇̩̫̘͔̹͈̈́̒̐̍̾̐͆̅̿͐͋͑́́̇̓̊̋̾͛͗́̌͂̄̽͐̑̒̏͗̐͑̆̔̐̿̅̒͘̚͜͜͝͠ͅͅƯ̵̢̢̨̛̥͈̻͎̜̮̝̣̯̳̟̝̜̬̫̩̪̰̯̠̝̘̹̘̮̖̲̅͗̔͗̒̓̃͒͌̒̽̈̏̏͊̅̓̅͛̆̃̄̾́͒̆̈́͌̋́̊̑̌͗͑̓̋̿̎͛̀͐̅̏̅͗̈́̊̀̾̐̓̉̐̅́̔̚͘͝͠ͅͅ ̶̢̜̩̜͕͙̯̤̳̝̦̝͈͓̣̼̝̟͍͓̙̳̱̿̓̊͗͂́͛̉͗̏̈́͗̋̓͐̿͊̽̔̽̈̋͆͋̀̈́̈͒̍̄̾̾͂̋̊͂͑̆̓̊͋̅͛͒̔̉̄̀̽̌̅͠ͅD̷̢̧̨̡̡̢̨̛̛̙̟͚̳͔̟̣͍̱̘̝̲͉̖͖̼͖̗͍͉͖͉̝͓͈͕̠̳̜̳̘̤̗̟̱̫̞͚̊͐͂͌̉̀̇̏͛̓̏̄̽̽̿̉̌̽̌͛̄̿̄͂͆̇̈͊̂̈̉̋́͗̿̓͒͊̐̑̊̌͛͐̓͊̅̾̄̈́̍̂̊͑͒̊͌̂̆͑͂̋̉̕͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅƠ̵̡̨̢̡̧̧̧̧̧̛͕̻̮̼͇̺̳͕̤̟̩̠̘͈̺͍͔̥̞̤͙̗͙̘̗͖̺̝̮̰̥̪͔̩̫̤̲̺̰̙̱̺͇̞͎͓̝͖͙̩̙̪͈͕̣͎̘̘̤̞͕̤͓͍̭̩͖̳͔̟̩̻̣̤͉̯̐̑̒́̈̇̑̽̊̆̅͂̆̒͋̒̈͊̾̾͜͠ͅͅN̷̗̰̜̫͙͍̩͈̫̟̦̪̬͔̲̼̘̘̪͚̥̖̠̮͕͕̰̰͉̣͉͒̒͜͠ͅȨ̷̢̡̺̯͈̣̜̳͔̫͉͙̖̟̖̬̺̼̘̜͇͍͓̻̩̱̯̦̺͚̲̳̮̯͍̹̰̘̖̹̥̗̬̼̥̥̖̭͙̝͉̘̻̣̤̠̻̜̹̫̾͗̊̐̿̐̔̌͊͊̐̈́͋̉͌̍̇̎̽̈́̍͆̈́͌̄̎̾͆̈́̌͊̊͂̓̈́̿́̉͛̽̂̔͊͋̾̓̈́͐̈́̂́͛̒͋̎͑̓̾͒̔̎͌̅̎̕͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅ ̴̢̨̡̝̘͈͉̺̻̦̬̩̯̥̮̪̣̘͇̣͓͔̰͔͕̙͈̦̼̝͖̯̭̮̹̲͙̲̮̙̹̬̗͙̮̳̖̼̤͉̘̠̫͕̗̮̉̓̔̍͋̓͋́̑̈́̎̓̌̇̀̀̿͛̉̎̋̇̉̐͌̌̒̀̐̅̊̇̾̑͒̉͑̿̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅṪ̵̞͂̍͌͗̄̅́͆̇͆̉͆͋̏́̊̿̈͛͋͂͑́̋̿̀̓́̎̑̅͛́̍͐̿͗͋̈̂̂̇̿̿̾͗̑͌̃̽̎̀̓͛̓͑̈́͗̈́̆̿͋͗͋͑͆̊͗̌̏͘͘͘͝͠͠Ǫ̸̨̨̨͔͙̞͕̰͉̦̯͈̖͈̬͔̘͚̯̩̳̟̮͙̰̼̗̗̮̗̙͈͖̘̯̺̞̣͚̝̻̫͙̙̺̭̠͎̠̯͖̯̠̳͎̻̗̻̠͇̣̺̹̗̾͊̃̑̃̒̄̈́͜͜ͅͅͅ ̷̡̞͎͇̈́͂̾̍̒̐̊̑͛̊̾̽͗̾̓̉̇̃̓̓̇͋̉̅̇̔̓̕̚͘M̶̧̨̧̨̛̪̲͇͇͖̦̙̯͔̙̦͎̣̦͔̟̲͚͍͖̣͈̠̘͚͔̰͓͈̬͈̖̆͆̌̀̊̾͆̅̋͛̌͑͋̽̑̿̐̌̿̉̇̚͜͜͜͝͝Ǫ̵̧̧̢̢̢̨̧̧̢̞̱̲̜̲̖̱̣͚̯̠̦̦̠̠͖̩̮̮̰͖̦̺͙̲͉̳͓̼̪̙̪̠͇̥̯̙͈̣͎̩̰̞̩̳̩̳̩̯̠̹̣͉̲͓̖̳̭͈̦̼̥̺̖̳͚͇͎̃̏͘̚͜͜͜͜ͅͅṀ̶̧̨̢̧̧͓͚̤͕̩̼͚̳̥͉̰̘͙̩̲̖̲̣̥͖̻̙͎̣̞̥͓͙͍̤̱̙̣̫̪͈̖̦̙͕̙͉͈̞̻̃̇͐̽̄̀̒͒̅̈́̆̌͒̃̀̐̌̎̒͛͊̓̈̎̽͋̎̾͂͒̐̈̉͗͗͊̿̔̄̓̽͆͋̂͌̎̈́̎̓̑̂̾͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅ?̵̧̡̨̡̛̰͇̬̳̣̤̫͉̜̞͉͖̭̖̺͚͎̦͍͔͖̗̹͙͖̠̜̯͎̮̥̞̠̙͔̪̩͈͓̖̬͉͔̪̎͆́̽̾̽̅̂͆͂̀͆̈͗̉́̃̄͛̾̄͂̓͘͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅ!̶̧̨̡̨̨̢̡̧̛̛̝̙̯͇͖̤͓̗̠̩͍̟̘͔̞̖̮̭̭͈͙̥̤̖̳̼̼͚̗͓̺̟̖̪̱̥̜̮͚̦͕͇͇͍̻̘͓̯͕̜̦̦̹̫̳̰͍͙͕̲̝̳̼̬̰̥̺̥̬̰̠̘̬̦̪̫̺̩͔̹͈̺̥̤̼̯͔̜͈̒̇̉̓͌͂̀̇̊̈́̆͐̈́̾̾͗̀͊͋̌̑̉̒̐̿̈͌̎̑̀̓̓́̑͑̀̉̈̇̊͊͒͋͑̅͋͌̔͛͘͘̚͘͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅ</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“AHHHH!!!!!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“JUNIOR?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*FLING*</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*CRACK*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(I threw the diamond across the tunnel sides at it collided with the wall)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay! What the </span>
  <b>
    <em>fuck</em>
  </b>
  <span> just happened?!”, Maiko said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I………. I-I don’t…. I don’t know!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“G-Get that….. Get that fucking thing away from me!”, I yell</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Junior! Cut that shit out!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT DO YOU MEAN CUT THAT SHIT OUT?! I JUST SAW HELL ITSELF! I SAW HELL IT'S ALLLLL FF!!!!!!”, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I open my mouth as I gush out volumes of my fear into the abyss</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“DAMMIT </span>
  <b>
    <em>STOP!</em>
  </b>
  <span>”, Michiru yelled as she tried to hold me together tightly with her parically grown gorilla arms</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>NO NO NO</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Wait</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“......What just happened?”, I said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-You were screaming after you took a look into that diamond! Now we are not sure if it’s freaking broken! Just what on earth was in there?!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I……… I don’t know…….. It was…… I don’t know!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How come you don’t know Junior?! You just saw it 10 seconds ago!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am in a middle of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking panic HERE</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right…. Right…. Sorry….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay……”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(We three begin to stare at the diamond….. Wondering just what on earth exactly happened other than what I saw….. )</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Were they the Cosmos? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where are they around here? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Does the steam ruins have anything to do with this……</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Does all of this have to do with me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 7 - The Search for Something Off (Among a few things) (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Originally, I wanted to add a few more scenes regarding Amaya, but I wanted to mainly focus on just Junior and Michiru as their own chapters. As that is what the story is about.</p><p>This took me quite a while, not only is it based on no episode but I also had College to do as well as having incosistent breaks due to my sleeping/tiredness messing me up a bit.....</p><p>Chapter 8 would probably focus a bit on psychological horror (It'll be more casual compared to the stakes from this chapter, but it'll involve an Alter Ego being formed that causes a mishap to happen and getting attention from the public)</p><p>Hope you enjoy Part 2 (Of 3) for this chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fuck. How many damn times do I have to be close to these god <em>fucking</em> people. Smelling their intoxicating smell as they get near me. The cheap influence of their auras from alcohol to smoke bouncing around like balls on a playhouse. I seriously can't stand that crap man....</p><p>Yeah, being reminded outside of my comfort zone, outside of being with Michiru tends to bother the fuck out of me...... Like seriously, I just want to be with my friend..... Nothing else. Putting up with that nonsense of a conflict for weeks is already affecting my mind more and more. Not to mention the entities bouncing off of me as if I'm some parade to be partied at....</p><p>I mean, how did I even barely react with a neutral face like that? I have been with my family for years... <em>YEARS FUCKING YEARS</em>, MOST OF MY GOSHDANG FUCKING LIFE and somehow, I have the freaking guts to pull such a stoic mind in the back of my fucking head as if I literally thoughted that all of this wasn't a dream...... A Dream for a pathetic excuse of myself dragging around everyone else in a more blunt fashion....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But it isn't.........</p><p>It's real..........</p><p>It's all real.......</p><p>And it's NOTHING BUT <b>FUCKING HEL-</b></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>NO!</p><p>Knock it off Junior......</p><p>Knock it off.....</p><p>Those are hormones talking, and inexperience...</p><p>It's the cycle of life after all........</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ok</p><p>Ok</p><p>So, where was I?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oh right.....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Uhhh......."</p><p>"Speak shithead! You wanna rang my ears some more? Why have you never turned into your beast form yet? You think you're better than us pal?!"</p><p>"Can you... just knock it off?! That's my friend you're talking to!", Michiru argued</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Not helping Michiru........ I'm already scared as is..... No need to freaking butt in....</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Do I look like I give a shit 'Nuki? I do not, stinker</p><p>.</p><p>So....</p><p><em>Boy</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>(That made me get a little tighten up)</p><p> </p><p>"I will relent you to the inch of your life just so I can change to that form of yours!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ShitshitshitshitshitshitSHIT!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>UMMM!!!!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wait... What the fuck?", I said as I looked behind him while pointing my finger out</p><p>"Wha-?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>(I pretended to do that, meaning it was my chance to....)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Flip*</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*BANG*</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(To take out my Double Barrel and blast him, the fucker, from behind. It was obviously rubber so he reacted the shot by getting knocked off a bit instead of becoming.... Well bloody. It was sneaky of me... Real sneak)</p><p> </p><p>"ALRIGHT YA SNEAKY BAS-"</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*BANG*</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"ARGHHH <em>FUCK</em>! YOU THINK YOU CA-"</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*BANG*</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Alright <em>THATS IT!</em>", one of his buddies said before also getting punched in the face by Michirus Gorilla punch</p><p>"BOYS! WE GOT OURSELVES THE "HUNTER" AND HE'S <em>PACKING SUM FUCKING HEAT</em>!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Then.... Shit now there about 10 of them. They don't seem to belong to any Crime Group)</p><p>(Thank gosh, that means no one's gonna target us that badly afterwards but.....)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"C-Chiru.... I think we should...."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hold on a sec.", Maiko said</p><p> </p><p>(She then walks up in front of them)</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! How bout I give you guys some of my cash and we'll call this even? Especially since doing the opposite would be a complete waste of time for you all."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You think we can just walk out after what <em>HE </em>did to that guy?! Nu-uh! Not a freaking chance <b><em>dolly</em></b>!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dolly....... What a dang nickname it is to be insulted with.....</em>
</p><p> </p><p>(I heard a break on Maiko, it was probably a grunt)</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, on second thought..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*WHACK*</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(She then freaking axe kicks him across the face while spinning, with blood coming straight out of it's mouth.....</p><p> </p><p>Then all shit breaks loose)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"AHHHHHRHHRRHHRRHRHRHHGHHGHGGHGHH!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(The rest of them began to practically scream as they began to rush us down, making me run around to keep them at bay while Michiru tried to punch them (Not with amazing success cuz she never directly fought people before) while Maiko over there seems to be pulling it off with ease. It was already a complete mess.....)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shit....! What do I do?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hmmmmmmmmmm</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Part of Orion!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>(I began to use that one power I had a week ago of forming limbs based on constellations, only if I know what it is and I only know around four. Creating a single arm that holds a big shield. I resume to go into the fray with this in mind as I begin to protect my friend who was having a bit of trouble..... Needless to say, they mostly ran away before we got to fully beat the-)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh shit! Dropped my one shell, just need to pick i-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>*GRAB*</p><p>
  <em>WAIT WAIT WAIT NONONONONO!</em>
</p><p>
  <b>*BAM*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"GET OFF OF HIM!", Michiru said as he punches the last remaining guy off of me</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh..... thank gosh.....</em>
</p><p> </p><p>(As I get up we see that there are some staring at us....)</p><p> </p><p>"Shit....... That was freaking close..... Haven't fought people personally in my life.... Since that Rabbit Town thing with Elsa..."</p><p>"I'm just glad that you weren't taken to an alleyway, I would've imagined that it would be way worse......"</p><p>"Yeah...... Of course...."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So.... How did you do that?", Maiko said</p><p>"Do what?"</p><p>"That blue thing."</p><p>"About that....."</p><p>"I think at this point we might need to go down the sewers, with you Maiko. Might be safer down there since some of those guys might come back to get us.", Michiru said</p><p>"Alright, fair enough."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>(So we went down toward the sewers with Michiru's stretchy arms once again, making Maiko seem anxious about it. I reassured her that her arms are fine despite this as we go down)</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>(We then try to redo the switches to see if any of them could lead to the right room. I decided to use my loop ability when I realized that the realm can see the inner workings behind walls and some upper floors)</p><p> </p><p>"Hey... Chiru, I can see what might lead to the room we need."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Really?!"</p><p>"Yeah! Just do...... That one, the orange switch!", I said while pointing at it from underneath</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(She then finds it, and turns it to have behind the wall to be making noises, only to stop before Michiru puts her arm in there once more)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What is that?"</p><p>"You mean her arm?"</p><p>"Yeah but also you, what kind of power.... Is that?", Maiko said</p><p>"That's my... well cosmic powers."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Cosmic powers? You're joking right?"</p><p>"No? Why else would I joke about it if I literally crafted a constellation arm from out of nowhere, those take a while to make which leaves me a bit open."</p><p>"Huh.... I see....", Maiko concluded</p><p>"Hey guys! I got it! Feels a bit colder than usual though..."</p><p> </p><p>(Michiru proceeds to take it out on what looks like a..... diamond)</p><p> </p><p>"Wait. A diamond? Let me see.", I said as I took out the Cosmic empowered Camera to see it if it's the right one</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(<em>You know, diamonds are quite the fine sensation in many stores everywhere in outer space), the Concept said</em></p><p>
  <em>Are you sure...?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(................ Maybe.)</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(As I began scanning it, I discovered that it's nothing more than another key that leads to somewhere else.....</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere that is a bit unexpected.....)</p><p>"Now... What do you see?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Uhh....... I think it leads to another clue....."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Seriously?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Pretty much..... Let me look even fur-"</p><p> </p><p><br/>
D̴̢̡̧̡̨̛̥͖̯̼͓͎͍̤̖̣̤͙̙͖͉̱̖͉͒̔͌̈́̏́̓ͅƠ̸̗̗̫̹̠͚͖̞̲̣͎͎̘͙̝̟͚̬̺͉͖͍̆̍́̍͑͂̈̎̂̒̿̿̕͘͝͝ͅ ̵̡̪̻͇̌͂̅̃̿͊̀̿͑̈́̿̊̚͘͝Y̵̢̞̺̘̻̹̜͉̞͙̝̤̮̒̌͑̇̏̔̅͝Ơ̷̧̧͚͙͕̰͎̘̼̙͍̘̎̏̂̐̂̆́̓͝ͅỨ̵͖̥̰̪͔̮̗͈̘̒̏͒̈̈͛͜ͅ ̸̨̞͉̠̪̼̝̝͚̦͕̦̼̪͔̉̂͑̈́̏̀̑͗͂̍̕͝͠ͅȨ̸̯̙̘̮͓̣͓͓̯̰̱͇̽̿͋̿́̿̔͂̓̍̈́̀̇̓͘N̶̘͒̌̉͊̈́͗̈́̀͝J̸̨̼̤̰̺̥̙̰͚͈̣͈͈̬͕̖̰̻̮̍̊̿̀̑̂͊͋͋Ọ̴̡̡̤̙̯̖̖̖̬̳͇̣̠̪̮͚͓͙̜̩̪̘̮̊̐̍̀͐̎͆͂͑̔̓͒̉͒̚̚̕̕͝ͅY̵̨̡̧͖̫͚̳̮͍̰͇̱͕̦̪̮͔͇̼̬͚̅͐̄̽̋͊͗̓̈́͋̕͘ ̵̬̩̤̐̒͑͐̽̈́̅̓͌̓͘͘͘T̴̲̫̙̠̤̪̘̻͛H̶̡̘͚̭̋̄̓͋̌͊̇̽̏̈́̊͘͠Ī̴̧̧̢̨̨̦̳͖̜̺͍̦̻̦̼̩̹̱̯͙̠̎̔̍̇̍̏̈̑̽̇͒̍̒̍̎̕͜͝ͅS̴̢̨̡̟̲̻̝̤͓̲͙̦͓̹̮͆͐̎̔̉̃̆̉̽̍̂̇̈́̔̔̇̈́͐̏̃͆̚̕͠ ̵̨̧̛̫̣͎̠̝̻̩͍̺̯̼̮̲̣̫̲̦̜̳͚̯̬̃͋̈̾͊͊͛̈́̓̓̿̒̎͒̾͛̈́̈̂̅̊̒̒͝Ō̷͚͙͒͛̍̇͆̈͆̈͛̑͒̔̇̈͑̿͒̌̉̔̇͛̾̀N̸̼̙͙̯͈̖̦̜͖̼̙͔͍̲̹͕͓̙̘͎̲͉̤͉͖̈͛̆̈́̒̽̂͗̔̏̏͐̌̋̾̾̑̾̓̚͝͠͝ͅȨ̸̨̛̪̮͖̫̬̺̻̫͈͎̭̲̞͓̼͇̬̟̞̘̼̎̐̆̍͑͊̋́̈͌͐͛̓̏͌͋̕͘͝ ̸̢̛̹̟̳̺̪̝͇̥̖͇̲͙͉̬̳̠̱̄̍̊̈́̃̾̇̎͂͗̐͆͝͝B̷̡̡̡̪̼̙̣͔̟̞̦̥͖̭̥̳͔̱͖̘̝̓̈́̏̈́̏̽̋̎͑̓̔̓̕̕ͅĮ̴̧̨͇͉̠͇̫̭͇̜͈̖̣̻͚͕́͊̊͌̇̿̔̔̈́̒͒̈́͊̌́͐͋͊̊̈́͘͜͜͝͠T̵̢̲̲͚̬̜̊̃͂̃̿̍̽͑̚͜͠ ̴̡̨̧̻̺̥̬̦̱̙̲̠̺̰͖̰͓̼̺̹̻̖̳̟̆̀͆͛̒̄̓̓̋̈́̀̈̽̐̿̒̌̏̃͋̕͘͠͝Ĵ̴̧̢͕̼̫͎̣̹͓̤̠̩̟̲̣̮͍͖͖̺̼̣̞̂̾́̓͋́̋͊̍͆̀̃̃̄́͋̚̕͘͜͝͝U̴̧̨͍͉̪̽͘N̸̥̮̥̲̘̱͚͕̘̳̰̜͙̱̪̗̮̅̓̍̇̐̉̊̇͜͝İ̶̛̲̻̥̬͔͕̫̻̳͇̟̻̬̺̍̄̊̔̃̿͋̾̇̒͛̚͝O̸̧̖̤̥͈̭̥̟̮̣̬̳͉̾R̴͈̜͙̗̝̳͚͇̥̱̽͆̿̂̄̍͑̇͂̇̄̓̎̈́͒̒͝ͅ?̴͎͒͛̿̊̔̿̾͆̾͆̃͆!̴͕̫͍̠͖̪͔͙̳͙͎̲̮̗͔̦̼̥͒̆̆̌̇̉͋̃̓͛̄̈́͐́͘͝ ̶̧͙̹̪̻̻̘̫̻̘͕̳̫̣̜̝̝̬̙̪͚͚͛̈́̈́̐͗͂́̾̌́̓̄̍̎͑̉̈̋͂̈́̕̕͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅY̷̢̮̝̺͍͍̜̫͕̗̤̏̈̍͊̄͆̈́̓̑͌̑̓̒͂̔͛̓̋͛̀̇̐̕͜͝O̵͈̜̖͈̗̠͓̤̭͊̀̀̐̑̊̈́ͅU̵͔͖̭̟̯̲̰͓͉͐̈́̃̔͗́̅̄͂͗̓͌̍̉̐̎͌̕̚̕͠͠ ̶̧̡͙̮͓̭̦̫̘͖̪̳̫̥̫̺͓̜̗̌̊͋̐̋̍̈̃̎ͅL̸̢̢̨̛̛̮͙̣͙͕̰̜̠̱͉̺̰̜͔̘͍̻͎̞̳͎͕̩̘̓̅͊̓̀̉̽̍̄̈̌̋̃̅͋̕͠͠Ȃ̷̡̢͚͖̪̩͖͔̙̯͉̯̟̪̋̈́͊̎͑͌͐͂͝Ź̸̡̨̨̛̯͚̱͇̦͇̳̪͍̮̗̥̰̤͔̣̬̥̦̤̲͕̠̏̎̇͊̔̈́͐̄̂͑͠Y̷̺̘̍̑̑̌̿̈́͒̌̂͗̃̄̓̾̕ ̵͖̦̬͍̥͖͇̊͌̿͐̃̑͋̋̀̋̀̆̂̈́͂̍̽͐̕͝P̸̞̮̘̘̳͉̤͇͍͓̟̖̜̺͉͆̎̔̈́̚̚ͅÌ̴͚̱̂̃͑̋͌̐͑́͐̋̈́̆̈͝Ë̸̡̧̢̨̛̺̦̠̙̫̰̗̱̮̩̥̰̤͉̥͙́̿̔̏̔̎͊̽̋̓̚̚̕͜͠ͅC̷̮̳̲̳̩̮̜̪̞̱̖̫̞͖͍̞̰̺͖͍̥͕̠̘̙̪̐̃̂͜E̷̥̻̟͔̦̟͉̬̺̹͐̋͊̋̌̐́ͅ ̶̢̣͉̱̣̺͂͑̊Ǫ̷̧̨̧̢̩͓̝̻͖̜̞̜̪͈̳̼̥̏̉̓̇͌́̿̒̾̐͜͜͠͠F̸̡̤̼̰̪̖̠̮̮͒͐̽͜ ̵̲̘̮̭̖̥̼͉̘͍͇͕̯͋̈́̔̄̅̑͜͜Ş̶̧̞̞̝̗̖͖̝̳̩̤͍̬̜̮̺̲̺̗̹͉̻̿̔͒̓̍̇̿̌̀͐̓̿̒̒͊̉͝͝Ḣ̷̨̧̧̨̗̹͕͎͕̥̲̬̻̜̥̱͔̙̦͙̻̗̙̺̜̜̍̀̽͋͐̿̐̇̾͛́̾̾̅̇̌̚̕I̸̧̛̬̺͈͈̳̠̩̙͈̙̞͙̩̟̻͈̜͈̹̗̺̙̫̘͛͌͛̐͛̋̒͗̍͌̇̌̋͊̈́̇̓̈̏̍̒̚T̴̖̹̠̙̱͐̈̌̽͛̌̎͂̓̄͋̓̽͛̕̕̕!̸̨̧̨̱͈̫̲͍̤̺̰̝͉̥͎̖͙̩̫̿̅̈́̈̇̇̑͑͛̏͑͑̆̋̔̿̓͜͜͜͝ͅ ̷̢̢̜̞̯̹͕̰̪͎̞͒̒̑͋̊̂̕̚͠Y̸̢̨͇̳̻͕̖̼̤͈̔̐͂̑͐̈́̇̄͆͗̄̈́̽̆̚̕͠ͅͅO̶̢̘̰̞͚͚̱͓̫̯̹̼͓͈͔͚̫̖̒͆ͅŲ̶̛̣͕͔̮̠̹̪̪͕̮̦͕̲͖̫̩̮̝͚̺̈́̽͆̑̄̃̓̐͗̓͝͝ ̸̧̡̼̭͉̝̭̮̪̺͇̟͉̲͓͎̦̈́̊̓̑̃̅̌̔̂͛̎̃̓̊̓̿̊͌̂̒̃̚̚͠L̴̢̥̥̦͖̻͍͎̼͕͚̒̃̐̏̇̈́͛͜͝͠A̶̡̦̜̹͍̯͙̠̻͍͋̑͐͜R̶̡̡̨̺̥̩͕͙̤̟̗͓̟̣͌ͅĎ̸̖̟͖̾̅̎̇͑͘ ̷̢̲͕͙̲̫̈́͆̐̒͊̊̐̈́͒Ā̷̢̨̨̧̛̜̼̝͇̜͖͖̳̞̭̍́̉̏̓ͅS̸̤͍͙̝̝̮͕͚̘͇̅̈́̑̕͝ͅͅͅS̸̡̡̢̛̞̫͍̪̗͙̥̖̳͇̯̥͓̠̟̓̑̿͒̑̐̍̌̎̔̂̓̇̇̆͗̈̕͜͝͠ ̸͎͇͇̰̮͈̽̓̓̊̈́͊͛̅́̾̈́̍͌̄̄̈́̉̃̿̽͠͝Ģ̴̛̛̛̯͕̜̩͉̫̼̘͎̘̍͗̆̒̐̔̊̀̂̅̍̉͌͘͘͘͝O̵̺͆̈́͊͛͛͠͝Ǫ̷̡̨̦̲̪̣̫̳̖̤̫̗̬̟̦̙̰̫̪̭̩̟̠̓̈́̑̂͜ͅͅD̶̺̺̺̊̍͠͝ ̶̢̯̮̺̗͎͇̜͚̠̹͇̤̦͕̖̬͉͎̖̲͐͒͒̍͘̕͜F̵̡̱̤͉̤̫̫͕̩̘̮͈͕̝̺̳̬̳̙̘̑͒͐͜ͅͅǪ̸̢̡̡̧̛̗̬͓̭̮̙̪̝͖̞̝̺̲̲̱͓̌̉̔̓͌̈́̂͛͋͛̈́̐̈́̿̏̈́̏̒͠͝Ř̷̡̨̢̧̺̻̪̤͚̬͓̺̗̦̬͚̈̊̓͘̚ ̷̱̠͙̳̫̖͉̯̼̫̱̜̩̰̩̼̱̬̯̖͒̆̌̅͆͗͑̄͌Ņ̶͇͓̥̼̩̺̳̅̈́͂̇͌̔̒̄͌͌͛͂̈́̿̌̎̌̎̇͜͝͝͝Ǒ̶̧̥̠͕̻͓̩͍̪̣̝̦̲̱̯̱̦̠̦̪̮̜͍̳̣̩͑̆͋ͅT̷̡͕̺̘̘̳̜͇͖͎̱̥͓͓͙̰͉͙̽̈̒͗̑H̸̛̥̤͔̦̩͉̣͎̏̍̎̋͌̋̃̓̈́͌̍̆͘͘͘̚̕͝Ȋ̷̧̛͍̩̼͕̥̝̘̰̱̫̹̲̥̝͕̠͉̟̥̝̭͉̠̞̼̿͛͒̆͆́̔̉̑̀̿̈́̈́̐̿̔͌͒̅̒͘͝͠͝ͅN̴̨̨̛̰͚̘̻̞͎̝̥͍̞̖͈̦̰̜̘͙͋̈̈́̉͌͆̑͘̕̕̚͜͜͠ͅͅG̴͖͕̹̣̫̳̤̪̯͉̼̖̥̯̳̠̙͉̫̍̎͊̃̂͆̑͛̄͂̒̈́͗͛̐̾̊͛͠͝ͅ ̸͕͓̫̭̮̻̜̘̦̜̲̫̲̇̉̎͒̽͛̑͝R̵̠͖͇̣̂̋̑͒̌͐̐͝O̸̢̼̜̱̻̻̩͍̽͊̐͂̎̋́̏͒́̿̿͒͒̈́̾̅́̋̂̉̔̚͜͝ͅO̵͎͚̹̗͔̦̓͗̐̔̎̅F̷͖̟̹͍͎̞͇̖͍͖̲̺̖̼͇̭̼͓̉̽̔̂̽͜ͅT̸̗̃͛̏̿̍̎͊͊̃͛̓̇̔̋͐̀̔̐̿̾̉͘͝͠͝Ơ̵̡̤͕͎̪͍̻̯̜͇̝̏͒̑̅̓̽͊͂̅͌̆͆̾̌̃͌͘P̶̧̼͇͉͕̺̲͉̬̱̻̬̘̙̝̦̝̬͆̉̔̒͛͋͒̃͐̒̈́̕͝͝ ̷͔̟̝̄̊̈̒̆̑̄̍̓͊̂̎̓̎͜͝ͅD̵̡̟̮͓̤͓̼̫̘͔̘͙̘̫̙͉̉̏̔͌̆̉̾͆͆̊͜ͅW̸̢̢̨̨̺͓̞̝̼̱̙̥͎͍̘͍̟͇̥̬͈͖͊̌͐͘ͅE̸̢̝͚̜͇̙̤̮̖̜͉̗̙̮͇̼̤̲̺̮̲̩̟͎͌̆̂̅̍Ľ̴̨̧̫̥̪͕̤͖̺̼̝̂̊͂͂̏͑̾̃̑̍͋̈́̃̂̚̕͝ͅͅL̷̢̢̨̢̳͎̺͔̼̩̭͓͖̥͉͕̞̥̂̎͜E̵̢̧̢̩̦̦͎̦̅̃̅̊͐͆̓̒͂͆̅̉͐̐̊̽̔́̈́̉͐̌͘̕͜R̷̗̙͈͛̐̅̈̚ ̴̧̧̢͋̉̌̌̈͊͋͒͗̉̀̊̐̽̓̉̓̕͘͝͝͝C̴͉͇̤̱̆̔̊̚͝Ǘ̵̡̨̲̱̹̭̙̺̟̝̟͕̺̘͈̫͛͌̉̔̈́́̓̔̓̆̀͛̈́͌̉̈́̏͌͆̕͘͘͝͝M̵̲̻͌͌̈̕ ̸̢̡̰̤̹͉͙̥̻̝̗̻̱̬̼̔̈̋̂̈́̇͌̈́̈̊̄̓̏͌͐͐S̶͚̰͖̅̈́̇̂̒̓̎͝͠T̸̢̛̛̛̺̲̜̜̮̳̠̣̂̌̔̂̓́̾͊̊̂̏̾͛͊͘Á̸̧͙̭̗̻̖̦̠͕͈͓͈̞̇̑̈̽͒̈́̍̚̕͝͠͝͝Ỉ̷̳̾̒͑͒̈̚͝Ņ̶̛̦̰̠͈̳̭̳̱̠̣͈̑̂̎͜͝ ̴̛̼̦̲͉̻͖̝̙̘͖̻̙̩̹͓̼͇̆̄̓͊̋͑̇̾̍̅̌̌̕͠ͅF̷̨̲͙͇̝̺̪̖̦͙̎͂̐̄͊̅̄̋̔̈́̂̆͝ͅǗ̴̡͓̠̮̙̯̾͊̒̓̃͝Ĉ̴̨̣̈̊͗̓̒͑͌̈́̈́̈́͒̉̒̈̋̓̈́͝͠K̷͓͉̘̞̜̱̯͖̦̼̪̗̼͖̲̥̭͍̖̱̪͌͠Ȩ̶̛̻͚̞̤̠̪̺̳̼̻̣͔͉̮̠̯͓̖̱͇̪͐̿̂͋̂̋̾̑̏̽̋͛̂͐͝͝͝Ŗ̴̥͎̠̙̮͎͍̓̔̓̈́͗̈́̇͐̒̑̿̏̉̈́̒͂̉̔̅̕̚͜͝͠͠͝͝!̷̨̹̖̺͓̗̖̯̙̬̜͖̔̑̈̊̍̓̍̓̔̑͆̒̓̀̄͊̇̿͂̚͘</p><p>H̸̛̱͔̻̰̲̪̲͓̮̮͔̿͂̐͌̾̃̋͊̉̈́̈́̈́̽̏̀̔̊̐̄͝͝͝Ȧ̶̢̨̛̛͍̙͈̫̪̤̘̫̺̭͙͙̦̔̒̒̆̽̓̑̀͌͋̂͂͑̿͗̈̈́̏̾̎̌͋̓͂͐̓͘̕̚͘͝͠͝͝͝ͅÄ̷̢̛̫͉̖̞̥͓̤̮̖̦́͆̂̈̀̓̈́̅̔̊͒͛͋͊͂̈́̈́̈́̋͗̋͘͘͝Ḣ̴̨̧̨͚̳̜̫͕͕̝̬̖̞̳͓͉̞͉̫̭͇͓̳̳̦̖̱̻̮̥̼͇̹̃̈́̑̽͋͠ͅA̸̢̤͖̣̱̭̯̬͚͉͓͔̙̣͍͈͍̮̩̻̮̰̖̟̦͎̲̜̥͌̆̍̋̾̒͊̈́̌̀́͌̕̚ͅH̴̨͍̪͎̭̔͗̓̓̓͛̍̕͝͝Å̸̺̹̦̹̰̖̟̠̙̘̒͋͋̊̊͂̀̀͂͒͠ͅͅḨ̵̨̡̢̛͔͉͎̫̹̘̖̹̖͙̬͖͍̔̃̾͊̀̐͆͛̇̿̏̌̅̑̅͊̅͋̇̿̀̐̌͘͝͝͝͝͠A̵̧̡̗͙̦̫͔̰̣̣̘̰̱͕̼̹͈̭͍̙̗̟̲̞̳̪̱̩̞͛͜H̸̢̧̢̛̛͈̙̤͇̬̼̻̠̜̥̥̰̲̼̣̦̠͈͉͎̩͚̝͕̗̤̙̓͌͊͛̂̓͌̈̑̄̑̍͜͜͝͠Ą̵̧̛̛̛̛̞̦̹̲̫̩̖̱͇̺̳͖͍̮̺̻̫̲͓͕̗̰͈̠̻̘̱̳̅̀͂̈́̈́́̏̂̇̍͒̌̎̇̀̉̌̿͌̏̄̆͛̈́̏̌͛͐͘̕͜͝͝͠͠ͅH̵̛͕͉͔̰͕͍̹̖̘̙̻̫͈̥̜̖͆͘͝ͅȂ̷̢̧͈̱̻̟̦̬̻̬̫̲̤̤̹̣̮̘̘͎͇̫̳̩̬̯̮̣͈̫̞̫͙̤̫̤̂̏̑̏̂͘ͅH̵̢͉͔̭͔̮̗̬̥͈̣̲̋̈́̈̍̈́̌̾̎̂̍̽͝Ą̵͈̗̘̭̹̼̗̯̯̟͇̺̪̦̱̘̼͍̙͎̥̝̫̩̻̻̗͖͖̙̦̖͕̲̐́͆̓̎̒̎̐́͂͋͋̿͗͆̇̒̅͊͛͗̂̈͋͘͘͘͜H̴͕̹̰͔͓̭͚̲͚͙̒̃̍̈́̓̈́̀̏̎̃̂̽̆̒̽͑̋̿̀̊̌͒̓̄̋͂̾͒͝͝A̶̡̡̨̛̲̣̲̳͔̘̻̦̙̻̺͍͇̞̙͙̰̺̹̯̘̺̳͖̘̖̥̞̹̲̯̗̝̰͑̈̊̄̏̓͌̂̓̄̽͌͆̃͋̂̈͒͂̅͊́̚̕͘͘͠͠͝ͅḨ̸̛̼̄̄̑̉͆̌̈́͂̓̒̑̋̀̿̏̆̈̅͗́͑͒̒̎̃͂̈́̈́̐̔̎̈̕̕͝͠͝Ḥ̴̗̗̤͔̬̪̩̱͔͍̭̠̙͖͇̠͉̠̘̲̙̞̑̉̓̽̔͒͗̄͆͗̾̓̏̄̍̾̚͠ͅA̴̢̨̛̖͍̞̝͎̣̬̟̰̜̰̲͇̺̜̭͍̱̝̰̬̻͓̪̪̝͍̔̐͊̎́̉͜͜͝A̴̢͇̥̥̙̖̲̥̻̮̰̭̬͇͕̪͕̲̯̘̘͕̮͙̼̦̭̙̖͗̃̈́͛̌͋̓̈̉͐́̌̽̎̓̐̎͌̕͠ͅͅH̸̪̰̱͈͙̭͓̪̤̿̊̀̔̾͛͒̋̋̌͛̈̀̐͛̉̏̽̈́́̍̈́̎̀̾̔̚̚̚͠͠Ḩ̷̧͕͓̗̫̞͇̱̬͚̳̼̻͖͔̩͈͎͕͚̻̮̭͑̆̓̈́̿̈́̐͜͜Ä̷͍̤̩̲̼̣͎͍͈͖͓̫̮̹̻̹̞̼̜̭̤̦́̀̌̃̔͂̒̿̍͠ͅH̸̨̡̡̡̞̖̫͍̳̦͚͉͔̩̜͉̮͖̠͍̻̺̮͙̰͍̲̞͎̫̲̹̞̻͕͖̓̽̇̊̏̔͘͝͝Ḁ̵̛̛̱̪̘̻̫̫͔̲͚̝͙̬̪͙̑͐͌͋͊̈́̾͑̂͂̍͊̔͊̚̕͘͝͝͠ͅH̶͎̣̦̤̬̱̫͋͒͆̈́̎̅͑͗̒̌͌̉̑̇̕̕̕͠A̸̢̧̱͓͎͍͔̮̣͙͚͚̮̭̗̭̰̯͉͓̝̬͓̬̱̠̘̟͒͛̈́͑͐̐̈́̔̓̀̔̕H̴̡̧̪̙͈̝̼͔̖̥͔̮͔͈̗̝̯͉̙̜̙͇͚̩̗̘̫͍̥̠̱͍̭̜̐̄́ͅA̸̧̨̡̗͓̬̼̥͙̩̻̺͇̯͚̺̟̥̞͍̞͖̦̻̜͍̤̜̘̙͖͎̠̩͈̅̋̌̉̃̈̉̚͜͜͜͜Ḩ̸͔̯̩̥̌A̴̤̦̤̺̿̅̅͌͛͋͐̔̓̔̔͐͋͊̋͊̓̌̾͌̌̑̽͐̈́͐͌̆͘͘͠ͅH̷̡̨̨̡̛̖̟̬̮̩̟̞̫̹̪̣̘̻͎̗̯͓̥̥͍̮̞̯͖̅̉̈́͋͗̃̈́̿͒͗̅̋̃̉̀̍͋̕A̵̛̺̥̻͙̭̻̱͎̤̪̺̲̪͎̍͂̎̀͝Ḩ̵̢̛̙̰̭̖͖͉͔̳̲̣͇̳̙̤̝̤͓͓̳̯̱̥̲̳̥̤̪͓͖͉̭̻̤̞͔̙̥̳̽̅́̓̈́͌̔̈́͒͌͐̾̎̂̿̾͛͛̏̍̇́̀̊͛̓̃̆̊̋̕͘͝͠Ḩ̵̨̢͈̻͎̘̯͓̹͓̟̘͎͔̞̫̼̙̟͕̻͓̮̗̝̲̼̥͈̬̞̠̈̆̋̽̊͗̄̅̅͆͋̈̎͒̆̔͑͆̂̾̇̑̓̂̎̇͒̌̒͑̽̽͂̊͘̕͝͠ͅͅA̸̢̛̗̖̱͈̬̻͈͓̹͇̞͈͓͖͇͔̭̾͆̉̾͑̈́̒̔̓͗̅͆̓̈́̍̃̽͗̉̍̓̔̆͒̚̕̚̚͝͝͝͝Ä̵̧̢̛̛̛͍͎̪̻͔͖̹̜͚̫͚̦̝̥́̋͛̍̓͋̒̏͑̌̓̑̿̔͊̊̃͂̉̏̓̂̓͛͘͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠H̸̡͙̯̣̼͉̳͈̠̰̬̺̲̱̓̚͜͜A̵̢̖̥̣̲̗̹̗̯̯͇̰͗̽̌̉̍͗Ḩ̵̣̹̭͉͖̭͇͎̄̇̓̓͂̓̊̈́̓͋̔͂͌͌̌̐̇̅̈̉̔͂̀͂͆̈́̈́͊͑͌̕̚̕̚͝͝Ą̵̡̛̜̣̘̟̝̩̖͕̦̺̗͍͚̬̼̎͋̃̍̅͆͗͒̈͗̏̅̍͆̒͂͒̈͛͊͗͝H̷̢̨̘̟͎͖̼̻͍̝̞͚͇̲͒̈́̊̐͗̿̋͛̂̋̈́̓̔̑͌̌̐͛̇̂̅̐̉̃̌̂͊̓̈́̚Ḁ̷̛̛͇͈͇͖̗̟̥͉̺̱̙̦̱̲͍͈̻͇̞̫͉̻͊̌͋̎͐͆̏͒̒̿̑̏̋̇̅́̊̈́̒̓̒͆̈́̑͆̕̕͘͜͝ͅH̷̦̗̣̘̎̿̐̃̎̈́̓̈́̉͒͑̇̆̄̓̋̊̕̚̚͝͝A̴̡̡̛̛̛̛̘̩̩͖̣̹̳̟͚̱̘̱̠͙̥̖̬̰͚̼̦̞̬̪͍̫̲̺̩̹̓̽͋̐̂͑͛͒͂̽̄̑́̌̈́͑̓͆̑͌̏̌͐̏̄̽̆̈́͗̕͜ͅH̴̟̻̙̣̼̠̮̯̳͉̹̋̔̌͒̀͂̾̈͊̊͜Ą̶̢̛̟̺̤̙̮̈͗̐̍̋̌̈͋̐̈́̅͌͒̉̿̆͛͆̎͑̔̏̃̂̅̆̂͛̋̕͘̚̕͜͝͠Ḩ̴̧̛̛̱̯̗͓͇̹̖͚̪͙͗̊̃̓̈́͒̓̽̌̿̀̊̇̿̑̌̓̈́̋̈̅̑͛̓̍̍̓͘͘̕͝H̴͖̟̩̮̙̮͕̺̜̩̻̥̗̲̞̪̒͋̽̀̐͌̍̅̏̉̔̃̆̍̈́́̆̏̓̽̃͗̌̅̀̔͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅH̶̨̛͚͇͚̳͓͍̥̝͉̮̳̲̙̞͕̰̩̞̪̮̥̱̤̪̖͇̺̱̱̦̘̗͉͖̓̅̍̆̏̿̊̂̔͐͊̏͊̂͌̀͂̋̀̄̕͘͜͠͝ͅͅH̴̨̛͚̤̜̫̼͚̻͖͋̐̔̈́͋̋͒̓͑̄̊̾̇̊͌͗̋͛͗̓̉̈́̒̇̿͆̽͆̈̿͗̕͝͝͝͠H̷̢͓̲̀̀̓̌̏̋̊̎̒͐͛̎̊̉͑̋̈́͌̈́̚̚͠Ḣ̸̨̠̼͖̖͓̯̃́̐͒̔̑̃͒̉̋̓̑̏̾͆̈́͂̆̽̏͋̀̓͊̀͑̋͐̎̌͘͠͝͝͝H̵̢̧̡̧̰̺͈̳͈̻̩̥̗̣̝̣̲̫̬̙͔̩̟̰̳̠̳͍̻̲̑͜Ḩ̷̡̡͈̯̹̗͉̝̩̙̱͖̪̜̖̯̮̼͈͒̈̉̃͐̌̓̉͒́̒̐͊̿͆̏̔̓͗̿̀̕̕̚͝͠Ą̷̧̛̺̞̙̩̖̲̼̙̘͙̦̯̮͉̻̺̠̙̲͉̫̲͙̤͇̐̉͛͆̋̉̇̓͆͑̄̀͒̐̄̈́͑̊͗̇͂̆̚͘̕͜H̴̨̛͙̱̃̆̌͋̔̓͆͐̀̈́̐͊̃̅͑̂͐͛̓͘͝Ă̸̩̤͉̝̯̱̲̣͚̮̙̩͔̓H̴̢̨͎̹̞̰͕͓̥̼̜͚͙̘̞̭̖͕̄̈́̓̓͌͝ͅȀ̴̻͖͎͓̞̱̹̪̦̗̈́̾̒Ḩ̷̢̛̳͓̻̼̬̤̤̫̤̺̥̹͍͇̯̠̣̼̱̝̖͉͔̲̭̾̊̔̇͑͂͗͛́̚͜ͅḀ̶̢̹͔͈̦̹̳̞̲͚͈̤̳̗̩̝̭̼̖̙͔̱̼̲͙͍͈̲͚̺̦̦͚̿̔̍͘͠ͅͅͅͅH̸̡̳͎̳̗̮͈̝̠̖̠̺̑̐͛͑͒͜͝ͅH̸̛̱͉̜͙̫̩͕̯͙͕̟͇̯̖͖̹̉̌̆͒̄̈́̇̉̿͗͑̐̈́̍̑̐̀̆̆͋̽̃̕͘͜͠͝͠ͅÅ̶̡̡̭̣͖̩̣͉̤̳̩̰̫͉̩̮͕̙͙͇̯̭͉̈́͂̽̋̽͌̓̑͂̈̏̔́̐̉͆̄̄́̌͑͊͗̕ͅͅḦ̷̨̢̡̨̢̡̨̭̥̭͚͚͈̥͈̬̗̬̜͔̘͉̪̖̬̹̠̬͇̹̯͓̝̙̠̘̥̝̲́͋̉̄̔͒͑̓̋͊͂͑̔̈́̽̑͆̄͘͝ͅȂ̴̧̨̰̱͙̘̱̪̹͎͍̞̹̙͈͚̜̘̠̯͚̹͇̻̼̙̝̣̱͖̮̺̺͉̰̺̋͜͜͜H̵̛͖̗͊̈̓̄̈́̒̐̂̅̂̈́͑͊̏́̂͐́̀̉͌̚͘͝͠͝͝͝A̴̡̡̧͎̮͉͎̫̩̜̜̫̲̠̙̟͖͖̪͉̭̞̰̥͈̮̰̭̗̱̻̱̼̘̫̥̪̅͐̋́̄̐̽̅̅̓͋̑͊̔̓̈̒̄͋̽̒͂͐͆̚͜͝͠H̶̛̛͓̰̓̌̓̒͑͒̾͌̍̎̇̒͋̑͌̓̔̄̇̈̆̾̐̋͑̃̚͘̚̕Ä̵̛̛̛͔̮́͛͌̍͆̈́̉́̈̊͂̔̽̓͌̐̈͊̿̆̚͘̚̚̚͝͠Ḧ̴̛͈̲̌̄̿̈̓͌̑̒̀̄̋̃̏̅̊̋̎̒̒̌̍̅̄̇̒́̆̄̕̕͘͘̕͝͝͠Ȁ̵̢̧̧̢̨̨̟̜͈̣̳͖̯͓̘̣͔̠͇͇͇̗͎̩͖̞̳̯̝̯̫̯̫̠̩͇͛̈́̾̆́͋̑̌͊͜͜͜H̷̢̨̨̺̘̱͔̺̝̳͕͓̺̞̞̳̥̱͖͇̻̙̱̤̻͈͕̥̳̻̯̲͍̪̹͇̄̓͊͌͐͗̎͂̒͌̒͑̿̈́̄͛̋̈́̓̈͂͛̿̓̑̃̾͘̚̚͘͜͝͝A̷̡̡̳̲̳̺̩̦̦̩͖͖̼͙̤͇͉̲͉͎͇̤͉̼̖̠̭͑̾̈́̓̓͐̑̉̌̆͑͆͋̌̐̌͘͘͘͜͠H̴̢̧̨̨̨̡̢̖̪̗͚̥͉̠͖̙̯̥͓͓̭̼͓̺͓̫͎̱̭͉͓͠ͅĄ̸̡̛̠͎͎̲̺̯͙̰̜͎͚̜͕̞͔̳͂̊̍͗̋͆̾͐͒̒͋̕͠ͅḨ̷̢̺̘̩̫̻̰͚̼̗͓̬͖̹͓̮̼̫̠͈̜͍̩̞͙̳̭̘̎̇̈́̈̉̉̐̓̊̈́̉̏͊̉̎̔͑͛̐͋̚̚͜͝͠H̶̼̪̭̣̻̜͈̬̭̺̭͖͍͓̮͍̬̄̔̒̂̈́̏̈́̈̈́̎̽͌͊̌̂͑̆̍͆͘̚̚͝ͅͅA̶̢̡̭͕̖̠̥͇̙̹̯̯͇̦̅̾͌̓̆̀̎̏̌̊̒̓̇͗͛̓͂͗̏̎͐̄̃̓̑͛̒͊̔͌̽̑̇̓̆͠͝͝Ȟ̸̢̰̺̰̯̫̩̖̮̰̻͈̻̜͇̻͙͈̟͎̹̝̞̱́́͋͋̑̑̂̑̂̐͋̑̔̍̂͊̊̆̚̚̕͜͝͠ͅA̴̢̡̡̦̭͔̬̲̞͖̯͔̮̟̻̤̯̹̖̠̘̞͈̮͖̜̗͙̝̝̩̠̎͂̆̄̽͊̚͜͝͠ͅH̵̡̛̙̤̗͈̦̥̖̣̤̰̭̮̬͍̖̗͉̙̪͓͒͒̿̄̾̇̃̈́͂͌̋͊̎̇́͛̏́̂̋̈́̋͊̈̋̋͂́̾̕̕͘̕͘̚͜͠ͅȂ̵̡̢̛̛̛̮̪͚̱͕͇͔̰̟̦͆͋̏̈́̿̃͒̉̍̔͂͂̈́̐̾̍̿̾̍̂͌͛̔͒͊́́͊̚͝͠͝H̷̢̢̛̤͎͚̙̖͇̘͓̘͙͌̈̂̏̈́̋̿͊̎̍̋͌̑̓̓̄̑͗͗̊̅̽̿̐̕͝͝͝Ą̷̘̞̗͙͇̥̣͓͎̹̞̐̿͌̄̿̕Ḣ̸̛̛̻̺̟̘̫̺͚̪̼̲̻̟̖̦̟̥̐̒͆̉̋̑̅̀̆̍̒̔̂͒͊͛̾̿͘͘̚̚͠͠ͅÀ̶̢̨̢͍̺͕͈̰̺͔͚̮̦̥̪̬͙̹̰͇͍̳͈̺͈̜͕̘͕͆̋̌̉̐͛̓͘̚͜ͅḤ̵̢̧̪̘̫͍̩̔͂̄̔͂͗̌͐͛͘͘͝A̶͍͍̺̞͓̤̽̃̒̈͗̐͊̅̉͒̈́̈͛͌̿͘͠ͅḨ̴̡̠͕̥̺͕̼̟̞͂̓̀͛͋̆͂̔͆̈̾̀̓̉̋̇̽̒̂̊͋̑̎̋̃͆͘͘͝͝À̷̫̲͓̍͑̚͘H̶̨̛̛̛̞̝̟̪͉̫̊̒̔͐̎̿̋̂͒̀̓̾͆̓̂͛̑̒̅͌̏̈́̎̏͌͆́̄͗͑̍̍͛̉̿͠A̸̡̢̨͖͕̼͍̬̗͍̭͙̙̦̘̣̰͉̞͔͙̱͔͎̦̖̟͕͍̺͍͚̱̠̞͈͕̓̽̇̈̾́̈̅̆̎̌̍̒̎̓̌̈́͑̈̂͊͆̇̈̀͗̔͋̌͆͑͘̕̕͜͝͝ͅH̴̘͓͎̜̰̋̽̓͗̊̔̑̍̑͆̓̾̆̂̽̚̚͝͝͠A̴̛̮͈̪̦̔̇̃̍͂͊̊̈́̀͛̈́̂̑̎͐̒̅̆͌̑̄̚̕͜͝͠H̶̡̢̨̨̧̡͔̲̙͉͇̖̹̻̮̮̩͎̺͔̦̤̬̱̙͍̪̙͖̯̱̱̍̀̉̑͒͊̕͝ͅA̸̢̡̛̮̬̹̗̥͍̻̣̻̞̣͇͓͎̦̯̺̻̼͆̒̈́̉͆͛̍̕͘H̸̛͚̱̝̊̃͑͐͂̃́͊̉͑̃͌͑̔̐͂̃̍̾̈̿͠͠ͅḦ̴̢̢̛̗͓͇̖̮́̈́̾͐̄̑̿̉̍̏̓͐́̈̀̆̾̂͆͂̂̚̚͘Ą̸̡̳̠͈̦͍͙̜̱̩̬̤̘̮̬̝̮̙͇̹̯̻̖̼͎̣͕̮͉̟͎͔̬̞̥̎̀͆̾̓̉͗̎̔̄̄͊̒̈́̿͛͐̄̋̒̊̀̾̊͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠H̶̹̫̘͕̥̞̫̒͐̑̅̉A̵̢̡͈̜͚̟̯͓̮̤̫̩̻̫̫̳̬̪͎̟̖͚̭̻͈̪̹̬͕̳̫̱͚̿̈́̋̈͊̽͋̿͐̌̍̆͗͋̾̅̑͐̃͌̊͛́͋̃͂̑̍̎̈́͘̕̚͜͜͝͝H̴̨͉̖͈͖̫͚̞̻̝̞͙̥̯̣̤͎̱͔̩̲̐́͌̋͂̊̉̚͜͝ͅA̴̢̧̨̛̻͙̙̗̻͉̥̭͕̼͎͉͔̭͓̙̜̟̯̹̬̣̲̹̓̃̉̏͑̀͛͌̈́͒̏̈́̆̇̅͆͆̋̐͋͋̈́̓̈́̚̕͝͝ͅḨ̷̡͉͎̼̠̣͈̤̺̹̠̅̏̅̈́̈́̓̅̏͗͂̾̉̂͝A̸̧̡̡̛̱͕͕̤̼̪̦̤͙͔͉̻̻̦͚̖̯̬̯̼͖̮̦̖̦̳̥̹̺͔̗̟̪̯͊̓̌̒͊͂̃̋̊̌̒̉͐̾͑́̔̑́͒͂̈́͗͘͝͝͝ͅͅH̶̨̡̛̛͙͚̪̱̼̳̭̗̟̻̰̙͔̙͚̮̗̳̠͊͂͊͋̑̔͑̍̍̃̈́̈́̾̽͛̾̈́̄̐̎̀̔̀̄͛̎́̉̋͆̅́̚͝͝͝͠Ą̶̢̢̨̗͙͎̭̞̰͎̣̰̱̫̞̠̪͖̯̥̰͇̫͍͓̫̫̖̪͇̪̜̞̝̩̰͊͒̅̾̓̓̅͑̓ͅH̶̨̛̱̻̹͓͉͇̘̬͈̲̝̥͚̒̈̄̆̎̽̑͂̆̅̓̆̅͊͛̏͋̓̊͐̀̓͒̓̈̈́͐͒̒̚̕͘̚͝͠A̴̧̮̘̩͕͉̦̠̳͖̰̭͉̜̲͙̩̯̜̠̤̖̝̔̎̓͝ͅḨ̷̛̱͓̜̝͈̤̑̒̊͌̎͋̃̉̆͑̿̎̔͛̾̈́̓͐͒̈́̋̽͊͗̊̉̈́͘̚͝A̸̛̛̪̠̎̓̈́͐̋̓̑̈́̿̍̄͊̈́̂͑̌̓̅̍͌͒͗̐̑͐̈͂͘͘͝͝ͅH̴̡̡̧̡̧̛͓͇̝̫̩͙̭̤̺̤͕͚̱̥͈̘̥̼̬͔͖̠̥̗͈̤͔͕̬̣͎͗͛̅̆̿̀͘͝ͅͅĄ̴̢̧̛̘͉̹̻͔̝̠̣̹͈̪̝̗͙̭̤̙̰͖̞̭͈͙͙̽̿̉͆̑̍͛̌̒̄̊͛̏̈̐͗͂͋̀͂̓̂̌̊͌̋͊̏͒̈́͘͝͝͝Ȟ̴̢̗͚̼̭̤͒̽́̔̓͊͂̑͋̚̚͝A̶̧̨̢͙̣͔͙̺͇̹̦̩̟̜̟̺̩̳̹̲̳̘̼̹̓͒̐̐͒͛͆̈́̓̽̀̈́̏̉͐͐͛͆̍̃̔̾̒̓͐̀̋͛̕͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅH̶̡̙͉̤̮͔͚̻̗͖̺͚̬̖̙̗͇̣̰͓̮̙̪͙̲̱̥̻̟͂͘͜ͅ</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>̴̧̨̢̡̨̧̗͉̱̥̖̞̙̣͉͍͎̦͈̪̱̦̜̯̰̉͑̒̊̈͗́̐̋͝</p><p>Ẉ̸͆̀̔̿͌H̴̟͈̗́̕Ă̴̡̡͓̺͈̅̓͋Ţ̸̹̟͊̈́͠?̸͇͝!̷͍̦̰̠̤̋͊͝ ̴͇͍̕͠͠W̷̢͉̠̰̼̅͛̂̓̄Ḥ̷̨͖̗͓̈́̓̓̄͆A̴̞̔͂̈́͠T̶͇̫͆̔͛̕ ̶̜͙͍̜͒̂ͅǏ̴̱͖̏S̴͎̤͈̒͘͜ ̸̠̯͚̳͂F̸̫̼̐̋͗͌͝U̶̪͉̎́͊C̵̯͓̽̐K̸̪̈I̶͓̹̐̓N̶͓̺͙̠̓̓͂̕G̶͍͇̓̌̈́̂̚ ̵͎̕H̶͓̰̻͇̽͌̂͠A̷̧͍̤͚̻͗̈́͒̚P̸̻̜͕͂̃̚͜Ṗ̷̧̖̦̻͒͝͝Ę̸̟̥̏͊̌̋N̵͖̟͍̓͑̑̐͠ͅḮ̷̻̭̳̜̂N̵̖̖̋́͘͝G̵̣̩̍̏͐̊̎ͅ?̶̙̚!̵̛̩͌ ̵̮̯̖̪͗̄͛̿̓</p><p>W̴̡͔̐͝H̶̰͝Y̸̜̥̍͘ ̵͈D̶͖O̵̰̯͝ ̷̡́͝I̷̪̣͠ ̵͇̕͝f̴͙͇͂̈E̴͈̾̏e̵̫͎̎L̶̼̣̊</p><p>̷̢̞̃̑</p><p>̴͔̉̂ş̸̞̌o̵̬̐̔O̷̢̅̾Ǒ̵̖Ǒ̷̢o̴͇̍o̸̤̅̒ô̵̡͘o̴̭̮͑ơ̸̻</p><p>̶̬̜̈́</p><p>̴̗̼̇d̶͎̏a̶̬̦̎M̸̭͊ȧ̶̟g̷͙͑͝E̶͖̐d̷̮͂̍.̸̛̻͓͝.̶̲̞̅̕.̴̺̩͌̉.̶̥͓.̴̲̥̊.̵̩͠͠.̴̙͝.̸̫̗̊.̵͚̇̃.̶̟͋.̶͖̑̊.̶̟́.̷̦̠̆̑.̶̲̆͘.̵̳͑͋</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Oh.... It looks like you saw some weird stuff in there did you....?)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Sorry that I paused this stuff for a se</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>W̶̢̡̛̛̼̭̪̻̞̬̪͔̣͌̒͛̋̇̈͂̒̈́̐̅̈́̈́̏͑̈́̒̇͛̐̀̑̽̓̃̃̑̽̂̏͌̏̾̉̔̓͒̇̋͊̏̏̀̇͊̒̆̈͂̈́̒͆̆̈́͐͌̅͛̓̐̌́͐̆͘̕͘͘͠͝͝H̴̨̢̨̧̡̛͕̱̮̞̪̻͖̫͙͖͚̯͕̗̹̰͔̱̱̼͙͉͖̯̖͈̹͉̲̻̙̝̳̥̱̽͒̅̈́̇̉͌̾̄̈̿͗̍̔́̉̓̉̑̓͋͗̏̌̋̈́̃́̈̋͗̚͘͘͜͠͝͝A̷̢̨̡̠̰̟̥̫̠̝̝̪̱̥̥̗̣̫̺̰̖̘͉͉̳̻̯̘̫͐̑̚͜T̵̡̨̨̡̢̧̡̡̧̡͇̥͇̭̜̠͇̱̣̥͚̱̭͎͚̣̗̹͔͇̱͎̞̻̲͍͉̣͔͔̟͉̮̗̭̗̜͙̞̝̩͖͕̜̺͕̤͉͎͇͚̥͖̺͚̜̦̣̙̞͚͓̳̘̣͔̯͍͕̣̹͓̤͋̔̇̊͆̐͐̇̓̉̉̽̏̂͛̌̇̋͒̎̃̍̏̆̔͊͊͒́̃̈̀̇̆̋̌̈́̍̀͛͌̂̍̑̈́̽̈́̏́̍̌̉̎͂̐̽͐͐͆̎̀͗͂̑̏̓̆͌͆͒͛̇̕͘̚͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̛̛̥̥͉͎̞̰͎͔͇̉̍͒̐̒̉͋̓̎͌͌̾̉̇͛̇͋̈́̾̓͗̏̒̑̐̈͗̓̏̈̌̃̀͌̋̓́̈̅̃̌̓͂̒̐̓̌͗̈́̉̀̈̇̏̆̽̚͘̚̚̚͘͝͝͝͝͠Ḩ̴̛͍͔̟̭̆̈́̎͐̂͗̑̎͒͌̐̿̂́͑̀̇͋̊͂͛̎͒̅̆̂͒̉̎͂͐̌̿̈́̊̓̑̅̂̂̉́͆̽͐͊͘̚͠͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅȀ̴̢̧̧̢̡̢̢̛̛̛͍͈̱͓͕̻̻͓̥̲͕͙͍̘͉̯̘̦̩̱͍̠̞̳̞͉͈̗̤̪͔͙̺̳̣̭̖̣͖̘̼̗͔͇̤̦͖͚̯͇͉̫̝̖̮͚̣͓̗̻̪̘̠͕̩̣̹̠͓͈̹̲̠̟̜̫̟̝͖̐̆́͆͛͊̓̄͆̈͌͌́̅͗̅̍̈́̿̈́̈́̋̾͛͋͌̽̃͆́̏̾̿̓̓̾̀̈́́̃̉́́͐͋͆̾͗̃̾͗́̉̉̉̔͑̈́̅̒̊̓͛͛̚̕̚͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅV̵̨̨̨̢̛̛̛̰̲͈̮̳̥̹͉̮̞͚͍̩̼̠̦̼̺̦̪͖̦̗͈̪̘̪̳͉̲͉̳͖̯̥̖̱̲͎̩̫̦͎̜͕̙̹̘͕̲͔͙̙͚̼̘͇͍͕͍̗̻̺͓͇̞͙͚̘̗̣̪̜͕͈̩̟̼̘̟̾̈́̾̂͊̏͛͊̈́́̈́̈̍̓̽̋͌̐̾̌̈́͌̅̌͐̿̎̔̉͊̈́̂̒͋̽̊̃̓̓́͑̈́̓͐̅͌̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͝ͅE̵̡̡̢̨̡̡̨̛̛̛͕̳̥̳̮͓͔͕̥͍͎̻̪̙̞͔̺̦̞͔̫͕̦̻̣̗̦̩̬̥̫̭̻͎̲̲̳͓̖̜̼̻͍͈͔̖͚͎̗͉̳͎̣̩͓̲̼̼̙͒̅̔̽̽͛̍̂͛͗̓̏͋̂̆̄̋̌͗̀͂͆̽̉̅͋͛͛͗̐̇̇̈́̀̉̋̃̈́͂͂̐͌̄̓̌̍̽̾̄̏͛͛̈̌̆́̓̿͗͐͗̆̃̊̓̍̀̀̐̐̈́̈́̑̌͐̕̕͘̕͘̚͘̚̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̢̡̧̢̧̨̛̛̣̙͓̤̥̩̩̠̬͖̼͕̮̝̫̪̹͔̘͉̳̰̪̳͇̝̯̥͚̻̬̰͕̱̰̱̦̙̖͕͖͚̩̙̠̦̦͊̔̅̋͂̒͑̿͒̈͐̈́̈́̏̈́͊̓̓̊͛̇̑̄͋́̎̊͊͐̈́̒͛̀͑̈́͛͌́̽̑̐͂̂͒̽̈́́̊̉̈̒̏̓͐͛́͆̑̅̓̈́͐̅̒̊̅͂̈̊̊̒͌̆͆̐̇͐̊̚̚̕͘̕̕͘̕͠͝͠͝͝ͅY̶̢̨̡̧̧̡̡̢̛̯͓͔̬̪͚̩̙̭̰͚̫̣͔̖̗̤̻̣̹̘̭͇̞̰̺̜̱͔̗̬͓̬̗̱͍̘̼̖͓̻̬̗̩͍͙̻̩̮͈̙͖̞̬̟͈̗̐̈́̐̋̈́̒̓̈́͛̂̍̅̔̿̋̀͌́̆̇͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝Ơ̵̢̡̢̨̡̨̡̢̢̢̧̛̛͇̬̩̟̩̳̗̲̩͎̝͇̗̣̤̗̫̝̝̳̙͉̹̠̤͉͎̙̰̟͎̗̤̙͓͓͈̥̙̣̪̰̼͙͚̱̥̬̝̫̤̝̲̠̱̹̫͚̬͖̭̯͎̭̥̥̳̼̩̦̲̜͚͖͍̰̪̖̗͇̩̫̘͔̹͈̈́̒̐̍̾̐͆̅̿͐͋͑́́̇̓̊̋̾͛͗́̌͂̄̽͐̑̒̏͗̐͑̆̔̐̿̅̒͘̚͜͜͝͠ͅͅƯ̵̢̢̨̛̥͈̻͎̜̮̝̣̯̳̟̝̜̬̫̩̪̰̯̠̝̘̹̘̮̖̲̅͗̔͗̒̓̃͒͌̒̽̈̏̏͊̅̓̅͛̆̃̄̾́͒̆̈́͌̋́̊̑̌͗͑̓̋̿̎͛̀͐̅̏̅͗̈́̊̀̾̐̓̉̐̅́̔̚͘͝͠ͅͅ ̶̢̜̩̜͕͙̯̤̳̝̦̝͈͓̣̼̝̟͍͓̙̳̱̿̓̊͗͂́͛̉͗̏̈́͗̋̓͐̿͊̽̔̽̈̋͆͋̀̈́̈͒̍̄̾̾͂̋̊͂͑̆̓̊͋̅͛͒̔̉̄̀̽̌̅͠ͅD̷̢̧̨̡̡̢̨̛̛̙̟͚̳͔̟̣͍̱̘̝̲͉̖͖̼͖̗͍͉͖͉̝͓͈͕̠̳̜̳̘̤̗̟̱̫̞͚̊͐͂͌̉̀̇̏͛̓̏̄̽̽̿̉̌̽̌͛̄̿̄͂͆̇̈͊̂̈̉̋́͗̿̓͒͊̐̑̊̌͛͐̓͊̅̾̄̈́̍̂̊͑͒̊͌̂̆͑͂̋̉̕͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅƠ̵̡̨̢̡̧̧̧̧̧̛͕̻̮̼͇̺̳͕̤̟̩̠̘͈̺͍͔̥̞̤͙̗͙̘̗͖̺̝̮̰̥̪͔̩̫̤̲̺̰̙̱̺͇̞͎͓̝͖͙̩̙̪͈͕̣͎̘̘̤̞͕̤͓͍̭̩͖̳͔̟̩̻̣̤͉̯̐̑̒́̈̇̑̽̊̆̅͂̆̒͋̒̈͊̾̾͜͠ͅͅN̷̗̰̜̫͙͍̩͈̫̟̦̪̬͔̲̼̘̘̪͚̥̖̠̮͕͕̰̰͉̣͉͒̒͜͠ͅȨ̷̢̡̺̯͈̣̜̳͔̫͉͙̖̟̖̬̺̼̘̜͇͍͓̻̩̱̯̦̺͚̲̳̮̯͍̹̰̘̖̹̥̗̬̼̥̥̖̭͙̝͉̘̻̣̤̠̻̜̹̫̾͗̊̐̿̐̔̌͊͊̐̈́͋̉͌̍̇̎̽̈́̍͆̈́͌̄̎̾͆̈́̌͊̊͂̓̈́̿́̉͛̽̂̔͊͋̾̓̈́͐̈́̂́͛̒͋̎͑̓̾͒̔̎͌̅̎̕͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅ ̴̢̨̡̝̘͈͉̺̻̦̬̩̯̥̮̪̣̘͇̣͓͔̰͔͕̙͈̦̼̝͖̯̭̮̹̲͙̲̮̙̹̬̗͙̮̳̖̼̤͉̘̠̫͕̗̮̉̓̔̍͋̓͋́̑̈́̎̓̌̇̀̀̿͛̉̎̋̇̉̐͌̌̒̀̐̅̊̇̾̑͒̉͑̿̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅṪ̵̞͂̍͌͗̄̅́͆̇͆̉͆͋̏́̊̿̈͛͋͂͑́̋̿̀̓́̎̑̅͛́̍͐̿͗͋̈̂̂̇̿̿̾͗̑͌̃̽̎̀̓͛̓͑̈́͗̈́̆̿͋͗͋͑͆̊͗̌̏͘͘͘͝͠͠Ǫ̸̨̨̨͔͙̞͕̰͉̦̯͈̖͈̬͔̘͚̯̩̳̟̮͙̰̼̗̗̮̗̙͈͖̘̯̺̞̣͚̝̻̫͙̙̺̭̠͎̠̯͖̯̠̳͎̻̗̻̠͇̣̺̹̗̾͊̃̑̃̒̄̈́͜͜ͅͅͅ ̷̡̞͎͇̈́͂̾̍̒̐̊̑͛̊̾̽͗̾̓̉̇̃̓̓̇͋̉̅̇̔̓̕̚͘M̶̧̨̧̨̛̪̲͇͇͖̦̙̯͔̙̦͎̣̦͔̟̲͚͍͖̣͈̠̘͚͔̰͓͈̬͈̖̆͆̌̀̊̾͆̅̋͛̌͑͋̽̑̿̐̌̿̉̇̚͜͜͜͝͝Ǫ̵̧̧̢̢̢̨̧̧̢̞̱̲̜̲̖̱̣͚̯̠̦̦̠̠͖̩̮̮̰͖̦̺͙̲͉̳͓̼̪̙̪̠͇̥̯̙͈̣͎̩̰̞̩̳̩̳̩̯̠̹̣͉̲͓̖̳̭͈̦̼̥̺̖̳͚͇͎̃̏͘̚͜͜͜͜ͅͅṀ̶̧̨̢̧̧͓͚̤͕̩̼͚̳̥͉̰̘͙̩̲̖̲̣̥͖̻̙͎̣̞̥͓͙͍̤̱̙̣̫̪͈̖̦̙͕̙͉͈̞̻̃̇͐̽̄̀̒͒̅̈́̆̌͒̃̀̐̌̎̒͛͊̓̈̎̽͋̎̾͂͒̐̈̉͗͗͊̿̔̄̓̽͆͋̂͌̎̈́̎̓̑̂̾͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅ?̵̧̡̨̡̛̰͇̬̳̣̤̫͉̜̞͉͖̭̖̺͚͎̦͍͔͖̗̹͙͖̠̜̯͎̮̥̞̠̙͔̪̩͈͓̖̬͉͔̪̎͆́̽̾̽̅̂͆͂̀͆̈͗̉́̃̄͛̾̄͂̓͘͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅ!̶̧̨̡̨̨̢̡̧̛̛̝̙̯͇͖̤͓̗̠̩͍̟̘͔̞̖̮̭̭͈͙̥̤̖̳̼̼͚̗͓̺̟̖̪̱̥̜̮͚̦͕͇͇͍̻̘͓̯͕̜̦̦̹̫̳̰͍͙͕̲̝̳̼̬̰̥̺̥̬̰̠̘̬̦̪̫̺̩͔̹͈̺̥̤̼̯͔̜͈̒̇̉̓͌͂̀̇̊̈́̆͐̈́̾̾͗̀͊͋̌̑̉̒̐̿̈͌̎̑̀̓̓́̑͑̀̉̈̇̊͊͒͋͑̅͋͌̔͛͘͘̚͘͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅ</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"AHHHH!!!!!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"JUNIOR?!"</p><p> </p><p>*FLING*<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>*CRACK*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I threw the diamond across the tunnel sides at it collided with the wall</p><p> </p><p>"Okay! What the <b><em>fuck</em></b> just happened?!", Maiko said</p><p>"I-I.......... I-I don't.... I don't know!</p><p>G-Get that..... Get that fucking thing away from me!", I yell</p><p> </p><p>"Junior! Cut that shit out!"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"<em>WHAT DO YOU MEAN CUT THAT SHIT OUT?! I JUST SAW HELL ITSELF! I SAW HELL IT'S ALLLLL FF!!!!!!", </em>I open my mouth as I gush out volumes of my fear into the abyss</p><p> </p><p>"DAMMIT <b><em>STOP!</em></b>", Michiru yelled as she tried to hold me together tightly with her partially grown gorilla arms</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>NO NO NO</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
  <em>Wait</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"......What just happened?", I said</p><p> </p><p>"Y-You were screaming after you took a look into that diamond! Now we are not sure if it's freaking broken! Just what on earth was in there?!"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I......... I don't know........ It was...... I don't know!"</p><p>"How come you don't know Junior?! You just saw it 10 seconds ago!"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I am in a middle of a <em>fucking panic HERE</em>!"</p><p>"Right.... Right.... Sorry...."</p><p>"It's okay......"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>We three begin to stare at the diamond as we try to calm ourselves down..... Wondering just what on earth exactly happened other than what I saw.....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Were they the Cosmos?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where are they around here?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Does the steam ruins have anything to do with this......</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Does it have to do with all of me?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Do you have the info we need? Not to be rude....", I heard Maiko said</p><p>"No... It's ok... I think from what I saw.... It leads to...."</p><p>"There.", I said as I pointed</p><p> </p><p>What I pointed is towards the sewers forward that follows up into the surface.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, so we take a bit of a stroll again?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."</p><p>"Good, I don't want to waste time around here as much as I like the place cleaned.", Michiru committed</p><p>"Likewise...", I concluded</p><p> </p><p>(We continued on walking linearly in the Cleaned Sewers, hoping that nothing suspicious is not there)</p><p> </p><p>"Michiru, have I ever told you..... About....."</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"Well...... About my first years around life?"</p><p>"Yeah.... You did.... Why bring it up, I thought it was depressing as hell."</p><p>"I don't know, Maiko I guess...."</p><p>"Huh? Me? What about it?", she said as she points at herself, as if she did not hear what I said beforehand</p><p>"He wants you to listen to his story for a bit as we walk..... Trust me.... It's..... Well......"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>(I remember those days alright.... When me and my family were in California, living at the apartments that were a bit close to Santa Rosa. Those times were a<em> bit </em>special, family members come by, I tend to see the cat clock, 911 happened on our screen, my older brother yelling at me for interfering with his PS2 upstairs because he is sure I will screw it up as a baby (Still, that was rude) and especially breaking that one glass window... with shards of glass stabbed all over my arms as they bleed like tomato paste....</p><p>The crazy thing is, I didn't react to it at all......</p><p>Just..... Shaking.....</p><p> </p><p>With pain. Possibly from trauma.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Anyway, one time, we were originally going to get some meal at Burger King, as we usually do with Dad telling us about some stuff that I don't remember as I was behind the seat, being reminded of all of that cigarette smoke I was exposed to many times before that day when my Mom was using them like coffee on a typical office job.</p><p>
  <em>A part of me loathed it</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But it was no Burger, nor a King</p><p>No.....</p><p>It was a plane and a hot as shit place, that is what....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Honestly when we got to Nebraska for the very first time, I did not know how to react..... All I did was stare up onto the sky (Not straight up but more so angled up) as my parents probably talked about some future events....</p><p>I did not know why we were here at the time, but I did not care, since I was a little child, I didn't question things as much as I do now.....</p><p>But then it got worse from there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While we did become used to our new trailer home close to a freeway leading to Omaha as well as an Elementary School, the talks became heated, fights started to break out, we got more uncomfortable, especially with our neighbors (Who are soon revealed to be drugmakers, which did not help)....</p><p>Not to mention that one time where I sat out that one bush next to the trailer house for hours until the police showed up....</p><p>Fuck that was nuts....</p><p>Scarred my whole family for that...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then there was the drawing they yelled at me for on the wall.</p><p>Then our cats Luna and Blackberry (Might be after the fact....)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or that one time where I mistaken my 2nd older Sister's (Who was rarely with us before I gone to California) vodka for water, to which I spat out onto the sink......</p><p>Then..........</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oh boy....</p><p>Me, along with my slightly 1st older sister, were laying on the side of the wall where the bed mattress is at (Something that is embedded in my head when I see a mattress like that), to see them screaming outright this time... I think it involved a wedding ring?</p><p>And a slap</p><p>A huge one at that.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*SMACK*</em>
  </b>
</p><p>All I could know is the constant noise, the dread and tears that came with after that slap....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then... it all seemed to be normal</p><p>Well, besides the lifestyle, I was more of an outdoor person til dad fed me with too many cold ravioli's to the point where I am now chubby to this day....</p><p>Could never <em>fucking </em>forget that.....)</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Shit.... I'm.... sorry to hear that, sounds like your dad is a huge asshole."</p><p>"No he isn't, he was never abusive at all, never drank alcohol to the point of being drunk, treated me well, even if I wasn't too comfortable with his "Hit them back" advice around elementary school or his bit more extreme beliefs. He was just getting a better job at the expense of us being in another state. That's all it is, a struggle between a couple where one wants to go while the other resists."</p><p>"That doesn't make it right though, he forced you and others into moving by outright <em>lying</em> to you!"</p><p>"Does it matter? He was always a good person despite that...... Hate his jokes because they annoy me, especially with the dinosaurs and words that were recently said by anything else, but I like him for who he is..... He <em>is</em> a good person....."</p><p>"But...."</p><p>"I have some mixed feelings on the matter like you but... You can trust him on that, he knows what he's talking about..... After all it's been a long time ever since that happened.... In the past....", Michiru concluded</p><p>"Ah, there it is!", I said as I pointed out the ladder that leads to the other sections of the manhole</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Thankfully the ladders don't seem as disfigured, meaning we had climb it up safely)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Now then, let's not use my arms this time okay?"</p><p>"Sure."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>(So we go up by the manhole manually, leading us to one of the more richer neighborhoods)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure it's around here?", Maiko said</p><p>"More or less..... I don't want to look at that diamond again.... But..."</p><p>"You don't have to. Do you know where it is?"</p><p>"I think..... There!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(I pointed at down the street to what looks like some sort of trendy store)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That place? Didn't really think something that trendy would help us find something ancient, you sure that's the one?"</p><p>"I'm pretty sure."</p><p>"Okay then...."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(We went into the said store to find ourselves in a more typical modern clothing store, filled with white marble and trims of 2020-ish aesthetics)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So, we are here. Any specifics on where to look?"</p><p>"Yes... I am sure it's around the corner somewhere..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(I try to find this object that I was looking for.... While thinking about....)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(So...... You want to know what just happened there Junior?)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What makes you think I do know? I don't.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Heh..... Fair enough..... Slacker.....)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, that was freaking rude.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Don't judge me)</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Now then.... Where could that thing be.....</em>
</p><p>(I then sort of realized that the item we are finding might be....... Oh there it is!)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wait a minute this looks out of place as fuck next to the escalator</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is it cursed???</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is it bad?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm worried about this, it looks unusual and it scares me...........</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But......</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah what the fuck.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>(I picked up the item, steadily, which is what looks like a....... A flip phone.... Looks kind of nice not gonna lie. So I picked it up and then.....)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Hello sir, what brings you here in this fine afternoon?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Looked at the direction of the voice and find........ A really tall and bulk-ish Wolf Beastmen, standing next to me)</p><p>(Like.... Shit, when I mean by tall, I really mean by <em>TALL</em> and<em> BIG.</em> Looked taller than most of the other beastmen save for the obvious wide big guys like Yaba.... Also has a slender body (Which is a bit unfitting realistically but that's probably just me...))</p><p>(The Beastmen had black and grey fur, with sapphire but dark eyes (Is that the right specific color?), wearing what looks like a nice Male-variant of a Business suit, with what looks like a metal collar with a gem in the middle. She begins asking me something as I get up)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"O-Oh.... Hello..... I...... was just looking around.... I usually do that when I walk or take trips around the.....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>City......."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that so?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"W-What do you want anyway?"</p><p>"Oh, nothing. Just taking a bit of a break while I stroll down the streets, the aesthetic here, while clean and rich, can be quite boring once you are used to it."</p><p>"I can see that.... Kind of. Although I do like marble a lot..."</p><p>"So, what is your name? It would be kind of you to do so."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Unlike others, I actually felt skeptical about revealing my real name to strangers. I worry like that sometimes)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure...? Are you....?'</p><p>"You don't have to worry. I tend to take care of some unfinished business around the city like a certain "other" Wolf Beastman does as well."</p><p>"Shirou?"</p><p>"Oh, you know him?"</p><p>"Yeah, I sort of live with him at an apartment.... Kind off."</p><p>"I see."</p><p>"So anyway, my name is Junior."</p><p>"Good to meet you Junior, my name is Amaya Fumiko, I am an Agent of sorts."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>AMAYA FUMIKO</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The Second Lone Wolf Agent of Animacity</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Seems a bit more nicer</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Prefers things less "dirty"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It Big, Tall and Blean (Way of saying Blue with a mix of the word Green) for the sake of a pun)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Has a thing about being the "Big Guy" with more than just muscle</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>------------------------------------------------------------</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Then.... Why are you revealing <em>that</em> to someone like me....?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Because I can already tell that you are trustworthy, based on your body language.... Let's just say that I also have a "Lone Wolf" way of doing things like your roommate, although I prefer to be.....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Less dirty."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"So, being more professional?"</p><p>"Precisely."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If she is in charge around doing things in a more professional way, then she might know....</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ok.... In that case, do you have any ideas of these strange happenings around the City? Specifically one that seemed to be underground?"</p><p>"You mean about the rumored "Steam Ruins"? Somewhat, I took some notes about them potentially affecting the heat around the city but other than that I was quite busy."</p><p>"Oh... That sucks, I was looking for some clues as well and I have a bit of no dice."</p><p>"I see.... So Junior, what are your favorite activities to do?"</p><p>"Honestly, not much. Originally I would just sit at my home all day, lay on the bed as I feel tired while eating food and browsing the internet. Not really a healthy lifestyle. After some stuff that led me to here, I have a bit more room to explore in going out with my only friends here."</p><p>"That's nice, at least you have some company with you."</p><p>".....Yeah... I'm glad for it."</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I mean, even when I had many chances to actually get friends, I never really tried, never really went out and did anything other than some trips that my family takes me to... Even when it drove me nuts to where I deluded myself of concepts that seem ridiculous, I still stayed put in the comfort of my own home, because.... In a way, it was the only thing that made me whole, despite yearning for the outside..... Not to mention some quarantine nonsense messed me up, or how..... ", I mumbled myself of my lack of a Social Life</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh wait! Did you hear that? I think I just mumbled to myself....."</p><p> </p><p>"It's alright Junior, I heard and understand of what you just said. Glad you overcame that, even if it might be just a single step forward, it can make all the difference."</p><p>"Really though? Or would one misstep would bring me back to square one...?"</p><p>"It's only up to yo-"</p><p>"Hey Junior, have you been looking for that... Hey, whoa, who is that you are talking to?", Michiru came up and asked as she saw the big Wolf beside her, as she pops her eyes a bit</p><p>"Ah, shit! You just came up out of nowhere!"</p><p>"I didn't, you always get scared like that whenever you become lost in your thoughts...", Michiru said</p><p>"Ok.... Well, I'm talking to someone named Amaya Fumiko."</p><p>"Oh, so this is your friend I assume? I am pleased to meet you Miss. Michiru.", Amaya said as she bowed down a bit and reached her hand to her</p><p>"Umm, thanks. Pleased to meet you as.... well.", Michiru said as she shakes the hand as she gets to more of a realization that she's right next to a big gal</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Likewise, I was talking to your friend, Junior here about some casual happenings, along with the rumored Steam Ruins that are around the block here."</p><p>"Even the richer areas know about it?"</p><p>"Yes. Other than stuff around the heat, I unfortunately do not have any other information if that is what you are looking for."</p><p>"Oh... Well that sucks.", Michiru said as she slanted her eyes in annoyance</p><p>"I do want to help you two out but considering how this city is, I have to get back to what I do best, sooner or later.", Amaya noted to us</p><p>"Oh what the heck, I'll get back earlier this time. Not like I have anything noteworthy of interest to do besides talking to you. Since I believe doing it early can make a difference.", Amaya concluded as she begins to walk out</p><p>"Wait... You never told me about yourself.", I said to Amaya</p><p>"That is for another time.... Besides, I don't have much to offer..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Well, other than preferring to be within my fur.....", she concluded as she leaves</p><p>"Don't know why that just happened. It kind of feels fishy that she just came in and out...."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I feel the same thing... Kind of....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why did she say that she did not have "Much to offer"?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh right! Junior, found it?"</p><p>"Yeah, I did.", I said as I hand out the flip phone</p><p>"Wait? That's it?"</p><p>"I thoughted a similar thing but yes, I am certain this is it...."</p><p>"I am kind of sensing a pattern.... Both of these objects seem to be pieces of old tech stuff from like..... What was it from?"</p><p>"I believe around the 1990's and 2000's?"</p><p>"Yeah, and one of them is just a plain old diamond... I wonder if these Steam Ruins are actually not a steampunk place as I imagin-"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*BZZZZZZZ* *BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*</b>
</p><p>
  <b>*BZZZZZZZ* *BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Junior...? Are you sure that is the right one?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Yes? I think?"</p><p> </p><p>(I began to bring up the menu, when it lights up to show not only those slow motioned logos that you see in old phones (This one being from "Hexa") but also one that is a bit nostalgic.... For my older cheaper Iphone-ish ones when I was at High School (First Year by the way) rather than a flip phone. I began to go to the messages with caution, along with part of my heart pounding and then I see this....)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"....."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>(That was it... That's the whole message... I tried to question it by messaging the phone back, only to receive nothing so far)</p><p> </p><p>"What did it say?", Michiru said with concern</p><p>"Just dots. That's it, not even responding to my message quickly enough."</p><p>"Can't you give it time?"</p><p>"Maybe..... But we'll just walk out here while we wait.... Oh right! We need to get Maiko out. Where is she at?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I don't know. She said she was gonna check something but I went off to check on you while she was gone."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Well shit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go then.", Michiru said instead of me</p><p> </p><p>(So then we go around the store to find Maiko on letting her know on what we founded)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So I need to get this straight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We need to find these Steam Ruins</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Found out about these tech stuff that is related to it,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One of them is cured and is freaky inside,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another one makes messages on the whim......</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I feel like we are going nowhere from this......</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just what the fuck is this all leading up to?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A plan?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A gimmick?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Treasure?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A mentalit-</em>
</p><p>*Bump*</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! I am so sorry about that! I didn't seem to notice you! Sorry!", I began to blurt out as I hoped to gosh I won't be yelled at (I hate angry yelling)</p><p>(The person I bumped into.... Was a person.... But I can't seem to tell of what they are. Especially since it just made a grunt and left me at that)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh.............."</p><p>"I don't know what that guy's problem is...."</p><p>"Hopefully he, or she, isn't insulted by it.", I said as we continue to find Maiko</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Junior, have you ever noticed that you keep putting your feet on the corners of walls?"</p><p>"You noticed that? Does it bother you?"</p><p>"No! Not really, it's just that I never see anyone do that."</p><p>"I kind of do it because it makes me feel better, I tell myself mentally that if I do it enough, bad things won't happen. Sometimes I quietly say it to a pole or a tree."</p><p>"You seriously think trees are haunted?", Michiru smirked</p><p>"Considering all the shit we have to deal with.... Kind of."</p><p>"Yeah, you can be finicky like that, and stay indoors. Probably explains your chubbiness."</p><p> </p><p>(I genuinely chuckled at that)</p><p> </p><p>"Was that funny?", Michiru said expecting me to be insulted as she realized on what she said</p><p>"Well.... Yeah, it's funny, I take shit too seriously and I still think I should be still serious that way, me being in panic all the dang time is probably making me fat..... Despite all that weight I took off from that trip...."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Yeah forgot to say, despite all the pounds I took off from that journey to Animacity (Not nearly as wide or big as before I came here) I still have that chubby shape around my body. At least there almost not as many people putting bad racist stereotypes of being an American onto me as I feared it would)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah.... I can still see your flabby brea-"</p><p>"No! Don't say that!", I said in embarrassment, hoping that the outlines weren't that obvious</p><p>"Oh shit! Sorry! Didn't know you are vulnerable about that!", Michiru blurted out with regret</p><p>"It's ok. You didn't know about it so I'm alright......</p><p>Say..... I have a question..."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Can a person..... Be actually racist while having their heart in the right place?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(This actually stumped Michiru, as she kind of spaces out. Possibly to think on what I just said)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I......</p><p>.....I don't know.... I thought being racist means you're a bad person, that's how I thought about it...."</p><p>"I thought so too..... But I sometimes hear about being racist even when you are not being rude based on not seeing a certain point of view as much, it was why I asked. Shit, thinking about it makes my head wander in places..."</p><p>"Let's ust stop thinking about it and focus on what we are dealing with..."</p><p>"Ok...."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Thankfully we find Maiko around the 2nd floor of the building, who has seem to be having fun with....)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"And this little piggy went off the road into hell! And this little piggy goes to jail for mass homicide! This other little piggy became a deadbeat mother and got a recent divorce AND thi-"</p><p>"Maiko! What are you doing?"</p><p>"Oh hi guys! Just checking some of these neat tennis shoes I saw!"</p><p>"You didn't even try to find what you are looking for?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Oh that? Well, I was trying to look for someone that might help with my toes while I wear them, but I gave up after I found these nice babys! Who's a good little shoey piggy! Yes you are~". Maiko acted as if the pre-purchased shoes are somehow her children</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I guess being less rich gives you some positives other than being more relatable to life.....</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, what about your friends... the "Fiends", have they find anything?"</p><p>"I tried to call them, only to find out that they slacked off because they love that one milkshake a bit too much from the local Diner. I'm not too angry about that because they keep on doing shit like that since they are too casual in doing anything. Have you two found what you are looking for?"</p><p>"We sure did! Junior found a flip phone that is somehow texting us...."</p><p>"What do you mean "that is somehow"? You never thought that there MIGHT be someone on that phone?"</p><p>"I.... do not think so, especially since Flip Phones are......</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wait a minute, they are never made to begin with around here, considering this city was built up around..... 10 years ago right?", I said</p><p>"Yeah, I heard they gone out of style around.... 2007-ish?", MIchiru thoughted</p><p>"Probably around close to 2010, close to where the city here was built."</p><p>"If that is the case, that means that either (A). This really is something supernatural among us or (B) is from someone really specific.... And more older than our usual age....", I theorized</p><p>"More so your age right? I think you're 20."</p><p>"I am, but I don't exactly know if that is the case."</p><p>"Let's get out then, we got what we came for."</p><p>"Sure."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(As we try to walk out of the store, I noticed the figure again. This time I now know the look in more detail. It was somewhat slim, mostly clothed with brownish colors, female and was.... Masked.... weird)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Say, is that?"</p><p>"Yeah... she kind of looks..... Off."</p><p>"I don't think we should assume much of her... It'll be rude to do so.", I said</p><p>"Yeah, you're right.", Michiru nodded</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Just as we get close to the door.......)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey...."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(She, the figure, begins to whisper to me....)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"W-What?", I whisper back with a bit of panic after I froze for one second</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(She just responds with a smirk followed by two taps to both of her cheeks, staring at me as we get out of the door)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Huh, so that place was nice... I guess."</p><p>"Did that text come back or what?", Maiko said to me</p><p>"What?", I said back as I was still distracted by that woman</p><p>"The text... You know?"</p><p>"I don't think so. I guess I'll chec-"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*BZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZZ*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Speak of the devil...", I heard Maiko say</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(I took out the flip phone casually (That's stretching it) to see another message)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Up.... Old Building...... 1920 Schance Cant-"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(It begins to show the address on where we are supposed to go. Looks like it addresses us that we should maybe go into the Rich neighborhood. Which is a bit weird since Animacity is pretty new...)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Say.... Looks like we go that way.", Michiru states as she points to what I just said</p><p>"I hope this is easier done than said....."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(So we walked to where the address told us to, only to bring us on what seems to be a big mansion-looking building, coupled with about 4 floors, a few rooftops, and some old historical stone stuff laying around the sides and the roof)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You sure this is the place?", I said</p><p>"Pretty sure alright. I kind of know this city around... Feels a bit outer compared to the others places here.", Maiko says as she talks about how this building doesn't feel as connected to others places</p><p>"I wonder why.....", I heard Michiru whisper</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(I then see what looks like a mature looking man coming out of the front door as a pizza delivery guy also meets him. I can't hear on what they are saying due to the distance between us and him but it seems mostly normal.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Huh, looks like he's living the life....... I guess....</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hold on, let me hear that.", Michiru said as she uses her lagomorph ears to catch if there's any info on the conversation</p><p>"Huh, seems like it's nothing special, just a guy ordering a pizza... Well except for one thing."</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"The guy seems to mention something about a basement that holds some "Neat" stuff as well as a tunnel. I honestly do not know why he would be asking something of a secret passage to him but eh, not my business."</p><p>"Looks like there's something fishy about it then..... Do you want to...?", I heard Maiko question</p><p>"Yes, we came here on what we are after. I want to get it over with."</p><p>"You sure this is the right place anyway?"</p><p>"Yes I am."</p><p>"Wait a minute guys. We are NOT gonna break in that house are we?", I said with concern</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Beat*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No.... No! We are not committing trespassing here! We are not criminals! Why can't we just talk to him?"</p><p>"People like him usually don't let us in. Might as well peek in at the very least to see if it's what we bargain for."</p><p>"Yeah.... That's better."</p><p>"Then we break in if we find it."</p><p>
  <em>"NO!"</em>
</p><p>"Yes, now let's go!"</p><p>"Fucking....... Great...."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>"Okay, what kind of person makes this type of mess such as this?", Michiru quietly blurted out as she looks up on a.....</p><p>Really freaking weird and messy looking Fire Stairs on the side of the building. Just looking at it just makes my head feel wrapped up. IT EVEN HAS SLIDES! ON A FREAKING FIRE STAIRS!</p><p> </p><p>"Ripley's Believe it or Not?", I answered</p><p> </p><p>"What is that, a show or something?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"More like a mix between books and an attraction.". I said</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(We then see Maiko take a step forward as she confidently stands crossingly with her two feet and her arms connected)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Just watch and learn fellas.", Maiko said with glee</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(She begins to flip and fling herself around the obstacles as if she was made out of freaking paper. I mean jeez! It's as if she was made out of the finest bidder! Slicking around as if she was a snake. Actually she realized she was a Rat Beastmen.......)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"W-Wait! You're a rat beastmen? I didn't know that! Thought you were more of a canine type!", I said a bit excitedly</p><p>"Really Junior? At least try to keep up.", Maiko said with rolled eyes as she stands on top of the fire escape stairs, knucking a ladder off to below</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That kind of emotion worries me...........</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Not too loud!", I said</p><p>"You know, I could've just thrown you both upwards instead right?", Michiru noted about her powers in use instead of Maiko being unnecessary about it</p><p>"Wouldn't that be less safe?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Michiru didn't say anything, only making a mmmmmm sound. Possibly as a way of responding that she is right)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Besides, I don't think your stringy cheese arms are gonna make that happen."</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>So, I wonder if any of these after aforementioned "Steam Ruins" have any more merit than what I've looked for. The heat might as well honestly be just a coincidence and this whole thing might've been set up by some freakish accident made by an incompetent fool on the job....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, might as well take advantage of my threatening aura, even if unintentional, if I need some ans-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Amaya, what are you trying to look for?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, it's him.....</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Amaya looks around to find Shirou just casually standing there on the wall in the alleyway. He looks just as bored as the usual)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh it's nothing special, just looking for the source of the heat around the Bay Area. Heard it was about those "Steam Ruins" that some guy talked about."</p><p>"And this "Some guy"?"</p><p>"He is also looking for it as well along with his friend."</p><p> </p><p>*Sigh*<br/>
"Why am I not surprised....", Shirou said, assuming that the two people she mentioned are Junior and Michiru walking about and getting themselves into potential trouble once more</p><p>"I heard from him that he lives with you."</p><p>"He does..... I don't consider him anything but just something that exists. His Tanuki friend on the other hand...."</p><p>"What about her? You mean as in Michiru?"</p><p>"Yeah, she has a lot more in her than what her friend would ever have."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes, it's been a while since we met now considering she came into this city around a month ago. We can talk over it i-"</p><p>"Shhhh! I heard something!", Amaya whispered</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(She then tried to find the source of the sound. Only to see a strange masked woman walking near as is she was hiding)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hello ma'am. You seem to be lost? Are you looking for something?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(The woman said nothing. All she did was walk straight at them out of the wall, making an O shape out of her mouth)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ma'am?"</p><p>"Hey! What you are planning on doing, you have to get past me.", Shirou snarled to her</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(She didn't seem to respond, leading to Shirou coming up close to inspe-)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"W..... What?"</p><p>
  <em>Wait a minute?! She just?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Disappeared out of thin air?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(That was right, the figure did disappear in thin air. No effect, no sound, no visual holograms, no puffs, just a single split-second of popping out of existence..... As if she wasn't there to begin with)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ooooohhhhheeeeee!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Both immediately looked up to see her sitting on the top of some fire stairs on the building next to them)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"How did you...?"</p><p>"I..... I have never seen anything like this.....", Shirou said with surprise</p><p>"Goooooooooooooooooooood", it (Or she) said</p><p>"What are you trying to do?!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(The figure shrugged exaggeratedly)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ruuuuuuuiiiiinnnns?"</p><p>"Oh.... You heard us? Not to insult you but this is something that we have to deal with... ", Amaya assured</p><p>"Ptch"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(The figure then disappears. Only to reappear behind them, literally taking Shirous jacket off of him)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"HEY!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"PEEK!", it said before running off</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Both of them already catch up to it before 3 seconds were passed but by the time they did, it disappears again)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Damn it!"</p><p>"Okay lady, we are <em>not</em> trying to fool around here. You heard us talk about these ruins and I would've let you go on that.... But...."</p><p>"THEN TRY ME FELLA YA KNACKER!", It finally blurted out a more sentenced wording</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(No matter how fast they run, or how quick they do it, the figure always seems to dodge the both of them at above average speed)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" "Something that "we" have to deal with".... More like something I have a bit of. Not like you can get it. Don't worry, it's not like I'm doing anything about it so we are on equal terms. Goodbye.....ish. For now!"</p><p>".....Crap."</p><p>"We can't let this person get away, she might have something to do with the Steam Ruins if this day is like any other."</p><p>"....Right."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Shit.... It's locked...."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Michiru then stand on the side of me, bowing a bit down as she points her arms at the window as she she's showing a grand entrance)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hmph.", the Tanuki said</p><p>"You should lead the way Junior, especially with magical prowess to show our lovable audience." Michiru said with her eyes closed and a smirk on her face</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not a mage you know.", I said with a deadpan and my eyes partly narrow</p><p>"Maaaayyyybe~ but you can be soo magical unlike the both of us!", she happily said wth her eyes closed</p><p>"Ok...?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(I walked towards the locked window, looks like it's tightly bolted to the window itself so I did the one thing i rarely did for a while, reverting the lock, that's what)</p><p>(It was kind of easy not gonna lie)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*CLANK*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Thomp*</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Whistle*</p><p>"Didn't know you can do <em>that.", Maiko said with her hands in pockets</em></p><p>"I kind of expect you to, I have cosmic powers after all.... Time, Space and what not."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(So we get onto the top of the building, which seems to look like any other normal floor that is on top. We decided to look around for a bit, despite me really wanting to not trespass to begin with, we thankfully did not plan to steal anything....)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Soooooo...... How's your head so far? You know, your mind?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>i h a v e s o m a n y t h i n g s t h a t i w a n t t o s a y </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>"As of now... It's fine I guess. After all, I am with you so that means it's all good."</p><p>"Yeah, you always talk about that."</p><p>"I mean, what else can I talk about? Some random opinions of general life?"</p><p>"Since you just mentioned that...."</p><p>"Shit guys, looks like nothing we are looking for is not here.", Maiko interrupted</p><p>"Then what? We need to go downstairs as well?", I said with concern</p><p>"Heck yeah."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(As soon as we open the door to the floor under us.... Things gotten really weird)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Huh? What the heck is this?!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(The whole room looks.... Really off, with pieces of furniture coming in all shapes and sizes, chairs on the ceiling, balls of what looks like to be water just flowing around as if it's on a spaceship, and... shit whenever we take a step the whole room feels like it grows bigger or smaller. The room is a bit like a hallway, possibly a bedroom floor of sorts)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I.... Just..... Waaaaa?"</p><p>"Ditto.", I heard Maiko said to Michiru</p><p>"Well, we can just take one of the rooms here to find it while that guy living here is busy.... Hope we don't steal."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(We go into the left room to where it looks like a normal old-aged library room, with green walls and antiqued windows. Except for one thing. There a headset that is strapped onto the ceiling)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ahhhh. Much better.", I said, happy that my eyes are bearing something less crazy compared to that hallway</p><p>"Let's not fool around here. We have something to look into. I'll go into the other room while you two look here."</p><p>"Isn't splitting up kind of a bad idea?"</p><p>"Not in this case, we won't be far out.", Maiko said as she leaves</p><p>"I'll just take a look here.", Michiru say looking at the headset</p><p>"I mean, I guess but..... Alright.", I said with a bit of pout since that means I have to do the searching</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(As she goes onto there. I look around the books to see if there is any gimmicky gizmos around. So far there seems to be no weird switches, nor is there weird objects on the ground. The place seems clean. That is until I see this weirdly colored book. I took it out from interest and began to read a page)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Today, I feel down. I feel down because I feel like I wasn't enough for this world, while my brother here just has all the things I did not have. For you see, I am a soul.... He is more than a soul...... A bit of me loathed him, despite him being a decent person, because I am flawed and he reminded me of the negativity that happens around my life. Seeing, wandering in concepts beyond the human imagination. Beforehand I did have nothing, and now I have nothing. So therefore, I feel like, the only way of doing this to end it all is to bring him onto my level.... Reaping out concepts too weird to describe in order to have his eyes roll onto my face.....</em>
</p><p>
  <em> My soul.......My being...... My.....</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Void</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To understand me......</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To see me....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For what I a-</em>
</p><p>"Ahhh SHIT!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(I get thrown out of my reading process to see Michiru being seemingly stuck on said headset, struggling around as she swings her arms as she seems to react in actual pain)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No..... NO! PLEASE </em>
  <b>
    <em>NO!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>SHE'S IN FUCKING PAIN!!!!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>"What DO I DO WHAT DO I DO! AHHHH FUCK!", she yelps a bit more</p><p>"Chiru! Please calm the fuck down!", I said as I ran to her and tried to take if off....</p><p> </p><p>It didn't budge</p><p> </p><p>"I NEED SOMETHING! SOMETHING! I'M BLEEDING!"</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>FUCKFUCKFUCCFUFKCUFJKFUFKCCUFKCUFKCUFKCFKFUCFKFJCCJFE&lt;ODFIEFJWO</em>
  </b><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Shit! SHIT! UMMM!!!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(I looked around to see what might be the perfect clubbing object as I hyperventilate. Why? I don't know, the place is weird already, so I thought something like that would make sense here. Only to get my mind confused and used a normal book instead)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Aha! There it is!", she said as she takes the book from my hand</p><p>"Don't be loud, he might hear us!", I also said</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Really smooth way of telling her wellbeing Junior. You fucking asshole.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(She then proceeds to calm down.... Possibly from beating that enemy on that headset, and saying "CONGRATS!" in big fat letters. Then.....)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*POP*</p><p> </p><p>(A Key materialized out of thin air, right onto Michiru's hand)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Aw shit.... Thank fuck....</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Okay! Okay! I don't want to play that game again!", she says as she harshly takes the headset out and puts it forward, shaking it crazily before dropping it</p><p>"What just happened there?! Did you got hurt?!", I raised my voice a bit with panic</p><p>"I-I think so?! I don't know, do you see cuts?!"</p><p>"No, I don't!"</p><p>"Crud..... This is too weird, you find anything?"</p><p>"N-No. None."</p><p>"Then let's get out of this room."</p><p>"Please don't get yourself hurt like that."</p><p>
  <em>Seriously..... Please.....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't want us to suffer more again......</em>
</p><p>"I can't keep on promises like that, you know that Junior."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No........</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"No! I am fucking no-"</p><p>"Hey guys! I found something! Check this out!", I heard Maiko pop out of the door</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(We go to the room on the other side to see....)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh.... shit...."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Animacity</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Slums</em>
</p><p>"Wish, Wash! All in the mind! Ping Pong, it's all through the head!~", a small raccoon kid sings as he puts a few small pieces onto a metal piece</p><p>"Hey.... Uhhh, Jackie? What you exactly doing there?",</p><p>"Oh me? I'm trying to make this baby right here to make some huge quick cash! I call it, "the Jacklyn-Press Maneuver!", he says as he partly pats the giant metal piece that looks like a huge air blower</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>JACKIE</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The Catcher of The Bears Baseball Team</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Happy-Go-Lucky for someone his age</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Seems fine with actually hurting people with not much Trauma</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Is into the drain a bit too much (I think)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"MICHIRUUUUUUUUU!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</em>
  </b>
</p><p>""Jacklyn-Press Maneuver"? Sounds nice for a business name.", his teammate said</p><p>"It sure is! I have paid from the little money I have for someone to make the most of this, so I have to finish the final parts in order to get some huge cash in return!"</p><p>"Oh, that sounds really nice! Say Jackie, when is the plan gonna end for that cash?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Around Midnight I believe. Hope I can find some nice stuff as I get busy."</p><p> </p><p>(Then, a woman walks by the two)</p><p> </p><p>"Hello boys, I am sure I'm not interrupting anything of importance, am I?"</p><p>"No miss, you are not! Although I do wonder what you are doing here, considering people come by because I messed up some deal....", Jackie said</p><p>"Oh there is not much of a catch you screwed up in. It's more so that I want to make a deal about your..... Invention over there."</p><p>"Invention? You mean this thing? I'm almost finishing it up on some things, what do you want from it?"</p><p>"I want to bid a small deal from it. Don't worry, I can do the rest of your fine workings if you accept this, it's just a small errand."</p><p>"Uh..... What kind?"</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That looks.... Really futuristic don't you think?"</p><p>"Yeah! It also changes to some cool stuff!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(What we are beholden to is a glowish, brown/black cube... Looks like it was crafted from a city of Piltover from League of Legends...)</p><p>(Then it transform into a doll set)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Whoa..... That's pretty dang cool!"</p><p>"Has the ability to change into literally anything we can imagine. I wonder why this kind of stuff is here out of all places."</p><p>"Looks like it still keeps that same color when that happens..."</p><p>"Basically, it seems a bit too important to leave out...."</p><p>"What, you mean we are actually gonna steal it?", I said with concern</p><p>"Kind of...."</p><p>"I guess for stuff like that.... I'm not sure.... I think it's a bad idea in general but..... It looks to be important so I'll take the risk..."</p><p>"Yeah.... It is also kind of coo-"</p><p> </p><p>H̷͔͔͉̳̍̃̌E̷̹͓̱̹̓L̴͉̮̖̈̿͝ͅL̴̙̪̞̂O̷̧͕̻̠͒͆̓̓̂ ̸̫̪̰̖̮͐̂̎̿̽T̸̖̟͖̑̌H̶̠͝E̷͕R̷͚̮̞̼̀E̵̛̯̞̬̳͍!̶̤̠̻̱̈́̕</p><p> </p><p>"What?!"</p><p> </p><p>(The other two stared at me by surprise)</p><p> </p><p>"Hold on, are you ok?"</p><p>"Uhhh... Yeah.... Just, something happened and I don't know how to describe it.."</p><p>"Don't tell me that the dang thing that scared you in the sewers is also here to!", Michiru said</p><p>"I think it is....."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>Get out of my head</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>Get out of my head</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>Get out of my head</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>Get out of my head</em>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Then we need to get out of here then, before it might get worse..."</p><p>"But we need to find out about the Steam Ruins!"</p><p>"And besides, who knows if the owner here might improve the lock next time. The cube 'ere looks to be quite important to all of this....", Maiko points out</p><p>"Not if it endangers my own friend!", Michiru argues</p><p>"No..... It's alright..... We can still do this..."</p><p>"But Junior...."</p><p>"I said it, and I chose to..... We need to finish this....If not then who knows what might happen about that heat...."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ok.... Ok..... Fine, we can continue.", Michiru said with a bit of defeat</p><p>"Let's take it with us."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(We then sneakily walked down stairs to the 2rd floor, only to see what seems like a clean marbled room with many sections, as if it was some sort of shopping mall or something)</p><p>(The only main distinctive thing is, that glowing stars are flying around the walls around the upper ceiling)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Doesn't seem like anything too special aside from those bits up there. You go further down with that cube, I'll check around here."</p><p>"Wait a minute. What happens if things screw us over?"</p><p>"Don't worry then. I always find a way out if that were to happen.", Maiko said with a smirk</p><p>"So, do you want to do this Chiru?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"If that means finishing it sooner? Yeah."</p><p>"Good."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(So we left Maiko to her own devices while both of us go to the last floor, to where it's also a huge room, but to a more wider and larger scale. As we get from the stairs, we seen the guy I saw earlier.... Just laying around with stacks of pizza boxes around his couch as he looks outside the window. The living room has a more dirty aura despite most of it being dusty)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just as I thought... Huh....</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(We looked around the place other than the couch to see if there was anything interesting. Not much other than some sweet rich stuff.... Except for that closet...)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey....", I whispered</p><p>"Yes?", she replied</p><p>"You think that closet might be it?"</p><p>"I guess.... Closets always have those hidden secrets anyway...."</p><p>"Let me think, you watched too much of those magical animes.."</p><p>"They're pretty unique for starters Junior....", she pouted</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(I put my hand on it.... Only to see it's locked)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck..... Don't tell me I have to find it.... With that guy still awake....."</p><p>"Sure seems like it....."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>"Still no sign of that Core around thus far.... *Sigh* If only reforming this land were to be easy...", a lady said as she looks at her fingernails</p><p>"Sorry Princess, we are doing what we can to find it..."</p><p>"It's alright. We have all the time in the world.... That, along with a few more sessions of my makeup..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's always the same though.... Those dang brats of people around that dump of a place are always just obstacles..... All the damn time.... Oh well, all I can do is just find it once more.... I hope this is all enough to make my daddy and the rest of them proud..... For good.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I need to help reform this land....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For me... My Family...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My people....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What we deserve.....</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"That was a quick transition of me doing something to get this key here."</p><p>"What in the world are you talking about Junior?"</p><p>"Nothing, I'm just acting as if we are in a show or something."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(I had to take it from under the couch as he was snoring. Was quite uncomfortable.... Anyway, I finally get the opportunity to unlock this door. Only to reveal a closet that also looks like a hallway...)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Want to let Maiko know?"</p><p>"Sure, as we get in of course."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(We proceeded to go into it despite it being dark, not before closing the door behind us)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Does your phone have a light on?"</p><p>"Sure it does, why even ask?"</p><p>"Just wondering in case."</p><p> </p><p>*taptaptaptaptaptaptaptap*</p><p>The sound of texting</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So now that we have that, we can only know what lies ahead just by walking... Which, wow this seems pretty dang long.", I said</p><p>"Not as long as that one time we took a hitch on that truck as we sang songs through half of the day...."</p><p>"Yeah, it was the first time I did sang out loud on my own accord."</p><p>"You did have a nice deep sounding voice."</p><p>"Oh.... Thanks!"</p><p>"Has any of those voices bothered you yet?"</p><p>"No. They seemed to shut up other than that one thing that scared me.... I felt no presence of it right after we found that cube piece..."</p><p>"Speaking of that.... An object that holds the power to change into various things with flexibility? That seems kind of valuable to hold don't you think?"</p><p>"Of course it is. If you can have it turn into stuff like a car, guns, holsters for your drinks, fans, and various things for everyday life, it'll be a "As Seen on TV" customers dream come true."</p><p>" "As seen on TV"? Even after all that time I still don't know some of your unique words and terms....", Michiru said</p><p>"Well we do spend it on talking about a few shows and fooling around so that makes sense."</p><p>"Hey, is that it?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Michiru pointed on what looks like an odd circular light out on the distance)</p><p>(When we got closer to it, I can see the more metallic textures popping out)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So... This is it huh?"</p><p>"I guess this leads to some secret hideout or basement. I hope we are stepping into something less dangerous and more secretive...", I said</p><p>"I think those two can be the same. People like to keep secrets to the point of hurting others close to discovering it."</p><p>"Yea.... That's true."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(She presses the button, only for the door to open. The elevator looks to be real nice)</p><p>(After a short trip of that. We came out to see...)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wait. Are we underground already?"</p><p>"I kind of expected this, what with beings th- Wait a minute! This might be it!"</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Of course I'm sure! Do we have those items that might be keys to it all?"</p><p>"I think so..."</p><p>"Good, just one step closer and we are-"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Then find ourselves on what looks like to be multiple drawings of..... Really creepy stuff. It has some cool ones like a Man and a Wolf, some depicting of Humans hunting animals (More Feral ones not Beastmen) as well as a little cube..... Like ours.... (Weird) but it also has a picture of a horrifying creature that I really don't want to see, some Mayan looking picture that seems to tell a story of sorts, among others... Not like we have much time for it because we then heard some loud steam coming out of the tunnel. We took the pictures with our phones and made our way.... Looking incredibly different than the tunnel itself)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What in the world?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(The place looks like something created around the 1930/40's, a more industrial looking yet seemingly ancient, looking area that is filled with machinery that is making us a bit warmer than usual)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Crud. This is really making me all sweaty.", Michiru droops</p><p>"I mean, you do have fur..."</p><p>"Sure but I still dislike it!"</p><p>"Oh well. We need to find more clues quick before someone probably comes by here."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(We looked around. So far, most of it seems to be the same, more machines that are creating heat, power generators, some cables, stuff like that. We then try to find a power generator to shut it all down. So far we seem to find an actual room until...)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Huh, it looks like that these seem to all lead into one full power room, if all of these huge wires are to be theorized.", I said</p><p>"I guess we just follow it then."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(We walked to where the wires from the ceiling lead to. As more and more wires show up from other rooms, we get more hotter and anxious, as if continuing this would only lead us into trouble and pain. We then see a door that says "Room Main". We open it to see)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wut?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(The room is as a bit dark as the others, but now it looks more like an Office Building, with all the desks, computers, empty water supplies and such. Except it seems like nobody is there)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Odd. Despite the dang temperature, it seems like no one is here. Are they on a day off?"</p><p>"I kind of figure it'll be something far worse....", Michiru said</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(We then continue walking to the other side of the room. While Michiru is looking at the desks, I see another door.... One that is more wooden than the others..... I open it to find myself in a hallway that looks eerily similar to that of a county jail cell. Walking there let's me see objects, shallow beds, chains, some stuff that, while looking better than the usual cells I know of, still keep the dark feeling of dread.... I only inspected these things before...)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"H....Help..... Us......"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(I shot my head to the side to see......)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Uhh...... Hello..?", I whisper to them</p><p> </p><p>"S.......ave........us......."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Junior, that sounds like something out of a- What the hell!?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh my....</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>God</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(There it was... Just a good amount of people, all sweaty, fragile, dirted and seemingly broken. All locked up on that cell.... My god.... They looked like something out of a horror movie... Their skin had multiple wrinkles and flabs all around them, some have broken teeth, others had blood-shot eyes with buzzed out hair (Aka mostly badly shaven). A few even have what looks like stitches. At the same time though, they looked like something out of criminals in a Plup Cop movie. Which makes this all the more uncanny)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What happened?! Who did this to you?!", Michiru cried out</p><p>"Are you...? No...... No nononnoooo.....", one of them whimpered</p><p>"N-No! It's okay, we are not "those guys" you might be afraid of! Who are you?!"</p><p>"Oh them? They are just workers here."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"E-Excuse me?!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(We looked back to see...... Oh shit)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You? W-What are you doing?!", I said as I realized it was the figure from that clothing store</p><p>"I just came here to answer your question. Now that I did, I'll say a few more things."</p><p>"Few more things?! You are abusing your own people!", Michiru assumed</p><p>"My own people? I'm sorry.... What do you mean by that?"</p><p>"You know! Workers you <em>bitch!</em>"</p><p>"No need for the potty mouth girl. These people are just humans, simple as that."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"W........ What?", she quietly said</p><p>"You heard me. I said it, you heard it. Those are humans who have come to Animacity for any sort of reason, be it for their family, their criminal activity, wanting a unique lifestyle for themselves. These are people who <em>do not </em>deserve to be here, so I simply gathered them up and made them work all the way under here. It's their price to pay for the suffering of the Beastmen. In fact, if it werent from what I saw over there, I would probably have done the same to your friend there."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Right then and there. Michiru lost all of her emotion. Which is entirely replaced with.... anger)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Go fuck yourself."</p><p>"Heheh.. "Go fuck yourself". Such a classic yet brutish wo-"</p><p> </p><p>"I SAID <b>GO FUCK YOURESELF!"</b></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Michiru then throws a giant Gorilla Punch straight at her... Only to be..)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"ARGH!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(A force field seems to bounce her fist off, making her flinch in pain from the pressure she put on that field)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I know you can be so predictable..... Getting mad like that would only hurt you more."</p><p>"You are a fucking monster! Not only using them as slaves but also making them suffer even more without even caring or any of empathy! I already have to deal with a group taking advantage of children, so having to have seen this as well?! <strong>FUCKING UNACCEPTABLE AS IS!"</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Monster? I'm only balancing the inequality. Don't you understand? If Beastmen suffered more than humans, it's only a matter of time before the Humans need to suffer just like us in order to achieve true peace."</p><p>""True peace?!" What the fuck are you?! Talking about delusional shit?!", Michiru yelled</p><p>"What I'm saying is that I'm making the Humans here work their asses off to create more heat onto the upper levels from two locations, including this one. So that it creates a chaotic mess around the city due to the pressure of heat over leveling the ground and onto the surface, making Beastmen and others alike have their homes melt &amp; burn as well as cause some health issues. Once they find out about this place via the authorities, that is when I can use them as the ultimate excuse to say that they are the ones who did it. Since they are humans, it can create an even more discourse between the two races, which might give them just enough edge to change things to where the Humans have to bow down to the Beastmen as they get their spotlight after for so long. Then once that's over, true equality is founded!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Man, you talk way too much for such a damn bitch."</p><p>"Oh well. I don't have much to say after that....... Other than me wanting... The Core."</p><p>"The core?", Michiru loses part of her anger in confusion</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What your friend is holding is the thing that I just so needed for all of this to happen. Just let me have it and we would be all fine."</p><p>"Fuck no."</p><p>"Ok!"</p><p> </p><p>*Blip*</p><p> </p><p>"What?", I finally said</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(I was mostly in shock, fear and rage of what she was saying throughout her monologuing. Which gave her just enough time to disappear and-)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*SLAP*</b>
</p><p>
  <b>*Thud*</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Now..... Have we caught up yet?</p><p>It seems that it is ringing something in your head.</p><p>The discoveries, the context, the pathway to where we left off?</p><p>I mean, we are talking about some random American mumbling himself over and over while his Tanuki Friend pastly wanders around for these "Steam Ruins"</p><p>The discovery of the "Cube" being this symbol of unlocking a power that people still don't know what holds</p><p>Along with another Minor but still breathing force lurking around the corners of Animacity</p><p>And finally, who exactly is that Masked Woman that used the humans secretly living there as slave labor?</p><p>Now with all of that out of the way....</p><p>Heheheh.....</p><p>Let's get to the part <em>shall we?</em></p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>COMMENCING BOOST IN T MINUS 5</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"KA O SHI TANO?!", I heard of what seems to be Michiru yelling</p><p>
  <b>4</b>
</p><p>
  <b>3</b>
</p><p>
  <b>2</b>
</p><p>
  <em>FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>1</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>"HOLD ON!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What? It didn't wo-"</p><p>
  <b>0</b>
</p><p>*PHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM*</p><p>(The ship then went into boost mode, going through underground so fast that as we are all holding on to dear life, the ship began to fly out of the ground from the ocean and began to fly it up all the way to the skies, to which Michiru uses the tip of our altitude to grab me whole and use her puff tail to shield me as we land)</p><p>(Then the ship comes fly-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>HUH?!</em>
  <em><br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>(FLYING OUT OF THE SHIP! REPEAT! FLYING OUT OF THE SHIP AS IT'S LANDING!)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</em>
  </b>
</p><p>(Words begin flying out, sounds begin whispering with lighting strokes, and the horrible time of falling from the sky is already happening in my wake)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*POOF*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Except Michiru has a Tail parachute)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>WHAT?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Junior?! Are you ok?!". Michiru yelled out, which I cannot respond due to me closing my face onto her body from fear</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...........</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Junior?!"</p><p> </p><p>.............</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Shit, you scared me! Why are you not respondi- Oh.... Right.", She realized that I was really afraid of heights for a moment</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Then... It was just me, her and the sky....... Still afraid of looking out though)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Chiru......"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"What do you think is gonna happen next?"</p><p>"I don't know. Land safely into the ocean? Why?"</p><p>"Because why have you not noted about the ship?"</p><p>"Ship? Oh right."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Uhhhh.... Junior?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>'I can't see a ship..."</p><p>"Oh..... That sucks...."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Chiru..... I want to tell you something as we fall down...."</p><p>"What is it? Don't be too afraid......"</p><p>"It's just that, with you being my friend.... Well, my <em>ONLY</em> friend I ever had.... Along with being in all sorts of these adventures with you..... I wonder what I would be personally in... Like love.... People that are like family as I wait..... I wonder how much I will stay here before I can find home...... I wonder if I can...... At one point....."</p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>(Sure, it was all platonic and I was.... Well, trying to see what the future might hold, but it doesn't change the fact that my heart is beating a bit out of worry, as well as being afraid of heights. I guess my lack of a social life is seeing relationships a bit differently.... I guess)</p><p> </p><p>"At one point.... That I might accidentally not see you as a friend.... But-</p><p>"OH SHIT!"</p><p>"What?! WHAT?!"</p><p>"THAT!", Michriu points forward as we are still on the sky</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Yeah, apparently the Cube transformed midair and it wasn't down after all.... NOW IT'S SMALLER, FLYING AND HAS......)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's <em>AIMING</em> AT US!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>*PLEWWWWWWW*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>NOONONONONONONONONONONONONOO!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(A small missile Hitted directly at the tail.....)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh no......."</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", we both yelled</em>
  </b>
  <em><br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*SPLASH*</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"This is not good, I lost the ship's sense from the ground. Can barely see any sign of it being outside either....", Shirou said</p><p>"Have you tried calling them?", Amaya said</p><p>"Yes..... They didn't answer."</p><p>"Damn it."</p><p>"Also it looks like this walk to our location is also gonna be a marathon..."</p><p>"Damn it.... again."</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>(One two three four. I am in a fucking insane place. Five six seven eight. Try to comprehend with your mind straight. I think I just made up that crud. I don't know how to respond if I've ever been in a situation of near death, other than basic stuff such as love and hope..... I mean, I don't know what to think other than what little I have left.....</p><p>Seriously, meeting with a living anthro girl who is also your friend seems to be some sort of wet dream for some people.... Not me, having a friend is what I wanted.... And I have it... Glad for it too..... Sucks that it hasn't even been fully passed a ye-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*GASP*</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Then I see Michiru trying to hold me tightly as she pulls me out of the water....</p><p>I was heartfelt by that....)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Damn it! Damn it!", I heard her yell as she tries to swim onto the dock floor</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(As soon as she grabs it, the ship from feet away begins firing at us with what looks like just lines of light)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Shit Shit Shit Shit! Get up!", Michiru said as she tried to make me fully awake</p><p>"I don't think I can....."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*PLATPLATPLATPLATPLAT*</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>"WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME NOW! RUN!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(And so we did, ran out of the docks and into the bay area, to where we have quite the people around)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"SCUSE ME! COMING THROUGH! NEED TO BE ALIVE HERE! OUT OF THE WAY!"</p><p> </p><p>(We almost got onto the corner of the city itself until...)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey! What seems to be the two of you doing here? You are disrupting the peace!". A guy said as he appeared from his car<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"NO TIME TO TALK, WE HAVE A SHIP CHASING AFTER US!", I yelled</p><p>"A ship? You gotta be kidding me right? I heard many excuses from people such as yoursel-"</p><p>"SERIOUSLY! SHUT UP! WE HAVE TO RUN AND I WANT TO BE SAFE WITHOUT YOU HAVING TO FORCEFULLY STAY US PUT!"</p><p>"Really mister wise guy? Well, I, in this case, have to-"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*PEWPEWPEWPEWPEW*</b>
</p><p>
  <b>*SHATTER*</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Argh! What the hell! HEY!", the Cop yelled as he flinched from the gunfire around the car before noticing that me and Michiru are now in it, with me at the driver's seat</p><p>"Sorry sir! We need to borrow this car! Might return this after this is all done!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"STOP TALKING JUNIOR!<b> DRIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVEEEEE</b>, DRIVE LIKE YOU FUCKING MEAN IT!"</p><p>*PAT*</p><p>
  <b>*SCREEEEECCHHHHH*</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You... Dang it......."</p><p>"Oh well..... Might as well buy another car then.....", he said as he walked off</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>"SHIT CHIRU! DIDN'T KNOW YOU ADOPTED MY SWEARING!"</p><p>"WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?! I'M WITH YOU THROUGHOUT! OF COURSE, I'M GONNA FUCKING SWEAR!"</p><p>"ALRIGHT! SO NOW WHERE DO WE GO?!"</p><p>"WE DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO THE CO-OP THAT'S FOR SU- TURN RIGHT! TURN RIGHT!"</p><p>"SHIT!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*SCREEEECH*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"SO NOW WE ARE OUT OF THE FREEWAY! WHERE DO YOU WA-"<br/>
<br/>
"I DON'T KNOW JUNIOR, JUST PLAY AGAINST THAT DAMN SHIP! IT'S STILL SHOOTING AT US!"</p><p>"OKAY NOW I NEED TO-"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*SCREEECH*</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
"WATCH WHERE YOU GOING YOU FUCKWAD!!", a man yelled</p><p>"SORRY! SHIT!"</p><p>"HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE FOR ME TO GO ONTO THE TUNNELS HERE?!"</p><p>"I DON'T KNOW! WE WALK HERE NOT DRIVE AROUND IN TRAFFIC!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*PAPAPAAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPA*</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
"FUCK!"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"SHIT! NO! MORE CARS!"</p><p>"THIS IS NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD AT ALL!"</p><p>"YOU KNOW WHAT! FUCK IT!"</p><p>*THUMP*</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"TAKING AN ILLEGAL SHORTCUT! PEOPLE ARE NOT WALKING HERE!"</p><p>"OH YEAH! REAL SMART!"</p><p>"STOP JUDGING ME!"</p><p>*RUMBLE*</p><p>"WE NEED TO FIND A WAY TO LURE HER AND HER SHIP SO WE CAN EASILY GET THE CUBE! SINCE THAT CUBE IS ALSO THE SHIP, FOR WHICH SHE IS USING TO CONNECT BOTH OF THE STEAM RUINS TO CREATE A FIREY QUAKE ONTO THE CITY!"</p><p>"SO THAT LEADS TO SOMEWHERE INSIDE IS THAT RIGHT?!"</p><p>"FUCK YEAH IT IS! WHICH IS WH-"</p><p>"OH SHIT!"</p><p>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"</p><p>"GET OFF THE SIDEWALK!"</p><p>"I'M CALLING THE POLICE!"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"FUCK! SORRY! SORRY!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*TATAATATATATATATATATATTATA*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"IT'S OUT FOR OUR BLOOD!"</p><p>"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! THINK THINK!! WHERE DO I NEED TO GO! WHERE DO I-"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*FLOP*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"AHHHHHHHHH WHAT TH-"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*CRASH*</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>"Huh?", Jackie shot up in confusion as he was trying to test his "Jacklyn-Press Maneuver", at the park, only to see nothing unique on sight, as he was sure he placed it where no cars and stuff are around</p><p>"That's weird, I thought I heard something shatter.....", Jackie mumbled to himself before resuming his testing on his new invention</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Junior</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yank</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The Core</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yank</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The Core</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yank</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The Core</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yank</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>T̶̨̛̛̖̭̘̮̘̣̖̳͕̤̝̜̭͋̋̀̉̆̂̃̆̏̾̋̈̾̈́͒͑̄̈̆͗̽̅͗̈̄͐̋͛̀͋̂͌̊̌̏͐̇̔͗̌̾̄̊͒̓͑̓͛́̈́̓̈̑̚͘͘̚̚̚̚͘͠͝͝͝͝͠H̶̢̨̢̛̛͇̗͙̑̉̿͋̀̔̐̈́̉͊͗̇̋̉̄͌̊̋̇̓̈̊̓̊̒̅͋́͒͑͛͗͑̈̓͂͌̀̓͌̿͂̃̌̎̑͗̑͌̂͊̒͐̈́̽̽̉̍̿̀̌̂͐̈̕͜͝͝͝͠͠Ę̷̧̨̧̧̧̧̨̧̨̡̖̰̹͚͎̥̺̘̼̠̗̥͇̝̬̝̲͉͎̠̻̼͈̣̪̮̘̰̬͍̤͓̮̪̺̠͉̪̲̠̘̤̖͓̱̪̫̝͍̙̦̘̗̬̯̭͔̘͍͈̺͙̘͇̭̝͓̼̝̥͎̦̻̥̭̺͔̻̰̞̰͉̱͔͕͉͙̑̎̂͊̐͂͐̑̅̌̊̐̔͑̓̉͘͘͜͜͝͠ͅͅ ̵̡̨̧̢̡̡̢̡̢̯̬̲͇͙͓̖̦̺̜̠̰̗̪̙͓̯̜̗̖̦̘̭̘̬̜̹̬̪̞̮̙̰̭̗̱͓̫̳͎͕̩̩̳̲̖̖͍̝̻͉̻̯̣̹̰̆̊̈̓͒͑̆́̈̊̇̍̈̔̐͂̎͐̚̕͜ͅͅͅÇ̶̨̡̨̡̧̧̢̛̱͔̱͔̻͚̤̳̭̙͖̝̠͖͉͖̼̹͈͎̗͓̦̳̜͚̘̲̹̲̜͚̖̬̬̠͎͍̦̦̮̗̭̘̰̜̱̬̳̳̳̺̖̫̼̭̘̮̤̪͔̖̜͎̳͉̪̞̠̝̦̩̬̭̰̞̘͕̼̜̬̰͍̭̙͙̃͗̈́̄̾͋͛̽͋̂͐͛͆͂͗͊͌̃̅̊̓̂̊̊̋͆̀͜͝ͅͅͅƠ̴̢̧̢̛̛̛̯̟̳͍͖̜͇̬̺͇̲̳̗̲̼̹͓̠̩̙̗̻͔̘̠͕̪͈̟̦̝̞̯̑́̅́̆̂̋̃͋͂̿͌̾͂̓͗͋̊͆̔̾͆̎́͒͑͛̌̒͐̂͒͂͋̽̃͌̂̂́͑̅̂̊̏̔̎͒̅̎̇̾̾͆̓̒͌͂̈́̌͌́̾̋̓͗͘͘̚͘͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅŖ̵̧̨̧̢̧̢̛͉̱̦̦̯̺̥̬̗̼̯̬͚̦͕̰͍͈͖̫͉̦̭̦̱͕̠̟̟͓̞̺̲͓̫̘̭͈̮̤͓͔̰͉̥̘͇̜͎͇̯̥̼͕̗̼͚͎͔̬̜̻̠̖̾̓̓͒͆͆̇͂͑͒̈́̓͌͆̏̈́̃̈̐̇͐̋͛̈̈͊̎̊̔̏̇̈́͗̀́͒͒͆̊̈́͑͛̐͛͗͊̓̊̈͂̄̿̽̇̈͛̒̔͘͘͘̕͘̚̕̚̚̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅĘ̴̢̢̛͈̥͔̥̮̲͈̞̩̼̞̘̪͕͈͕̖͍͍̣͓̭̹͈͔̗͙̯̞̭̲͚͎̗̜͙̙̘̟̼͇͕̳̟̰̻̘̼̠̞̹̥͈͚̲̟̈̃̂̈͛̏̇͐̃̑͂̽̌͑͛̓͐̈̏̅̈́͊̈̋̄́̓͗́͐͐͗͌̏̆̉͂͐͊̈́̈́̾̾̃͐͒͆͂̓͛̉͆̈́͒̈́̄́͂̂̈̐̂̚̚̕̚͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅ</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*GASP*</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*Huff Huff Huff Huff*</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>NO!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>NONONOONONONO!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>MICHIRU?</em>
  <em><br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>MICHIRU?!</em>
  </b>
  <b></b>
    <em></em><br/>
<br/>

  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>NO!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>NO!!!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>FUCKNO!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(I woke up to realize that I was upside down, where the car just got flipped. I then get real scared, from the feeling of being stuck in the car by my body for good.... I hate it.... It was........ Hell)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh.... There you are, and for a sec I thought you might've been fatally injured.", I familiar voice is said</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(I looked out to see her once more, I noticed that she has what looks like some sort of tube on her back. Most of it looks absolutely empty.... And this time right next to Michiru as she is-)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh no you fucking don't, you self-six eyed mother fucking bitch</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(That was enough to piss me off.... Planning to treat Michiru with misery?! Trying to fucking taunt her like that?! YOU FUCKING DISGUST ME TO THE FUCKING CORE! I WANT TO SLAM YOU DOWN!)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"YOU!", I said as I finally got out of that car. Trying to get up on my feet</p><p>"Lookie here, it's the typical Human Savior, coming to help his fellow minority out.", she taunted</p><p>"I don't give a <em>fucking</em> damn of your narrative!"</p><p>"Really now? What are you gonna do if you defeat me? Let the Beastmen suffer in the near future by influence toward their culture? I think <em>you</em> are the disgusting one."</p><p>"Says the fucker who is planning to hurt my own friend and shooting us with gunfire!"</p><p>"Oh that? I was doing it so you can play chase with me. After all it did lead to where we are."</p><p>"Yeah, except for......"</p><p>"For what?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I mean.... Like..... Shit, how should I put this fucking word in my mouth to shove it down to your own spine..... A spine that might be cra-", I said as a casually walking around as I place hy fingers around my chin in a thinking posture, making gestures as if I'm at a presentation</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*FLING*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(I pathetically threw a medium sized shard of glass in an arc, going over her)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ummm..... Is that your trick? Because I ai-"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>*RIP*</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Wha-?!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(I knew it worked. The Pull ability I had early on made the shard fling onto the tube on her back, which spewed out the rest of the dark colored fluids)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! MY NANOS!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(I went silent as she fell into despair from her only crutch being gone)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You child! You think a Primitive Monkey such as yourself can make something clever like that?! TOUGH SHIT! YOU ARE GONNA BE DRAGGED AROUND WITH YOUR GUTS SMEARED AROUND THE GOD DAMN STREET!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(I then flinched, but it wasn't enough for me to stay partially calm..... No, this is not me...... I would've acted really afraid but......)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Good.... You are crying about how much you lost your shit that your family might've bought for you as a gift...... Tough shit in your fucking case then. Cuz' I am a fucking Animal, ready to show you into nothing..... <b>Cold-Armed minty fucker</b>."</p><p> </p><p>"You swear a damn lot for a filthy ape such as <b>yourself!</b>"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>